


Light and Dark DEUX: The New Adventures of Dark Soichiro

by DarkTorgami



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 70,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTorgami/pseuds/DarkTorgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Light and Dark: The Adventures of Dark Yagami has a sequel where Soichiro get his memory back (EDIT DEUX: ... AN LIVE!)? Now it does LOL! EDIT: Contanes Khoas and Enoby an Awesome de Britannya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An epicer beganing of ACTIONER!

It was a rained dey ftor manny tim lups in The Adventures of Dark Yagami. Twas b4 d ventz oof chapteR1 boot passed cahpter48 n dah loup. ALLTEHLAPSNTIEMWEEKENDTHEBERYFABRICKFTIEMUNTILUHRIFFOPEN! Then Soichiro fond a new game.

"The Hunger Noat Geamz!?" he surpised. "It sonds so... familyear." He toke geme n beegun pley.

IN THE HUNGER NOTE GAMES: THE GAME

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

IT WAS BLUD! AND HE HAD TWO BREADSORDS BIT STULE ASD IAMOUN MAKENG DIEMON BREADSORDZ!

DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN WIN!? I CONFDENT NUF TWO GAVE UN BREADSORD AND ID STIL WAN! TRY ME, DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI!

"Darcus?" Soichiro ponded. "He sounds liek my own sun!"

"Ill kill yo and lean how to eet Blood Bananas so you cant eep nun! LOL!" Dark shooted back!

(AN: I'm gun give this fic a sountrek, so when you see a Soundtrack Noet, oar SN b red toos play teh sung n yur ipod r utoop! BECOS EATS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666666666666666666666666666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX :3)

(SN: "Confdunce en teh Dalmination" Valkirye Profl)

Blud and Dark were slash. Slash and slash went breadsord until sparks from breadsord were slass2! YOU THINK YOU WIN! I BEHEAD YOU LIKE LAST TIM! Blud rorrd while smooshing blood bananas en hus moth whiff purrfact akursee!

"LOLNO" Soichiro mustachiated with his menlie stash!

"Dark... Slash.... ROYAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dark gave off slash an Blud slashed in half! "My naym is Dark Yagami and I have Conkered the Hunger Games!"

"AWESOME" shout Soichiro. Hewuz varie happi! :)

BUT THEN THE GAME SPOKE

"Remember... remember.... Samanther....."

AND THEN AN AWESOME ENERGY CAME OUT! SOICHIRO SHOTTED BLUD'S MEMORY BOM OUT HIS BRAN INTO SPACE-TIM ANNE TEH TIEMLENNE SHIFT ALL LIKE WAVY AN STUFF!

"My name... is Dark Yagami! My wiff is Samanther! But Im Soichiro nao an mah sun who is yunger mii have nayme Dark Yagami, so I call self Dark Soichiro!"

AND A NEW ADVERTURE BELLGIN!

But he did not yet kno... the broken timlop HAD CHANGED TIME FOREVER AND THOSE CHENGES WOOD BE FOREVER AN NEW ADVENTSHURE MENS NOOW AN OLE FOE AN UDDER OL FOE WOOD RETTER!

TOBI CON-TIN-YOOD! PLEEZE REVEIW! OR DON'T BOAT STEEL REED! LOL!


	2. WE BLOOD WIF TEH UTHORS!

AN: Get it? Coarse blood es liek ketchup wits lik cache up! LOL!

SUMWERE

Now that he was no longer the rei incarNate offL, Near could now liev happy AN HE WAZT ARWAES NEAR OMG CAB U BEELEAF TAHT!?

"I aren't always NEAR.... I'll find a nu pon masheen to STAHP U DARCUS OR MY NAME ISN'T NEAR!" Near loled. The broakn tiemluup CREmATED THE INNERDIMNSHIONALL RIFF AND NEAR PULLED OUT FROM IT.................................... ........................................ ...............................TEDDIE!!!!

Teddie shooted bare ponds like NUCLEARS at Dark Yagami (AN: I need use Dark Yagami and Dark Soichiro full naym so I done got confoos SOZ!) and D. Yagami feel to his knees waffer heering "BearSoNa!" 900113374269 Tims. "YOU WIN THIS ROUND NEAR" he angered and punch playground which cause the kiddies to scarred but Dark Yagami dussnet curr. Teddie tehn jump bak to the riff an' they were GudBi! "Hay Dark, you ever fort ur not just gay (OMG! NEAR NOW NOES DARK IS GAY!!! WHODI'VE FORT!?) but sekretlai Yor bai?"

"HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE THAT!? NOW I CAN BE GAY WHILE BEING STRAIGHT AND ICON SEX EVERII1 NAOTO DAY AND NUNKEN MIKE FUNOFF MII!" Dark happied.

BACK WITH TEDDIE

"I am the beary berry best punzor n tehh wulrd!" ex clammed Teddie!

"KICK SOME ICE!" Twas Mr. Friez form Batmen n Robben cos he's the only 1 who ken maek panz COOL and AWESOME cos his AH-NULD!

BACK AT THE BRITAN PLACE!

It was a regular day at Watari House except it was now Watari Palace and the Watari Mobile was a Watari NASBUS with EXTRA NUCLEARS AND NUCLEAR RAILGUNS THAT SHOOT BULLET TRAINS OF BULLETS OF NUCLEAR!

"OH BUGGER! ANOTHER SODDING DAY WITH NO NU NOOSE!" buggered Queen Watari Bumblesnoot III.

"Wood sum sexing maek Yu fill beater?" asciied King Shakespeer. THEY'RE NOT SLASH COS WATARI IS QUEEN!

"BLOODY HELL I'LL SODDING DO IT!" Watari showeted as hi sexed whiff Shakespeer.

"URGENT NEWS!" explodded uh voyce froo the doar. It was............. PRIME MINISTER TIOSEAFJ!

"WHAT IS IT!?" the munerchs upset.

"The emprah has call!" A screen float into room with face that was talk.

"TIS I, EMPRAH CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA! IN ORDER TO CONKER TEH WORD I KNEAD YOOS ON TEH JOB!"

"ONIT!" sayed the King and Queen. They entered there plot room with theyre devlopped NUCLEAR NOTE which was the strongest DEATHNOTE cos it kiled wiff NUCLEARS!

They got out the globe of Britannia which canteened all of America which they oozed to colnyze the Japan place (THAT'S WHY DARK YAGAMI IS IN AMERICA AND JAPAN AT THE SAME TIEM! LOL!)

They also had saved a special GEASS NOTE that gave people new Geass when the wrot in teh noet. BUT NOW WAS NOT THE TIEM TO USE IT!

MEANWHILE IN FAR OFF SPACE

(SN: "N-Gage teh Enmii" Xenublad)

Two brave fitters were baddul en space! It was.... ............................. ..............,...............AWESOME ZI BRITANNIA AND MAO ZEDONG!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN READ YOUR EVERY MOVE!" Mao evilled as he shoed iff Mind-Reader Geass. "BUT I CAN MAKE YOUR EVERY MOVE!" Awesome awesomed, and he made Mao hit self while Awesome wuz lik "Why you hitting Yor safe?" as Mao could onlee look in humiliate.

"BUT I HAVE ANTI-MIND CRTL GEASS TOO!" Mao unleashed third Geass an hein kontrl 'gain! "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME AND CHARLES AND OUR MINIONS AND OUR SUPREME EMPRAH WHO LIEVES BOVE US REGGIELORE EMPRASH!"

"SUPREME EMPRAH!?" Awesome shocked. "WHO IS HE!?""

MEANWHILE AT THE MALL

It was a dark corner. There trials of blood and peelied blood bananas and some skulls too. At the corner bled............................. BLUD! CEPT HE HAD CHANGED FROM TIEMLOUP SO HES NOW NU-BLUD LEEK NU-METAL!

"AND I FORT EH NO LONGER NEEDED STUPID QUOTES TO SPEEK!" Nu-Blud enangered as he rubbed his bloddy moth. Those chocolate apples pack great poncho on the moth, even when diped n blod esense uf blood banana lol.

On the other side wher Ruyk n Mello, who war wold fammos choclate appul sellsmen and gleed about it cos they were rich. Mello also enjoyed his neu lif as Lady Gagami, a fab cozzin oof teh Yagami's who wuved to woo croeds wih his BAD ROMANCE NOTE which cold L-So maek bad romans if he fell li ket but he reely didnt. He also sold his cloths as a collecters idum so Dark Yagami just bought a perfect set 'stead of killing Mello cos he cod.

WE HAVE EVEN MOAR PEEPS TO BLOOD WITH NECKS TIME! TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. BLOOD SUMMER! MAYBE SOME OTHER STUFFS!

AN: THIS CHOPTER TOKAWHEEL 2 WRIT GUIZE! I ben ploying pearsit eve DEUX and I Reach Disc DEUX and get into lab, but my memory got crumptd lik Blud's memory bom. Cold the Innerddimensonal Riff half pootis in the mordis (I-NO eats a Viduh bud off corpse es su ded Eh culted a mordees!)! SOZLOL!  
  
 **BACK AT ATARI PALLUS**  (It's almost lik phallus, getet? LOL!)  
  
L was avving candies and Near was njoyg the tim! Mello was on break an there was a knick n teh dur! It was........................... ......................MISA!  
  
"BETTER USE MY BAD ROMANCE NOTE!" Mello exposited as he turdend too............................... SAYU LADY GAGAMI!  
  
"How wunderful to meat yoo Sayu! Lets sex on the Watari Bed!" They sexed ond fludds spilled all over and they got all swaeti form teh sexu! Den L end Neer rekurded the photage an' souled it for porn! ;)  
  
"Shoulder maek un foorsoom?" sayed Mizzer. The dudes get so exited that there man-thingys grew to the sizz f Dark's (not D'UARQ or NuBlud cos that's wey 2 beg4dem LOL!)!  
  
"wait a momen" jacked L. "I feenk Watari an Shakespeer r up to no gud!" Then trouble started making in the neighboorhewd liek n duh sogn! :)  
  
 ** _BACK WITH DARK SOICHIRO_**  
  
Dark Soichiro was tarking to Dark Yagami about the troof off teh pats. "WTF!?" Dark Yagami ORLY'd, so he cot a skur en hus chessed cos Soichiro wood get one too flore pruf!  
  
 **EXCEPT SOICHIRO GOT NO SKARRED!**  
  
"DAFUQ!?" Soichiro exclamated.  
  
Juts then someone spoked, "Icon explan." It was.................................................. LIGHT YAGAMI!  
  
"YooC, eff we wore en teh timloop, Dark Yagami dieing 4gewd woud kel Dark Soichiro DEUX. Now teh lo'ps brokkedd, sew yewtwo arr pairdockses: difent copies off teh sim purrson!" Light scienced.  
  
"But if NuBlud is teh footur yoo, den...." Soichiro scienced wiff Lite's PSYensing.  
  
"Teh seme RURU app lyes!" Ligh tconculedd.  
  
 **MEANWHILE WITH SHAKESPEER AND WATARI**  
  
"We have a nuwepon!" Charles zi Britannia evilled. We habe the militarry strungth off Hog Wart's, commended bi teh moss powrofl wezard off dem ail....................................................................................... VERON DRUSLY!"  
  
"THE SODDING YAGAMIS, NO.... THE WORD EES OARS!" evilled the back Queen.  
  
"WHATEH FON TOBI HEAD!  
  
THE YAGAMIS ART DEAD!" pomed the King.  
  
The entire urrmii assemballed. There wos magical dudes n checks with costume NUCLEAR wands and Womping Willoes with NUCLEARS on the sides and MAGICAL NASBUSES WITH NUCLEARS! General Vernon Dursly woz et teh commund wiff TIOSEAFJ having a PRIME seet and the assembled miltry. THE WORD WAS GON BEE ROKKED HARD AND MEBBEE DED BUT WHO KNOS!  
  
 ** _BACK ON TEH NU PLANET OF NEW BLOOD CUALED NUPLANET NUBLUD!_**  
  
" **IT FEELS SO GOD TO BE BACK WIF ALL THE BLOOD BANANAS!** " NuBlud evilled like an evil wood wenhi felled varri evil cos hes evil!  
  
Blud loked at hiss ultimawepon. It was a shinny red buttorn wid onword, thatitredd..................................................................................................................... "raspephabio"!  
  
 ** _BACK TO TEH YAGAMIS_**  
  
"One lass noet," Lgiht mentonned. "Almoss every Yagami clonn has goen messung. Thart one was........................................................ DAWN!"  
  
Dawn burst fruity ruum and shotted "MY NAME IS DARKNIGHT YAGAMI!" So everyone decaded too colham Darknight Yagami frum des ponton!  
  
 **THIS WILL BE CONTINUED! PEASEL RAKE DNA REVUOEW!**


	4. Darkemian raspephabio

**HOGWART"S MILITARY _ANSEMBALLS!_**  
  
"Tak dis GeazNoet und brong ouse teh stringest amy N da word!" Watari syaed as he/she (AN: I can't tell cos Watari ees Qeuen SOZLOL!) assed teh GN 2 Veron.  
  
" ** _ALL STUDES OFF HOGWARS! YOU SHALL ALL BE EQUIPPEB WIFE TWO GEASS: AL ASER GEESE AN NUCLEAR GEEZ!_  AXEPCEPT MI TOO LEED COMMONDAORES!**" All teh normml Hugwurts stooduns ware urmd wet geass, andda DUEX commendorts appered. Thay wore................................................................. ............................................................................................. ............................................................ .................................................................... HAIRY POTERE! AND......................... ......................................... ............................. .............................................. ............... ................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................. ........................................................................................... ........................................................................................ ................................................................... ENOBY NUT MERY SU D'UHARKN'ISS DIMANSIA RAVER WAY TARA!  
  
Veron sez, "4uHarrymyfavritemagicaldudIgrundyoouhMegicGessaanthehVamphyrGeaszcosUrVampyrr2oo!"  
  
"It is a pleasure to role wharf VOLDEMONT failiatied!" Vampire/Harry evilled.  
  
"For you Ebony, I grant you two Geass as well: KOOL and GOFFIK!"  
  
"による OMG ロル川 ！私は完全に CAN ' T 人々 を食べるを待つすべての生きている小道具 ！ " Enoby bablefsihd in Japanish.  
  
"What's this!?" Vernon suddened! "There was sum1's nayme all reddy wrottened wifen dees GEESMOTE!"  
  
 **AT THE STRATUSPEER**  
  
(SN: "Prummosed Payn" Xenusoda III)   
  
"Awsum weet!" Mao sohcked. "Wan deed yoo gotted jo Mind-CRTL Geeazs bekke!?" They foughted for lung tim and Mao watned ANserrs.  
  
"While yore Geass Note was in shipping to Charres, I had C2 write my Laser Geass in2....................................................................................... ........................ ......  **EVERYTHING GEASS! IT CAN BEE WATEBAR GEESE EAT WUNTZ 2B!** "  
  
"NO DAS NUT POSSBALL!" Mao raged cos he knew Awesome was really strong now and he cold die here and now.  
  
"BUT THARS MOAR! MY PIRATE GEASS? NOW A NINJATE GEASS!" Awesome pulled out a dobule ejjd sord with a cuteass on one ed and a shruikana (AN: That's a kataner tht shots shryukins lik a gunblade LOL!) on dee odder.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mao screemed ass he run to Awesome reer. "I MUS LIFE!" Mao uporcuted at Awxsum boat Awesome dodge and lolling some.  
  
"Mao yoose cunt beet mii SOZLOL!" Awsom shrkiuend at Mao boat Mao dodje an slash at Askickker Mk-1337 bot he onli scretch teh piant a litlte.  
  
"ARE YOU READE2DYE MAO!??!" Awesome awesomed with awesome face that was AWESOMER THAN BLOODFIRE OZMG!  
  
"DONUT WONT!" Mao skcarded. Boat den Awesome throed tones off shrjikens att Moa den slash and Mao fell into 894065460829564209865t240654262567206745065408520815706510751705461540614507105461450150461540688654108954101486501536095385465485410594685486198358614861484606485468186861308935613986139085318580156381504861398601855861958461908654906109510586409386139566198168910681908549810586586105891615806915680516085491380651409145680915369014609865409101860951086930659813133713089641896194860961043064373487917914146864429258652982589256982568296529629562420982619091619468389618618934816865486513056801358653861538553189505385361536809001100680945609168389158651869386153861865389053289015381198315890638153865189501518609521858253861568153685316815371535406851360153068530606802439999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999900000000000137948632986294862984692862496249624986249862498624962496198614981461946149614969148146986981505163856150150651051069252 PIESES! ONE FOLOR EECH ZELL OFF HEES BOODEEY!  
  
 ** _JUST THEN A WHITE LIGHT ENVOLOEPD DEE EARTH!_**  
  
(SN: "C wut e've becum" Zakc Hpemsee)  
  
"LETTUCE BACON RTH IMPACT!" Blud evilled. "BEGGAN THE RASPEPHABIO!"  
  
Everyone woke up in a gaint arean. In the coroed Dark Soichiro spotetd Kobarto Hanbarto (Kobatto), Sheenj an Kawaru (EVA but everyone knoes dem) with a special Homolust Geass cos C2 geaasd dem cos Blud commished for it and he knew with sed Geass they cold hit liek a NUCLEAR joust 4 teher bosic attek, Tudey an Maustr Frieez, John Stalberm, John Friemun, John Sparrten, all off Hugwetrs, and moar dudes and chicks and udder stuffs boot eet waz too for away too feegar out LOL!  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SHINIGAMI AND SHINI時間, AND ALL THE OTHER DUDES WHO ARE IN THIS BATTLE! WELCOME TO TEH GRAPEST TURNUHMENT THE YOOKNEEVURSE HATH SEETH! NO HALLDS OAR BEARRD, UND ELL TICTACS ARR WELLCUME!"  
  
 ** _SOZ THIS CAPPER IDN'T REELY ABT RASPEPHABIO! I KNEADED TO SETOP THESE STUFFS BUT I PROMS TEH NEXT CAHPTER WILL HAVE EN AWEXSME FEAGHT!_**


	5. Ultimate Shoedunn off Ultimate Yagami

AN: I had summ exter tiem so I cold wrot more off dees fasser den oossaul! OMG it's so kool lol!  
  
 **ENTER THE RASPEPHABIO!**  
  
(SN: "Slash" Castlevannya, WHICH KAWOSHIN IS NUT!)  
  
"LET LE BATAL BEGIN!" Enoby balbefsihd but this tie in Francish cos Brits <3 spakking it in sexy Britishy accents joust 2 mook dem LOL!  
  
Just then Enoby and Harry activate Vampirr From.  
  
Enoby shred her cloths ass si grow twice hore heeght. Her fangs were shurp es diemondz, her musseliation swolled too bodybolder propertans, her skin glowed in black and blood patterds to empahseize her kool and goffik Geass. Her chesty bits and bom growth bigger ten hire hoad witch wz llso bigger so her bran cold gruw, menning shy codd feenk beetr onn teh baddulfeld. Lass off all she hed HUGE VAMPR WIGNS that sharpened lik diemonsd and wore litnig fass!  
  
Harry was liek dat too but with a big man-thingy instead. Bout the siaz off Vergin cos he has a bigger dick LOL!  
  
Teh 2 lounged strait 4 Dark Yagami and Dark Soichiro. Soichiro mustachiated and then planned "Dark you get Ebony! I gon' got Vamphyr!" Dark Soichiro remembered he still had the tattoos "cool" and "dude" from bing Dark Yagami earleir, so he tapped there POWA!  
  
"DIS GUN BE GOOD!" NuBlud exited and smooshed summ blood bananas cos the fight was GOING TOBI EPICKE!  
  
Soichiro punched Vamphyr back into the nuclears fired by the Nculaer Geass but the Hogwarts tropes deflected them with their laser geass and Vampire stroke beck like Dracula's Currs yet Soichiro held his gone naoto shottat Herry so he shot a garlic bullet train wich horled ham 2 the udder side off the arina and then he said "I'll fight my way to Vampire! Keep fotting Enoby Dark Yagami!" and then he run like an .exe to Vampire lik Sonic the Hedgehog but with a gun but not crappi liek Shadow the Hedgehog cos that gaem SUX LOL!  
  
"I は、WON ' T が POSHED をなめるニシンだった DARCUS テイラー八神 ！" Tara scremmed.  
  
"HAOH DUU YU NOE MAH NAYME TARA!?" Dark shocked in gasp face.  
  
"兼 JEST 私に ！ゆうか？" Enoby ascd.  
  
Dark shrogged den pwnch Enoby's lunch back and teh DEUX were lokied! They pussed closser en clozr whell the fought was gongon round dem! Dark noticed Enoby was actually REELI HOT cos her goffic Geass was working on hime boat he was still fighting.  
  
 **MEANWHILE WITH THE PEEPS**  
  
Kobato tried to tell peeps she was sooooooooo COOT and INOSENT, but Near knew she was a bad charcter who never gets repramnded for her scrow-eps inn the end. He toker flame-brethen doggie thing to attach it too hes NERF snipper, AND IT TRANSMORGHPEHD N2 A BADASS FLAME SNIPER (SN: "TROGDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!") WITH A COZY FELT SKIN COS TAHT FEELS NIECE ONNTEH SKEN! Near burninated Kobato saiding "YOU ARGH THE WURST FEMMEL CHARKTER WIFF SHINO UZKEY add sheshilly cumbell! ihateyousomulchomgdyeupiesoffshitfekkyoofockinhaetyueddurshoe'swursedenlukkystr!" A flame shot bursted adn kiled Kobbtoe tihs tiem. Near then molted Mr. Firzee plos Tuddiey COS THEY WERE NEAR! "LOKE HOO'S TEH PON SOBJOCKED NUW YOO BLOODY BIEACTHS! SOUP BEETCHUS!" he vengented.  
  
Awesome was fitting John Stalvern, Fredemen, add Sperten. The free Jonn's grebbed wepon an soht nuclaers at Awesome, but Awesome slashed them back a- OH SIHT!  
  
"What wuz det?" Awesome questiated.  
  
"mY naMe iS DarK ToRgO anD I aM teH nUrreTor oFf teHS FiC! yoU joRsT bLesTeD meH 2 tAH SaetnG ofFTeH RaspEpHabio!"  
  
"AWESOME!" awesomed Awesome.  
  
I gave :/ fece cos it wadn't fennie 2 mii cos Iwad teh vickem hear.  
  
"JUST NARRATE NECKS TO MII AN YEUL BEE FUN!" Blud reassered with a baggage of Bolod-Bananer flevverd Doritos inhis hend.  
  
".....fine."  
  
So Awesome shruikanaed the Johns boat dey somehoo lifed that attek and shooted awesome cept Freeman cos he crowbars to FULL-LIEF CONSURQEUNKES! "WHY DO THEY NOT DIE!?" Awesome said with :V face.  
  
"Light! Whii duu Enoby, Awesome, Dark Yagami, end those free Johnes haff sooch herd tims kitlling eech offthere?" It was.................. SAMANTHER.  
  
"Well mom..." Lite began.......  
  
"DAMMIT I'M SAMANTHER! CALL MII BI DET! ACKSHALLY CALL ME SACHIKO COS THAT'S MY REEL NAME JUTS BOTH DARK YAGAMI AN DARK SOICHIRO WEER 2 STOPID 2 REEMEMBURR!"  
  
"oo--oKay.... Sachiko, UC, dey all prodoos a speshall effect on others becos they were mead to suck in teh appricitation off all ofter Hu-Mans, boat that dosset wurk on peeps off der oun tipe. Arrond thos they intract like humenz DEUX whiff other humenz."  
  
"Whh---------------------whha....-----------What do dii kell dhat?" Samanther sohcjked like surpirsied.  
  
Light dramaticationated, " ** _THEY CALL THAT......................................................................................................................... .............................................. A STU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR A SUE EFF EATS UH CHECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!90011111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED! NEXT TIME: WHAT DOES A STEW FELL LIK WEN HE NOS HES ONE? FIND OUT LATTAR LOL!**


	6. What is a Stu? A Misarubble Pile ofe Scretes?

AN:OMGGAIZIT'SMYBERTHDAY!ANDKINGSHAKESPEER'S!WHATACONCINDANCE!LOL!BTWMESPACEBOTTOERNBORKFRONWOBERTI'LLFOXETLATTER!  
  
 ** _BACKATHERASPEPHABIO_** (HEYTHEENTERBOTTOMNWROKS!:))  
  
"So,Lite...."Sackhioquesturd,"haueesuhStumead?"  
  
(SN:"IceBrain"MegaMornZro2(IusethesongforthinkythingsLOL!)]  
  
"Whenahumanistooafraidtofecesimsolfoarerrsalf,humanmekenuegudathathnoneflaw.TharteguesaStuortaSue."  
  
"GASP"SOCHIKAGAPEREDWIDOPPAN!(GANGAMSTEAL?LOL!)  
  
"BORTDET'SNUTELLATEHSUTORI!THOSSDESCAREDFLUWSBECUMMDEREWORTSENERMII!ASTEWORSUECANNESONLYWAITSOLUNGTALTHEYTOASTTHERESUPERPOWEREFILLDOMONNWATMAEDDEMSTUSENSUESSENDAFORSTPLEACE!"LIGHTEXPOSITEDLIEKADUDENJOJOZ!(OMG!IWUNDERWHOTHESEENMIISARE!:O)  
  
 **BACKWITHTHEORDIENCE**  
  
"SoNuBlud,"Iquiestierred,"WhatisthesourcretforaShinigamiKingtoeatBloodBananas?"  
  
" **AROYALSHINIGAMITONGUE!ORICOULDGIBBYOOCRTLDDOSSESOFFSTINGYPOSSONTHATAFTERFIFFMENUTESYOOCENEETBLOODBANANASWOFFOTHERM!** "NuBludsmooshedstillsnarghooomnoomnoomengingatingthebloodbananaandbloodbananaflavodredDurrtios.HethenpasdtehveiloffstungypessionwhichItoketehforstofffievcrtleddosses,enepormonnete.  
  
 **FIRSTMENNUTE!**  
  
"Kawoshin!Iheaveuhplen!"Awesomewitted."I'llhullehJonnsendyoowilluseHomolustGeasstocunterdem!"  
  
AweshruikanedbecktehJonnsboatnorttoomichcoshehedtoseievhusstranf.KawushanbggenchurgengUltemateckendsontHomolustGeassonOBERDRYYVU!AwesomebompedentotehstealcolledongDarkYagamiandEbony,endnoticedtheywereholdinghendsbortenaweinonecodC!AwesomehadanawesomeplenandjoinedthetooadnsethisEverythingGeasstoaSexingGeass,cossingafreesomwhechwosssupporpowerfoll!  
  
"Tiemfortehsekonddoss."Inoted.  
  
 **SEKENNEDMINUETT!**  
  
DarkSoichiroloungedfurVampr,andVampirakkervetedhesVampyrGeasstoencunsehassVamiprepowresandhusMagicGaesstostrongerheesemegicks."AVAREAKADVREA!"HESHOTTEDSOICHIROANDKULLED!  
  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"Sahikonooooooooooedandsad,BUTSOICHIROWASNUTKITTEDHERDANOUGHMEENINGHEWASBACKWITHABIGGERVUNGENCEDENVERONWHENHEWAZBUCKWITHWIFEUHVENTGENSLIKDYEHARD!  
  
"YOUDIDNOTKILLMEHARDENOUGHLOL!"SoichirololledandponchexplodshenatVampire'shertcossinghamtoEXPLOD!  
  
"NUUUUUUUUU!ENUBY!"BotdenhesawEnobysexingDarkYagamiaddAwesomesohediedwithnothingandSoichirololledwithasharkysozface!;)  
  
"Ferdoess!"Iexcited,tahnkingoffelltehbloodbanenersIwoodeet.  
  
 **TERDMINNOWT!**  
  
TehJonnspikeduppetteckendnaodedlokedwifftehsexingfryii!Loatsoffpuushungendsexingabbond!SoichirowasdenettekedbiulloffHugwerts(ceptEnobyduh!)withLASCLEARS(teeheiy'ereNUCLEARSdetshotLASERSbotellsushottedLEESARSwendeyKABOOM!)soSoichrousedhisbullettreinstoposhtehmtotehselingoffeterwichitcrushedolloffHogwarts'anuhsenglebluuw!  
  
MennwhillUmbridgewosentehaurdeenseendcriingwhilkussenguhpikkeroftehket."Wai?"Iask."HisssoulwastdasacrifisfortehGeassNoet,endnowdetHoggwatsdyid........."Shethenaverkadaverdselfandsuicuneded.Afferhorsuiseid,IpockedoppNuBlud'sveal.  
  
"Fordos!"Iw00t.  
  
 **FORTMINIGHT!**  
  
Thethreesumwerequitehappiendersexing,boattehJohnswereudvensing!JorstdenEnobyactivetedwhoreGoffikGeass,whihcbuoneddeminchainztosexyertheresexing!Theypooshedhereder,endbothDarkYagamiendAwesomecummedinEnobysotherieCmungutmixxedoupinhergirthlingywhichmadesupperenergy!KawoshingotfollychergedendEEwuzreddyfortehlestdoss.  
  
"FINALDOSE!"ItoketehlestofthvialandBludpessedmeuhBloodBananawithabitoftheHappyShinigamiDancetoo."Tellmehaoetteestes."hesmilld.  
  
 **TASTEOFTHEBLOODBANANA!**  
  
Itwassweetlikabananaboatalsorichlikblood.Thepeelwasscabbyandpeeledlikeascabtoo!"Et'spartygood!"Ireplieid.  
  
"IKRLOL!"Bludwasquitthappitonotherewassommunelsetoknowthejoythatisthebloodbanana.  
  
"FINALANGELEVAHEAVENSACRIFISDOOM!"Kawoshinshottedandcharged,canhgeddenDEUXtehsecretNUCLEARoffLoinguiness!  
  
"SEXINGBAND~STUSUEENSEMBLE!(SN:"GoatslyBend~FantomEnsammball"TuohuoProjecht)"thesexingtriochargedformtehoppsitedirekshenetttehJohnswithNUCLEARforce!  
  
TheJohnstokemessiveslashandBIGEXPLOSIONINGOLFUHRINA!WenexplodshenwuzgintheSexingBandwaskindatieredbutKawoshinwasgunn!TheSexingBandwasquietsaddedsotheyheldasadfoonrallendeveryonecried,evenNuBludandmaybemealittleebendoughImoneofthosshooreelydislieksEVAboatIheteAsukamoardenShinjisomeh.  
  
 **HERECUMSANUCAHLLENGIER!**  
  
ITWAS..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ** _DAEBULWICTHHARROHYFUDGESHITOKEN(ORRENHIIHSKOLCLEB)!ONHERFLIINGPIGWITHHERMEGICRAITONINGUATTECKS!_**  
  
 **OMG!HOWWILLBDISCONTINTUED!BORTB4WIIGOO.........**  
  
KingShakespeerwarkedinwiffuhbigcaekwithloatsofffurstingontopp.Helettmehaveabigpiescostwasmiibirthday2!  
  
" _Haththehappiethbirtethdayeth,KingShakespeer!_ "


	7. DER MELONCOLONY OFF HARROHY FUDGESHITOKEN!

AN: Hai guys geauss wat mai spees butter warks actshelly I jorst massd it and was tippyng my tourchped bort that las chapper had quiet a steyele 2 eet NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? LOL!  
  
 **HARHII ATTAX! :O**  
  
"This is yet finnel feaght! At teh end of your jouhney isw here yoo arrgh stadding! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Haruhi evilled ass har fling peg assended and litnig shotted down at teh Yagamis.  
  
"GUFIOGDGUWGUODGUOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" THEY WERE ALL SHUCKED HERD! Except 4............................................................................................... DARKNIGHT YAGAMI!  
  
"DARKNIGHT SHOCKABSORBERS!" DARKNIGHT shoutered cos he nos Dark Yagami and Dark Soichiro was curyeast that HE WASTEH ONE TO TAKET BOEST! "YAGARANG!" DARKNIGHT shotted his Yagarangs (it's lek a battereng bot it shoots NUCLEARS b4 gong beck) and some NUCLEARS diffuserated her litening attak to her flyng pig! She was falleng!  
  
 ** _BERT THEN.................. SHE STOPD MEDDER! THERE WERE STRINGS!!!!_**  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha.....  
  
What doffent killeth one maketh one stronger.....  
  
YAGAMIS! THOU SHALT LIVETH NO LONGER!"  
  
Joust den she trendsfermd 2...................... RAITONINGU!!!! AND THE STRINGS GOTTED FICKER ANGREENANTHORNY!  
  
Attarched to hore tenterculls, Libnim was exooding teh Stu Affect! ALL TEH NONSTUS WORE FORZEN! "I HAVER PLAN!" Dark Soichiro planed. "GO4 TEH WINES!"  
  
"THEY'RE TOO THECK FRO TEH SHRUIKANA!" Awesome distrassd.  
  
"NUCLEARS aint dunget!" Dark Yagami wuryed.  
  
"HOUR プロット腕エラー ！THNKER、私たちにも ！" Ebony sekweeld.  
  
"HOLD IT THERE YOU PINK ROSY POET!" It was............................. SOICHIRO! HE BORKE OTTER TEH HULLED! EVEN I WAS CONFOOSED!  
  
Light chuckkeled, "You mey have lived ass a Hu-Man unaware of yer pats, Dark Soichiro, so thoss yoo alreddy new canned bee STEWED, bort Litnig ess nut one of dem! She is week to yer Stu affect well yer humen seid let you feat whore with yor STOOPOWAAHS!"  
  
(SN: "PEARCE TEH HEFFENS WITH YER XXX!" GIRREN LAGOON)  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Soichiro burst with awesome shades. "Farewell, Raitoningu!"  
  
"The end is yors I say for shore.....  
  
THE ROSE WILL GUIDE TO WIN THIS WHAR!" Litnig pomed and shotted shock NUCLEARS at Soichiro.   
  
"THAT AIN't GUN CUTIT!" Soichiro bowstead. He clacked his gine too maxican settung. It firded............................ A NUCLEAR BULLET TRAIN!!!!! AND A NASBUS DEUX TOO! (AN: Its srsly a NASBUS DEUX cos it has DEUX NUCLEARS for an engine!)  
  
"Wth the rose's final light....  
  
I fade out into the eternal nigh-" Then her pomes died and sehe dyed.  
  
" **IT'S NOT OVER YET!** " bolsted a voyce. It sunded lik a creepy dude lik Ottercone oar Koonhiker Mayduh orr sum udder okatu LOL!  
  
"Your hard on for young gurls, boddi possushen, end penk herr art quit weerd......................................................... MOTOMU TROLLIYAMA!!!!" Soichiro readied.  
  
"SAVE SUM FOR US YAGAMIS! AND AWESOME! や EON であまりにも ！" EVERYONE WAS READY TO FITE TEH  ** _ROSE MESSUNGER_**  HAMSHELF!  
  
 _SOZ THIS CHAPPER IS SHORT BOAT YEUL LEAN THE TROOF BOAT TEH ROSE AND WHAT IT'S MANY MEANINGS ARR!_  
  
 **TO BEE CORNTINNYOU'D! PLZ RAPE END REVOYEUW!**


	8. CGI: CATASTROPHTECKIC GENBEREREATERED INCIRDENCES

_AN: SOZ DIS CHAPPER TOKE TIEM TO WRIT! I WASB UZIYING WIF MUDTERRRMS EN COLLAGE!_  
  
 **THE WAR OFFT HE ROSSES!**  
  
"Fufufufufufufufufufu!" Eviled Motomu. "DER rosier shell granito mi ulltermitto sturrengtgh!" He shotted de rose tenterteckles and thuh hero duds possed em beck in2 his bak! It coughet a ckret zepper in hes bek and dey polled it down........ the torouf was lurned det he was all a lung............. GOERGE LOOKAS!  
  
"NAO YOO WEEL ULL B MAI NU MINYUNS! MAED OFF CG! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And he turnd the arina too CG wife tones ofc rap fludding teh scream! They wore bonches off laissers atarking efery1! Boat Awesome bloacked dem bakk 2 teh seeling!  
  
  
(SN: "DOOL OFF TEH FAYTS" Starr Wores) "Enouf off this nao we shull feat lik cool peeps!" He pulled out a lightsaber that was twoedne-d liek Darf Mall bot two ends orn eech end making it a sexsaber that was sexy and lettim youse cool dude CG powahs off CG and shot lasers two wheach cold cut froo peeps lik meet cos humans r lik meet cos yoo meet dem and deux meeting stuff cos that shet s AWESOME and he loungd forwerrd with slashes that came form hes saber and the Yagamis weponned opp bort Lookas sleshed ull der atteks bot some seeling debris fell and loked ham en pleece so he cordent moov bert has zaber cord shoot lasorz so he shotted laserz and laserz went BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM and hit som seelieng bott tehy dordgered it so it was no dammegre deli LOL!  
  
"Enorff off dees!" Soichiro boomed and shot a metreor wich blostered Lucas head in2 SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE cept it wasnt space cos it jorst flu 2 tea seele wheat SPLAT and BLOOD and some noodly brains and skull and other disgustibusting stortffs!  
  
"AMAYZERING!" shoutered NuBlud wheel smosh smoehs soomosh mosse moose smooshing blood bannara elle offer has jows. I wass ampling sum 2 bot Blud wosa lwayz the beggir eeter cos he held loats moar off exspearyense! "DARK TORGO WHY DON'T YOO COOSE TEH NEKKS COMPETEIGOR!"  
  
"I COOSE.......  ** _CARHLES ZI BIRITANNIA!_** " The emprah azoomed pose in knightmaer.... bort AWESOME shruikanad him b4 the cock clossd.  
  
"Awesome!" awesomed Awesome. But it was too soon for awesoming becos.................................................................................................................................. CHALKRES ZI BERTINYA WOS A ROBOT!  
  
"So........ that's hau teh emprah 'cummed bek' form teh ded. Tehere is onle one men hu cold buld such a badass androyd......."  
  
"Sum1 torking abort mii!?" A man bursted in with his own Everything Geass, a Nuclear Grease, and a ford BADASS GEESE on his nu mekk Überdethreaper mK-9042.  
  
  
(SN: "Unfoneshed Batter" Zenubleyd) "ZABER EL BADASS! YOO MAED A ROBOT EMPRAH TO ROOL EN YUR SHUS ALL LUNG!" (SEE? That's how we stille hed an emprah even tho Zaber kiled Awesome's parunts! It's all based in Awesome of the Rebellion wich is preaty awesome licken teh tittel LOL!) Awesome retoarted.  
  
"Dat's write! Naoto teh baddul wii shell sea hu es teh sturngest of all teh Geass!" He revved up ÜbberdethreepMK90-42 and setted his everything geass to................ AN AWESOME GEASS!  
  
"You're gord.... boat IM BEETER!" repled Awesome as he overclukked his everything geass......... AWESOMER GEASS!  
  
Zaber overoverclokd..... AWESOMST GEASS!  
  
Awesome awesomed bak....... AWESOMESAUCE GEASE!  
  
Zaber lolled............. A-SOMEREST GEASS!  
  
Bort Awesome goat has Aze en teh hull..... AWESOMERESTSAUCELIESTAWESOMELYAWESOMELYAWESOMERELEIEYAWESOMELYAWESOME............. GAESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So..... mulch..... awsum..... 2..... mulch..... awesome....... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" Zaber died, dropping his z-saber and Zero's z-saber which he used as a prosfetic man-thingy after he worn his respek will en teh inderdumenshyunel raft. Awesome toke bofe 2b used ass his fewtoor wepons for great justice.  
  
" ** _BORTET'S KNOTT OAVER YEAT!_** " Blud delighted and evilled quite evilly. "PLS WELCUMM TEH NECKS CONTESSENT......  ** _VERON DURSLY!_** "  
  
Veron mustaschiated. "FOR HOGWARTES!" he prepare to avenege for all who dyed for his beautiful skool, even Dumblydoor end Voldemnont!  
  
 **OMGG! THE NECKS FITE IS GONNA BE EVEN EPICLKER! ARE YOU READY!?**  Well wait for a will cos I have to writt it lol. :P


	9. Mustachiated Battle!

_AN: I notekiced that NuBlud was caled Blud lass chapper so I'lll ecksplane it! You see he's still Blud so you can sormtiems coll hem Blud bort onnli eff you cen eet blood bananas! K dats done so on wiff teh stori LOL!_  
  
Veron took out his Nuclear Note and wrote "raspephabio" so jorst den a tonne off NUCLEAR felw into the raspephabio at the Yagamis and Enoby and Awesome too.  
  
"OH NO!" scard Light. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"  
  
"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WURRI ABOOT!" It was............................................................... NIGHT YAGAMI! AND SHE HAD A SHIELD NOTE!  
  
Night wrote everyone's names in tehe siheld noatE and theere cloths 2oo. The Nuclears were pushed back into the Nuclear Note which went off like a Nuclear in Vreon's fcae. Also the Geass note wos coght en teh blost.  
  
"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!1" Veron gapped. "HOGWARTS HAS LOST ALL IT'S GRATEST WEPON! YOU SHELFAL PAI 4 DUS!" He usered his Commander Geass to recruit Night onto Horegwrts and evilled "you shall be a good magical girl MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"陵私としてではなく < 3 暗い八神と素晴らしいブリタニア、FOCKING MUSTASCHIATION ヘッド母校オフ ！" (AN: OMG! The Japanish have teh seam wurd 4 mustsatsh as the ENglsh and Amurken peeps DUEX! :O) Enoby charred at Night with the forks of a NUCLEAR so that she cordent becum Vermin's sleave Dark Night Yagami which is not to be confusrd wife Darknight Yagami cos theres a spase and capes and toke teh seheild NOTE and then wrote a sheield that was a spekkel sheeld cos it was allso en attaeck and soht teh shield strait at Vernon Dursley who was smeared aggesnst tejh edgers bi teh suhiedl that ellsue prteoctkerted duh Yagamis cos it was a sheed aftr al|.  
  
Wan teh shied wort of, dere wos no thing leaved off Veron or Night. Dark was saddded a beat bot he sexed wif Enoby and tehy feld bedder LOL! ;)  
  
 **BUT THEN A NEW CHANNELGER UPPIERD!**  
  
"I am the Ten-Eyed man, bot nao I has a Geass on each eye.... TEN-GEASS MAN!"  
  
TGM lonched hes thumb geasses, the left beeng a NUCLEAR Geass and the rite bending an LASER Gees. Tehey shelded oll thoss attecks off tohoh LOL!  
  
"Den teke dis!" He oosed has leff index finger, a Colourblynd Geass to make Awesome colllerblend!  
  
"Oh fcuk!" Awesome was colorblid so he cold only see in black and whit lik an old cartoon so now everything loked stoopid bot den he herd uh vois It was...................................... ZABER!  
  
  
"Awesome..... I..... am.............."  
  
"I know whart yoo R. U R mai purrsinal nightmaer, baesd onn mai own conflekts and mannerfested forom dem. Wehen mai parrets daid, mai writter maed me too kope wiff his ishyoouse... bot eech forse needs an eqkwel and oppososing forts wife it, hens....." Awesome solilquied.  
  
"Good.... you.... come so far............ you...... win.............. can do it.............. strong..................... FOR GREAT AWESOME!"  
  
(SN: "Tehem off Zero" MegeaMorn Z-ro) Awesome grasped both Z-sabers and his Everything Geass started glowing rainbows........ it became.................... an............................. ............................................ ............................... ....................................  ** _AWESOMELYBADASSSAUCE GEASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Awesome cut the colorblind out off his eyes and llnged at 10G. 10G fired a Blind Geass butt Awesome plocked that out off his eyes DEUX!  
  
Awesome then readied the z-shaped Zaber and shot a Geass canceller ray that was Z-shaped out of the Z on the end.  
  
"Impresove" 10G lolled "boat FECE DEES!" ass he lunched a Cancel-In-My-Favor Geass fkom heas rit peenky. He den lorcnhed a Babelfish Geass form his leff peenky so hed tolk in jAPANSH lik Tara.  
  
"Not a prob" Awesome sayed. "Your turn............................................................. NEAR!"  
  
Near was bakk with a chainsorw onn one orm and a shotgon the oder. He groovied as he chainsawed the ray in halved and then shotted it for god mesher.  
  
"JORSTIS SHELL BE SELVED!" Darknight Yagami gildded with a machine nuclear gun which he shotted at teh 10 Geese Man and then shot a Yagarang to send a NUCLEAR to detonate all teh NUCLEAR bullets to create A CLUSTERNUCLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :\\____________________________________________________________________________________________________/  
  
But then.......... 10G USED hISS RITE RING FANGR!!! A SOLER GEASS! A COUNTERNUCLEAR MET WITH TEH YAGAMIS NUCLEAR COSSING THE ENTIRE ARENA TO GO NUCLEAR!!!!! EVERYONE WAS BLASTED TO THE WALLS  **SO HARD**  THEY BOUNSED BECK EN2 WEHERE DEY WORE!  
  
10G den used his lef ring figger to acktervate a Meteor Geass to crash the raspepahbyyo, bort Soycheerio toke heas gonn and set it TOS HOOT A GALAXY WHICH BLEW OPP FORM TEH METOR INSTED OFF TEH RASPERFABYIO!  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Tenji flipped the left bird which was his Note Geass that cod torn normal paper into Notes. He got some paper and made an everything Note and wrotetred "DIE YOU BLOODY SODDING F-CKS!"  
  
A bunch of SUNS were about to crash into the raspephabio and insinnerate everything. Even Dark Yagami, Dark Soichrio, Ebony, and Awesome were skarred.  
  
"THIS BUGGERING BUGGER OTTER BLOODY SODDING FINISH YOU OFF!" The Watarimobile grew SOUPER loin and shesh kabebd oll teh sons into teh papper and pass teh seeling. Teh dryvers were......................................... WATARI BUMBLESNOOT!!!! AND SHAKESPEER!!!!!  
  
"Why wood they deux dat for us?" ponded Dark Soichiro.  
  
"I coinvinced them not to be evil cos the Supreme Emprah they kept torking abert wood onlii kil dem en teh end!" It was................................................................ L!  
  
"Hahahaha....." 10G lolled..... "My lass Geass....." he readed his rite berd "ELDRITCH GEASS!" and he fluped it!  
  
 ** _WAHT HAPPERNS NECKS!? FYND AOUT AFFER I WRIT SUMM OAR STOFFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :D_**


	10. ELDREACTH GEASS

The Ten-Eyed Man bcuemed a munster mead off ten eyes each made off ten eyes stranged togefthr lik spughati. Each eye hed on off teh Geass teh origonal eye hed so he hed ten off each Geass to meak eyeach Geese TEN TIMS ASS STRUNG!  
  
 **AN ELDREACH ABOMINATION!**  
  
 _AN: THYS CAHPTEIR GONN BE REELY GOOD HAU! I-NO COS I WORT IT AFTER EETING SOME CIHCKEN CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP CHEEP!_  
  
(SN: "FEnnel Bors Bettel" Persona DEUX: Innersent Seen)  
  
"YOU FECE TEH ULTERMEAT EXISSANCE!" Eldreatch evilled, firing off his NUCLEAR and LASER Geesas to make NUCLSORS which are LASERS made of NUCLEAR that makes them DEADLY lik a NUCLEAR and SPEDY lick a LSAER and they pearckd rite thru Sayu aka Mello and Meeser!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shorted Light BUT THEN HE SAW A GLOWING LIGHT!  
  
The two spork in yunasin "WE WEAL NORT GO DON W/O A BLOST!" and then turned into a SEXCLEAR which is a NUCLEAR powered by SEXING and they were on 90013374269% SEXING which was lik hot ass teh son and blorsted out tohse DEUX NUCLEAR AND LASER GAEASSSE and blood was spurting everywhar and gros burt not to gors coss Eldrathc was allredy preddi gros anywai LOL!  
  
"GAH!!!! NECKS ATTEK!" Eldrak comboned his Colrbnd Gsese waff his Blid Gees to make an AWESOME eye- sahpd blost that ate eyes too make his dead eyes hulltfhty agen bot AWESOME deflevkerd it TO TEH SIDE and it curtbed off teh arena and hith im bek and tohjze geese were donne and a beat splenterd off and goat hes NOte Gease Duex.  
  
"I WEEL KEEL OLIVE YOO!" Edlrekcht shotted teh Souler Geass and EVEN MORE SONS WERE ONN TEH MOOVE and he used teh Cancel in my favor Geese in advens so's he head teh edje b4 teh odder dudes noticked tehen fired teh Meteor Geeas to maek tehm collede with teh sons and mesake tehm EVEN STRUOUONGURRR tehn toke teh beblfesh gese and moxed oll of teht in Japanish so it all had teh japanish letter 4 "DIE YOU PIES OF S-IT!" which is "お客様にS-ITのパイをDIE！" (AN: Dees es acksehely in goggle for des tim cos barbelfesh wordent trensleet bot les ack lik es bebblfesh cos dets his geass LOL!) so it became EXTRER DEDDLIE tehn geared hess ELDREACH GEASS TOO MEAK ALL OFF DET 9000000000001436998525406524906529804562402864928546026594590658425480962546890625409265490625489029548665092465824670576502654772525745242545487000707077254972t976r2486254767925454952454879254025470542675247065724082762540t47625472547065472762076645716714854761546701540715408961548615486915680981645 TIMS STROIRINGEIRIUTER TO DA PWORA OFF ENFERNRITY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"YOU WILL NOT KELL US!" DARK YAGAMI DARK SOICHIRO ENOBY AND AWESOME COMBINNED TO MAKE DERE ONN SUPPER ATTACK ANN POSSHED ET BOAT DEY GOAT POASHED BECK COS IT WOS 2 STORONG "I AHAEV A NU PLEN!" Dark Soichi or sed with plen "MOVE AWAY!"  
  
ELdrtearch attelk heat center SO HERD TAHT IT PEERKECHED TEH CENTER AND A LAVVER SUORDGE CUMMED BEKK UP RIGHT BEK AT HAM AND BORNED HEM BEKK but a leel bet fell beck and almoss borned teh fore othfers whu let det attek hert cender.  
  
  
(SN: "Vekkery" Feenyx Write: A's Adurney)  
"YOU HAVE CONQUERED THE RAPSAEPHOBIA!" NuBlud smooshed blood bananas and girnned blod and som blood banana falbevered Doritsros.  
  
Then a whit flash cummed adn evertyon1 hu leved wass bekk wgar dey orginally wor so teh Yagamis and Awesome adn Enoby and Awesome had a funreel for everyone who dide  
  
 **BAKK SOMWERE IN TEH MEDUELE OFF TEH WORD**  
  
(SN: "Omen" Fennel Fartaji Sex)  
Tehere was a spooky cassel weher teh Supreme EMprah ressiddud. Inside wore picks off Dark Yagami with target prakctecks on dem and manny bowels of Special K.  
  
"So they libbed teh raspephabio, I geauss I moist taeke out teh Yagamis and Aweaosom add Enuby........ MYSALF!!!!!!!!"  
  
A panel underneeth heam redd "SUPREME EMPRAH................................................ (theses r nut actually purt off teh sing bot I need dem for teh duraama)............................. ....................................... ............................................. ................................................................................... KHAOS!"  
  
 **OMG! TO BE CONTINUED! KHOAS IS BAK WIFE A VERNGENSE! HOW WILL DARK YAGAMI AND DARK SOICHIRO AND ENOBY AND AWESOME FIGHT SOMEONE THIS POWURFULL! I DONUT EBEN NOE YEAT! :0**


	11. DA KHOAS MANICE

_A:N SOZ GUIS COLLAGE WARK ES TOPH WOK AN I HAD TO TAEK A BRAKE FORM DUH FIC BOT DONUT WARRYE COS NOW WE HAVE **KHAOS**  TO MAKE EVERYTHING MORE SUPER-SPACIAL ASSOMURER! :D_  
  
Narrating tehs fac hath been quiet toufh cos Awesome broaked the forth well, but Watari House had a pod with golbell cams so I can narrate as I did b4 et broak! Also this one dossnet explod cos unlick udder Bumblesnoot Tech, this is NOT producked bai Micheal Bey cos he hed alut off Munii and he wanted Watari to make cool techy stoff that EXPLODED EXPLOSIONS OF EXPLODING AND EXPLOUD!  
  
 **ON WHIFF D STROI!**  
  
(SN: "CHAOS" SUPPER RABOT WHARS)  
  
Khaos was closet on the Yagamis and Awesome and Ebony with madden and crazy adn lol and MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holding a burnened Reset Note. CANNET HE BE REKTKUMNED! (It's liek wen a stroy rewrits itself lick wehn Dark Yagami rewrot teh Kohas sotry cos hewus 2 strung add nao Khsoa ees eben sturnegr JOUST YU WAET EDD C!)  
  
 ** _BACK WEATH TEH YAGAMIIS AND THOSE OTHER DUDES AND CHICKS THIS FIC IS ABOOT!_**  
  
"So my dearest Enoby, waht are wii doeng 2dai?"  
  
"たぶん合計キャンディ食物、ソーダまたは方法についてのより多くの性判別の櫓やバッシングを準備 ！ " Enubi skweeld.  
  
"I am in teh mostest mud 4 cnady DUEX!" Dark. He gut bocces oaf Japanish candees that are all color and starrish. They manched soem 2geatur and very sewet canides day wore........................... "DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI I DESTOROYD TEH RESET NOTE!"  
  
"KHOAS! HAU DVD YOO RETURD!?" Drak sohcked. Enuby didet no hu Khoas wuz, so she jurst hed :O face.  
  
"I sahal explen. Do yoo rebmurmur Zaber el Badass frum teh raspephabio?"  
  
Dark nodded, but he had no iDeer waht Khaos was gtetng at, so he goat Awesome to explan to him waht Zaber wass.  
  
(SN: "Libing wed Dettermention" Persona Trois)  
Awesome explen, "Boaf of mai writter's paruntz dyed adn dat's why Zaber killed my parents. When a Stu is maed, he has an opposing Stu taht embodyes heas onw feer?"  
  
"Enoby, waht wuss yer oppersang Stu?"  
  
"It was.............................VLODEMONT ！彼は becume に彼はまずかったコンフルエント準備胡 mii 2b 準備追加ナット、ゴフ衰えた。私は feered、preps デイ haet mii と馬上槍試合 2bii LOUVRED cos ！" shii cryed her bending knis den s-cryed (that means super cried so many sads! That's also a shoe a never saw! I gueass ets abort teers and S? Waht is teh S for? Is teh shwo eevn gewd? I DUNNO LOL!) blood and den glomped Dark and they frenched and sexed for a god wheel and then she feeled beater enoguh to stahp cry ad tehen smyl and giggle a bit 2 tehen loaked at Dark ad fort "Is he a prep?" but tehen she dedet car cos that wood mean a PREP of all peeps code axecept her as a GOFF ad a VAMPYR and a Hu-Man and a Magical Gril wheach shii never fort cod heppen :O!  
  
(SN: "NUCLEAR Foosen" ToeHoe Projecht)  
"ENOUGH WITH YER MELLER DAHRMA (that's a doll in the Japan place lol!)! I KHAOS AM BASSED UF YER FEER OFF A STU BEENG EVEN STRUNGER DEN YOO HENS WAI I AM SO STORONG AND NOW I SAHALL HAB MAI REVENGE! FOR MY FRIST ECT I WILL............................ DORP A BREDGE ON........................... YOOOOOOOOU! LOL! SOZ YOU WEEL DIE! LOL! LOL! LOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" A bridge dropped.....................  
  
"I WIL SABE YOO!" It wsa.......................... MIGHT YAGAMI!  
  
"Mite yoo have showed up form teh tim lup reset edd rescurmbell!" Dark gapsed! :o  
  
Might activetated his mahcingun eyes cept they had NUCLEARS for ammo makeng dem MACHINUCLEARS add but the bridge was a BIG BRIDGE so it joust get poshed 2D otter syde.  
  
"I am so happy to have our Yagmi dawg bcak en ur posershun!" Dark smilled wif happi. BUT MIGHT KNOW LUNGER THE YAGAMIS DOG COS HIS OWNER WAS ON THE BIG BREDGE!  
  
"LOL! Did yoo srsly think I kill peeps by dropping britches! Dats SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO anticlamacteck end BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! LOL!" lolled Khoas lolling as he lolled in khoatic kakophuni.  
  
"I am not jsut Might Yagami. I am.................. Enkidu!"  
  
"If Might is Enkidu, then..... Khoas, where do Reset Note dudes go to wgen dey dai?" Dark asked with question.  
  
"The Innardemensuhnnel Raft, until Soichrio oppan it by chocking Blud's memory bob 2 spece! I was let out wehen he did that! And now as SUPERME EMPRAH I have an army." He then kicked Dark Yagami onto the BIG BRIDGE. "Now face my first of many minions, Darcus! LOL!"  
  
(SN: "Class One Teh Beg Bruidge" FFV)  
The owner was big and red and six arms. He held EXNUCLEAR (Khoas toke Excalibur add fosed it weth a NUCLEAR wich maed et teh storongest wepon! Much stronger than punny Excaplipoor), a NUCLEARSABER (Lightsaber meets NUCLEARS, again thanks to Khoas), a SWEARSORD (gift forum NuBlud), a Zanetsuken (he gotted it from taht tiem he creemed Odin), a VOID Cannon taht shotted voids, and a NUCLEAUNCHER (a special automated racket luncher dat shoed NUCLEARS the size of THE BIGGEST NUCLEAR IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD and the firring reat off uh masheen gone bot teh aim off a pistel cos masheen gunes never hit in tehese things but pistols DEUX and heat-seeking too so it had accurate REALLY GOOD)  
  
"Now you face meh, D1 BEST WARRIOR OF ALL DIMENSEINS! ME! GIGLAMEHS!"  
  
 ** _OMG THERE'S GONNA BE AN AWESOME FEAT ON A BIG BRADGE NECKS CHAPER AND EPIC AND COOL! IT'S FREAKEN GILGAMESH YOO GAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**


	12. AAHTACK OF DA BIGGS BRIWEDGE

_AFord's Noet: Soz I wuss gun 4 sue lung. I wasb usy wid sttuffs licke reely lounge ssays bud ton't wury cos wee haf moar fic! :D_  
  
(SN: "Class One Teh Beg Bruidge" FFV)  
  
"To beggan dis fite, I shell speek en a mix of Japanish and Polanese, POLPANISHESE! Mój głupi paliwo, Ciemny Yagami, HELLED 当たり前オフ EXNUCLEAR の力 ！ " GILGAMESH swoonged hiss sourd at Drak Yagami, who got NUCLEARED in the leg!  
  
"FC-K! THE MOST POWROFL WEPON IN SORWD FROM!" Shouted Dark Yagami as he feel to teh flor cept it was a birdge not a floor so he dropped on the britch! His Royal Death Note was covered in blood so he coddent writ in it too! "I WELL NUT DEI LIK DIS!" he hopped on his gud lig lik a Moxican Jumpng Ben. He took his leg and held it lick a sord, then loaded it lick a cannon because HE HAD MADE A CONAN OUT OF IT!  
  
"DIE YOU PIES OF SHIT!" he sayd in his bessed imperssen of Soichiro that he cod then shotted NUCLEAR back at EXNUCLEAR add then teh two classed and slash with sparks of NUCLEAR all over teh platse. "静かな神は、ale przy tej swearsword i tomatyczny Elder writted na nim w CURSEVE TO MACK EET Exter FAN'CIE! I aby zwiększyć STRINGTH I będą intonować SWAYER starszych w POLPANISHESE DEUX! Twoja matka jest beep beep * beep * ing * beep * Lorem ipsum * beep beep beep * admiumvenium * beep beep beep beep * turolagulio * beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep * Hipopotam * beep beep beep beep beep beep beep * Republican * beep beep * Daniel Radcliffe * beep beep beep beep * バケツで * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音はあなたを聞くことができる * 遠くの城 * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音 * スープ * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音 * のバケツ * ビープ音 * ミッキー マウス ビープ音 * * ビープ音ビープ音をスティックの dinomite * beeeeeepppp * 魔法 * ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音ビープ音 * フーディン ！ " Dark had no iDeer hau he wood fi this so he hed to dordge with a lukki hop! BOTH EXNUCLEAR AND THE CLASSY (CURSIVE MAKES SWEARS CLASSY, LOL!) ELDER SWEARSROD PLINGED ENDEUX TEH BRADGE  ** _AND GOT STICK LICK SORDS STUCK ON A BRITCH OR ANUDDER THING THAT STICKS STICK INTO (WHAT CODD ET BEE! ;-D)_**  add ten der brig got infused with teh atack and  ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**  went the attack as teh bridge crubbled add teh sords flew up and he grabed tehm beck adn den jomped bak2 Dark Yagami!  
  
GILGAMESH was rushing towards Dark, but HE HAD A PLAM! He jumped at teh sords poisiting has lig alined with the spot it was cot and did a jump kik on his head SO HARD IT KINECTED HIS LEG TOGETTER AGEN! "BOO HE HO HA MY UNEFFECTIVE BATTLING CHUM!" Dark lolled as he coshed GILGAMESH IN THE FACE! Also with a cosh DEUX!  
  
GILGAMESH WAS MAD AND ANGEY! "闇トレーラー八神私はあなたが表示されます.............................................................................................................................................. MOC NUCLEARSABER! BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!1111111!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!1" He polled teh NUCLEARSABER and pinted straight it at Dark and lunched himself FULL PROWER!  
  
"ABERGARGASKJAFGUGHUGH@(E)@E()@()@(R)(YRY )( WUW)(COHOIHOHFSOIH)(YR) @R)* Y CU(@(UXH()@C(!_(C _!DAFUQ?!" Dark Yagami's arm was peersed right in teh shodler. And it felled limp, so he had to fit one-headed as he took his bloody Death Note and sacrifeasted his arm DUEX da Noet and magiced into a shinny ARM NOTE! It's a Royal Death Note attached to his arm soh e can Death Note peeps by punching or touching and it saves the name as a tattoo and it has his "Cool" tadeux lik his old arm becos it was cool. LOL! "NOW I JUST HAVE TO PNUCH HIM!" DARK LUNGED HIS FIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........ DODGE!!!!  
  
"I AM IMMUNE TO DEATH MY FOLISH CHUM! JSUT HU DA HELL DEUX YU FINK I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........  ** _KICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** " He kicked Dark rite in the special place whith a VV face and IT HURT HARDER THAN A PAIN NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "OWW!" But then Dark had a new palm, as he took his ARM NOTE and punched it strait at GIGLAMSEH and it diddet do Death boat TONS OF FISCAL DAMAGGE! 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999133742999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999991 HP!  
  
"Gahahaha! A fuelish fuel who was fueled! Now I shall speek in a mics of Portugench and Freuse to meka................................................................... Porturench!" GILGAMESH fooled himself upp 4 baddul and pilled his necks wepon, ZANETSUCKEN! "O NOES! Dat wepon is lik my ARM NOET! WAIT DATS IT!" Dark. "I'll CUNTER IT WIFE MAI ARR NOTE! LOL!"  
  
SWORD CLASSH WID ARM AND SPARKS FLY! SPARKS LIT  ** _BIG BURUIDGE_**  SO BRIT NOBODY SEE WAT WAS UNDER TEH LITE!  
  
"ENKNIDEUX MIGHTUS YAGAMI! PRECISO DE UMA MELHOR CELESTRIAL DE ODIN! ALLEZ DANS DER RIFFED ADD GRAB WEPON ÉTAGE MOI!" Enkindu ran like fast to get Odin's true best weapin for his masser!  
  
"INTO THE RIFT AND THRU DIMENSHINS, TO LROD ODIN's PACE WII GOH!" Might sang as he flied. Through the Rifed he wint.  
  
"MAINTENANT BIEN NOUS ART EN ATTENTE, J'AI DE SCHISTE.................................................................................................... FAZER TESTE DE YU MYETH CANNER VAZIO! NO TU!"  
  
The cammer zoomed into his Void Cannon with speedlines as he lolled with mad! The scren shifted to red colors with a pic of a lolling GIGLAMEHS ageenst a sirius-feced Dark Yagami but faded into teh pick on oppersit sids, GIGLAMSEH red and Dark black and some wods came up in Japanish that said.......................................................  
  
"継続するのには ！" (That's the Japperniis fore "To Be Continued!")


	13. More FIGHT and FIGHTING! Maybe UNLUCKY? :O

_AN: Yo I got finals soon so I didt git to writ for a wheel, boat here's wahtevr fic I cold mustard in beeten._  
  
 **INN VLAHOLLER!**  
  
"Helloooooooooooooo Lodr Oidn! GIGLAMEHS are in need weapon of stronger!" howed Might.  
  
"WHO COULD HAVE BEEN STRONG ENOUGH THAT MY MIGHTYEST ANETSOOKIN ISNUT ENF!" Odin boomed as he stroke hiss Gungri with his hand on his lap on his throne which is made of gold and shiny because gods like shiny things? (AN: Is that why peeps can't see guds cos they're DEUX shinny for them?0 "DRAK!" Mite.  
  
"Of corpse! The strongest dude in America which is part of Britannia, DARCUS TAYLOR YAGAMI OF THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN WHICH IS CONNECTED TO AMERICA SO ALSO BRITANNIA 2! Take this Gungear and smoosh it with Zanet!" gave a speer and Migh pet in his moth wih biet and fly bakk to his Maester!  
  
 ** _BACK ON THE BIG BRIDE_** (SN: "Calsh on teh Big Brege" TAMusic Version)  
  
GILGAMESH shotted VOIDS at Dark Yagami and Dark dodge but VOID had opull an Dark pull by VOIDS cos they are lik Balck Wholes.  
  
"OO HO ELE HA! E AGORA PARA......................................................................... MON ARBRE DE MARQUE BADASS TECHNIQUE ULTIME SUPER SPÉCIALE SAUCE GÉNIAL !" shottnig NUCLEAUNCHER in VOIDS so they made NUCLEOIDS and then toke sords an salsa voids with dice and they split and explod lik spike grenades then he perry all splitty peeses into  ** _DRAK YGAMAMI!_**  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....................... I MUST LIVERLIER OR ELSE THAT ME DED AND IF I DED T-" Dark dropped to the floor. UNCONSCIOUS cos Khoas wanetd him olive FOR TORTERE!  
  
"ちょうど胡 DA フォック ペースト セックス軍フリークあなたをコックのあなたに感謝 ！J' C DAT PREPS 今持っている注 TEH 悪 ！悪悪男と邪悪な雛頭痛、悪の追加 EVI され!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eboney spock in what was orginally Engish but then Francish is babbefish and then babish that Frenquiche in Japanish to make Japenfracheese! She kikked Gigly SO HARD in the man-tihng that he stooped to teh flur and Lixr drop from his special plac cos he keeps idems dere cos NO ANYONE WOOD ER LUKE ATT ET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!:S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
"I AM RETTER TO LIF BY MY BELOBED GOFF!" Drak.  
  
And then the DEUX unisoned "NOW WE KIKK UR ASS!"  
  
MIGHT BURSTS INTO THE SEEN!  
  
"Take GUGNEAR and SMOOSH ZANASCKN!" Might woofed and toast spare at Mesh. Mesh smoosh DEUX of Odins and make....................................................... Tryfling!  
  
(SN: "CASH ON DER GIB RIDGE" Simphonny Fnatersies Version)  
  
"Now to show you the secret language of teh worrier! The gratest off oil! Danssian met Runish......................................... DURRSIAN!"  
  
He loaded sord with powr and pointed and charge attk "Jeg bliver træt af dig. Отделочные Strike: Final Blast! (AN: Do Russians lick Valkey Profeel? They have the same wods for Strik, Fnial, adn Blats!)  
  
 _SOZ THIS CAPHETR IS SHOT BUT FINALS END SON AND DEN I WRIT MOAR SO HODL NO COS I GONNA KEPT WRITNG!_


	14. FINALY onteh BIG BRTCH

_AN: Yo DEUXDES I got Perasate Ebe DEUX deux wark agann sos I bean playig and cool! Nao its sommer so dere gun bee moar fic I hoep! :D_  
  
(SN: "CLAH ON DEH BGI BRIDGET" Simponnik Fanterscie Version)  
  
"TYRFING MÆGTIGSTE ANGREB! FINAL COMBO BLAST косая черта!" GILGAMESH uneeshed da powaa off SLASH at max prower! And Dark was HIT!  
  
"SGGAJKJAGKJGJSGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Dark GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHED cos HE WAS  **SPILT IN TOO AD HALF**!  
  
"あなた WON ' T の損失 ！" Enoby smosh Dark back with some nail polish and letter for bondage cos they had no super glue that glues super lik humans or relationsips or angey magnits that have bad relishships. ( _AN: Why is glue so sticky? Is it mahgik lik that makig Vlodmeotn ad Vreno oozed? :O_ )  
  
Dey leeped opp ad carshed beck donn lik Dragoons cept dey had fits for speers and PUNCHED HIM RITE IN TEH WEPONS AND! TEHY BLEW UP ONE BY OEN IN A FLURRY OF EXPLODSIONS TIL TEH VIODS IMPLODDED AND TELEPROTLED HIM BAKK DEUX DEE ITNERDEMNSIONLA RFIT!  
  
"Thou iseth goodeth foureth haveth besteth GILGAMESHeth......" Khoas srmikde.  
  
(SN: "Buyttvil" Earfwurm Gym)  
  
A finger of his he punted at Dark Yagami an Enoby. "Bot dat east mearlee a tapes off fings DEUX cum! Yoo mast fite me add mah minions............. AT KHOAS KRIB! Which is in Britannia hart add yeux arr in Amerka nao sos thou should geteh move! Bah ha hee-ho!: evilling.  
  
"NATTO FSAT!" A polis car borsted into the seen. DARK SOICHIRO! clocked up his gun whell diving thru on max and clok heas gun to MAX LEVEL DUEX and shotted NUCLEARS into Khoas but he defelcted dem cept he diddet cos siocihroi shat summer at Khoas add dey blowed upp teh defalcted ones with was DEUX DUEX NUCLEARS that made frou NUCLEARS which was supre pweorifill add he bltasted offffff lick Teem Rokkit back to KHOAS KRIB!  
  
Soichiro, Watri, an Sakeshpere gotted out car. "WE MUST STOP SUPREME EMPRAH KOHAS 4 ALE DAT IS GUD FOR DA WORD!" And then a forth person shoed up. He had a balckish bed head and was bumblig (not lik a Bumblesoot tho lol) and akkwerd deux.  
  
Soichiro talk ", Adachi WTF are you doing hear wen yoo shoulder bean watting teh staytien! "Everyone wet 4 kicken wigs." e suhrgged.  
  
Then everyone had teh saym questen. "HOW DO WII GET 2 DUH HAERT OFF BRITANNIA!?" "I have an awesome iDeer!" Awesome.  
  
(SN: "Death Note Theme")  
  
"We will tarvel by Knightmares and magik! Me and Dark Yagami will use nitemreas, add ENoby will magic cars for everyone else!" Everyone had :O face from how awesome this wuz.  
  
So they drove an from flow the Japan part of America to America on the way to Khoas Krib but dey got hungey so they stopped at Portand Organ  
for a restaut. So they fond1.  
  
 **AT MR. VACAN'S VACAN AND EGGS!**  
  
There was a HUUUUUUUGE pic of a smilling Mr. Vacan with his two toothbrushes from his wish with the capshen "I'm the Magincest!" with a wide toothbrushed grin. Mr. Vacan only had Vacan and Eggs for breakfats beesids dranks bot dat was okay cos he wasa dead good chief. Durig der meel Vacan was brushing whiff his DUEX toofbroshes.  
  
  
 **BACK ON THE TRIP**  
  
(SN: "Ark" Parasit EVe DUEX [AN:  _THAT'S WHAR IM AT LOL!_ ])  
Adachi was driving his magic car when.............................................. A VOICE!  
  
KHOAS: "Are the fuels cuming as expeckted?" KHOAS  
  
Adachi: "Indeed" and he grinned and evilled with that same evil face he always makes. It's pretty ceepy add evil lik if Satan came down and got some evil dude gene mixed in him which makes him more eviller cos he's the sorse off de evil dudes and evil chicks and evil kids and smooshed that all with a NASBUS and a NUCLEAR and then got all the evil ones' evil trakes' and evilling that's how evil it was.  
  
KAHOS: "GOOD! JUST AS PLANNED!"  
  
 **BACK AT THE POLIS STATION**  
  
Ryuk moppped the rods criing hodling a pic off him add Mello with there sigs add teh phrase "CHocolate Apple Buddies In LIFE adn DETH" wen he bomped in to teh station but the door was locked but that's no prob cos he's a shinigami add he Death Noted the lock and doro poen.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" EVERY COP WAS TIED AND TAPED! RYUK PELLED TEH TAEP OFF AND TEHY SHOWERED " ADACHI IS A SPY AND HE WORKS FOR KHOAS AND HE TIED US UP AND THE HEROS ARR IN DAGNER!"  
  
Ryuk's head titled lick a shaft animu and he went :|. He Death Noted Adachi after googgling him on teh interwebz add his car fell and sink.  
  
"Wtf was dat!?" Dark.  
  
Ryuk joined Light and todl him teh story and Light todl all teh udders add tehy wnet onn.  
  
 **BACK AT KHOAS KRIB!**  
  
"HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE KREEPS KUT MY PALN LICE DAT! GAAAAAAHHHHH!! I WILL NEED  ** _TWO_**  ONIONS THIS TIME!" He stamped the minion button on teh grund cos he put it der cos he wood get mad whenever dis happend so putting a button there would let him stamp teh groind in rage and call reinforkments at the same tiem!  
  
" ** _SNOWFLAME! ROCKSO!_**  THE KKK: KOOL KOKAINE KREW! WHAT DO YOU SICK ORE SUPERM EMPRAH?"  
  
"KILL THOSE KUNTS WHO BEET GILGAMESH AND KILLED ADACHI! I WILL HAVE THEM DEAD OR MY NAME IS'T  _ **KHAOS**_  "SPECIAL K" KAWKITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!111!!!!!1"


	15. KKK: KOOL KOKAINE KREW

_AN: OMG TONS OF AWESOME I BET PE2 AN RED SNOFLAM WEB KOMIK AND THES CATPERR IS DUNDUNDUNN! I GET ASOM IDEERS AD DEY WEL MAK DIS REELY GOOD BL EVE IT!_  
  
 **IN THE NYC!**  
  
The Yagamis and Tara and Awesome were in a Big Appel tha twas a beg Apepl logo in teh sity! Then it was....................................................... DAY!  
  
"Yo dudes, ins't Nu YoRc AWESOME!?"  
  
"DUH!" The rest chanted and jumped a corner and Day followed.  
  
"Guis I have a secret for you but it's in an alley but it's good so cum with me! It's lick pixy styx but even bitter!"  
  
"OH BOI!" Dark with :D face.  
  
 **IN THE ALLEY**  
  
Day pilled out sum cocane and gave some to each. Enoby sonrted frist and wtih gli while Awesome mixed it with Coca-Cola using his Awesome Geass to make.......... KOKE TRUE KLASSIC!  
  
"Those Ks................." and then Darknight roundhouse kikked him and reveeled a glowing whit K on his chets! HE WAS AN EVIL DUDE KONTROLLED BY KHOAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!11!!!!1  
  
"Guahahahahahahahahahaha! Thao shall see the grate powes of cocanei!" And Day injekded sooooooooooooooo mulch kokain dat HE BLEW UP INTO A HUMAN KOKLEAR WHICH IS A KOKANE-FUELED NUKELAR BUT ALSO HU-MAN DUEX IN DIS KASE!  
  
"Wtf was dat about?" quested Near but THEN HE LOOKED OVER AND HE SAW A BIG WHIT MUNSTR OOF KOAKNE ATTAKING DA SHITY!  
  
(SN: "Kyrie" Parasyt Eev)  
  
"HOW DA FCK DUEX WII DETH NOTE DAT THING IF IT'S PURE KOKANE!" gaped Lite.  
  
"I have a paln!" Near and Awesome chanted. Near loaded his gun with Coca-Cola bollets while Awesome readied Asskikker 1337 with Coca-Cola lessers. "FYER!"  
  
Dey shotted Coka-Kola at munster adnd he mtled into a fludd off Kokeand tey surfed da wavs into a HIDING PLACE!  
  
 ** _MEANWHILE IN THE TOOLSHED THAT IS PART OF THE HIDING PLACE_**  
  
There were tools and chainsaws and a nickel on the floor. "Today we shall fight evil duds and cihcks!" Dark procalmed as he smooshed a chanesaw with a hammer to make a hammersaw that hammered peeps to cut them up to pieses.  
  
"Let's see you try that on us!" Blammered Snowflame and Rockso and they shot a kokaine blast and gave them a contact hi and POWERED UP!  
  
(SN: "Doopliss has drug problems too" It's a Yutube remix thigny!)  
  
(AN: Igioena tipe stuif hyow coane pepsns writ thigs! LOL!)  
  
Dark gotw haamesqw and trowin att DUEX ad DIREK TIT! i nerksos' fot.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHDOKAKAIN!" Rockso jumped ejn SNiwofkme adn LOUNgeD POINCED siOCORIH BAT SOIKBJEGUGHERO GOTT HIS GUN AND CLKKED IT FOR HROEIN BOLLEts to CUNTERACT AND ROCKSO DORPPED TO FOLER BUT sONWFALME RIHIEGHED HIM AND HIEGRD SOYCHEERIO!  
  
"Huuge abebruaybkjegsfoz DIE YOU PIES OF SHIT! DIEYOUPIESOFSHIT!" Clocked gun on cocane patches to kure a diction but they just ate dat shit ad lolled lolling!  
  
"YOUUDDERESTIERMETURGAHDKOKANE!" and Sowfameln went abalze ad burned Soichiro's gun which was ebemc siccer dan Soichiro;s "UR MUM" bern bakk en Adrk Ygamaimi. "FCK-!"  
  
"JUST YOU WATCH MY NECKS TEKNEEK!" Light!  
  
(SN: "THE WORLD" It's the Death Note Oppaining sos you sold no dis lol!)  
  
Light smooshed some kokane with his deth noet and made a KRAK NOTE and scribbed 'Snowflame and Rockso' so FAST over and over again until they ODd Kokane and Death Noted them but they didnt so they juss reeched MAXPOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :V  
  
"NOW YOU WILL SEE WHY KOKANE IS SOOOOOOO POWEFUL!" and gave Lite a contack hie ad he fell duex da flour lolling cept it wasset flower IT WAS COCAINE AND HE ODd add fell off da Empyre Sate cos dats whar da fite had gotted do.  
  
 ** _The re wiel be omre fite latter but heres enofuff for nao but dun worry da fite wikl go onn!_**


	16. TH EFIGT MAST GOON!

N:  _A Sozg uis boat IM stickin kokae mod cos wii stills has KKK sos dis mite be too hard reed but cool!_  
  
 **INYTIMES**  SQUARE _!_  
  
(SN: "Coda`Deat hNoet")  
  
Lights crops fall to dagran d and bluds mooshed eberywares an the corp swastika n site of bi.......................... BLOOD!  
  
Blud gridd blood as he saw teh buddy. "DEAD AS A DEAD MAN WHO GOT DEATH NOTED OR ATE A BLOOD BANANA THEN DIED DEAD TO A DEATH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" he lold lolig den somsehd a bolod bannanna anpikedup da Lite wheel grimming bdool;  
  
 **ON DA CRISLURR BIDLING!!!**  
  
"GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHATHISISWAIKOKANDABETS!"Sowfalmen an Rkokkso woodsein2 Awesome with a rush of poor kokanie!  
  
"Gahowahaheheaho!Oooooooooooooooooooooooog1" den Awesome recliked Awesome Geas and reedirketed da hi to max Asskicker Mk. 1337 add kicked em boff endass!  
  
(SN: "Benny Hill Snog")  
  
"F-CK!" dey feltoda Nigara Falls then skippd likk steeping stons into Geenlad and spikd on isekl which day baltsed off to NorfKorya and hit a NUCLEAR wicht blew up da cunty ad Maeda radioaktv lad of dre cuntri add dey blasted rite bak DEUX da NYC al bird a carred cso NUCLEARS an all dat jazz.  
  
"NOW YOU FICKING F-CKERS WIL FCUKING PAE4 FCKING MY FUKCING SON FUCKING LIGHT MURDERF_CKIN' YAGAMI FOR FUKING ALL DAT FUCKNIG ISS AMERKIA JAPAN PALKE AD DA WERD!"Soicheor dorpkik deux rite thru da branes............................... but dey held enuff kokane to make dey wer heeled ad cold kep fitting!  
  
"Do SNORT u SNOT wan SORT deux NORT be SNORE NECKS SORE!?" srnrotted da KKK an bired SioyCheeryio whiff a kontakked igh!  
  
 **BUT TEHN SIOICHRO SMOOSHED DAT ENERGY INTO LITE'S DEAF NOET AND MAGICKED >>>............>>>>>>>....................**  
  
 ** _A QUANTUM NOTE! WITCH CANN CAHNEG EH LWAS OFF QUATNUMS!_**  
  
Soichiro wrot a new law off physics in da note: "Cocaine blows up wiff da power off da stace!" He strokked his sash and gave a very manly lok at da KKK! "DYE YU PIES OFF SHITE!" an der kokane belwup ad konnsoomed em ad dey fell an a bigh explosions were happen and one of dem was kokane.  
  
 **BACK AT KHAOS KRIB**  
  
"FUKK I LOSSED ANUDDER KRU FO MENYENS! I need to take a brake ad fink off my necks krew frist!" He muniched som Special K on it ad da skreen faded out.  
  
 _MEANWHILE IN THE SHINIGAMI PALACE_  
  
Blud was gridding bolod an blood baanna deux He. helled the budy of Liht.  
  
"I HAVE A PLAN  
IT INCLUDES YU  
YOU LITE YAHGAMEY SHELL LEED MII TO  
DARK YAGAMI  
WHERE I WILL MAKE ALL THAT LIVES DEAD!  
Gods can do anything!  
Shinigami means god of death!  
Shinigami should make everything dead!  
But.............."  
  
Blud had made a dikscovery! But dat's 4 a layter cahpter! (AN: We cat go on wiffott Khoas lol!)  
  
 **MEENWILE** _IN_CANDANA!  
  
5464372956 ufos hoderev abuvv an evil castle for the Canadian Emprah! The road was koated in b'loody corpses that was ebry1 rfom Bloc Qebekyios that led u pto dadore.  
  
In teh Canaydyern Eprahm's hall was a taksidurrmy of a dude who was.............................. DOKTER HOO! and a chick who was.............................. BUTTERFLY BUTTERCUP TROODOUGH! AND THEY WERE DEAD MIDSECKSING! WITH A NUCLEAR IMP ALED THRU DE CHETS!  
  
The Canadian Emprah had a tekst from khosa.  
  
"GET DARK YAGAMI........ stephen harper!"  
  
(SN: "O CANADA")  
  
Stephen Harper lolled and pushed the Swatsika on his desk which lit all da swatsikasform Canaderr to US an Japan an they ALL GOT RENAMED BACK TO NAZI GERMANY COS HE DID DAT EARLIER BUT HE NEDDED2 REEMYD DA WOLRD! He grabed a litesaber an a NUCLEAR an some more NUCLEARS and a jetpack that code shout da NUCLEARS an felw out da cassel evilling as balck somke leaked whle he flowed cos that was evil and four shadowy.  
  
 ** _THAT WAS AWESOME! WHA TIS BLUD'S EVIL PLAN!? DOES NO ONE KNOW COS IT'S MAGIC!? ;-D HOW EPIC WILL STEPHEN HARPER BE!? AND WHAT MYSTRIOUS POWES OF MISTTREE DOTH WIELDED BYETH DA QAUTUMN NOET!?_**


	17. NUTSY GIRMONEY!

**Author's Note:**   ** _DON'T READ RECTIFIED ANONYMITY OR DIPPER GOES TO TACO BELL! YOU WILL DIE IN A HORRIBLE FASHION!_**  
  
 **MEENWELL WIF EVEY! ELTS**  
  
Dark and Awesome led dere meks wheel everyone else flew in cars when..................................... NAZZ!  
  
"WE ARE DA EVULL NAZEES!"  
  
(SN: "DOGFIGHT" INITIALD)  
  
"GIT REDDY" Awesome awesomed lek da hikey dud frm FirEmblum with awesome levels of awesome!  
  
Teh NAZIs fired der Nuclesears but Dark did a Baral ROll cos he was good and they took out some cars. On the groud not da sky cos no one imported got hertz. Dark lunged his mek, wich he nao named Überkirashinigami Mk-90013374269, and lulld out a leather that broght up a deth note and he infused his fists with Kira then chagged a Hondaken through one of da roes ass dey felled and maed a snikhole wich sukked in da big towel in Ontario whih gabe da felda spik for envriometal damagg if anyone wants to use it BUT EVERYONE LOAVES TEHSE HAZZARDS BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES MASSIVE DAMAGE AND THAT'S WHY THAT'S AN ITNERET THNIGY!  
  
"RELEASH DA SWATSIKAS!" The Naizs were ninja and chokked shroyukens shapped lik swastikas that sawpnd SWAT dudes who were Nowe nazis cos dis was NAZI GERMANY and da SAWT dudes shotted machine NUCLEARS and they dented Aweosm and Drak's piant. "F-CK!" dey corsetin unsion den balsted the rest of da sohts and dey fell and da SWAT duds were otter ammo and der wasp a Tako Bell so they all went to eat (HORRIBLE THINGS HAPPENED TO THEM THAT YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT).  
  
"LETTUCE FITE WIF AWESOME!" NEar was near the max power point so he tilted a bite up an he wsa fluly carhghed so he choked his sniper so it coughed up a bullte bill which bazeled da sawstkias at wich dey feal and implade moar Nazis but one bounced of and reflected into his sinper and da barrel an rifel blew up lik tha pirate gun in Donkey Kong Conurty DEUX. "ノア WII もネッド DIS!" Enoby lucned herr kar tehn punched out da top windowy thing to skyrocket Soichiro FASTER cos altitude was DEUX solw lik Sonic the Hedgehog in Supper Samsh Boars Broly.  
  
Soichiho cocked his gun then let it rets on his cock until the altitude kappa. Then he jumed auto his otta and dropkciked it then shot DEUX NASBUS DEUXS SO IT WOOD FASTER THEN KCIEKDIT SO HE COOED RYD IA N TOPP FIT! "Adios by da powaa of da stash!" And jsut ass da explostns were happen he slicked his mustash to cleave da balts so his car was aok wheel evetyihng elks ni ad tsalb deyd and da explosion faded out into a stash becos he was dat manlee!  
  
But......................... CHESTER CHEETAH WAS STILL STANDING!  
  
Darknight Yagami pondered, "Why wood Chetser Ceehtah be a Nazi....? No, the rift couldn't have brought in!?"  
  
BUT THEN ANGELS CAME IN PLAYING HIGHWAY STAR AND EVERYONE SANG ALONG (SN: "HIGHWAY STAR") AND TWO FIGUERS DROPPED FORM DA SKI!  
  
 ** _"GURREN JESUS! WHO DA FUCK DO YA THINK VI R!?_**  Kamina and Jesus dropped down in their new mech, Gurren Jesus, witch had Kamina's moetursicle fused for a man-thingy and Jesus' was da head cos he was on top but it had extra crosses for protection. Gurren Jesus clenched it's fists and slamed Hitler so herd his disguise fell off and reveled his stahs which was so manly even Soichiro was skarred of him!  
  
"But you are DEUX late! And you know nothing of psyense!" He brandied the corpsis of Goku and Anne Frank cos his Nazis had kiled dem before the end of tiem. THEN HE ATE THEM AND WENT ARYAN SAIYAN! THE TRUEMOST PWOEFUL ESSANSE OFF DA SAYANS!  
  
BUT THEN WATARI AN SAKESPEAR TWIRED DER STASH AND BROADEN GIRNNED JOAKNIGLY! "FIST OF DA STASHHARE!"  
  
Soichrio, Shakespeer, and Wateri held Hitler in a holed and then Gurren Jesus revved Evil Hitler with the motor bike manthing! BUT HITLER SHOT A SPIRIT NUCLEAR KAMEHAMEHA KAI SHINIHADOKEN! AND IT SPILT GURREN FROM JESUS!  
  
"That is what I needed to kil yu but I respect you as I am stile Jesazz." So he absord it and soht it at the floor which lunched everyone 9420 meaters into da sky! Kamina loaded his VV shades and speeched "You vile evile Hitluhr are an evil dude and we a re good so we must kil yu an save da word an dere is a spike dat can do envrionemtal damagg and DO YOU KNOW WHO THA HEIl IAM so you must be finished which will kil you cos dats how peeps die!" His sord was now the hight of TTGL and he slashed him so hard that he felw up and landed on da spile in da hart an he dyed but he feel thru cos the force forked da towaa donw an Gurren Jesus fell in but wass retackhed beckon an dey blatsed der way so hard tehy floo outta da urth an into da rift form whens dey cumed wheel Hitler fell 2 da coer an his head explodded lickin Bionic Commadno afetr wich he wass metled DEUX DA Eryth's korr so he wass no moer!  
  
 **SOZ WIRE NOT CING STEVEN HARPURR DIS CHAP BUT WII WILL SUN! DUN WURRY COS DA SHOE WEIL GO ONNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**


	18. Enter: Stephan Harper

_AN: Yo huys Projecht X Zohn s pretty kool and I got an awesome idea from it DEUX cos Ruyk locks lick Lrod Rpaotr!_  
  
 **At some p** lace in Canada!  
  
Dark and Co. were munching on some ice cream pancakes wich is lyk pankakes cept da maple syrup s nao mapple iScrean. Then..... A NEW CHALLENGER ARRIVED! He was blue and looked slightly shinigami cos his fake looced abit lik Rkuy. He loked at Ruyk and said, "are you a zobee DEUX?"  
  
"No but I have lost my chocolate buddy and in need of new hobey. Gutter plying DEUX can I possibru!" Riyk repelled.  
  
"That is metal!" He strummed up the Gintar and Ryuk joned.  
  
(SN: "Alumina" Det hNote)  
  
"暗い、何をその間取得 DEUZ wii ナオその Lite の銃ですか？" Egony qeustred Dark cos the krew hadn't fort of nut habing Light yet.  
  
"Teknikally he's still with us as Mii." Soichiro joked totem a bowel of Cheerios a SoySource. "LOL!" (AN: I miteve spoyld yu whiff dat but don't let it go to yor hed cos den you'll be a spoled bart wich s bed but I spyoled evey1 annywys so I dun kar ad ifyur nutsployed den yu haven't red Dark Yagami SO GO REED IT COS YURE MISSINGNO UT ON SOMETHING CEPT YU ARE MISSIG NOIT COS ITS' LYK DA GREATEST THING IN DA HISTAMIY OF DA FIC UNYVERTS!)  
  
But meenwell Stepahn Harper was bursting into the building with no stealth waking into da table and no one noticd becos he looked to normal cos he hid his litesaber well even dough glowing cos he joust licked lik an okatu. "Yo Dark Yagami! Imma kil you all nose!" He then salsad his saber at da tabel 2sho hee wuss Sirius.  
  
"F-CK! I just fnished eeting dat!" Dark punched Stephen so hard he dorped his saber and some tooth but grinned sum blod DEUX. "If only I had some NUCLEARS.... F-CK!" Stephan Harper fort cos he forgot them cos he never asked Kohas for any and he fort he was arming dem som chapers erlyer boat dey mere modells wich donut bolwup lik NUCLEARS DEUX! (AN: Is this wehre der ritter reckons da stroi? DEUX dey call it dat cos he recognitzeds sumfnig NU dat he forgotted erlyer and needed a confetti?"  
  
Harper piked his L-Saber wheel Dark got his Royal Death Note and typed "Crazy Canada Dood with Lightsaber"  
  
 **AND THEN STEPHEN HARPER WAS A ZOMBIE!**  
  
Because Lord Rapter had hit da high notes so hard that when Stephen Harper dyed he became zombie goast by da METAL!  
  
He creeped onto Near who was playing Nier cos it sonded lik his naym but Near had a paln! He toke the Quantum Note and wrote "Metal is smooshable" and smooshed the hammersaw form earliar with THE METAL and made.................................... A ROCK N' ROLL CHANSEAW!  
  
(SN: "Rock N' Roll ChianSaw")  
  
So Dark began DEUX Max da Whoremoans (dats da bnad LOL!) inn his manthing and lolled al lik "WATSUP PEEPULL!?" and den he chainsawd him in da brane but his hed felw of nad bitted Near and was in komplete kontrol cos he now was fyuesd n2 Near's bodee ass his orginal bdoy fell an melted lyke al zmobei boids DEUX.  
  
"Yo r god Dark Yagami but Iams uperme an I dare I2 fghiht mi en mah Kastel!" So den he tleeprotalled awai in a big poof and L was goan DOO!  
  
 **BACK WITH BLUD/LIGHT!**  
  
"If evey1 from Dark Yagami ws in a timlup and had ties from Lite and Dark.... then veryneon has soe Lite and Dark in dem. And sins dey are mixtures of Lite an Dark, that meens dat all dose tiemlups put sum ladent blood of shinigami in EVRYON cos I am Light but much stornger.... I COLD MACK A RAIS F NUSHINIGAMI LIK MAISELF!"  
  
(SN: dat pipe organ thingy for da evil sciency things in D minor with something lik Takada cept it's not Takada)  
  
"but I need some peeps and a fuse frist." He then smooshed himself into Light to make a NuShinigami that kinda looked like Du'arq but with Light's corps attackedwith external blood vessals kinectnig da bodies streched out in a kross lik Jesus cos Blud forth e was da Savior of NuShinigami an wood be Saver f Humens cos dey wood bee NuShinigami wen he exeggutored his paln but dats mulch later cos it kneads tim! NOW I AM A FUSE, I AM............... BLUD LIGHT! he lolled and drank some Blood Light wich is lik budlight cept it was blood instead of bud wich maedt not alokholik sos he woodent get durnk but instaed wood get a tatse of stronger cos he was Blud Light cos he fites wif Bluddding Masetr an nut Durnkin Matser.  
  
 **BACK AT KHOASKRIB!**  
  
"Brother... you are our greatest timesmoosh of all dose smooshed togetter bai da tyemloup!" Khoas lolled at his brudda ass he toke off his shirt to rii veal som marks on L's nippols. One had a pentagram and the other had a twice as evil pentagram. Both of dose had dere own shadows whil Khoas and L's shadows overlapped wiff dsoe DEUX an maed a sahpe of DEUX horns with a pentagram on eech horne and it was litted red cos he had da red lites on 4 eevul mmoenmts lik deese.  
  
"Mmmooo... ngggh... uwaaa...." L felt an odd bruning feelig cos his pentagrams weer burnnig really hot and he felt his bod SWEELIG WIF MUSSELS AN EVIL AND DEUX NEW HORNS LIKE DA SAHOWDS!  
  
"I will call you..... DevL!!!!!" Kohas lolled an da thunder sparked an L mumbelled evul worlds lik "Kill" and "Krush" an "Kick Dark Yagami' sAss!"  
  
 **OMG DATS LIK DEUX PREVEEWS FOR FUTURE BUT DATS LATTER BOAT DUN WURRI COS DEY WILBE GOTTED DEUX 2!!!!**


	19. Kastel Harperstevein

_AN: I GAT SURGRI AN NOW MY NEX MOLL S GUN! STINGS BIT BUT COOL BUT ALSO GROS AN SOME BLOOD DEUX!_  
  
(SN: THE WHOAAAAAOOOOAAAAHHH SONG BY LIST HORIZONTAL OR SOMETHING WITH THE HIGHLANDER IN IT)  
  
RUyk and Raptor's new band with Cool Dude on the drums and Secks on da vokills were jamming da muzak in the SN while Dark and Awesome clogged der spids up whel da oters ware driving in the sky wiff da cars while Enoby headbangd. all of them geered up to face Stephen Harper knowing they had to avenge Doctor Hoo and BBT cos he wood only sart killing der and only get eviller by teh nanomillibillimicrocentinanofraksion of a second.  
  
"リトルをちょうど左からの暗いテキストのままどこまで彼は NUCLEARED ブロック QUEBEKQUOUIS それ ！" Enoby said as they swurved some corners and jumped out of der cars in unison! "FIRE!" Dark Soichiro Awesome Chanted Trio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!  
  
Soichiro shot a subway train that Dark pukned and lobbed then Awesome set his Geass on NUCLEARS and shot it to push them into teh trane den shot a NASBUS DEUX into the bitt so they flew at Mach Lightyear which is like da fatsist spiid in da universe cos it's sound and light joining at the same tiem to make the fastes thing in da history of da univerts. So teh doors on Kastel Harperstevein blew up and da cars flew in cos they were poshed inn and THE FORTHWALL (That's a frot wal for a palce ist it? I still remember Awesom balsted min :/) WAS A SPLOD!E  
  
 **IN KASSEL HARPENSTEVEIN**  
  
Stephan Harpar was in an even eviller mood than yooswall, grinning evilly while thinking even evlierr forts in his midn. "IM GONG DEUX REDEFAN EVUL!" He evilled. He got a puppy and a kitten, then slashed their heds of. Then he slashed those heads to tiny bits and slashed them all while doing slash. It was so evil that I puked out of the recordy thing that I was narrating da fik outta. His ebal dood jeans had skyrickated ass he nucleared those heads into brains of nuclear then smooshed tem onto oposang bodys. Then he put the dog indeux Dr.WHo an da cat TrooDEAUX.  ** _AD MAIDE ZOMBIE GOASTS!_**  
  
"NOW WE WILL RECAKE NAZI GERMENI AND REVERT IT BACK TO JAPAN PLACE AND AMECRIA!" Dark shoutered with proud, motiving his teem to............... FIGHT!  
  
"Becum zumbee goasts lik us, nya!" Kitty Zombie Treudough goasts sayed and shot nuclear out her eyes.  
  
"Uaagh!" Tara was radiated and sic. Shee pooked a bit lik in Teem Amerkia. Then her vampie blod sorped da nukular wheel her nail polish drip laava. She drove hair nales into Trodos" brane but she was a zmobee so she codent dye yet. Then she soved da nuclear back into trodoo all the way and she WAS BLOEN TO DA WALL!  
  
"That is not enuff to kill her, woof!" Doctor Hoo in zombae from pilled out hiss onics crewdiver and shot a soniclear (wich is a nuclear with sound speed and explosions) and it blasted da reuf and da seling crumbelled but HE MISSED!  
  
Now dissperate, da DEUX joined lick Catdog to double fight! But they got stick and fell over and floped on da floor al llik "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! F-CK!!!!!1"  
  
"QUIK WII MUTS RUN DEUX STEPHAN HARPER" Soichiro said as he jumped everyone up and shot a NASBOARD (it's a NASCAR poweed hoverbored with a NUCLEAR on the front and YOU'LL C Y SUNE!)  
  
 **BUT IT WASET A NUCLEAR!**  
  
 _IT WASP....................._ TROOHOO! "AHAHAHAHA! WOOFNYA!" They seeped into the crtls and FASTER the baord. Dark was a clever dood doh so he Death Noted Doctor Hoo and he fell off and got smooshed beteen da bord an da foolr.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! HE WAS MY HUSBADNO NYAAAAAA!" Troodoh criid as she fastered the kontrolls but at a curve so it wood skreech and soplde.  
  
But just then Dark Yagami got Quantum Note and got clever with physics as he switched left with right and back so itds werve alitle but ginrally remaine ina strait lyne.  
  
"今することができますエド彼 ！" Enoby grabed the edge of the board and pulled it up and they rode right through halls and stairs and tables and showers and all that jazz until they burst rite throu da last sat uhf dores and she pushed the board in a lowerdiganol move menttowards the flore so everyone got off da brod cept Troodoh hoo crashed rught inDEUX Hraper whiff da bord and EXPLOSIONS WERE HAPPEN and one of them was a chandelyear which fel linto da flaymz and cossed even moar explosions.  
  
BUT THEN STEPHAN HARPER ROSE OUT OF THE ASHES LIK PHEENICKS RIITE! His zombee bodee golwed and he loaded da shotgun dat was owned by the zobmie dat was 1se John Stallvurn then smooshed it with da BFG then loaded it with NUCLEARS shells for ammo. He toke a load and blastd away at Awesome right in the Geass.  
  
"AGH! IM BLYDED BY NUCLEAR!" Awesome set his everything Geass on a cleansing Geass and wiped the NUCLEER then loeded it into what was now his NUCLEAR geass then chargd his AWESOME GEASS and then shot the NUCLEAR through himself and out thru da LASER geass to make NUCLEASORS!  
  
Stephen Harper had bown his arm off so he made his woond an arm cannon liek MegaaMn. He rapid fired some NUCLEARS on Enoby but she unleeshed her Vampie Form and slapped the NUCLEARS right to his BFShotgun and NUCLEARS BLEWY UP ALL OVER STEVE-O!  
  
"BUT YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME HARD ENOUGH!" Harper sprouted some levytateng powaz and shot some NUCLEARS out of his man-thing cos he had mutated by the NUCLEARS and that gave him e rekshen!  
  
"How... do... we... fight... hime?" Dark Yagami was for once skarred becos Stephen Harper seemed even too poweful for him evun. He feel DEUX his niis with feel off deefeet.  
  
JUST THEN THE BAND ZABER EL BADASS (AN: That's their naym cos Raptor's Japanish name is Zabel wich is also Zaber and they wanted to sound both BADASS and AWESOME and Zaber is part of Awesum) showed up and all did the "whoaaaaoaoaaahh!" part in the SN cos they had hit thos enotes.  **IT WAS SO POWEFUL TAHT STEVEN HARPER WAS SHOCKED AND ELECTROCUTED AND COOL DUDE FROZE HIM WITH HIS COOLNESS _AND SECKS TEASED HIM A BIT WITH HER CHESTY BITS WICH MELTED A BIT OF HIS ICE THEN RUYK THREW AN APPLE AN DEICE BORK AND HARPER FEEL ON DA FOLOR DEUX HEES KEES!_**  
  
"Hahahaha...... Waht a fun fite! And I'm not even da strunges!t" Stephen Harper collapesd and Enoby scrapped the remaines off his blood but there weret manny gewd remanes cos he was a NUCLEAR zombie so mostly gross so she melted his crops.  
  
THEN A NERVE ALARM WENT OFF AND KHAOS POPPED UP ON THE SKREEN IN DA RUM!  
  
"You have fort weII! I can't wait DEUX C U en Vritannia's hart so we can end dis fite, Dark Yagami! But first I must show something! Come hear, mah boi!"  
  
"KARNAGE KATASTROPHE KHOAS RYUKI HADOKEN! Teh Devil and Shinigami Devil art oneth witheh meith, so Ieth task thee to a DEUXLETH, as I, DevL!"  
  
" **YORON!** " Dark  
  
 ** _OMG TAHT SONUDTRAK USE WAS EPIC! I NEW TAHT iDEER WOOD B AHSOME! STAY TOONED FOR THE NECKS CAHAPATERR WHYER DARK GOES TO BRITANNIA! ALSO SMTIV IS CUMIG OUT SON AN I MIGHT WRITE A CHAP KALLED SHIN IGAMI YAGAMI IF IT GIVES ME KOOL IDEEYAS!_ :O**


	20. Shin Igami Yagami

_AN: DAT WAS A LUNG WEIGHT COS SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI IV SUKED IN ME LICK DA BALCK HOEL DAT IS BLUD'S SIZZLY BAKON GREECE SIPT!_  
  
"1st wii knead a bitter shinigami! And I have a paln!" Dark Yagami said evilly galring at the star computer he had bote off a balck meerkat to smoosh things together. Actually it was a Smoosh Note that Raye Pember made when he Pain Noted his own Pain Note so hard it was smooshed so he tryed to smoosh Dark Yagami and Soichiro boet he koodent smoosh tehm hard enuff so tehy smooshed him with the smoosh note for a sole ass de AI an a kompewter DEUX make it a Fusion Machine that fuses Shinigami and other stuff but Shinigami are the mane fing 4 Fooshen so that's da main piont.  
  
"First wii need Ryuk as da base! Then Secks for sexiness! Then Cool Dude for coolness! Then the Royal Death Noet so it has that as a sklil! Then Lrod Rpater 4 rockdom and he can pass Fuckslayer cos he piked it upp wheel tarvelling akross da koncerts he krashed like Dethklok cept not as Kiraesque cos there wast any Kiraing of dudes just shocking dem DEUX Melty Blood Bars of goopy melty blood lik chocolate cept it was blood! Also yu neid sum fyre cos you kant be sexi whiffut beeng hot!" All sayed bai da cy borg AI that was Raye Pember.  
  
"Then we muts go deux da volkano! We'll know wich one wen wii heer da Stra Wores muzks!"  
  
So Dark and Awesome combined mecks to make a supper mech lik that yoused the DEUX of dem lik in da movie Pussyfic Rem! (AN: It's pritey gewd if you lick mekas and Godzilla or maybe Mechagodzilla cos he is borf!) They skrapped da KAAAARS (AN: That's how dey sai Cars in Japanish cos dat's what it wuz kalled in that funny show with the vampies an da ripples end dah URYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!) to equib it wit some NUKLEERS and NUKULAR RIPPEL IN DA FITS!!! And da rets f da bodee but da fits are da kewlst pert! Everyone elks hoopd 2 da cabenn wich had wepons for baekupp. AND THEY FELW!!  
  
 **BAKK EN KHOSKRIB!**  
  
RIIING RNIIIIIG! The telephoen rag an Kohas tolkened ENDEUX da pohen. "DIS UZ SUPREM EMPRAH!"  
  
Yo I am Blood Light and I have a paln uusig yor DevL that kooed become da most poweful Kira in da word! Like even stronger than Yotsuba or Dark Yagmai or the dude with the Thous en hes moth!  
  
"Waht do we knead!?"  
  
We must taek DevL.... in teh pats! We will kreate a syte noen ass DevLantart that will be read as devIantart cos L loeks alot lik I an we will gatter soles an I have another sit 4 this but it's a sekret! If Dark Yagami beets yu I kan taek yur soil n2 da webz weher yoo will be supper poweful form all soles we hack from deh interwebz!  
  
"This plan may posably bee da bets palm evarr!"  
  
"Indede! Nao if yu donut mid Eye wil opan a protal DEUX da Shinigami word so here goose!"  
  
A rpoatl opennd an DevL jumed DEUX da Shinigami word and Blud Light wispered MIND MEMORY INSTRUCTION SPELL OF DA INSTRUCTING MAGIK! and den he put all de instrukshens on how to kreate DevLantart in da pats wif all da secret internet bugs do eet ebery1s' sools so DevL went in2 da pats an made da site and da freeks gathered to make der krappy art ass Blood Light grinned blud an dank some Blud Light knoeing it was.....  
  
 **JUST AS PLANNED!**  he shooted and LOL! Then he felts omehung n hes hart and he pulled out a glob of blood shaped lik a Note..... A BLOOD NOTE THAT IS A ROYAL DEATH NOTE CEPT IT ALSO RUNS ON PEEPS BLOOD FOR KIRAG DOODS!  
  
NOW I DON'T NEED THAT STUPID ROYAL DEATH NEOT COS DIS IS EVEN MORE POWEFULL! he brodeand grimed juhoakinglie lik that Tommy Krapshit kid from dat creepy Moemon Adventure.  
  
 **WHEEL ALL DIS WAS GONGON DEY MAIDET DEUX DA VOLL KANO!**  
  
(SN: "Impurryal Murch")  
  
The volcano god burts out wiff flames that ruffled and had dark edges which Enoby fort of as blak and posably goffik. Meenwile Near was using the volcano to grill som stake with an assistant that was a possible akshen figure modded so it code nut ownly maek posses but code help assist in shit and other stuffs. Like it was made of really tough refined LEGOs and metal and some smelted diamond arremer for reinforksment.  
  
"Yo Volcano God we need you to be a fuse to make one of da moats poweful Shinigami in da histry off da wold! Whadda wii traed 4?"  
  
"I want a blood banana. Siriusly."  
  
"GET THA NARATER! He can eet Blood Bananas lik Blud!"  
  
KNOCK! Went the nuclear Awesome shot next to my door in da pod but enuff to miss. He came up an sayed "Yo how much for a blood banana broseph?"  
  
:/ "bRosePH? NEwais, i'LL TaeK aN iCE cReeM brUgR."  
  
Watari went to da cabin and looked in teh frige den he smoshed teh stake Near had maed ass a Patty den got sum pretzels for buns so they were PRETZEL BUNS! He was karefull to maek sure teh Mayo an Pikels diddet touche da skewp tehn pout sum tomater an lettuke tehn pot some poopon mutsturd with da Mayo. Tehn he smooshed the strawberry ice kraem wife soum kookies n Karim.  
  
 **LATER WHEN DA BRUGR WAS DELIVERED**  
  
"daT S guD, buT I NeEd tO mAeK sOm fiNaL toCHeS!" After slathering some koleslaw and frech frees an IN-N-OUT saws an bloo cheese an pineapple an Terayika.... I ATE IT! AND IT AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
"oKay heRes uR blooD baNanA!"  
  
So Awsom tossed a blood banana DEX DA VOLCANO god an he cott et n his mouh and he was happi nao.  
  
"May we begin da smooshing?"  
  
"Juts a momen" he pulld ot his Secret DeATH NOtE while humming da feme sung from ET for no real resin. "Okay beegn!"  
  
Raye Pember began to sang Kommunication Brakedown cept it was in G Major and in nu SMT femed lyrics all lick  
  
(SN: "COMMUNIKATION BREAKDOEN" Sum gaem wiff a reely bad baddel sistem, or at leest dats wat I herd)  
  
 _SABBATAMA HAMA, MUDOLA, MAHAMA, EXTRA BLOOD BANANA, MEGIDOLA  
SABBATAMA HAMA, MUDOLA, MAHAMA, EXTRA BLOOD BANANA, MEGIDOLA  
  
SALVATION ZAN MUDO ZANMA SEKRET DEATH NOTE MABUFUDYNE  
GAEA RAGE ON ICE KREAM BURGIR ROYAL DEATH NOTE RAKAJUKUNDA  
  
LUSTER CANDY SHINIGAMI KIRAING DUDES NUCLEAR NASBUS  
BLOOD BANOFFEE MUAHAHAHA  
  
RAYE PEMBER'S BACK  
RERESREKKTED  
  
NEW SHINGAMI  
SUPPER POWEFUL  
  
FUSE IGAMI  
SHIN YAGAMI  
  
SMOOSH, SMOOSH SMOOSH FUSED MOOSH_  
  
And then it faded out cos da snog was over and da fusion was done. The shinigami was a double shinigami cept one side was "Shinigami" and the other side was "Shinijikan" and he held an Eveything Noet and had huge blake wings that maed Enoby come in her pats cos they had fishnet designs. He had two F-ckslayers for hornes and a Rape Ape for a pet and had time powers and lasers and he had all da spells and properly organized cos you can't do that in SMTIV and dats annoyg BUT HE CAN wich s awesum. He spoke in a voyse eben strunger dan Blud's, for it was Wakamoto.  
  
 ** _I AM THE FORMER SHINIGAMI KING B4 BLUD DEFRONED MII.... BUYTT! WHAT TEH HELL DEUX YU WANT ME TO DO!?_**  
  
"We need to save the word from this Evil Dude named Khoas who has been doing evil things!" They all shouted. "He is like the most poweful dude ever so if you kill him you get lik 90013374269420 yeers added DEUX YER LIF!"  
  
 ** _THAT IS GOOD I THINK I WILL KILE SUM TIM WIF YU PEEPS!_**  
  
 ** _SOZ NUT MUCH HAPPEN DIS CHAPER BUT DARK SOICHRIO WELL GOON! I JUTS HAZ BUZZY LIEF SOZ_ ~~LOL~~!**


	21. KIRAOCALYPSE

_AN: Lotso figs hapon an nao bak n colage! Noah wii..... reed sum maor fik!!!!!1_  
  
Buytt holed att hes nu frunds hoo wood halp ham reclam hs tittle ass Shinigami King, puled ot has fuksleyrs and........  
  
(SN: DEATHCLOCK FEEM)  
  
 _F-ckly ded dyed Ki-ra F-ckly ded dyed Ki-ra F-ckly ded dyed Ki-ra  
  
Dethnote  
Deth note  
DEATHNOTE  
DEAF NOTE  
  
I'll  
Fuckslay  
You  
F-ck  
  
Dethnote! DEATHNOTE!  
  
NUCLEAR SKIIELF  
Killing dun by Creed [AN: CREED SUX AN' U SUK 4 LICKING DEM!]  
  
Loki forsooth  
Not loc traitery  
  
William Shakespeer Shakespeer Watari  
  
Watari the Bumblesnoot  
DEUXDILLY DEUX, ping pong DEUXDILLY DEUXDILLY DEUX  
  
F-CKIN sexsplosion!_  
  
Some kars belw up n blod dripedform peeps eers cos dey weret metal enuff for the metal gud dat s Buytt!  
  
 _ **NAO WII SHELL TAKE ON BRITANNIA AND BLUD LITE IN THE NAYM OF BUYTT AND FRINDS OFF BUYTT!**_  
  
EVey1 was lik "Yeah!!!!1" and this is the part wher da map cums an dey tarvel bai map. Also Mikasa an Jean were in a coffee shop cos the rift spit them there and this is a sekret cameo easter egg hidden in da bakegrund that's hard to find in a muvee or TV but this a faffic so not so skrete but wood bee it wood iff not just fic which happen may 1day cos Dark Yagami a getting TV Show an dat made happy D'arkYagam'i.  
  
"But I dun fink we toke out does 5464372956 shpis frm erleyr" Darkknight Yagami ponded form da mekks caben.  
  
 ** _AND DEN DA UFOS RETERRD! WTF!? :V_**  
  
Stephan Harper wass nao asimilatied DEUX all da ships in a giant robot with nuclears for fingers and he had robot body and his brain was all computery and his voyse aws all haunty and robo. "Darcus Tayler Yagami yu shell fase da tru Emprah off Canader or my name ist STEVER HERPES OF NAZIGERMNAY!"  
  
(SN: Go Forth and Die, but with Dethnote lircs  
  
 _Trapped inside a bot  
For Bloc Kebekkers  
Ruling Ass the Emprah  
Punishing your feers   
  
Studied dicters evils   
Stiff evilling harts   
Earned a piece of da word  
Nao go fort and sart  
  
Go fort Be Kira'd  
Go Fort and pie  
  
Now yu've nucleated  
Body s muatted   
Frust on of da empraz  
Killing segregationadeted  
Move in to yor Kassel  
Back into the DARK  
Landed where you started  
Victimated by DRAK  
  
The Kiraing starts now...   
Open up your Notes and turn to the   
Pages concerning yor BLOOD  
  
DETHNOTE  
LIFENOTE  
ROYALDETHNOET  
 **EVERYTHINGNOTE!1**  
  
U ill be one wif da blakness   
Of your rotting crops that's dyeing  
Yor konsumed with killing things  
That penetrate your fill with KILLING  
  
NOTE KIRA  
NOTE KIRA  
NOTE KIRA FIGHT!   
  
No yo're sadend and fright  
Want to go and DIE  
Mabbee git yor meisters   
Ate moer yers en NIGHT  
Dream of your own Shinigami  
Stranged by the ENOBY  
Drown in PREPPY FEERS  
Beater of EMBRAKING  
  
OAT DETHNOTED  
OAT DETHNOTED  
  
U ill be one wif da blakness   
Of your rotting crops that's dyeing  
Yor konsumed with killing things  
That penetrate your fill with KILLING  
  
Go fort Be Kira'd  
Go Fort and pie  
  
Go fort be Kira'd  
Go 4th and lie  
Go north and Mai   
Go sort and flie  
Go bort and bie  
Go snort and dye!_)  
  
Dark shooted a kik but Stephan Harper dodg an Watari was lik "Sily Dark Awsome yu punch da thing wif a criket thigy! Cricket s British rit!?"  
  
Harper loled "No Britannia got it form da Nazis cos tehy nedded a nashenel sprot and Nazi Germany waz fere 4 da takng!"  
  
"GASP!" Shakespeer was sohcked to beeleeve all da kriket he hed evar palyed was a Nazi sprout ALL OLONG!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!1!1!1!!11!!1111!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Darkknight was klever doh an used this pregnat pose DEUX frow a Yagarang rite n da cosh spot. Den he shot a cosh outta canon for detnate!  
  
Stephan Harper lolled doh as a balsted hed was just a bnuch off UFOS and da reel Harper was DEEP INSEID! "I am sekretly woryed cos mah weekspot s reveled but they canned noh dat cos den Id dye an wood haf faled DEUX surve mah lrod Kohas!" he fort intrenally whil pulling out a cricket and it jumped on the spot near Near but he had bug spray so he saprayed t off and kicked da kriket bak at harper and now ther was a criket ball n da ari an cricket spalltedred Harper's windoes an a cricked krashed thru da windo DEUX hs coffee mug! "YU F-CKIN F-CKERS WIL PAI 4 MAI KOFI!"  
  
"Tee beeth bettereth thaneth yer coffeeth ya wanker!" Watari and Shakespeer chorteld. Then Sachiko shot buzzaws at Harper an his writs were silt and robo oyl was leekig den he snaped hs writs back an heeled so was just annoyants nut psised ham farter.  
  
Harper was mad and punch NeoAsskicker mk-Kira (dats da new mekk naym lol!) in da balls n revange.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST GRABER!!!1" Dark an Awesome pied open da expotsed spot for da kabin krew in da mekk to teka otu! "Oh no they will shot at mah sihps!" Harper forth with sckard fece noing he'd loss hes ships!  
  
So Herpes went all #HERPESDERP on Dark and Awesome by doing a roundhouse Falkon Pnuch an this hurt in da cosh sopt with the forks of a Falkon Kosh cos he fllowed etup wiff a Nazi Swastika Kick Chokehold Suplecks KOMBO!  
  
"I WILL INPART YU DEUX MAI NOLEDGE OFF DA GASS!" Near evilled ass he spraeyd sum nuclear gas on stephan herpes an shooted a special mini-swatsika bollet oudda hs new golden snipper cos a swatskia nuclearing Stephan Harper wood bee hs gratest huemillionation!  
  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!111" All of Harper's shits belw up in a chane reaction but not juts annie reakshen A HARD CHANE REAKSHEN!  
  
(SN: "HARD CHAIN REACTION" Motoi Sakuraba) (AN: BEST DISC ONE END TARCK EVAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1111)  
  
Now expotsd in his roboty boddy Hepers lounged strait for Buytt an hoep for a nu boddy BUT HEE WAS WEEK TO BUYTT'S ROCKEN SKILZ AND WAS POSHD BAEK!!!!1  
  
"Nuuuuu!!!1" he NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOed an den he shotted sum lazers but he was week so they stooped cos he codent shot far enuff AN HE FALED Then he metled an he wuz no moar.  
  
 **BAKE WITH EVEYONE'S FAVEITE SHINIGAMI!!!1**  
  
Blud Light had been goggling "Assimilation Plot on TVTropes and he choze his firts of DEUX halpers for hs eval scemez. Then he fone kulld wih ish pone.  
  
 ** _Yo Gendo Ikari I am Blud Light and I am another person who has Assmiliaton Polt an wii sud joyn forkses an I'll get a fird but he's letter!_**  
  
"Why teh ell wood I need some Shinigami DEUX pill da wok of Instrumentality!?"  
  
 ** _I CAN MAKE YOU AND YOR WIF SHINIGAMI AND SHINIJIKAN AND THAT IS FAR COOLER THAN YOUR ANGEL THINGY COS YOU'LL GET DEATH NOTES AND TIME SUITS AND OTHER COOL THINGS! MAYBE I'LL EVEN GIVE YU BLOOD BANANAS!_**  
  
"Fine but I wills cold yu lik yu were mi own sun cos I lick doing dat cos I'm second only to Mr. Drade off in terms of hrobible Annie May farthers!"  
  
 ** _WELL IM YOR KLOSER!_**  Blud burned Gedo sick so he hung up and began riding there in his big NERVMobile where he sill gave his kreppy galses lok that s lmoats lck n ai lessr cept ts a lenz falaire.  
  
 _OMG DA POLT HAS FICKEND! WE NO SEE MUCH DEVL YET BUT HE BE CUMIG I PORMISS!!!!!!1_


	22. NITE N DAI: REFREIDUM DA JIPPON PLATS

_AN: SOM ANY VUES OMGZWTFFFFFFFFFFF FANK YU JIPPON PLAYS N PARTRIKYULR! THIS CHAPER S 4 U!_  
  
Gendoh wuz n hs oface evilling evilly wif Blud Lghit.  
  
 ** _NO AWTCH S VI MACK A NEUX SHINIGMI N SHNIJKIN!_**  Blud toke DEUX soles ad smooshed dem n hs macene. Day wore.................... NITE! AND! THEY!  
  
"lissen mai nu salves yu deux well fite da yagamis n enby n aw som n yu ll surv mii an wee wal b evl 2gtr so goh n duex whut eye sey cos im Gedno n yu ll deux wat eey sya cos mi yr bss an buld yu r ikcy cos ur mowhwak s nut hakwy nuff so slcik t uppppp an yu dxeu gtta kria dose duds sos hears da sheeld noet 4 ngit n da royl andi-lif not 4 dai sos shingmi n shniじかん kna bekum shnigmi n じかんsihn wif mee wif sos gte deux t n ill maek dis wrok r m y naym ist gnedo ikrai n nwo ill hve som kofi whil mie galses shin and dey juts shind cos im dat god t dat see da shin cos t stings n i c ur sohcked udex mch flor wods se i sed im dat gud an bi smu maor cofie wen ur dun n i wan sum shraks w/ lsaer beems nder heds r elts u r dndrheds an da breefng s oveure so im off to fcuk eh klon f m wfie cos dtas wat i dooooo deee daa dooo deee deux or mia naym stni negdo karia f hu-man instrmnetalsity NAHW PORV UR WHIRF!" Den hs galsses slcikd agann tow prov he wz srs.  
  
"YS MASSA!" Dey sayed s dey teleprotald.  
  
 **BAK w/ OUR HERO DOODS!**  
  
(SN: "Reonion" final fatasy vii)  
  
".............." Night n Day stare at mek. Den dey actervaterd da sheld shttoed at Buytt wfi da sepshal simiじかん magik........ TIME IN DEATH!!!!!  
  
A klok orb enkirkld da mek an da clok tikd towars der deth!  
  
"THE TIEMTH NOT DIETH USETH 4ETH NOWEST!" Shakespeer mumbld.  
  
"NDIID!" Watari and Soichiro twrild der staches cos dey wore sirius so Soichiro toke hs gun n shotted  ** _A SPASZE SHATTEL_**  den Watari drill kikked it 4 xtr forks den da deux croksrcewd der staches on t deux sped t ip an da shittel pished da clok hans an orbited da sped f ligt tims 90013376664269420  ** _AN DA SHOUTEL BALSTED INTO NITENDAY AN EXPLOSHENS WARE HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** 1!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Day quikly wrot "expulsions" an da boom bom dyed so dey codent mak mor eckspalshens. Then Day anti-lif noted........ LIGHT'S MUM!!!!!!!!!!!1I MEEN SACIKHO #HERPESDERP!  
  
(SN: "Emil Sacrifis" NIER [ _AN_ I haev no klue if its NEAR or nut :/])  
  
"Shingami....... yu killd wife!?" Soichiro was madd cos he diddet even get to heer any toching lats wods. "Only one thig can b dun....." Soichiro grabed da ded bodee dat was once hs wif Samanther wif a sad :( fake an shed a teer that sild dow nhsi stash b4 hitting her cos it's dat manly. Her bodie wuz khisld ndeux a nuclear that he frew n supper slow moe..... an nucleard da deux eval 1s so hard da expolsions dat dyed were stall pweful enuff n crops form deux kile dem n der fkaes reveeled an "GASP!" everyone sohkced wehn dey saw juts waht tehy had fort.  
  
"B....l...u...d.... we.... faled.... yuuu..." tehy sayed as dyng.  
  
"NOOOO! MY SON AND SITSER!" Dark and Dark shoted. "WE CAN SEAV YO!!!!"  
  
But dey ded an dey enver remberd dey war Yagamis dat hole tim. "WE DONUT EBEN HAF TIM TO BURRY!" Near cryed along den shot a laser form hs snipr deux vaprize dem so tehy no decompose for iky stuff n germs n bacterier n gros.  
  
Teared-eye Dark an Soichiro got baek deux postions an jimped outta Japon wehre teh Time in Deth spill teleportaled dem right deux da Khoas Krib in ONE HUGE LEEP!  
  
 ** _Meanwhile_** : DevL was amking da final touches on Deviantart. Tons of foolz n foolish ignoramuses had signed on and maed carppy art. "JUST AS PALNNED!" he evilled lik a Yagami cos he is one sorta cos he is Lite's son y'kno.  
  
 ** _ALSO_**  Blud saw da giant Buytt n girnned blood.  ** _YO FUEL U TINK U KEN WIN DIS BLOD NOTE! DA PUNNY ANCIENT DETH NOTE KILED YU SO YO SUDN'T BE A PORBLEM!_**  
  
 ** _I HAVE A NEW COMPOSITION SOS YOU CAN'T USE THAT BLOOD SAMPLE YOU WERE PALNNING TO BLOOD NOTE ME WIF AND UR DAT PREDIKABLE DAT I NO U WER GUN DEUX DAT!!!!!!!!!1_**  Buytt rored so loud teh doors on da Kohas Krib exploedd an der wer no remanes.  ** _NAO WE SHALL SITTLE DIS LIK SHINIGAMI KINGS WOOD BECOS WE ARE SHINIGAMI KINGS OR AT LEAST I WAS ONES BUT I WELL BEE AGANN WEN DIS S LL OVR!_**  
  
 ** _AH BUT I HAVE A NEW ALLI......... JEADH DOUGHMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**  
  
"Yes I deux beleive were n dis wif Gendo." Jedah evilled.  
  
"DEY FALED SO MY NAME IST GENDO IT IS NOW CHUMPIT AND LOL YU NEAD A FIRD PEARSON WEN YU HEAV ME WHU COLD ALREDDY DEUX DIS HOLE THING LOLOLOLOLOL!" He was desperated cos he diddet lik his neu name but he lossed da bet so he'd haev deux win another deux get his naym baek.  
  
Then Jedah made a blood contrakt wif Blud Lite wich he fort maed him supper poweful but skretly Jedah put a louphole but Blud skretly knew it but dats 4 latter n dis s juts a 4shadows. Da reslut ;effed da udders n confoosen an I no kno lophol either but reveal will be mad I pormiss! :]  
  
 ** _U FUELS DONUT VEEN KNO MY SEKRETE UDDER SIT 4 STELLING SOLS! I WILL SHAO YO DA POWES OFF A SHNIGAMI KING LOL!!!!!!!!!!1LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111_**  Blud fort n his forts n hs midn dat sotred forts.  
  
Khoas also evilled cos everything was gong deux hs paln ass he fort it wood, just as Blud fort his paln wuz, ad Chuimpt, an Jdeah fort deux...... but one of them was da true MAGNIFICENT BASTARD of dem all!  
  
 **OMG DA FIGHT WIF KHOAS GON BEGIN NECKS CHAPER! DIS S SO EPIK I DON EVEN HEAV WODS 4 IT!!!!1 :\\________________________________?**


	23. INISHALL K

_AN: DIS S DA BADDUL UVE BIN WETIN 4! For many years people have wondered what an actual battle between Dark Yagami and Khoas wodive ben lik. Now.................... we. FIND. **OUT!!!!!!!1**_  
  
Dark: "KOHAS!"  
  
Khaos: "DAKR!"  
  
"KHAOS!"  
  
"DARK!"  
  
"KOAHS!!!!!!!"  
  
"DRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"  
  
 _Both: "BURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *wakamoto voys*_  
  
Da deux boff cahrged at eech uder but bonsed off indeux F-Zero kars but this is Khoas Krib so dey wer K-ZERO KARS!  
  
Dark knew what was gong deux happin and had onlie 1 ting doo sai.  
  
(SN: move "DOGFIGHT")  
  
 **"CAR  
  
CHASES  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
Dark and Khoas wer raking at 999999999913374269420911 killmeters per mill per nanomillibillisekond an tehy balsted bake n tiem DEUX SHAKESPEER'S DAY lik da tim tarvel n Infreno Kop!  
  
Then Khoas ramed ober Shakespeer and he was Khig of da word again! But DARK WASN'T GONNA RESET LIK A MOFFO BUT KILL KOHAS AND SAVE DA WORD 4 REEL DIS TIEM!  
  
Dark and Khoas screekhed ndeux eech uder an generated Nuclears dat totalled all f Englund an traled all da way deux whales an carved a crater ndeux preset day Wammy Hose! Suddenly some nuclear sparks spat into da karter which cossed an angry fist of nuclear to chase in on them.  
  
Tehy neodded an new wat to say.  
  
" _ **NO  
  
I  
  
MUTTS  
  
FARSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 >]:O**_" chanting n Gaylick ass tehy jumped outta der kars an da expolsions toke all f England so present day it was all waste cept London cos Britannia was boren der and Ancient Kira wood hael it anyways obvyuslie so da damg dost rlly mttaer.  
  
So now Dark and Khoas were pnunhcig eech odor hiier an hiier cos tehy were fitting all zero G den Dark suplexed Khoas into da tames an uporkuted ham deux da eyfal and da palass off Varsites (AN: I VACCIASHONED DERE ONSE! S REELY PRETA N POSHY BUT NUT KWIT BUMBELLSNOTTY!)  
  
"Kohas, you are anti-Stu but I am Stu and Stu will wan atall kosts!" SO Dark grabed Kohas an dey fell thru te erth n2 spase SO FAST TEHY WERE BAKE N PRESET DAY nad n Khoas Kool which was his pool and Haru from Free was der s a kameo an Kohas punch n deux da kol an he went Jaws on his as but Dark thru ham off deux da siyd. Drak tired do pchun hm butt Khrales smaked him deux da seeling wich bork an Dark was all dizzy in the attic wich was iky wif kobwibs n kust n ye olde Brtish erotika dat Shakespeer got his pomes frum.  
  
"Drakus I AM KNIG OF WORD AN SPRUEME EMRPAH DEUX! Now I haev a nu pet 4 yu........... STEEMPUNK CHARLS ZI BIRTANIA!"  
  
Charles unleasged hs kreeky steem vassals an belw lotsa steem n Dark but he herd a voys...... NEAR!  
  
"STEALTH!" Near skreemed ass a falm sniprund shotted indeux Kahrles hart but he ate da fyr an spat it lollingly "I AM MUCH STRNGR DAN DAT LOL" an he kiked neer deux da side.  
  
Tehn Dark jumped on Khoas an Kahrles lik Malio an got tonnes off 1-Ups so he kode matche Khoas an Kahrles whil Neer put a nuclear in his snipper an shoted da flore an guided it to nuclear a hole n deux da folr an tehy were falling and Blud and Buytt jumed don cos this would amk da fite koler wich dey bofe <3d.  
  
 ** _MEANWHEEL WIF BLUD N BUYTT_**.  And the otfer duds who were in da pit.  
  
 ** _NOW FACE MY BLUD NOTE_**  Blud Lite rored s hi did slash on Buytt and Blood Noted him. But he was nut kiled herd enuff.  
  
 ** __DUEL FUKSALYERS............. ROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**  (SN: "DEFIING GARVITY" KHOSA RIGSN) Buytt unleeshed a thousand curtses of pure fuckslaying wepon taht shook teh entire rift and belw up everything tehn imploded it so it unexploded and repeated for 907012701272049720972092049325093542548925498254020592540982409825094824872459838748725387508953208523873258753072530875307287050953835795379999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999990000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000011111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000113742698765693342911333333313333333333333333199999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999001888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666664213374206990011006420666 times until it was retsred but heblie sahken frum ll da fuksalyin. Tehn he wort in teh Everything Noite...................... "EVAL DUDES WERE NEVER BORN!"  
  
 **BUT A TWITS! NO MORE PALIN EVAL DUDS MADE DEM ALL MALICIOUS DOODS INSTED WICH WAS DA NEXT STEPE ON DA LADDER AND YOU'D GIVE DAT RAKNIG DEUX VILLUNS LIKE CKRIA AN DEY WERE ALL HIGH RAKNIG MALIFICENT DUDS NYWAYS SO NUFING RLY KANGHED.**  :/ :3 :?  
  
Blud Lite retrakted his bons an equipd sewarsord 4 calws and did salsh at Buyt so it was Fuckslayers on Swearswords and SPRAKS WER FYLING EVRYWHAR N DER WS NO MERKY so splosions shotted up and belw oder seling buts an dey fel an Near surfed da splosion whil shotting nuclears at teh walls an some rocks fell an he chilsed it with shotting into aa cosh and coshd it n Blyd wif a kosh an his bddy fell n Stempunk Kharles an Khoas an tehy fell and Near was about to say "Tripell KILL" lik Halo cos den he code naym dis attek da Deadly Halos mk-Cosh but tehy begin spin2 getter an drill deux da bottom koncking buts f rick on Dark who got skrathed but he dint kare. Then Darknight came down da hoel an shooted a new Batman sepshal muuve.... "NEW DAWN!""  
  
Sunlight splooshed da drak tnunel an singed all da bd guys so tehy wore all blak wih ashes, but dey suked t upp an now tehy all had falled all da way don into............ THE KORE!!! OF DA URTH! WARE KOHAS MAED A SPESHAL ARENA JUTS 4 DIS BADDEL!  
  
Tehn Awesome cumed w/ NeoAsskicker mk-Kira an dorpkikked da folr and ids was da core so molty likwids seepd an burnd da folr but it heeled fats so twas no big deel. Egogy was also der in Vampie from kos every1 wanted a piese f Khoas.  
  
Tehn Khos brote out hs udder wepon.... DevL!  
  
"Do yo see teh sit deviantart" Khoas speeched evilly at the heros. Then hi pished a bitton an EVERY DEVIANTART UZER HAD HIS SOLE SUKED OT N2 DEVL AN HE WAS TWICE DA SIZE OF NEOASIKERMKIRA AN HD A MAN THING BIGGER TAHN BLUD AN DU'ARQ KOMBINND AN WAS ALSO DA SPIKYEST 1 N DA HISTRY F DA UNVIERSE!  
  
He gave a glary glaring glare galiringly at Dark Yagami and Soichiro who was manning a turret he maed on da kabin kos pistols kand shot as fats s turrets an he equippedit with da Royal Anti-Life note for himong an da Sheld Noet 4 dfencive bufs.  
  
DEVL N KHOAS N BLUD N BUYTT N NEOASKKIKR N TARA RISHUD N2 DA CETNER F DA RINA AN DA FARM FORZED!  
  
 **TOBI KON TIN YOU'D!**


	24. RAKES 4 DA WOR'S ED!

_AN: YO DUDS I BEET SMTIV AN I WAS DA LAW AN A SUCKY BALCK HOEL 8 TOYKO AN DER WILL BE SUKY BALCK HOEL EETING TOYKO N FIK BUT NOT NOW COS DA WORD'S END IS OUT BUT I HAVT SENIT BOAT ILL WITCH IFF RENDZ INVIT MII R ELTS ILL WTCH ND VD COS THEATRES ARM'T S FIN WHIFUT FREDZ BUT HEAR SUMMER FIK KOS-MOS PEEPS REEDING DIS WOOD WANT TO SEE DA BIG EPIC BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111_  
  
All sex karakturs lounged 4 eech udder an da farme forze an Dark was all lik "F-CK! Enoby an I war sipposed deux watt THE WORD'S END! No big epic fight now that is dum we all break and watch movie now kos dats kooler then we SEXTUPPEL FITE IN KOMPENTSTATEIN!!!"  
  
Buytt began da rake wif da kry  ** _AD DA LNAD F DA 3 AN DA HOEM OFF DA BUREIVE!!!!!!!  
  
GETNELMENN SART UR N-JINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**  _(AN: WTF!? FF.net dost udnerlien da diealong 4 Buytt! DATS DUM!!!!1)_  
  
(SN: Erthbund Bik Teehm)  
  
Blud, Khaos, DevL, and Steempuck Emprah rode a 4-pearsun byke whil Neoasskicker changed into a hover board and they ware gun a race AGAINST TRAFIK COS DAT MACKS IT DOUBLE EPIK!  
  
Blud threwd sum granayds an balsted sum tarfik whil wistling da muzik tehn dey drov thru da fire an Blud spat som blod and it bekumed bloodfire tehn som of da spat trailed behind and created a baclk whole that was tainted green with nuclear so IT WAS A NUCLEAR HOEL THAT WAS SUPPER SUCKY AN CHASIG DEM AN DEY WERE RAKING N TOEKIO SEE I TOLLED YU THERD BE DAT LATTER AN IT JUS HAPPEN COS I WAS RITE :3 FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
So the balck hoel got full from all da suking in f Tokyo an bakon kasing da rakers whil Neoasskicker Skatebored leaped sum ramps an jumped 8 helicopturrs wich ment a 1UP but da balck hoel spat a nuclear shaped lik Tokyian Karnage so dat 1UP reely diddet carry on in teh lung term 4 logn.  
  
(SN: Pokermans Bikeikle)  
  
BLud did a wheeley an sliced a big rig in half and it explodded endeux da rolling NUCLEAR HOLE BOULDER so expulsion trail was burn and one of dem was a NASBUS DEUX so it 666PLE SPLODED AN TOKYO FELL THRU INDEUX DA ERTH AND SMOOSHED NDUEX KHINA WICH WERKED A SATOO OFF MAO EN DA KAPITL!  
  
 ** _NOW I WIL TELL YU A SEKRIT F DA TIMSMOOSH AN DA RASPEPHABIO!!!!_**  Blud rored cos dis s 1 f deux insolvd mistress f da raspepabio.  
  
 **WAT WUS WRUNG WIF CIAEL??/**  
  
Blud exposited as he pild ut his bPad wich is a special iPad amed f bolod an toke out da spesial Tiemsmoosh app an sayed  ** _WIF DIS APP I KAN MAEK MANNY PEEPS NDEUX 1 FRUM DIFF DIMENSINS WEHN SUM1 LIK SOICHIRO RESURCKSHERS DA TIM AN I DID DIS BAI SKRETE TEKNOLIGY SEAL AMED AN HE WUS PART FF DA RASPEPAHBIO WIF DA UDDER DEUX VOYCED BAI MAAYA SAKIMOTO COS DAT WOOD BE ATETS F ULTERMAET POW BIT YU 1 NEWAYS AN I PALNED DIS HOEL TIMLUP KOS I MADE DA HUNGER NOTE GAMES DA GAME AN I MAED AN EVEYTHING NOET N HEAVEN DEUX MAK DIS APP AN SEAL WUZ PART DEVIL SO I PUT HIS SOLE NDEUX DEVIANTART AFTER TO PIT HIM NOW AS PART OF DEVL AN NOW ILL TEL YU ABOOT POKERMANS COS WEER GUN DEUX DA SKRETE F POKERMANS ON MOTORBIKES CEPT DER R NO MOTORBIKS BUT WII'L TEAT IT LIK DEYR NOW FITE MEH AS I SED MYSELF ASS A POKERMAN WIF BUYTT COS WE ARE BOTH SHINIGAMI AN NEED MORE FITE BUT AKSHELLEY LETTUCE MAK DIS A TRIPPEL FITE WITH EMPRAH AN SOYCHEERIO AN DEVL AD TARA WHIL DARK YAGAMI AN KAHOS RAKE SO IT'S A DUBBLE KOMPETE BUT ON S TIRPILL SO DIS MAEKS THIGS NEIN TIMS ASS EIPK!!!!_**  then grinnd so weid his teeth all fell out an punskurd sum kars an maed evinn mur expolsions.  
  
 **POKERMANS BATTEL!!!!1**  
  
Enoby used Vampie Wing onn DevL!!!!1  
  
DevL used Pentagram Doom on Enoby! It does't affect Enoby cos she's alreddy Satinist.....  
  
Blud used Balck hole spit on Buytt!  
  
Buytt used Fuckslayer Burst to conter da damagge! Blud droped his blood bananas an lots a turn!  
  
Emprah used Wakamoto voyse on Soichiro! Soichiro endured da hit with the Stache Ability!  
  
Soichrio used Tank Wave and Enemy Tanks smooshed DevL, Blud, an Emprah but they shot tehre kannons at da street kreating a pothole!  
  
Khoas uses Mach 666 deux ride over da pot hole! Leading by 51 feets which is like teh size of 17 yards (AN: what feets ar akshelly big enough to coverr 1 turd f yur yards anyways? DAT UNIT MAEKS NO SENS AN S DUM!)  
  
Dark had no porblems wif da pothoel cos he cood hoverr so he used Stealth Nuclear to palnt sum Nuclares onn Khoas seid.  
  
Enoby tossed som rokks an DevL got blinded by da Nuclears an even doh he ate dem f brekkfast he punched himself in his blidness cos Enoby twitsed his fits cos he aimed at his bik's wheel when tying deux puch Enoby cos da forke shot his fist rite bake n2 ham.  
  
DevL was blided an gave up Pokermans battling so Enoby won thakes deux Dark.  
  
Blud ate sum Blood Bananas taht he revokered so he gote a byt f helth but code only defend hemsalf 4 nao.  
  
Buytt used Groinsaw an Blud's hedd tiwsted so he fanited an had to give up Pokermans fite.  
  
Soichiro used Bullet Train on EMparh wich was priroty move so he steamrolled Emprah an bulleted him down but Emprah gave another Wakamoto shout that downed teh whol udder teem so it was a darw.  
  
Dark an Khoas carhesd rite ndexu da theetr at teh sam tim so dat rake was also a draw wich left eve1y felling meh in general but also exited 4 da muvee an dey got tons a sancks but dey wer prikey as f-ck so Buytt used the Everything Note to make theater prikes not suk an dey saw da film.  
  
 **AFTER DA MOVIE**  
  
Khoas grinned, "Nao were where wee?" ass he pished a teleportal an dey war bak deux da friezaframe from da beganing. Tehn dey all kollided an felw off n2 al direkshuns.  
  
 _SOZ 4 DIS CAHP BEENG FILLER BERT DIS IDEA WAS JUTS DEUX GOOD! REEL FITE BEGIN NECKS CAP!_


	25. REEL FIGHT! ALSO KYOJIN VS. CYDERMEN!!!!1

_AN: OMG LROD STRAFISG WTF HITAUS I WUZ WURYED YU WOODENT REED MOAR FIK BUT YU R BAKE SO YU WILL YAY AND LOL!!!!!!1 THIS CHAP HAS TITAN BERT FIGHTING CYDERMAN BUT A SURPIRES SO JUTS WATE AN RAED COS DIS GUD B GUN!!!!!!111_  
  
 **ON ALL THE WALLS!!!!1**  
  
Dark Yagami, Soichiro, Enoby, Buytt, Khaos, Emprah, Blud, an DevL and everyone elks f impotence ware n all walls f da rrom and some leaking metal fuild leeked from da rrof.  
  
"Cyder!" Blud grinned and threw in a sole he was keeping since it was death noted. It was........... ADACHI!!!11  
  
"I AM CYDERADAKI AN IM GONG DEUX GIT MAH RIVINGE ON RUYK BOAT I DONUT SEE HEM SO ILL JUTS ATTACK ALL DOES HU WARKED WIF HIM!" Adachi evilled and simoned his new eviller Magatsu-Izanagi. MI now holded a blood nuclear speer aka a BLOODCLEAR HALBERD as he evilled "NOW I WILL REVANGE!"  
  
But then Dark saw........... BERT! And rubber ducky deux cos he borroed et furm Ernei! He also saw a new note ofrm da center a TITAN NOTE!  
  
(SN: "DOA" Shingeki no Kyojin)  
  
Dark worte "Bert" and Bert was a Titan and he had a massive titan deux cos IT'S FOCKING BERD!  
  
Bert clanged his fist against bloodclear and bloodfire saprekd and some scorched CyderAdachi and he fell on some golden panti Blud keeped encase Cyders would be rebelcyders. Blud girnned doh.....  
  
THE CYDER WAS A MUTATE AND ALREDDY HAD GOLED IN IT SO CYDERMEN NO WEAK GOLD MORE AND BLUD FIKED ALL UDER WEEKNISES DEUX AMEK A RACE OF CYDERGAMI WICH S SUPPER POWEFUL!  
  
Tehn Blud longed at Buytt but buytt fuckslayed Blud's massive subway trane and was lik  ** _FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKSLAYER I'M GONNA FUCKIN' SLAY YOU BACK IN DA FUCKSLAYERS!_**  
  
Buytt grinned back  ** _THAT IS FUCKING FUNNY MY FUCKING FUCK OF A SUCCESOR COS IM GONA FUKSLEIGH YUUUUUUUUUU!!!!1_**  but then Blud mowhawked him in the face and they punched and kicked and bit and hedbuted and spat but der spit kankeld oat sos dat did no damag.e  
  
DevL lunched at Dark and yaled "DARK YAGAMI IS TARGET! DEVL SMOOSH TARGET! DUEL IS DEVL WIN!" Dark jumped on his face punched him in da noes but DevL sneezed him DEUX da selinG tehn Khaos lounged at Drak but he Quantum Note "Khoas is magnatik deux plasmae" and Khoas was plasmaed until he suked in all da litnig an plasmy so Dark unmagnated him so ha was safe to kik but his kik met punsh an dey falled on da folor an DevL lifted Khoas whil Enoby gave Dark sum ariel supper.  
  
Emprah and Awesome ingauged a battel of chess but it was boring even when Awesome set on Chess Geass and da pans all shoted nuclears and all that was leffed were kweens so dey charged straight into eech udder and den pies on bored no moar. "DIE YOU PIES OF S-IT!" da deux shoted and shotted fists from tehyre eyes cos Awesome set his EG on FIST GEASS but the Emprah had DEUX EVEYTHING GEASS AN A TIRD 1 ABOVE BUT AWESOME SET HIS ON OMEGA FIST AND PUNCHED THE EMPRAH SO HARD HE FELW ALL DA WAY BAEK DEUX GENDO AND JEDA HWHO WOR WATHCING! Then Gendo lolled "surves yu rite for kopying my Instrumentality paln wif yor shoe wen it turdend deux a pour menz verchion f mai shoe (AN: IS THIS TRU? I NEVER SAWED COED GEESE BUT I HERD DIS HAPPEND AND DEN DA WRITTER MAEK VALVRAPE WICH IS VAMPIRE GEASS WICH IS LIKE AWESOME OF DA REBELLION COS IT HAS LASERS AND CAIN ACTS JUTS LIK MAO IN DA END CILFFHANGA WIF ALL LEVITATE AND ETERNAL COMMUNITS EMPRAH!)  
  
The Emprah was reely angey so he grabed some cyder and jimped deux Blud riftputer wich was a komputer that managed da irfd and summond........... LELOOSH!!!!1 Then pored cyder and he was CYDERLELOOSH!  
  
Adachi feel indeux da goled paned form da bloodfire sparked an he panted noa and excalmed "NO THIS PAINT!!!!1" tehn lolled evilly with gun as MI shoted a bloodclear and he shoted it and expulsion blatsed berts arm but he was a Titan so it gerw bak. Tehn he made rubber ducky into ship and felw high up and dorp kikked Adachi so he got sorbed into Magatsu-Izanagi do liv cos his psyical form was beeted so he sacrifisd hmislef duex hs Persona. Tehn he slicked at da iar an blod fire formed incross so he stabbed it and it shoted forward and KRUSIFYED BERT!  
  
Bert was in pain and on fire put he hurled his falming bodee into da bloodclear AND TEHY EXPOLDED AN BOTH DYED and da expolshen belw up Emprah's bodee so he was now Headprah on a helicopper tingy and shoted lasers and nuclears and whipped cream pies so Awesome was Pi-Face but he licked all da creym and it was tasty and sweet deux SO NOW HE HAD A SUGER RUSH BUFF AND SHOTED A SPEEDBALL INTO HIS LEFT EYE AND IT PEARSED INDEUX HS BRANE AND ALL OF HIM BELW UP CEPT DA UDDER TWO GEASS COS TEHY FELL OFF FRUM DA BALTS AND AWESOME TRADED HIS OTHER TWO GEASS SO  _NOW HE HAD FREE EVEYTIHNG GEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **1**_  
  
Tehn Awsum loked at Cyderlellosh, and he new what has tobe DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... NOT YET COS THIS CHAP IS'T LUNG ENUFF YET!!!~  
  
(SN: "GANG PALNK GALLON" DKC)  
  
So DevL golewd wif all da soles agann an unleeshed an blats an both Dark and Kahos ware lunched baek but Enoby was immune to Satan powes so now dose deux cahrged n an enoby salsad his spiky manthing but that shoted spikes that pearsed Enoby's wings so shii was grunded till dey regenrated but sum ff dos spikes had e Jechted indeux DevL so he was hutr dooh.  
  
 ** _ON DA SELING_**  
  
Dark and Kahos kepped fiting an met punshis wehn Khoas brote upp "I'm yor Anti-Stu, ad yu stil donut no da tru resin I wuz bron? Haoh deux yu tink yu'll beet mii?"  
  
"Not lik Enoby or Awesome knew whi 4 Vlodemont and Zaber lol!" Lolled Dark.  
  
" **BOAT DEY DID**  cos Zaber wuz form his writer's orphaning and Vlodemont was cos Tara wanted to be full on evil but codent be cos she had to kill him cos she's not rly as goffik as she tinks she is she's maor off a tryhard and yu helped git dat n her hed bot yu never botered to lean wy I exits and dats why yor Reset Note falyed and Im tied deux yu as lung as tings r lik dat an I bet yull nevr figre ut 4 yorsilf but Ill tlel yo n e wais and da troof s yu juts want to be da bets lik Light wich has to deux wif L and Mello and Near boat dat's anudder sotry 4 layter boat wat yu need to no s my powelevel s always abovv yurs cus yu keep wanting stronger and Ill always hunt yu an yu kan deux nutting tile yu dye but if yu dye Ill taek yur powee an becum so poweful yod be karzy deux tri n kil mii but yu kanned cos as long as ou liv as humen stu I kan alwais due dis  _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_  so now lets ed dis in da Fi nail baddul whar Kahos taeks Dark Yagami OoT  ** _ONES ADD 4 ALE IN DA NAYM F SUMPRIM EMPRAH OFF BRITANNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "  
  
Watari and Shakespeer and Near herd dis and gapsed but dey had a paln doh da cots wood be premanet so tehy signeald a paln deux Soichiro and all for f dem reddied posses.  
  
Buytt and Blud ware in loke betwen fukslayers and Blud's sahrp blood banana claws wehn Blud brote up  ** _HOW CAN YU DEFEET MII WEN YU DONUT EVEN NO MY REEL NAYM!?_**  Buytt hestiated and blud borke da loked attak so Buytt stagered bake abit and shooted  ** _WAT IS LIGHT'S REEL NAYM_**  cos Blud cod hid it form Shinigami Eyes cos he was a Shinigami!  
  
 ** _LIGHT AND DARK DEUX NEEDS A SHOTE BRAKE COS WII NEED A SYDE SOTRY ABOOT WAT VLUD WAS DONG N HEAVEN DRING ALL TEH TIMLUPS AND WE ALSO MUTS LEAN........ LIGHT'S REAL NAYM 4REELZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**


	26. BRAKE OVER! MOAR FIK!

_WOW AN: WHAT A LUNG BRAIK DAT AKTWUALLY WUZ BUT I AM BAK ON DARK SOICHIRO BUT SINS TS BINN SO LNOG HERE'S SOME REKAP!_  
  
(SN: "Sdaness nad Srrow" Nrauto)  
  
 **PREEVEEUSLIE ON DRAK SOYCHERRIO**  
  
"Dis soul lok shall imprison all u!" Adachi evilled as he toke Ray Pember and Soul Noted him so his soul was clammed and was now his sole lock! "Good luck finding anyone to Death Note it and save Yu!" he evilled and fled.  
  
"A Seoul lok?" Ryuk loked at it sum tim latter and deth noted it to find da kops all tied by Adachi and the Death Noted sole lok released Ray Pember's sole into a compy so he becumed dat Fuzoin masheen.  
  
Later in da Big Appul Enoby begunned deux somke sum krak dat Day gave everyone but Dark was like "WTF no yu snort dat shit!" and Enoby tried sonrtnig tho still som was benig somekd bi hir and was lik "Meh.... I geass smokin' ist da way all drugs are toke-" then Day asplodes cos he was working for KAOS.  
  
Some point pats dat Leloosh becumed a cyder but dat wored off so Blud made a permacyder wich is da cyder from dis poit on and remade Cyderleloosh and now we are cotup for LIGHT AND DARK DEUX!  
  
 **RETURN TO DA FITE**  
  
(SN: DEFF NOAT FEEM)  
  
Soichiro and Watri and Neer bloated a ton of bulletz in2 Dark and KILED HIM DED! "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!" they all shooted as KAOS lolled "ahahahaha now I haev all of Dark Yagami's powaz!" and floated wif all da energy!  
  
"But if Dark being yur Stu keeped yu live, den yu ar nao MORTAL!" Near dedoosed.  
  
"F-CK! I NEVER FORT OFF DAT BUT STILL ILL KIL YU ALL!" he supersaiyaned and becumed SUPPER KHAOS with long flowing ranebo hare and bulging mussels and blak wingz as he rosed up and shoted LASERZ and NUCLEASORS AND KAMEHAMEHAS RAPID FIRE at dem 3!  
  
"F-CK!" they all sayed cos dey were aboot deux DYE but den Egogy cumed and smaked dem all bak ay Khaos wif a flick lik Angra in GodHand so Khaos ate dem all and spatted som on da flor du set a burning trale of lazor but that went da wrong way and brok da flor under Gendo and Jedah who saw no choyce but du settle this in a giant tank as dey gotted in one and began fring shells at Wateri but he did wire-fu wif his stach and smooshed the shell into half.  
  
 ** _MY DUM CHUMMIES YU STILE DUNUT NO MAH REEL NAYM_**  Blud rorrd in evil and reddied his Blood Note for Buytt when da interdimensional masheen went "ALERT ALERT! DETECTED CONTINUATION IN AWESOME OF THE REBELLION UNVIERSE AND ALTERNATE CONTINUATION OF DARK YAGAMI UNVIERSE! RECALIBRATING CURRENT UNVIERSE DEUX MEAT SATNARDZ!" WTF S DAT SHIT ABOOT! Blud rorrd ass he taped indeux da interwebz and sawed there was a fic named Light and Dark - Returning of D'ark! and Awesome of the Rebellion had DEUX nu chapers and suddenly eveything was all swirly and sum matrix numberz flotted all over and random teckst saying stuff aboot communism and Mello and Rasputin.  
  
(SN: KROKODILE KAKOPHONY DKCDEUX)  
  
Wen da smooshy recalibration ended CyderAdachi and Titan Bert were relifed and Kallen was in Gipsy Danger and Orange Kun and Li was also there and Rasputin was now wif CYDERLELOOSH but Dark's sole was now in a dreem doh his body was stil ded cos Near Dream Noted him but twas a safe dreem so he was keeping his soul save.  
  
Super Khaos leeped atop Gendo and Jedah's tank so the shells now were supper powered so they were SUPER SHELLS lik Mario Kart. ( _AN: Their actually the blue shells cos those are the evillest of them all! F-ck Dubble Dash for macking dem so dammed evalz!_ ) A souper shill flung at Orange-Kun but he sayed "THAT IS NO MATCH FOR MY SHEER LOYALTY!" and made it a SUPER LOYAL SHELL and blowed it in Steempunk Emprah so his face was all steemy but he shooted all da steem bak at Awesome who was now in Asskicker Prime with his  _ **WAKAMOTO VOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_  
  
Awesome awesomely awesomed the steem awesomely to the side with an awesome pimp hand from Askiker Prym wen Cyder Mao leeped out cos Blud's machine spatted him out from da smooshing but he feeled indeux sum Cyder whil Titan Bert sexily suplexed Cyder Adachi into Mao's Communist Geass but he ate Adachi from his eye and claymed all his powaz deu shoot hammerz and sikkles from his eyes.  
  
CyderLelooshes irises and pupilz morphed into a sickle shape on de left eye and a mallet on da rite as Rasputin entered SOVIET NUCLEAR SHARK MODE but he code fly in the air cos of da NUCLEAR MUTATION and had f-ckin laser beemz on his f-ckin head and Leloosh did the pinky thing over his mouth and the music played da "DA DUH DA! DAH DUN DA!" and he revealed his 3 eyes all had eveything geas and punctured da cokpit of Asskicker Prime and pulled out all of his geass and made them all eveything geass wif da powa of communizm! "NOW I CAN KILE YU AND BECUME DA MANE KARAKTERR AS I ALWAYS PLANED" sayed he wif evil face as Rasputin gave an evil sharky grin cos he was a shark.  
  
(SN: "DA BADDUL OF YOR SOLE" XNEUSDOA TROIS)  
  
"OH F-CK DIS IS BAD!" Awesome feered but Buytt quikly heeled Asskicker pryme of da borked cokpit and maid it supper tough armer so Lelosh had no penetration over it and Awesome grabed him lik da part where Shinji grabed Kaworu and held him in place wil Kallen pimp smacked him wif Gipsy Danger's left hand and the right did an upper cut and Orange Kun shoted Super Loyal Shells at Rasputin so he falled into a river of lava and drwoned and burned ded so Leloosh falled but he still had six eyervthing geass so he sayed "GEASS MAXIMUS!" and switched his on a Life Geass, Laser Geass, Instinct Geass, Magic Geass, Mech Geass, and Communist Geass. Leloosh magiced up a knightmare but then used his mech geass to morph it indeux............ A VALVRAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Leloosh evilled cos he was now also a vampie and shooted some Lasers which he magiced into neuclaosers from some magic and enchanced dem wif sum coomnuism as his Valvrave toke in Rasputin's sole and memories so he woodent dye and loose his. Then Khoas reveeled he was also a vampie and graped enopy bi da throt and sayd, "sitser wi muts we fite I am 90470297059703250895265480954089652496025460982 tims cooler dan Dark Yagami wu is ded!"  
  
ENoby repled, "Cos yu suk! F-ロッカーは犯される人である!AMERCIA と日本の場所が INDEPENTS として共存することができます NONBRITANNIAN 状態を作るために戦う ！ "  
  
Then Asskicker prime kicked Khaos whil still holding him as Li did some wire-fu on his balz and Orange Kun stuffed him wif Super Loyal Sheelz and coshed him with Jedah and Gendo's tank wich smaked dem on da wall and Titan Bert spat on Khaos and Kallen did an erupting flaming finger on his fase wich made his hair all fire but he was a supper sayan so he dint care and went all "OUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!1" and broke out of Asskicker Prime's grip wich shattered it's hand.  
  
"F-ck dis is not awesom!" Awesome sayed as he was shote bak from Kahos outburts but then he saw Gendo and Jedah's tank and smooshed the cannon part onto his arm SO IT TWAS A  **HAND CANNON!**  
  
Orange Kun infused the hand cannon with it's loyalty and Awesome wif whatever Awesomeness he stil had so it becumed AWESOMELY LOYAL SHELLS whil Jeda and Gedno snucked bak du da watching poats they had before.  
  
Awesome shoted som Awesomely Loyal Shells into CyderMao whil Titan Bert made a big stick out of his shoted body and smacked CyderLeloosh so hard all his eyed flied rite out and his Valvrave overheated and ate him so now he was one wif his Valvrave and Rasputin but Awesome awesomely grabed da Geass wich mayd Leloosh mad cos he din't get to use any of dem so his Valvrave made its OWN SIX EVEYTHING GEASS THAT HAD ALL ITS PREVEOUS FUNCTIONS VIA THE TRUESTLY TRUEST TRUE POWA OF CUMMONSIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!!1  
  
(SN: MANTEN KALAFINA)  
  
Khoas reddied his hare as Lelooshrave charged a Harakiri speer and they catsed deux flaming whips of sheer EVIL and COMMUNSIM but Awesome set on his first Geass to...... AN AWESOME GEASS! HE WAS SO AWESOME THAT COMBINED WIF ORANGE-KUN'S SHEER LOYALTY THAT THEY HIT BLUD INSTEAD WHO WAS STILL LOKED IN A FITE WIF BUYTT SO HE DINT NOTIS.  
  
Lelooshrave got pissed so he used his Life Geass to increase his life and charge a stronger Harakiri speer whil he made a sheild out of pure lasers wif his laser geass that was held together wif magic from his magic geese whil still shoting Lasers out in all directions so the ceiling was crumbling roks at random and one of dem hit DevL who reelzied he stile was't fitting at all in this chap so he got out deux pentagram chakras and went all Axel on Titan Bert who flung CyderMao so hard into his facte he asploded so DevL codent C so he flung blindly at Titan Bert who quikly did a low sweep and he fell on his butt wich made Bert laff and he did a happy dance on him which made him pissed so he leeped up and fired an upper cut but Bert pushed his hand gainst it lik Kung Fu Hussle and they were  _LOKED IN PLAYSE!_  
  
Den Lelooshrave set off his Mech Geass so his Valvrave now had Nucleasors shooting from his fingaz but Li wire-fu'd em bak and they scraped him but he dint care cos he set on his Insyint Gass and went all wire-fu but in mech so he was making it all Lasery and epic den set on his Communism geass and sang da USSR Anthem whil fitting in COM-FU which is Kung-Wire-Fu smooshed wif Communist powaz and lolled "A MAIN CHARACTER IS I!" at the same time.  
  
Near meanwhil was crafting a wepon to undeux da DevL prosess in hoep he knew Light's real naym whil Soichiro and Shakespeer were going all Army of Deux and shoting eveywhere du prevent neer from geting kiled. Den Lelooshrave maxed out his Harakiri Speer du mayk it ten tims more epic and evil and communist whil Khaos readied his now flaming hairdo cos he code control da fyre so they made it into one big flaming whip all over da whol fighting ground and every1 was jumproping but Titan Bert got a bit charred and his Titan Body was broked down so he got out an RPG and begunned to protect Neer wif Watri an Soichiro all epic so now it was Army of Trois steel.  
  
DevL was bruned by da fire and so were Blud and Buytt so they all smelled steaky from it wich made dem hungry but fighting was more impotent! Den Kallen suked in da rets of da fyre into Gyyspy Dnager's NUCLEAR reaktor and breathed all da fyre out on Lelooshrave and da Valvrave tryed to eat all Leloosh'z memries but it wast enuff cos da heat was wayyy too poweful and ate all his memries!  
  
"I FORGOT HOW TO SEX!" Lelooshrave cryed and blowed up and melted into da rava liver wif rasputin melting lik in Terminator Deux!  
  
Near sayed, "I made a wepon du cure DevL! I call it........ TEH DESATANIZER!"  
  
Near tossed a cyderprogram infused wif cyder and Kallen smooshed it into Gipsy Danger's hand and then did the fist crunch lik da beginning of Pacific Rim so now it she had FISTS OF DESATANIZATION!  
  
(SN: Pacific Rim Theme)  
  
HOLY F-CK THERE ARE LOADS OF FIGHTERZ DIS CHAP! BE PREPPERD FOR THE NECKS CHAP TO BE EVEN MOAR EPIK!!!!!!!!!111!!1 :O


	27. KHAOSIC RIM

(SN: Pacific Rim Theme (AN" if piking up form lats chap keep playing form dere!)  
  
AN:  _YO DEUXDS POKERMANSEXY S AWSUM AND SOS WAS FENICKS WRITE 5! SOZ THIS CHAP IS OUT A BIT BHINED SKEDJEWELL, BUT I BEN BUZY LAFFING AT DA EVIL DOODS IN POKERMANS COS DEY ARE NOT VERY SMART EVIL DOODS!_  
  
Kallen planed a grand plan to knock the Satanism out of L so the gang code find Light's REAL NAYM FOR REAL. But she knowed it wood ahve tobe a grand sacrifis! After Gipsy Danger did the fist crucnhy tihng he made the invisible gun pose lik YGOTAS and Kallen rolled her head down into Gipsy Danger's gun arm and GD cocked his thumb and shooted Kallen's head from the index and coshed DevL in teh spiky manthing and the head went back thru da middul finga lik a boomerang. Then he fliped off DevL and shooted the hed now thru da ring fingre and balsted DevL in teh hedd and shooted bak thru da index finger. Then Gipsy Danger burned da hedd for heat and energy and shook a bunch so Kallen's body rolled down teh arm. GD pointed his tumb at DevL's ass and Kallen's body shooted out and blowed up lik a granade cos her hedd was duh pin and DevL was blowed in d a rrim sos iTwas a PACIFIC RIMJOB! (GET IT!?)  
  
Awesome feeled a bit as ad but duh skarifis was SO AWESOM dat he got an AWESOME ASWEOMGASM MAID OFF SHEER LEVELS F AWSUM AND ASOMELY APPROACHED GIPSY DANGER AND DID DA FUSION BUTTON SO NEOASSKICKER BECUMED>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  **NEOASSKICKER PRIME**   _MK-LIBERTY DANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_!!!!!1  
  
Awesome loaded his awesomeness into Liberty Danger's Desatanizing fists whil Wateri Soichiro Near and Li leeped on top for high ground for shooting support. Near gave a Flame Snipper shot dat mayd DevL scrame and his body started to glow cos now he was pissed and did a charge pinning Librety Dangre's leg but LD did a Sky Uppercut to the sky lik pokermans so they all hurled to da sky but the shooters were in plays So Li got out his Chiner machine gun on his leg and smooshed his wire-fu with a shoot out lik Grindhouse but keeped shooting so it was THE MACHINE GUN KICK like Broody Loar Trois!  
  
DevL was now reely pissed so he fired a punch at Soichiro but his stache twirled and twireld it to Watari who punched it to the side as if iTwere a tank. "I AM F_CKING PISEDS AT DIS!" he roord and tried to swing his spiky man thing BUT  **IT WAS STILL LIMP FROM KALLEN'S HEAD!**  
  
"WHERE IS DARK YAGAMI SO I CAN DEUXL HAM!?" he shooted then made :V face cos he rekalld  _DRAK WAS ALREDDY DED!_  
  
"I SHAL DUBBLE KILE YU FOR KILING MAI DOOL!  _ **ABERGARGABLARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111!!!!111!!1**_  
  
Liberty Danger readied his fists while Awesome installed a Tekken program on it whil Soichiro shooted a tank at Watari who punched it to the side SO HARD IT WAS TRIGGERED DUEX FIYR SHELLS WHICH ORANGE-KUN WAS COMMANDING SO THEY WERE LOYAL SHELLS THEN SOICHIRO GOT IN THE TANK AND LOADED SOME OF HIS STACHE INTO THE TUBE SO THEY WERE  **LOYALLY STACHED SHELLS**  and DevL got his left arm ASPOLDED cos Liberty Danger went all Jin Kazama on the bullet hole so it cratered his arm off and den Awesome slapped him with it so he was kinda bitchslapped and Awesome was all Juggernaut and southed " _PIMP SMACK YO ASS BICH!_ "  
  
But DevL used this contact to copy the Tekken Program and was being a cheap bitch all Eddy Gordo with the Devil's LAZOR! If you toke Mega ALakazam and smooshed that with Hydro Storm and Metal Blades and MMX Ultiamte Aromr and da Red Arremer form Goasts n 'Golbins dats how cheep cheep cheep cheep  _ **CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_  iTWas.  
  
(SN: "King's Theme" Tekken 3Tres)  
  
Awesome awesomed asomely asomest awesomelier awesmoing, "Dat may be cheap but I AM AWESOME!" and Liberty Danger shooetd a NUCLEASOR DUAL SHAOLIN LIK GOD HAND and smooshed LevD's hed cossing it to BLOW UP AND BLOOD AND SKULL SMACKED DA SEELING cossing teh devil and shinigami devil to pour out and L was in the center of what was now a smooshy pile of blood and giant satanic headless body and deux devils. Den Awesome grabed both devils and grinded dem in Liberty Danger's nuclear reacktor. Then he desatanized their energy so it was good and Liberty Danger hit level 90421337 from all dat EXP.  
  
Near gotted over to L waving a bag of candies and he woked up from da scant.  
  
"MOAR CANDIES!" he shooted wif a bulgy eye stare and O.O face, smooshing the whole bag in half a gulp.  
  
Near gotted out sum moar candies and feeded L som moar.  
  
"ok, randomly having my thoughts drift to yaoi while racing on a track without guardrails is a VERY BAD IDEA." L mumbled, stile haf conshus cos his blood sugar was stile far B low usuol.  
  
Near gotted even more candies like the size of Jawbreakers from Ed Edd n Eddy and L sayed "One day Forest Gump was exploring Super Mario Land when he got bit by Buzz Lightyear and got transformed into Deadpool. Then Abe Lincoln heard Booth coming up the stairs and dodged the bullet, smoked a buzz, and kicked his ass. Lincoln d..."  
  
Near stoped dis wif even more candies and L went "Fred teh Mvoie........ Dearest Manos was that horrifuckcuntshitcumbucketMillionairesbrokeNCYDEBloodOntheDanceFloorLimpBizkitFuckingFuckityFuckCreedNickelbackMilliVanilliInsaneClownPosseLuckyStarSoranoManimaniraspephabio levels of awful!"  
  
Wif one last batch of candies smooshed in2 a empty nuclearso it was a  **CANDYCLEAR**  and L storied, "He was once a master swordsman.None could match his sword skills.He was also a very happy man.He had the woman he love, and thought she is the one for him.But one day after coming back from a mission sooner than expected, he caught his woman cheating.The anger caused by that caused him to discover something evil inside of him.Something twisted.Something dark.The darkness within manifested from his body and shred the man to pieces, but his love for the woman keeped it from harming her.He fled from the place and hid in the mountains.But he could not contain The Evil within.It soon corrupted his mind with vengance.He abandoned his sword and learned the ways of dark magicks, acquiring the power that mere humans could only dream of, and used that terrible power to kill every single human that his ex-lover held dear, and also murdered her and claimed her soul.After that, he decided that humans are a bunch of deceitful creatures and they deserve nothing else but annihilation, so he goes on a quest to strenghten the darkness inside enough to erase the human race in one, fell swoop. ...................... Okay, where were we at again?"  
  
(SN: Youth's Raspohdy)  
  
"We need to detective together to find Light's Real Name for Real!" Near squealed.  
  
"And so do I!" Soichiro stached twirling. "I remember a tim wen Light tried to marry teh TV once, SO I THINK HE NAMED HISELF AFER HIS WAIFU!"  
  
"But what was he watching!?" they both dtectived.  
  
"I forget, but I think it had som dood reaching into this wif's chesty bits and she had blue hair!"  
  
Gendo heard dis from way back and his galsses did the shine thingy and he lolled, "HEY MY WIF HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SO IF YOUR NAYM IS LIGHT AYANAMI I WILL KILE YU IN MY PLANE TO PURGE DA WROD OF ALL REITARDS COS THEY CONSTANTYL CHASE MY WIF WHO IS MINE!"  
  
Jedah gave :| face and sayed, "You have a billion klones or so. Why the hell don't you sell those for profit!?"  
  
Gendo's glasses shined so hard dat dey were set on fire and so were his eyes but he was angey so he dint care "BECOS THEY ARE WORTH MOAR THAN YOR STUPID MUNNIES YU STUPID F-CKS!" Suddenly Blud was behind dem grinning blood and Gendo just gave a look all lik "F-ck!" as Blud Lite consoomed dem lolling in their ears  _ **I GEASS HYPERINSTRUMENTALITY WILL B MY PLANE ALOEN DEN! NUSHINIGAMIS MASTER RAYSE!**_  
  
Blud Lite den lolled,  ** _YES I AM LIGHT AYANAMI BUT STILE SHINIGAMI CONNAT BE DEATH NOTED YU FUELS SO I WILL CONTINUE TO ROOL AS KING! NOW I SHALL DUEX SOMETHING SO EVIL ONLY THE TRUEST BESTEST EVIL DOOD EVER CODE DEUX SCUH!_**  he lolled and gotted out da 3 worts Dragonball Games of all time, GT FInal Buot, Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Kinect to manifest da purest of evils which becumed the great NAMEKIMON who was a Namekian with Saiayn Gear and was buffed up with evil and NUCLEAR cos off da other deux shitty gaemz. (AN:  _credz du Lunar_Soul for maikng dis char!_ ) Namekimon then toke out some seedz and a turtle sheel which was evil and the seeds were seeds of evil and plugged that between an N64 and Seeds of EVil (AN: it is Turok Deux which is AWESOME cos brainz explod) and out of it cumed.....................  
  
 ** _SHOTGUN TURTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!!111!!_**  ( _AN: also credz deux Blaze_Gamma for Shotgun Trutell wich IS AWESOME!!!11!1_  Also Shotgun Turtle's shotgun had Cerebral Bores for sheelz cos Turok Deux.  
  
Khaos den leeped up wif Namekimon and did da fusion danse wif his hare so his hare was now GREEN and NUCLAER and evilly smooshed da tank shoted at DevL with a sord made from his hair so it was a TANKSWORD that shooted evil shells that wree sord shaped lik in Zerrda. Den steempunk emprah leeped up in all steam and landed infront of Liberty Danger while the others faced Khaos cos  _THIS FIGHT HASN'T GOTTEN AT MAX EPIC YET! BUT..............._  
  
 **IT WILL BEE!!!!11** IN!!!1 NECKS!!1 CHAPER!11


	28. OFF TPOIC but............

AN: So some reveiw askd 4 Lysander and AZ to shoe up this chaper. The answer.......................... YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Cept I codent figger ote a wai deux insert dem yet so hear a spinoff dat will tye in.  
  
 **DA LYASNDRE AND AZ SHOW: TANKSGIVING SPECIAL!?**  (AN: WTF IT IS A HOLIDAY NAMES TANKSGIVING AND I HAVE NOT BEAN GIVED A SINGLE TANK DIS HOLIDAY IS A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1)  
  
Lysandre and AZ was board and war making turkey for tanksgiving and also Ly was budding a tank cos it was Tanksgiving which was Nuclear type so it resists all other not nuclear types and is super effective on everything cept Shadow cos that's Dark's Hologram and even a hologram of Dark is asome enough to not be supper effective deux NUCLEARS.  
  
"I WILL NOW DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WAS PLANING TO DEUX WIF DIS TANK COS I FORGOTTED WAT MY PLANE EVEN WAS IN XY (AN: IT's bean lik a long tyme since XY so he forgotted but he has the same plane as b4 coinsidenatllie so it dost reely matter) he evilled but AZ was lik "Oh pls this is as pathetetic as your silly mega gear. Also, Mega Gaaradose, srsly?"  
  
"That is where you are worng!" He evilled! "I have a new Mega Gear that deuxs SEX MEGA EVOS ALL AT ONES!" and showed it off which had all colors of the rainbow and his visor thingy was rainbows and the arm thingies also had NUCLEARS armed and his ring was rainbowd doox.  
  
"But I have an OMEGA RING that makes OMEGA EVOS!" AZ shooted as he shoed off his diamond ring BUT THEN THE OVEN WAS SHAKING AND THE TURKEY WAS DONE........... it was.......... TURKIE!  
  
(SN: THANKSKILLING THEME)  
  
"MERRY TANKSGIVING BITCH!" Sayed Turkie as he kiled Lysandre and he dyed and Turkie toke over his tank and combined powers becos he was also NUCLEAR and pointed it at the wall and kiled da wall so it was blowed up and he drove his tank forwerd but AZ smooshed his OMEGA ring with Lysandre's mega so now HE CODE HAVE SIX OMEGA EVOS and chased Turkie with a spare bike and grabed his mega gear so he code take out Turkie's tank and gave chase!  
  
"Yu FUCKER BITCH! WE JOUST NOW!" Turkie angey and jousted his tank and AZ charged forward with his bike while shootng nuclears on its wheel so it was nuclear type and wheelied it on Turkie's tank so they were all super effective on each other but AZ keeped shoting NUCLEARS and was under the tank's gun so it blowed up and Turkie was exploded as well cos it was NUCLEAR.  
  
 **SOZ HE DIN'T USE OMEGA EVOS YET DATS 4 A LATER CHAP PRMOISE!!!!!!!!!111!!1**  
  
 _AN: NOW WE BEGIN THE REAL FITE AND ALSO HAPPY TANKSGIVING I HOPE YOU GET TANKS COS I DIN'T F-CK!!!!!!!_  
  
(SN: BIG BOSE BLOOS DKC3)  
  
Khaos shoted a toe of evil shells at Enoby who ate them lolling cos being a sadits made her abel 2 absorb but she was distrakted wich let Shotgun Turtle shoot some Cerebral Bores at Li who did his machine gun kick back but machine guns aren't as accurate as machine guns so they all kiled him in the leg so he was a crip.  
  
"I will show you a true Chiner gunmanship!" Li angered as he gotted out a glok and fired sideways so his bullets were awesomer and passed thur his necks streem of bores and kiled him but he was bored in the brane SO THEY BOF DYED!  
  
"F-ck! All my buds are dead, even if all their deaths were them going out in sacrifis and awesome!" Awesome mutted as he had a paln. Scanning for some cyder, he then located some and dipped Liberty Danger's sord in it so it was CYDERPUNK cos that is the oppasite of steempunk but the emprah made his own sword out of concentrated steem so THIS WOULD BE THE GREATEST FIGHT BETWEEN CYDERPUNK AND STEEMPNUK OF ALL TYHME!!!!1111  
  
Near and L got all detectivey and planed on how to help KO Light Ayanami as they stealthed behind Blud Lite and climbed him all like Shadow the of Colossus but he was too busy to fight Buytt to notice who was fighting with one hand while the other was writting "Ray Pember gets a body again" and now Ray Pember was a fighting robot lik Gurren Lagann and sayed, "I am japanish and Ray in japanish is Rei so I am Rei AYanami;s borther I and decade Light Ayanami is unworthy!" and went all guns and bombs like Custom Robo but it only overturned Light on his side but L and Near then went all Hop on Pop on his eyes so he was BLIND!  
  
Buytt tehn went all hack and slash with his fuckslayers and Blud was KO'd in the bran and da hart so he was outta the gaym.  
  
(SN: "Enoby Wings" CV Harmony of Dis Pear)  
  
Khaos lunged in on Enoby with his tang sword and slit her writs but she already did that so it reely got him no pints but Egogy leeped atop da sord and shooted a fishnet onto his face with mudded his vision so now it was cross eyed cos nets have cross shapes.  
  
Khaos was so angrey he shoted him da net off to the side by shouting it off and den did a circle forwerd as his sord blazed with evilfire that burned of pure evil but Enoby rolled to the side but Khaos had the rest of his hare make tentakles and impaled her legs so now he was inside of her! (GET IT!?)  
  
Enoby slashed her wings to blok Kahos' sord but he broke der gaurd so she had to PUNCH the swrd bak with cut her a bit but da sord blowed out half of his eye and he was hitted pretty bad but then cut off enoby's rite arm and vampie blood felled.............. ON DARK!  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Khaos lolled evilly not notcing da vampie blood on Dark gong in2 da holes he was shoted.  **(AN: pay attention dis s reel impotent)**  Enoby was smart however and slashed a piece of his hare and made it into an arm so she had a NUCLEAR ARM.  
  
Enoby den went all 100 fists on Khaos and he was falling now but he still had tentacles so he draged enoby down but she was on top so when he hit teh grund he toke a nuclear fist to the fase and he was bleeding nuclear but he slashed with his tanksord but Enoby dida jump and he cutted off his own tentacles of his hare.  
  
Meenwhile Awesome and Emprah went all slash with no kare for guard so they had tonnes of slash marks but dint kare cos they were sordfighting during all of this but then the EMprah got Smart and ran for the nearest telephone booth in the base and slid down the rap door and cumed bak up the elevator wif a bigger steemsord made with Odin's powerz cos the booth was a path deux da rift and infused his steem with Odin's powerz so it was a more poweful steemsord wich he called.......... RANGAROCK! But awsoeme retortled by plugging Shotgun Turtle's Cerebral Bores in2 his sord so it was spiky and so itwas a SPIKY AWESOME CYDERSORD!  
  
TITAN BERT was also on da seen, grabing Liberty Danger for a sord so now it was LiBERTy Danger GEDDIT!? Also sins LiBERTY Danger had a sord being weelded as a sord meaned Awesome had EXTENDED RANGE AND POWER! Bert then did slash so hard it was sparking against his steemsord so Ragnarok was now a FLAMESORD so Awesome raised his flameshield in Liberty Danger's keyboard so the Emprah's flamig was POWELISS so he had to cool it off bak to steem as he leeped all around dodgning loking lik a stoopid pansy!  _ **BOY!**_  
  
Bert upchucked Liberty Danger who did a downsord motion lik Lik and the emprah gave :V face as he saw da sord cuming rite in2 his 4head and HE WAS STABED AND TURNED INTO A STATUE OF PURE STEAM then it made into solidifyed cyder so it woul'dnt evaoprizate cos Awesome injected da steem with a llteh cyder he scavenged and now THE EMPRAH WAS DEAD!  
  
(SN: "fatal fight" (Gin & Margluis)" Yuki Kajiura)  
  
 **BACK WITH DRAK**  
  
Dark's body holes had absord all Enoby's spilt blood whil da fite was gong on! A set of vampie wings and fangs appeard and his "cool" and "dude" tattos truned red lik blood. His eyes glowed all full red as he was........... COUNT DRAK YAGAMULA!  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Khaos lolled. "It seams yor paln has faled cos now Dark is alive and I am unkiled and now immortal agan!"  
  
"That  _ **IS**_  where  _ **YOU**_  are  ** _WRONG!"_**  Drak emphasized lik Frank Miller! "I COUNT DRAK YAGAMULA AM NOW A VAMPIE SO NOT REELY ALIVE SO YOU STILE KAN! BE! KILED!" (AN: Moats peeps forgotted dat yu needs da blood of a vampie to becume 1. Is it deux gross duex remembarr oar sumtingh/) "F-CK!" Khaos ranged out from Enoby and went bak for Dark and leeped his hair first but Dark dodged and ran up his hair do to a swoop but Khaos suplexed him out of it but Dark tornado fisted himself out of that lik a reel fabulous dood and boosted up cheeirng "WHAMU! WHAMU! WHAMU! WHAMU! WHAMU!" but Khaos hokshoted himself up lik Spidreman and smacked Dark bak and he was flying but not the way he wanted to!  
  
Ebony grabed Dark midthrow and throwed him in a loop de loop so he latched on2 Khaos and winged him whil Enoby fishnetted his hair and hurled 'em on the siyd whil Dark grabed Light's Blood Note and opened it and smacked him so he keeped bleeding and was getting all his extra lives kiled as Dark closered to killing him hard enough but Khaos also did some slash on Dark wth his tanksword and spiled som of his blood but DRAK WAS A VAMPIE SO DE DETH NOET WOODENT WORK ON HEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!1  
  
Titan Bert then jumped up and hit his fist down on Khaos, who retaliated with his hair to toss him sideto side lik Turtles in Teim, but was stoped by Watari and Shakespeer's ROYAL FLUSH wich involved dem coshing a toylet on his hed upside down and flusihng it so it twitsed his hairdo and he kneaded to klean it wich meened his hans were full. Near snipped a flame at him but he kicked it off with one leg BUT THAT LEG MET LIBERTY DANGER AND WAS CUT OFF BY HIS SORD!  
  
"AWESOME!" AWESOMED AWESOME AWESOMEST ASOMELY AWSEOMSAUCINGLYBADASSEST AWESOMIFICATION!  
  
"Wait, if I'm a vampie why could the Blood Note kile me sum and Dark not?" Khaos ponded.  
  
"BECOS I USED.............. MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!11!!!!!11111!!!!111!!1" Enoby shooted bak at Khaos cos she was now the most poweful wizurd as her mum wanted!  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Khaos rorrd and lashed out all his his powa powa and NUCLEARS and BALCK HOLES and HAIR LASHES and LASERS and GREEN BOLTS OF NUCLEAR THUNDER and KAMIKAZE PIGEONS shooted all out at Dark but Dark was in a gambly mood so he charged for the whole attack and dey both WERE COT IN DA BLASSED AND FALLED TO DA FLOOR!  
  
Den one figure walked up from da smoke! It was...........................................  
  
 ** _DRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**  
  
 _But Dark dint notiss Khaos skin getting all papery lik Notes, **BECOS HE HAD TURNED INTO A BEIGN ENTRIELY MAID OFF NOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!1**_  
  
 ** _Tune in for da necks chaper! Find more on the mystery of the Death Note and all ohter noets?_**


	29. KONKLUSION(?)

_AN: So this chap's bean WAY late cos I had finals and sum illsnesses but THIS! IS! IT! THE LAST CHAOPTER OF THE KHAOS KONFLIKT DEUX IS................ NOW!!!!!1_  
  
 **LYSANDER(?) AND AZ SHO: AZ CATCHES A TEDDIE!?**   _(SOZ BUT TEDDIE HAS TO SHOW UP FIRTS COS SOMEONE ASKED 4 IT)_  
  
JOUST! The bike wheelyed da tank with its wheels and set the nuclear on BURNING GREEN NUCLEARFIRE and the bike was nuclear so AZ jumped off and the bike lobbed into Turkie's bran KO'd him! Also the whole tank was explode and he walked away cos he was a cool guy.  
  
"I guess you just.... TANKED.... LIKE COLD TURKEY!" AZ one linered and the "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" from CSI cumed up in the soundtrack.  
  
(SN: "Successor Korrina")  
  
WHEN SUDDENLY THERE WAS A WILD TEDDIE STARING AT HIM AND SHOOTED "I BEAR COLD NOOSE UPON YOU!" he sayed and made some ice shaped like a lasso and played HANGMAN with him and shooted, "WHAT'S HANGIN' MANG!?" punily.  
  
But AZ lolled and sayed, Bhold OMEGA EVOLUTION ONE:  **OMEGA GAARADOSE!**  
  
OMEGA GYARADOS STATS  
  
HP: 95  
ATTK: 160  
DEF: 100  
SPESHUL ATAK: 70  
SPE. DEF: 104  
SPED: 131  
  
TYPE: WATER/DARGON  
AB: MOXY  
  
"AHAHAHAH!; AZ lolled. "That is totes better than the lame Mega Gayradoughs cos it's ALL ABOUT SWEEPIN' with better typin'!" he then rhymd.  
  
But Teddie summoned a Huang_Long on Drain Phys and that ate it's Outrage cos it was a fizzical atac.  
  
"Grr.." AZ caled bak his Dos but then Teddy did a Glacial Blast and now his hadns were stuck so he codent SWTICH IN A NU 1!!!!ONE  
  
But then Teddie accidentally froze his own brain and had BRAINFRIEZA and this gave AZ time for his hands to burn the ice out and summoned OMEGA HONUDEUXM!  
  
STATS  
  
HP: 75  
ATTK: 90  
DEF: 100  
SPAT: DEUX HUNDRED  
SPDEF: 100  
SPEED: 135  
  
TYPE: FIRE/DRAK  
ABILITY: SOLAR POWER  
  
AZ then summoned the solar gun from Metal Gear Solid 4 and powered up his Omega Huondomo so it shooted a poweful Fire Blast straight at Teddie who was BURNT OUT and losed whil his dragon looled at ham and he was all lik...... "unBEARaball!"  
  
But then AZ saw something else cuming from the distance.....  _ **LYSANDER!**_  
  
AND THAT'S NOT ALL! Cos out of Teddie's suit emergde............  ** _FIERZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111_**  
  
REAL CHAP HERE NOW  
  
(SN: THE EXTREME FFVIII)  
  
All Drakula sawed was space and galaxies and stars and maybe some planets and more space oh and a pijen on da siyd. So did everyone else cos Khaos had draged them into his own supsbace.  
  
 _ **NOW ALL YOU DIE**_  he rasped as all his papery lines started writing out everyone's names and balck holes and nuclears and suns and Tengen Toppa Gurren Laganns and bowls of Special K darted at everyone but they all huddled and went in a curve so it missed cos it was going strait but KHAOS grabed out his Tanksord and shishkabobed it all then shoted it bak and they all begun falling but gotted bak up becos Titan Bert lifted them with his hair cos it was that strong!  
  
BludLite lolled in the BG saying  ** _go my son and defeat our traitery opponents who have failed our goles_** while numching some Blood Banofee pie stuffed with Blood Banana Doritos Burritos Tacos.  
  
KHAOS twisted out some paper by Titan Bert's Legs and wielded him as a ball and chain which hammerd Drak rite in the cosh so he was dizzied but Egogy bit him back to speed and he bit Khaos papery appendages off BUT HE RECONNECTED THEM tho he dropped Titan Bert in teh prosess. He then shooted for Buytt but buyt fuckslayed his papery manthing in place but he retaliated by mummifying him so he was paralyzed and codent move!  
  
But he didn't notice Awesome bursted in with 5 Paper shredding Geass cos he keeped his Life Geass cos he was smart lik that and shredded his hair INTO A MULLET which made KHAOS very angey as he spiral nemissed Liberty Danger but it ate the nemsis and becumed....... TENGEN ASSKICKAA LIBERTY DANGER!!!1  
  
They lokced hands in a armwertsle but they both threw each other's arm into the winning position so they had a bittle of HITS!  
  
BAM! Awesome awesomed a tone of slaps and smacks on Khoas and he tore to a bunch of pieces!  
  
WHAP! Khaos' pieces slash ASSKICKAA and he had tonns of skars and flying bits of metal!  
  
STACHE! Awesome magnetized that metal onto ASSKICKA's face region in a way that made a STASH and cut Khaos on the middle as papery bits bled out!  
  
 **SHHHHIK! KHAOS THROWED DOWN, BUT AWESOME DRAGED HIM LOW BELOW AND THEN THEY HIT A PIEGION!**  
  
"F-ck this!" Dark sayed as he jumped on Khaos head lik Mario then scribbled "Self-incinerate" on Khaos which cossed him to burn up but he was now made of PURE ENERGY becos he had concentrated his flame towards his SOLE!  
  
Khaso then smeared Enoby on Dark but they formed a twin drill and cut his fire in half strait into his sole but he then traped them within it but Titan Bert Dragon Punched it so it made a hole and they jumped out and let the fire leak in so his sole was open for everyone to hit and EVERYONE HIT IT FROM ALL DIRECTIONS so Khaos shattered into a bunch of supernovae and Awesome saw the Emprah going all slash with Ragnarok but Awesome Cydersorded a steemy chink in his sord and tossed him into the supernovae and Khaos abosrd him into his sitsem so he regeneraterd in a more poweful and sexah ofrm!  
  
But just then they were cut off my two old faces........... TIOSEAFJ in Leonard oda Vinci's flying machine and on top of it........... MR. VACAN!  
  
 _ **A MAGICAL DUDE!? GOOD! I COULD USE SOME MAGIC TO COMPLETEMENT MY NEWFOUND EMPRAHNESS**_  Khoas boatsed.  
  
(SN: "MAGIA" KALAFINA)  
  
Vacan sayed "Duuudes!" and pulled out two magical guns kinda like those in Kid Icarus Uprising with the long barrels and went all shooty going "Eekum" for each left and "Bokum" for each right and went "Eekum Bokum Eekum Bokum Eekum Bokum" and then shot both AT THE SAME TIME SHOOTING "OOMANACKA!" and flipping all matrixy then when each of his guns only had one bullet left he stuffed them in Khaos ears then leeped and snaped his fingaz and they shoted and exploded so Khaos had his ears blown off lik that dude in Reservoir dogs cept they weren't cut. BUT KHAOS SPAWNED BALCK HOLES FOR EARS AND BEGAN SUKING EVERYTHING IN!  
  
"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" Dark and Enoby sayed as they plugged the holes with Gurren Laganns that recated and made SPRIAL NEMISSES wich tored at his very papery fibers and reshaped him into A RED SWIRLY FACE OF DARK!  
  
 ** _DRAK......... DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK DRAK!_**  
  
Vacan prayed with some toothbrushed and pasted his swirly face so he swirled in reverse!  
  
 ** _IT HERTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!..................1_**  
  
Enoby gave a sisterly look and he made a O.O face with swirly eyes.  
  
 _I feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_  
  
Khaos melted down into a humany form again but reddish glowing from plasmae and stickied some plasma for............... NEAR!!!!  
  
Near however sniped the plasma to the side and stuck it to some legos and built a castle. Then he went all Jenga and removed the Achilles brick while cossed it to tumble all down and scatter on his plasma so wehn he reeled it bak he was weighed down by some haphazard lego structure. Then Near sniped a brick with one of L's candies and it stuck them all together in a set of lego shackels which binded him bound!  
  
Vacan then shooted some magic bullets from his fingers shaped like guns which was the Invisible Gun Magic and got a headshot so Watari and Soichiro and Shakespeer all shooted Soichiro's gun at once for TRIPLE DAMAGE and Khaos head expoleded from the Tanktrain that shooted thru it.  
  
Kohas was still not wiling to dye and his head reformed into a Plasma Tanktrain from the expolsion and machine shooted all the palsmas with sniper skill but Vacan and Near double sniped it back. Also Shakespeer pomed every Vogan pome right into Khaos brain with a USB Drive that got planted rite in his brane which was now TOO BOARD TO SHOOT and melted into his spine......  
  
Vacan then leeped atop ham and tored his in2 plasma halves and Titan Bert ate one and spat it out at the other so it made a NUCLEAR SUPERNOVAE IMPLOSION EXPLOSION and also teh Emprah was blasted off out of Khaos and wayyyy outside of the fight scene SO HE KILED TIOSEAFJ INSTEAD but her sole was lolling and saying "sucka!" at him from inside so he had to curl in his plasmae and spike all out like a rolling spike ball in space cos that's where they were fighting in.  
  
Buytt then wrote in the Evertyhing Note "Khaos plasma has -9001% stability" and Drak Quantum Noted him into "plasma oscillates in temperature" and he went from sun to absolute zero back and forth until he fot it bak and got nromal tempertrue BUT HAD CRACKED INTO PIESES FROM ALL TEH DAMAGE!!!!!! But Tieseefk's sol broke deux so now he had a shinigami form but he absord all his plasma back and also NuBlud used some of his NuShinigaminess to buff Khaos so he weilded Black Hole Galaxies of Balck Hoels Chakras!!!!!!1  
  
(SN: "godsibb" FictionJunction 2008 Live)  
  
"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Khaos angered as he whirred his chackars into Drak and Egogy and gashed them open and they falled back but she stiched them back with some fishnet stockings which Dark hardened into new skin with his Quantum Note.  
  
 _ **I SHALL JOIN DEUX!**_  Blud Light rorred as he swirled into Khaos so he had Blud's powees with him and now his Chakras had swares shooting out and slashed out a F-ckhole that went strait for Shakespeer.  
  
"We had a fun time bi  
  
But now I'm gong deux dye" Shakespeer pomed his last pome as he was sucked in and kiled and Watari was all like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and he was even sadder than when he lost being Queen of England and went stachefirst for Khaos manthing but HE CUT OFF WATARI'S STASH AND IT WAS FLYING AWAY IN SPACE AND KHAOS drained him in and he died mumbing "buggerf-ck" or something britishy lik that BUT SOICHIRO PIKED UP HIS STACHE AND ATTACHED IT ONTO HIS SO IT WAS A DOUBLE STACE AND THEY GOT TRIPLE POWER AS A BONUS COS THEY WERE ONE AND THE SAME! cept for the color but Soichiro was so mad hsi stache becumed rainbow anyways and Awesome prayed some of his awesomeness into Soichiro who shotted a balck hole that bounced towards Vacan who magiced it into a drill that was a cerebral bore and bored Khaos so he was BORED even harder than the Vogon pomes.  
  
He then flicked the bore off to the side and it blowed a pigeon who becumed a pigeon consteltation of balck holes that swung him lik connect the dots or when you long jump all those mini palnets in Mario Galaxy and orbit them all and the last hole swung him in a corkscrew but Vacan had a reverse sonic screwdriver that spun in the opposite direction and stoped him.  
  
Then they stared and stared and stared for ours and hourz until Enoby snarked a bit but then stared then all blinked at the same time then they all huddled into a ball of violence so chatoic IT WAS INVISIBLE!  
  
Then the smoke cleared and everyone timed out then timed in and-  
  
CHING! Awesome slashed a 360 around Khaos on pure instinct, but Khaos pasted it with Special K cos it blended into his NuShinigami skin but Awesome stabed him from on top lik God of War and Vacan shooted "Me Vacan! Me best magical dood in whole fic!" and Magiced Khaos face into...................... a gumball that turned pure blak! BECOS KHAOS WAS ALSO AN EVIL MAGICAL DOOD! AND HE MAGICED A SPIRAL NEMESIS OF BALCKHOLE DRILLS THAT WERE MAGICED WITH NUCLEAR AND BLOWED THEM TO IMPLODE THEN EXPLODE AND CANCEL OUT SO FAST IT WAS THE BIGGEST SUPERNOVE IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNVIERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Everything was now blak and empty and Khaos lolled "I WON!" evilly...............  
  
THEN SUDDENLY EVERYONE ELSE LATCHED DOWN ON HIM CARRYING THE BALCK HOLES AND STUCK THEM DOWN ON HIM LIK THAT STKKIY BOM FROM SMASH BROS!!!!!!! Then they lunched off and watched as Khaos was eated entirely by the balck holes as was all his subspace so now they were bak in the Khaos Krib in the center of the Earth and Khaos was falled down and beated.  
  
"I..... surrender....." Khaos coffed and raisined a white falg in defeat.  
  
(SN: "God and Man Vocal Ver." God Eater)  
  
Everyone was celebrating but dint notis Blud's body was moving a little....... and then Light absorbed all of Blud into him and was dressed in reel sexah cloths with boots that were manybelted cos he had becumed.... SIMON BELMONT!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
"And now to complete my paln!" Simon evilled as he fired a laser that blowed the entire surface of Earth and removed all humans and shoted out all the soles he had saved over timlups making his race of NUSHINIGAMIS!  
  
"BAKEMONODA!" they shooted at Seman for the horror he had done to the palnet!  
  
"I am the BAKEMONODA? Who is now part of a minority species on Earth? I THINK IT WAS YOU!" he evilled and ated a blood banana becos he was now one with Blud. his future salf. "Now that Khaos has been weekend, the Konflikt of D and K that has defined the stability of the word is now in my palm!  _ **I AM NOT ONLY GOD, I AM FINALLY EMPRAH OF DETH!!!!!111!!1**_  
  
"And for my firts act," Light evilled. "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE FUTURE FUTURE WHERE I AM IN CONTROL!" he sayed as the phone booth WAS NOW A TARDIS and it scooped up all the main characters and warped off............  **to the 2080s**!  
  
"Now to evil a good while as I build a world where I can rule all!" Simon sayed as he visited the surface of Earth to watch all the blood banana orchards in bloom and the sexing NuShinigamis out in the open and they all stoped to praise and sex their emprah and he toke a daily walk through Siberia in celebration and proud.  
  
"I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS HONORED! MY PEOPLE WE SHALL LEAD THE GREATEST RACE OF ALL DIMENSIONS!" Light evilled to all his kind for his grand meeting to introduce him to his subjects. "AND TODAY YOU SHALL MEET YOUR VICE EMPRAH...... LELOOSH EVILFACE!!!!1"  
  
Lelouch then entered and was reading a notebook of all his olde memries Light had gattered to cure his amnesia and he did the Communist salute.  
  
(SN: "Main Titles (Sdatcher)" Akira Yamaoka)  
  
 **LATER IN 2086**  
  
The turdis arrived in a new world that looked like a futuristic version of the 1980s but with some other stuff like 90s kids and some NuShinigamis were all disco on the street and maybe more but we'll find those out later.  
  
And everyone arrived in Dark's room in 2086 to a video of Light evilling as he shooted, "WELCOME TO THE FUTURE SUKAZ!"


	30. DETECTIVE D

AND THE MISTRY OF TEH PHANTOME KIRA  
  
 _AN: So I bean sik for quiet a whil cos I had Hamroids wich is odd cos I dint kno they put pigs on royd rage and also somefing kaled :itis, wich I dun get becos WHAT IS IT AND WHAT DOES IT MAKE THE : IS!? Alos ya dos sats are based for da Pokermans for teh gest revieow._  
  
TEH LYSANDRE AND AZ SHOW: POKERBALL AZ!  
  
(SN: "Tim's Running Out" Cirrus)  
  
"WE SHALL SETTLE THIS IN A GRAND BATTLR OF TWISTED METAL!" they 3 shooted as AZ and Lysan went SUPER TRIANER and Frieza began churning cyder.  
  
Lysandre drove a bullet train of bullets and shooted some nuclears at AZ who drove a giant pokerball which opened and ated dem and rambled around on a NUCLEAR RUSH but Frieza dodged it WHO WAS HIS OWN VEHICLE and did some "BANG!" lasers which shooted Big Bangs and blowed up some planets and a galaxy on the side but they were unoccupied so no one cared. Lysander then shooted out all his bullets in the bullet train at Fierza which blowed his cyder half off but now HE HAD NO VEHICLE SO HE GOT SUCKED INTO FRIEZA'S MISSING HALF WHICH WAS A BALCK HOLE!  
  
"You die like a stupid patsy!  _ **BOI!**_ " Frieza lolled with evil.  
  
" **WOULD A PATSY STUPID DO**   _THIS!?_ " he snarled and brainjacked him lik Maken X and copyed AZ's OMEGA POWEZ SO NOW THEY CODE HAVE AN EPIC TWISTED POKERMETAL Z BATTLE.  
  
"F-CK!" freiza losered cos he was now assumed of crtl.  
  
"FOR THIS I SHALL BE MY OWN OMEGA EVOLVERATION!" the fuse gloated.  
  
OMEGA FRIEZANDRE  
  
HP: 9042  
ATTK: 9042  
SP ATK: 9042  
DEF: 9042  
SP DEF: 9042  
SPED: 9042  
  
TYPE: CYDER/NUCLEAR (It drains eveything and absorbs for 25% max HP)  
ABILITY: ULTIMATE POWER (Multiplies ATTAK and SPATAK by 9042)  
  
"THEN I SHALL OMEGA EVOLVE BAK!!!1" AZ torted.  
  
OMEGA SUPER SAIYAN AZ  
  
ATTK: XXXXX  
SP ATTK: XXXXX  
DEF: XXXXX  
SPDEF: XXXXX  
SPED: PRIORITY +42 (HE ALWAYS GOES FIRTS LOL!)  
  
TYPE: SUPER SAIYAN  
ABLITY: ANTI-DRAIN PIERCE (PIERCES ALL ABOSREBS AILBITIES AND DRAINS ALL DAMAGE DELT BAK)  
  
Friezandre used Big Bang Black Hole Galaxy which cossed a bik bang and explosions were happen and balckholes were them but AZ plugged them with rapid fire omegakamehamehakaokenkinnikubeamfinalgetsugatensho ANTI-BALCK HOLE PLUGS that urned his balckhole galaxy into TIME AND SPACE AND PLANETS AND STARS AND GALAXIES AND PIGEONS but then the pigeons went all Birdemic on AZ and he lost an eye so he put on an eyepatch like Big Boss and smirked which meant he could dogde Megidos and Almighties so now they all missed and Friezandre lost his remaining turns.  
  
AZ then did a Charge and a Dark Energy and then a Belly Drum and brote out a candy to heal himself but he dropped it and was leaved open to Friezandre's bug thingy on his arm as it stretched out then shooted a grapling hoke then his roboty doc ock things shooted 9042 times the amount of balck holes than last attack and also blowed up that newly made galaxy and now he was just a floating HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
BUT AZ HAD 1 HP LEFT AND USED A KANNUKIDEATHBLOWAWESOMELYBADASSSAUCEMUSTAKRAKISHKRAUSER-THROWDOWNHOEDOWN THAT EXPLODED FRIEZANDRE INTO CYDER AND NUCLEAR WHICH EXPLOSIONED SOM EMORE AND AZ ALSO BLOWED UP BUT HE HAD HIS SUPER SAIYANNESS SO he survived the blats but was now a capsule head lik Ronald Reagan or Lord Genome.  
  
"Lame." AZ mutted cos he was now an object of objectification lik da dude in Lollipop Chainsaw.  
  
 _an: sO i HAD TONS TO CATCH UP ON BESIDES SICKY COS I NEEDED SOME BETTER IDEER OF THE 80S, SO i WATCHED mIAMI cONNECTION. aND ITWAS THE GREATEST PEACE OF 80S AND THE MOAST AWESOMELY 80S MOVIE OF ALL TIME! sO TANK YU sUIRAHPLAH FOR RECOMMENDING DIS AWSOM FILM!_  
  
*hERO DOODS WATCH EMPRAH LIGHT EXIT HIS SKREEN AND WINGED xENOMORPHS FLY THRU DA ROOM AND THEN A JET PICKS THEM UP SO THEY CHASE ALIENS*  
  
(sn: "dANGER zONE" kENNY lOGINS)  
  
dARKNIGHT: wtf IS GONG ON HERE!?  
  
*deux FIGURES SHO UP. tHEY R....... sly AND ahnuld!*  
  
sLY: wU R YUWALL SPOSD TO BEE!?  
  
dRAK: i AM dRAK AND i AM A PROFESSIONAL KIRA!  
  
aHNULD: wHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO KIRA DOSE ALIENS! tHEY ARE THREATENING..... SOMETHING I DUNNO BUT WE NEED EPIC ACTION COS THAT'S WHY THE EMPRAH RELIFED US! TO MAKE action AND fun AND epic 247!  
  
*eNOBY STEALTHS A xENOMORPH WITH A GOTHIC KNIFE REVEALING CYDER BLOOD AND THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY............ an cydermorph!!!!1*  
  
sLY: yU DIE FOR THE GOOD OF THE NUSHINIGAMI EMPYRE OF TRUPALNET BLUD!!!1  
  
*sLY SHOOTS SUM nuclears TO BLOW UP THE CYDER.*  
  
aHnULD: i NEED THA turbo GUN! gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!1  
  
*ahnuld GRABES A TRUBO GUN AND LODES IT WITH NUCLEAR BALCK HOLE RELATIVISTIC HOMING ROUNDS WRAPED IN BLOOD NOTE*  
  
*tHE CYDERMORPH BLOWS UP INTO COMPLETE NOTHINGNESS COS THIS IS THE FUTURE AND THEY CAN CLEAN BALCK HOLES THAT FATS*  
  
nUsHINIGAMI aUDIENCE: we love our emprah!  
  
lIGHT *STILL DRESSED LIK HIS BELMONT EGO*: *EVILS WHIL STROKING HIS PET kYUBEY* tank you all my god people! aND NOW FOR OUR NECKS ENTERTAINATION!  
  
vACAN: qb!?  
  
kYUB: *:3 FACE* ha ha YES i LIVE A ROYAL PET'S LIF TANKS TO YOR DEFEATING OF BRAZIL NUT WE MET AND EVILLED TOGETTER!  
  
*qb AND lITE LOL SOME MORE. then ahnuld and sly get kira'D AND DYE but that's okay cos this is teh future and getting kiled is lik a comon cold nao!1*  
  
lIGHT; now begins oar necks mistry!  
  
*sly and ahnuld notice they have some japanish on their heads now. IT READS......... 'phantom kira was here!'*  
  
Light: NOW YOU NEWCOMERS MUST FIND OUT WHO THE PHANTOM KIRA IS! YOR ONLY HINT IS THAT HE IS ALSO OF THE JAPAN PLACE!  
  
*AWESOME SETS HIS GEASS ON A FINDER GEASS*  
  
aWESOME: tHERE IS ONLY ONE MAN WHO WOOD BRING US OUT FOR A MISTRY BESIDES YU AND ALSO BE OF JAPAN LAPCE! .............leloosh evilface!"  
  
(sn: ussr aNTHUM)  
  
*LELOUCH ENTERS LOLLING*  
  
eVILFACE: and becos you passed you have all been invited to hear a christmassy story! A TAIL LONG LUNGAGO ABOOT THE PHANTOM KIRA.... JAPAN! and his relationship with LITE LONG LONG AGO!  
  
 **the tale of japan: the phantom kira**  
  
oNCE THERE WAS A DUDE NAMED JAPAN WHO WAS PALS WITH A CREEPY DUDE. CREEPY DUDE SAYED HE WANTED TO MAKE A NATION OF JAPANS NAMED JAPAN WHO WOOD HAEV DEUX B A SACRIFIS! but he pormised one day to reincarnate his sole! aND ON THAT DAY THE ANCIENT DEATH NOTE SANG TO TEH TOON OF O CRISTMAS TREE:  
  
"o japan place  
o japan place  
  
thus we kira"d FOR JAPAN PLACE"  
  
BUT I bet YOU HAEVN'T HERD DAT BIT YET COS IT WASN'T IMPOTENT........... until now!!!  
  
years later japan waS REINCARNATED AS A CHINESE COMMUNIST DRAGON WHO WAS KO'D BY ABE LINCOLN.... SO HE NEEDED A NEW VESSEL TO CARRY HIS LIFE NOTE AS CARRIED IT TO THE CREEPY DUDE. tHAT CREEPY DUDE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AS OUR EMPRAH!  
  
eVILFACE: but that is not all! tHE SOUL OF TEH COMMUNIST DRAGON NEEDED A REINCARNATION TO CARRY HIS WILL! AND THAT REINCARNATE IS............. me! i made the life note by studying your life geass and rewriting the death note'S DEATHY PROPERTIES with life geass ones THEREBY craeting the life note!  
  
aWESOME: THEN YOU WERE......  
  
vICE eMPRAH: a communits all along! i was reminded of my true self by Mao AFTER BEING BRAINWASHED BY THE OLD EMPRAH'S AND YOUR VILE CAPITALIST SPIRIT!  
  
aWESOME: wAIT.... DOES THAT MAKE THIS...........  
  
EVILFACE: a cummyounits empyr!  
  
*light REVEALS AN HAMMER AND SICKEL LIK LELOOSH'S EYES*  
  
lIGHT: aLSO mERRY cRISTMAS COS IT'S AROUND THE HOLIDAYS SO I HAVE SOME PRESENTS BEFORE YOU CUME AFTER ME!  
  
*eVERYONE GETS EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS AND THEY CHEER, EVEN THE HERO DOODS*  
  
now i have emprahical stuffs to deux so go to this club called the blood banana and meet up with the rest! Now i have pressing matters so goodbye!  
  
*NUSHINIGAMIS FOLLOW SUIT AND HERO DOODS FOLLOW*  
  
*dRAK DETECTIVES UP SOMETHING*  
  
dRAK: *TAPPING INTO HIS D SIDE WHEN HE WAS AT WHAMMY HOUSE DETECTIVING* i TINK THIS SUD GIVE US SUM Ideer ABOOT HAU DESE PEEPS LIV AND UNDERSAND OAR NU SETTING!  
  
 **meanwhile somewhere else**  
  
light: ENJOYING THE VIEW!?  
  
nARRATOR (me): yAH. *LOKES AT MARCHING NUSHINIGAMIS CHANTING IN LATIN FOR "BLOOD BANANA". also there's a tone of other screens for vueing eveything els.*  
  
*LIGHT ENTERSTO A ROOM OF REI AYANAMI CLONES* ligt: hey ladies! it's tim for da holiday special!  
  
*LOADS OF SEXING GOES ON*  
  
mE: *STARES AT A MYSTERIOUS METER THAT SEEMS TO BE RISING* goOd, ThE fuN Is eVeR INcreASing...... at this raTe....... mAybE We wIll stOp.......  
  
mery crhistmas eveyone!!!!!!!!!!!! and all other holidays DEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	31. TOP KIRA

AN: YO DOODS I SAW THIS MOVIE CALLED TOP GUN BUT TEHRE WAST MUCH OF GUNS BUT THERE WAS PLANES SHHOTING GNS AND ROCKETS AND EXPLOSIONS WERE HAPPEN AND MOST OF EM WAS A PLANE! ALSO THERE MAY BE MORE CHRISTMASY STUFF HERE COS I DINT PUT THAT MUCH LAST CHAP!  
  
(SN: Top Gun Anthem)  
  
NuShinigamis marched in single file to the Kira Dome that was sponsored by Blud brand Blood Bananas and they marched in montage!  
  
 _ **SO WHAT THE HELL DO WE EGGSPECKED AT THIS GATHERING!?**_  Buytt kestened cos he hadn't really done much in the future future yet.  
  
"BLOOD BANANAS! FUN! SEXING! ACTION! BLOOD BANOFFEE! ALSO AIRPLANES!" the NuShinigamis chantered in unite as one.  
  
"待機時間は、.. ですか？" Enoby sayd.  
  
"I DUNNO" they repled.  
  
Sudenly jets were in the sky and Light emprahed, "To cumpens8 the loading I have prepaired an air show!" Out of the jets cumed Sly and Ahnuld and a third jet who was Micheal Jackson and he flew in with an "OW!" and did a moonwalk.  
  
Sly and Ahnuld jumped their jets lik Just Cause DEUX then went for knifing at each other but they leaped off each other's knivs so Ahnuld went all machinegun and "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" but Sly went "ULEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and shooted bak but he wasn't shooting fast enough so he forced the ammobelt down WITH HIS OWN TEETH and chucked a molotov which all the bullets shooted so it would explode and shooted the explosion so it reecsploadad then wrestled the burning explosion into MJ but he moonwalked it lik a smooth criminal and did a quarter toss that CUT AHNULD's GUN IN HALF and also all their jets were cuming in A THREE WAY SO THEY PARACHUTED WHIL loking awai from splosion.  
  
And then everyone reached the Kira Dome.  
  
 **AT THE KIRA DOME**  
  
(SN: "Cathedral" Chrono Trigger)  
  
"I am yor hoast." sayed a floteng head in a tank who was..................... AZ!  
  
"Today we are celebrating the great day of the burf of the NuShinigamis as per Emprah's holiday" he mumboed cos this was his first sermon and he dint reely kno how to control it.  
  
But it dint matter cos everyone was sexing thru the speech until Light cumed in whil carrying to whips tat were rapped around his sexii abs.  
  
Steamy neon lights shooted up with steam and Light gave everyone leather jackets and the crowd was lik..... "YAY!"  
  
 **MEANWHILE IN JAPAN**  
  
Lelouch was staring at the life-size RX-78 Gundam model which was made into a real Gundam cos this was the future and they had that technology.  
  
"NOW I HAVE THE POWER TO BEAT AWESOME ONES AND FOR ALL!" Evilface evilfaced.  
  
He then jumped up into the Kira dome and landed in the stadium cos Light was planing an AWESOME battle for entertainment.  
  
(SN: "MANGO TANGO" Dubble Dragon Neon)  
  
"AND NOW FOR THE GRAND BATTLE!" Light and AZ announced as Lelouch gave Awesome the finger and a spring shooted up from the floor and TENGEN ASSKICKAA LIBERTY DANGER did a spinflip and Awesome cockpitted in and doubled fingered Lelouch back while Lelouch grabed an Hammer and Scythe and an army of chicks with whips and Demon Hipster Chicks came and cheered Leloosh while he did a japanish bow becos he was Japan then opened his wing shield and unleashed his nuclear railgun fingers on Awesome only to watch as Awesome went to the side and RAN UP THIN AIR TO CATCH UP WITH HIS ALTITUDE AND DID A SPINZAKU ON HIS HAND!  
  
"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU LEAN TO SPINZAKU!?" Lelouch gaped at Awesome's awesomeness as he loaded balckhole galaxyclear hybrids instead and did slash so they shooted in a diagonal so it was harder to dodge.  
  
"I INSTINCTED IT THROUGH SHEER AWESOMENESS!" he retorted and did his counter slash with Zaber's z-shaped saber that lined 100% with his diagonal and infused it with balck hole so he spunned leloosh into orbit toward it BUT HIS ARMY OF CHICKS SHOOTED A BALCK HOLE REVERSING FLAME RAZOR AND LELOUCH GOT SOME AIR TIME AND DID A DROP KICK SO HARD THAT ASSKICKAA'S ARM EXPLODED AND OVERHEATED but Awesome sucked in enough matter with the balck hole 2 make a new one out OF PURE ENERGY and did an erupting flaming middle finger and flipped a pigeon that scraped Lelouch's face.  
  
"COMMUNISMDAMMIT!" Lelouch gasped. "I WILL KILE YOU OR MY NAME IS LELOUCH EVILFACE!" Suddenly TWELVE GEASS LIT UP FROM HIS FACE! "ANTI-LIFE GEASS!" he evilled and went for Awesome but  _ **HE MISSED AND KILED BUYTT INSTEAD!**_  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!111OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111" Dark and Soichiro shooted as his Everything Note flied up into the sky and it was GRABED!!! BY LIGHT!!!!  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Light evilled as he smoshed the Blood Note with the Everything not to make......... THE ROYAL EVERYTHING NOTE!!!!!!!! "WITH THIS NOTE I CAN DO EVERYTHING SIMPLY BY WRITING MY NAME!" he sayed and wroted Light Ayanami but DIDN'T NOTICE AWESOME PUNCHED HIM WITH LELOUCH'S RX-78 AS A SET OF KNUCKELDUSTERS WICH HE THEN DUSTED HIS KNUCKELS WITH!  
  
 _ **DARK! SOICHIRO! ENOBY! AWESOME! LELOUCH! L! NEAR! VACAN! QB! BERT! THEY ALL PUT THEIR NAMES IN PUNCHING EACH OTHER OUTTA THE WAY! THEY CODE ALL DO EVERYTHING!**_  
  
Soichiro toke off his cloths to reveal his stache make himself a new sexy suit lik Wham in JJBA lik Bayonetta and shooted tornadoes of balck hole chakras at Dark who shouted the wind at Light but he whipped around himself so hard he cut himself and pulled off his face to turn it inside out and reveal tons of wepon underneath and shooted nuclear skulls and blood at Dark whil he shooted a bubble to capture him but Near opened a 3rd eye and sniped the bubble dead and Enoby went all vampie on Lelouch to drain his blood but lelouch set up a 13th VAMPIRE GEASS to vampie her bak but they were both vampies so they were fighting even while Light stroked QB who made Lelouch's chick army into witches and they did a magic HARAKIRI WHIP and shoted som Death Jets with skulls on kamikaze but Awesome did a spinzaku so they were bakabombs that Vacan shooted up and Bert hurled into the itches as they scramed through the fire and flames!  
  
 _ **SUDDENLY A NEW CHALLENGER WROTE HIS NAME IN THE NOTE! ZABER EL BADASS!**_  
  
"Yes my old friend Zaber!" Light evilld, (AN: He was pals with Light as Blud! Reed BLUDHAVEN for the deets!) "Kile Awesome with Lelouch and then Darcus"  
  
"AND WE SHALL BECUME A MAIN CHARACTERS AS ONCE WE WAS!" Light and Lelouch both evilly exclammed!1  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd sexed and cheered as Zaber loked oddly at Light, then Awesome, an odd lok that made it hard to tell whose side he was really on..........  
  
IS HE GOOD? IS HE EVIL? WHO KNOWS!?  
  
 _ **YOU WILL! NECKS CHAPER THO!**_


	32. RealChristmasSpecial

AN: So the last few chaps didn't really have many Christmas stuff for christmas so this is the real chaper that with Christmas in it!  
  
Zaber looked at Light then Awesome then smirk.  
  
Light evilled and wrapped his whips on his sexy abs so hard he was cutting himself all over, "This shall be the end of you and the security of my em-"  
  
(SN: "The Sword that Smites Evil" SUPER ROBOT WARS)  
  
"WARE WA (AN: It's Japanish for Im) NO LONGER ZABER! WARE WA...................  _ **ZANGER**_!" Zanger shooted and pulled out THE TRUE ZABER! AN AXE CURVED LIKE A Z! HE THEN SHOOTED DOWN A FLAMING ZSHAPED CREST AND IT WHIPPED ALL OF LIGHT'S EMPIRE WITH FLAMING Zs AS THE NUSHINIGAMIS DODGED THE FIRE AND WATCHED ALL THE EMPIRE REBUILD ITSELF COS IT WAS THE FUTURE BUT ZANGER'S FLAME WAS SO BRIGHT THEY WERE STILL ON FIRE!  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Light shooted and salmoned a Devil Zanger which was a clone infected with Shinigami Devil jeans and some Devil Geass on the side. "I FIGHT FOR AWESOME SINCE HE HAS GROWN FUEL! I WAS TESTING HIM ALL ALONG!" and shooted a TWELVETUPLE GEASS LASER OF HIS ULTIMATE ZANGER GEASS!  
  
But Devil Zanger shooted back HIS OWN TWELVETUPLE GEASS LASER OF DEVIL ZANGER GEASS THAT BLOWED UP INTO A BALCK HOLE WHEN IT CHAIN REACTED AND SWIRLED INTO ORBIT BUT ZANGER DID AN ERUPTNG FLAMING FINGER WITH A SPIRIT BOM AT THE TIP AND DEVIL ZANGER WAS KO'D INTO THE BALCKHOLE WHICH ZABER ATE AND MADE INTO A CHRISTMAS TREE WHICH HE ATTACHED ONTO HIS NOT AXE ARM AS A GIGA DRILL CHRISTMAS BREAKER!  
  
(SN: "Trombe!" SRW)  
  
THEN ZANGER SHOOTED "CATCH!" as DARKNIGHT YAGAMI WROTED HIS OWN NAME and magiced up his own ARMY OF ELVES armed with NUCLEAR Yagarangs to the teeth and he drilled at Lelouch in the RX-78's head but Lelouch's geass glowed red and green as the machine guns loaded with ornaments and christmas stars and flicked Zanger off but he CUT INTO THE MECHAS BACK! Then Darknight found a chink in its foot and tied it down like The Empire Strikes Back!  
  
"OH YOU ZASTARD!" Lelouch scramed while L built a giant SUPER CANDY FORTRESS MACROSS then ate it all IN ONE BITE then using the sugar rush to windup and punch Light in the face with a pie! Then the elves Yagaranged the pie and he got some NUCLEAR stuck in his moth.  
  
L then gotted a candy cane and shooted "HO HO HO!" as he jousted on a raindeer and rammed strait for Lelouch BUT SAW AS HE SPIKED MISTLETOE TO CUT THE ROPE AND JUMPED OVER L but he did a loop and shaved the side of his mech's elbow so now it had candies on it and was stiff and sticky then the other so both elbows were stick. Lelouch then set his Geass on FLAME so his mech was on FIRE but he dint have enough Geass to melt the candies SO HE GREW ENOUGH EYES SO HE HAD 13 GEASS ALL SET ON FLAME AND THE CANDY MELTED but L ate the caramel then grabed the Royal Everything Note and wrote in it.... RAY PEMBER!  
  
LIght however gotted so mad he turned the stadium into a spinning record surrounded by Lava which made the room real hot only to watch...... RAY PEMBER enter in a giant mecha of COLONEL SANDERS cos he's Japanish and they have KFC for Christmas.  
  
(SN: You Spin Me Round)  
  
Light spawned a fishnetcrosshair eyepatch and a ton of extra arms with really long nails as and scratched the record as leather whips shooted out in rapid fire! Soichiro took all the whips with his stache though and this made Light hot and sweaty from all the whip action and all the lava while Ray trapped him in a giant snacker but he orgasmed a hole through and went straight for mechaSander's stache but missed and landed a 3pointer in Sander's own bucket of chicken. Dark then went straight through the bucket and sky dropped Light on the edge of the record into the lava but he flew up with his butt burning like Mario with the "WAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA!" scram but broke his fall as HE RIPPED OF HIS SUBWAY TRAIN AND A HALF OF A MANTHING INTO A WHIP WHICH WAS OF 9 TAILS THAT WERE ALL CLUBS WITH COSHES ON THE SIDE AND COHSED Enoby into the LAVA as she swam real angrily cos all her cloths got burned!  
  
Then he whipped QB who shooted blak sugar plums that were actually blak holes then put on an extra long Santa hat and whipped Ray so hard he SNEEZED but mechaSanders also sneezed some chicked that QB leaped from platforming on the pieses of chicken in the storm then levitated to the top and ated one cos he fort it was tasty.  
  
Lelouch then skated his RX-78 on some sleds and shooted a machine snowball gun at Awesome SO HE WAS FROZEN INTO A SNOWMAN!  
  
BUT IT WAS AN AWESOME SNOWMAN! Awesome then shooted coal and carrots and twigs in machine rapid fire at Lelouch and Light's manthing growed back and HE ATE INTO HIS ARM AND GAINED SOME HEALTH FROM HIS FLESH THEN CYDER AND ALL SORTS OF ROBOTY FLESH SHOOTED OUT LIKE THE ENDING OF AKIRA! IT EXPLODED INTO A SPIRAL NEMISSA AND GALAXY AND A PIGEON AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS BLOWED OUT OF THE KIRA DOME AND THE RECORD FLEW LIK A FRISBEE THEN BURNED UP AS IT SHOOTED ALL THE HERO DOOD FAR AWAY SOMEWHERE ELSE WHILE LIGHT AND LELOUCH WERE BLASTED AWAY TO THEIR CHAIRS!  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" everyone but Mr. Vacan shooted as Mr Vacan broked their fall with a MR VACAN'S VACAN AND EGGS RESTAURANT AND THEY LANDED IN THEIR CHAIRS AND NOT DIED!  
  
 **AT MR. VACAN'S VACAN AND EGGS**  
  
(SN: "Carol of the Bells" Trans-Siberian Orchestra)  
  
Vacan served everyone a Vacan and eggs while enoby magiced a new set of cloths lik Sailor Moon as fishnets covered her entire body followed by blak leather jumpsuit since the 80s was the one tim you could wear leather and actually be a cool dude which is awesome cos leather is AWESOME and also Awesome had a leather jacket from the Kira Dome.  
  
"So can we track those DEUX?" Soichiro questered as L and Near opened GPS from their palm and tracked them.....  
  
"THEY ARE ON THE MOON! OR AS IT IS CALLED NOW.....  _ **THE TRUEST PLANET BLUD!**_ "  
  
 _Real Merry Christmas doods! Not much 80s in this chap but I put more later proms!_


	33. Soichiro Returns to McDs!

_AN: So apparently I missed a chance to make a boxing chapter on Boxing Day but I still put boxing and maybe some New Year's stuff for the future when you read this to your kiddies. Doh you should stile read Dark Yagami deux them first obviousli._  
  
 **AT MR VACAN'S VACAN AND EGGS**  
  
"What the fuck was that shit about!" tableslammed Darknight and Zanger cos they had no idea how DEUX peeps who could do everything beated a bunch of hero dudes who could do everything.  
  
L and Near got out calculators and divided 42 by 0 causing them to explode and shoot magicy powder. Then Enoby fishnetted it and it readed "Some who can do everything can do more everything than others" but spilled the powder and it readed "You can do better than the other" instead.  
  
"Aha! Then we just need to out everything those Emprahs!" Dark and Awesome shooted and toasted some lager in victory drinks.  
  
"Wait where is Soichrio?" kestend Mr. Vacan as he brote out seconds for everyone, then saw a note at his table that said "out to McD's" and saw his stachemobile driving on the highway!  
  
 **ON THE HIGHWAY!**  
  
(SN: "Frog's Theme" Chrono Trigger Symphony)  
  
Soichiro's car marched across some NuShinigamis with stache and their jaws dropped and the McDs opened its doors as he walked up to the line and marched!..... in place for 20 minutes cos it was the holidays so it was that long.  
  
"One McRib with Big Mac that is also an ice cream burger with McFlurry Ice Cream and fries inside a Quarter Pounder!" Soichiro shooted through his gun with a flag like the Joker.  
  
"That will be 5 evil dudes." said a leathery shinigami opening a rack for heads and Soichiro shooted some lasers and some random unimpotent heads landed in and rolled the slots and all got 7s!  
  
"Bonus Prize! You get a Happy Meal toy!" said the NuShinigami cashier who was named Tengu.  
  
And he got........ a Death Note!  
  
"Wut...." Soichiro spake as his stache formed a "?"  
  
"Oh it's just a plain Death Note funny stache person." said some NuShinigami dood. "You get some more and smoosh them to make better notes."  
  
"Meh..." Soichiro tossed it and a NuShinigami grabed it and smooshed it into an Ancient Death Note so he had his own Royal Death Note so now he was a KING!  
  
"King me!" the NuShinigami shooted and biked over to Burger King to get himself a crown.  
  
Then soichiro saw a Rei clone burning his car and lolling so he punched it in the boob.  
  
She got mad and spat in his stache so Soichiro manipulated the earth to catapult her into the sky but left a videogram which was Light making lolface and gave :P face as well but Soichiro burned the gram with his stache's sheer anger then nommed his food. Then he went all transformers into a car and drove back.  
  
(SN" Transformers Theme")  
  
WHEN BIKER TRANSFORMER NUSHINIGAMIS WERE ROBBING SOME OLD LADY OF HER EVIL DUDES!  
  
Soichiro drove over one but got sandwiched into a bunch of others so he flamed the exhaust and rammed their paint off. Then he transformed into a robot and skated deux of them and did a jump as they spun out and KO'd THE WHOLE GANG WITH A BURNING STACHE SIGNAL! Then he went to the old lady and gave her the evil dudes to see THEY WERE PSYCHLO HEADS!  
  
"Thanks" sayed the old lady as she got out her Multi Death Note and wrote down John Smith and every John Smith from all dimensions died.  
  
Then a bunch of heads rolled in and she collected the munnies. Then went shopping.  
  
"Tag!" wet another NuShinigami as he Kira'd Soichiro and claimed his head. Then he went to some bar and leaped out drunk as hell and ran over a car but it was okay cos it was the futre. Then Soichiro somehow gotted up with his head back on.  
  
"Well WTF was that about?" Soichiro wtfd as he walked back.  
  
 **VACAN AND EGGS**  
  
So Soichiro got back in and ate the seconds Mr. Vacan had saved when sudeenly he saw Mr. Vacan had gloked everyone and watched their head regenerate.  
  
"......." Soichiro gave :V face.  
  
"WE HAVE AN AMAZING DISCOVERY ON HOW THIS WORLD RUNS!" they all shooted.  
  
"But I want to tell you in a boxing match full of boxing!" he sayed as he crunched his fists into Clubber Lang and Ivan Drago.  
  
 **SOICHIRO BOXES MR. VACAN!**  
  
(SN: Eye of the Tiger)  
  
Everyone else got in an audience and huddled around the ring with onion rings even me!  
  
"i lOvE oNiOn riNGs! they go straight through me tho :/" I said and ated anyways.  
  
"So, you know how kiraing is an everyday thing in this world?" Vacan sayed and had Lang headbutt Soichiro's stache with his mohawk.  
  
Soichiro punched a fist of stache and did a left jab on his side. "Personal experience."  
  
Vacan had Ivan Drago do a full force punch around his leg and he sayed "I must brake you!" and locked him in place. "Well apparently getting heads is money! And depending on your rank or money you get unkira'd faster!" he sayed and brought out a hobo who had been kira'd for 7 days and then got back up and drank some scotch and hoboed off on his way.  
  
"So that's how this society runs? He united dimensions by KILLING!?" Soichrio spun Drago and Vacan spun cos he was attached and pile drived him to the wall.  
  
"Well..... yeah....... and the futurey stuff and communism for keeping the peace.... I spose so..... F-CK I DON"T GET IT EITHER!" then did tornado punches from Lang and Drago.  
  
Soichiro's cloths were entirely torn but he dint care as he shooted, "THEN LET'S JUST GET TO LIGHT AND GET BACK TO THE PRESENT!" and winded up an uppercut SO HARD VACAN WAS KO'd into the floor.  
  
Ding! went the bell and the audience applauded. Then I ran to my business cos there were more impotent things.  
  
 **MEANWHILE ON TRUEST PLANET BLUD**  
  
(SN: "The Shinigami World" Death Note)  
  
Light and Lelouch were watching their masses of armies assemble and salud for them.  
  
"It is going well isn't it?" evilled Evilface.  
  
"I NEED TO KIRA MORE DUDES!" Light shooted and watched his Blood Note glow with blood as he kira'd some more dudes in far off dimensions.  
  
"ALL IN TIME FOR THE COUNTDOWN!" he shooted as a nuclear ball was dropping down towards Tims Square in NYC.  
  
5...........  
  
1..........  
  
42!  
  
BOOM! The nuclear blowed everyone up in the sky and they all shooted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and boxed themselved boxing as they glided down back to where they were. Then they all drank Victory Gin which was a special celebratory drink and not some crummy imitation and partied and sexed and then some weird vampie who had his hair completely blonde and blak and a rainbow mowhawk on. He loked at Enoby and Dark and Awesome and glomped them like a son!  
  
"..............." the 3 froze before they shooted "YOU ARE OUR SON!?"  
  
WTF? Find out more!


	34. AWESOMEALITY

AN: So there's this AWESOME DS game called Cory in the House! There are NUCLEAR nakishkas and a conspiracy to overthrow the president with BOBBLEHEADS! Also it's really funny cos the game laughs with itself!  
  
So the son lit up his lighter Geass on his 3rd eye before he juggled a box of cigs and smoked it all in one go then breathed out a cloud which a bystander whiffed in and exploded from the smokiness into a hearty mesquite with his heart on top before he undied cos it was the future.  
  
He then flashed up his other twenty eyes and they shooted out a neon rainbow hologram nametag.  
  
"YO IM ECLIPSE DE YAGAMMIAWAY!"  
  
"......WHERE DID YOU GET DEUX DADS!?" everyone else.  
  
 **FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER 6**  
  
(SN: "Scars of Time (Opening Bit)" Chrono Cross)  
  
Some point in a threesome Awesome and Dark smooshed their manthings together and combinned their jeans and the baby was born in the fight and floated off across a ball of violence and was raised in Light's palace later and wrote his name in the Royal Everything Note and went on a quest for his parents.  
  
 **IN THE FUTURE FUTURE!**  
  
(SN: "Scars of Time (Mad Violiny Epic Part and On)" Chrono Cross)  
  
NuShinigamis charged in all lik "we are the first army wave!" and rattatattled their machine tankswordguns which shooted tankswords and gutted the earth so lava shooted out but Eclipse made a surfboard out of PURE VOLCANO and surfed forward.  
  
Then Awesome grabed a bunch of soldiers and pulled out their manthings SO HARD that it shooted out their spines and then der branes and some letters came up in the AWESOMEST font posable and spelled AWESOMEALITY as the flame of a burning Z-shaped axe shined as Zanger cut all the way through the bottom line and then some lava cut everyone down to a smoldering pile except FOR THE COMMANDER who seemed to have a double neck guitar that was acoustic and electric on deux nex.  
  
(SN: "Czeski Dezerter" Łeb Prosiaka)  
  
"WE ARE A FUSE OF FRED DURST AND PAT MONAHAN,,,,,,,,,  ** _FRAT DURAHAN!!!1_** "  
  
Frat did some meadleys on his electric neck and shooted "TIE YOUR BRAIN LIKE THAT S&M FREAK SHIT! GET HEFTIED YOUR BREATH WHEN POLAR BEAR STRANGLES IT!" and shooted evil soundwaves that made everyone's ears bleed and he swirled up the blood into his guitar and then went acoustic "TWO-PLY ON THE STREET DIE! WHEN THE DRIVER DEUXS ME COS I'M THA KING O-O-O-OF F-CK!" and blowed a gasket as his strings oozed out lik tentacles and he squeadelied them to make them stronger.  
  
Dark however did the grindrail thing from Ratchet and Clank and put a cork down his moth so he codent sing no more. But then Frat unleashed his guitar's secret DRAGON HEARTSTRINGS AND WENT "MHMHFMHMFMUU!" which meaned "KILL 'EM HARD ENOUGH!" as his guiatr becumed its own entity and he gotted out a big knife and a car for a shield. The guitar lunched its Dragon Hartsrings at Enoby but she fishnetted it into a pasta and ated it and morphed into a GOTHIC DRAGON and breathed atomic fire on his car which turned his paint blak!  
  
"NO!" Soichiro shooted. "HIS CAR MUST BE MADE OF...."  
  
"Stachium! That is the element that contains the power of the stache! We have finally figured out how to manipulate it to our will tanks to taking a sample off your car!" Durahan evilled and growed a manly stache and twirled it and summoned a TORNADO OF PURE HATRED but Near threw a lego in its weak spot so it all felled apart on him.  
  
Then L tossed a Crunch bar on his head so it cracked in half with a crunch noise!  
  
But then Durahan twisted his head up and shooted "VIVA KIRADOM!" then he exploded into a bag of chips wearing a backwards hat. ( **AN: I HATE LIMP BIZKIT! WORST BAND OF THE 90s SO STUPID F-CK!** )  
  
But then Light's hologram showed up and he had a stache and so did Kyubey which he was stroking evilly.  
  
"Impressive. You kiled the punniest of my armies and for my prize.... I SHALL SEND YOU ALL INTO THE GRID!" The bag opened up and suked dem into the internet and Dark saw his hologram Shadow was on the orange Light Cycle from TRON and they were on the Blue Ones!"  
  
(SN: "The Dark One -Mix- (Anamanaguchi vs. Zebes System)")  
  
Shadow dint speek cos he was now Light's hologram tho and just rammed straight forward and throwed one of those disc frisbee thingies as it fuzzed up some of the floor.  
  
Then he pulled out a halberd and cut Zangers leg off but Zanger shooted fire up and axed himself onto the axe bit of his halberd and they began doing the bit where they shove each other to try and disarm the other and sparks and nuclears and balck holes shooted out but Dark crashed his cycle in and blowed his and Shadow's up who then decomissioned all the cycles and magnetted them to form his giant disck that spun so much Zanger was blowed to the wall but Awesome saved him from being deleted by lifting him as he did a dive kick and axed the floor so hard liquid cyder was poring thru the roof and cydermen showed up shooting "DELETE DELETE" but they all just deleted themselves cos Mr Vacan magiced them into doing so. Shadow then slicked his hair into a giant NUCLEAR and crashed the ceiling causing rocks to blow out of the fissure Zanger cut and totaled his axing arm and then got out a gun which he toke Zanger's other arm with.  
  
But Awesome was awesome and spun Zanger's legs so he spinzaku'd forward himself and did a machine flurry of kicks to Shadow's face as it twisted lik Giygas from Earthbound and then he went all staticy cos he was losing.  
  
"ENOUGH!" he finally spoked in a HAL 9000 voice as his head split open to reveal a giant red eye inside and a laser cumed in and Darknight was taken down!  
  
"Friends.... remember me in this dark time.... you must bring the new DAWN!" he shoted and then rolled his body into a flaming motorcycle and kamikaze'd SHadow as his holograpicyness staticed out and a giant Yagarang toke form as THEY BOTH DIED and then Dark deleted Shadow from the Recycle Bin but he atached himself deux Darknight and their particles completely VANISHED!  
  
Then the floor gave way as they all falled onto another page and saw they were on some letters!  
  
(SN: "Knight of Fire" Xenogears)  
  
They read.... TV TROPES!  
  
"What's this?" Dark readed as he somersaulted down to the "drinking game" letters but slipped and fell on "character sheet" and went on the link to the characters and browsed on a jet pack to see that TV TROPES DIN'T THINK HE WAS A MAGNIFICENT BASTARD!  
  
"YOU PIESES OF SHIT!" Dark shooted a nuclear and the entire site was falling apart!  
  
"Take That TV Tropes!" Dark shooted as his buds leeped up but Eclipse asked "Father why is the website of your blowing up?"  
  
"BECAUSE THEY CANNOT SEE MY MAGNIFICENT BASTARDLINESS!" but then they all gazed to watch as the shatteredness of TVTropes formed a giant stache and Light was THE PILOT!  
  
"SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS! MY SECOND WEBSITE FOR HARVESTING SOULS! BEHOLD THEIR WICKED WORDS!"  
  
"Calling me a brat makes u a brat as well. Everyone is tired of u bossing everyone around and Vekk with his hatred of the Lightning Saga. U two are nothing but bullies and tell me how many others agreed with u, huh? At least the NISA forums members are much more matured than you spoiled brats (Namely, you, Vekk, dlis with his stupidfity and Val)  
  
I still won't forgive you and Vekk for making that offensive joke about banning Lightning fans from this board. Elice, you are a heartless demon and I bet you hate straight people because you're a gay lover."  
  
"A bicycle, Val? I can't help but laugh even harder. Bicycles are slow and weak and you'll die if two cars crash into you. Man, you're even more pathetic than I thought."  
  
"Oh shut up. I played HDN and other RPGs and I don't care if they either good or bad, they're still good."  
  
"stop hating on pedophiles.  
  
we're not criminals."  
  
"I hate real women. All they do is hook up with guys and they have stinky feet and they're also stinky in between their legs. Virtual women like Lightning are pure and clean and wonderful. I can understand those Japanese guys who marry their consoles.  
  
I'm tired of you people. STOP MAKING FUN OF ME JUST BECAUSE IM A VIRGIN ITS NOT FAIR THAT EVERY WOMAN I ASKED OUT REJECTED ME BECAUSE IM FAT OKAY ITS NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN LIKE THIS I HAVE TO SPEND ALL DAY WORSHIPPING LIGHTNING BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO.  
  
It really hurts my feelings when people insult Lightning because she's a good character who doesn't deserve that.  
  
How would you feel if you got called the things Lightning gets called?  
  
How would Lightning feel if she posted here?"  
  
"F-ck!" Vacan scramed as he herd the disturbing words. "There is only one site of that pure concentrated stupidity!"  
  
"GAMEFAQS!" Light trolled back as his stache mech shooted racist insults that I can't say but it mostly boiled down to saying all races not NuShinigami are of lower being and whipped himslef as stache shooted out AND CAPTURED EVERYONE and he throwed everyone into his internet brig!  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Light lolled as the evil souls drifted aimlessly around him cos they weren't smart and therefore he had full control over their evile powez.  
  
"Well this is shit" Soichiro spat on the floor of the jail as Eclipse hung from the ceiling.  
  
 _ **STAY TUNED NECKS CHAPER FOR THE GREAT ESCAPE! BEHOLD THE TRUE HEART OF THE INTERNET AS GOVERNED BY THE NUSHINIGAMI REGIME!**_


	35. Heart.net

**AN: Suirahpla where is Chapter 14? D'arkest where is Chapter 5? Not tobe rude but I want to see what great ficventures in the Japan place and in the alternate continuity pls. *:3 face***  
  
 **IMPRISONMENT**  
  
(SN: "lamentation" XenuSega DEUX)  
  
Dark was building a grave for the deleted Darknight making pixels all gray in microsoft paint and Text boxed "RIP Darknight "Dawn" Yagami".  
  
Zanger and Soichiro loked and teared it with tears but they cried so hard they eroded it to bytes and Enoby cried so much blood she passed out and Dark had to go all Trauma Center to CPR her.  
  
Awesome loked at the bars to see they were smart and shifted into a cyderwall when he tried to sneak through. "NOT AWESOME ENOUGH NOW!" Lelouch evilled through the TV screen that was also a camera.  
  
Egogy woked back up and smoked a candy cigarette L dropped then L secondhanded the sweetness and sugar rushed the TV so hard it was headbutted out cold! The barrier was still up tho and now he had the headache of a dozen headbutts cos he had a crash.  
  
Mr. Vacan was smart and decaded to use the heat from the furnace to coke some Vacan and eggs. Being the chief Soichiro added some spices to give it zesty and sniffed it for a taste as he twirled his stache in a 1080 and back.  
  
Bert meanwhile was polishing rubber ducky and mounted a banana but it wasn't any ordinary banana! IT WAS A BLOOD BANANA!!!!1 He then wound it up and it quaked "special delivery for Emprah!"  
  
"If this is a trap I WILL DO SOMETHING REALLY EVIL LIKE MAKE YOU EAT OLD CHOCOLATE THAT'S REALY OLD AND CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM COS THAT WORKED IN THAT SANTA CLAUS MOVIE WITH MERLIN AND THE DEVILLY DUDE!" Light threated while his Ayanami harem glomped him sexily so hard he was gasping for air so they let him breath then all piled on him so hard he gasped for air and then joyed in sexing when they opened a hole for air then gave him a snorkel as he began swimming in his ocean of a harem.  
  
The duck quacked to Light's room and delivered the blood banana. Then while Light smooshed it he sat on his head.  
  
"F-ck!" he shooted as he aimed to punch the duck but he quacked so hard he curved his fist and he walked with his head hanging as a rubber duck keept quacking as he rolled up a ball of chocolate ice cream and old chocolate.  
  
BUT LITTLE DID HE KNOW HE BROUGHT SO MUCH CHOCOLATE THAT HE WAS......  
  
"Just as planned!" Bert sayed as a chocolate vampie raided Light and ate all his chocolate! He was....... Count Chocula!  
  
Then he took the mask off and he was..... MELLO!  
  
"WHAT!? BUT I FORT I HAD KILLED YOU!"  
  
"I AM RETURNED TO LIFE BY THE CHOCOLATE LOVE NOTE!"  
  
Mello sayed and toke out his Chocolate Love Note which made him the NuShinigami God of Love and Chocolate. He then summoned a barrier of chocolate into the actual barrier in jail and coated it with candies shaped like Legos and L and Near pacmanned the chocolate meaning there was no barrier and everyone ate the Vacan and Eggs and dashed through like the Flash to find the stairs were also rigged and they falled through and landed on a cold floor.  
  
Then Mello jumped down as he glided to the hero doods while Light got pulled away by his harem cos they weren't done sexing and he was like "WAIT I HAVE MORE IMPOTENT THINGS!" but they were like "Come on you can do everything so just sex us one more time for now pls!" and forced him to sex and he was like AAGH! but drowned his voice in the sexing so it dint mater.  
  
Suddenly Mello saw an old pal back from the dead. "RATZY!" he squealed as he saw his dad had grown into a full ratman lik the Ninja Turtles.  
  
"Son! Come! You must witness the heart of the Internet!" and opened a portal with a portal gun and they cannonballed thru to find............. A SERIES OF TUBES!  
  
(SN: "Black Moon Forest" Xenogears)  
  
The tubes curved in NUCLEAR shapes as they squeezed from corner to coroner and saw numbers and matrixy and code all around and some twitter posts because this was communicatey. Then they made another turn to spot a door labeled......... HEART KHAMBER!  
  
They opened it to watch a streem of energy shooting down a machine that processed it into a river of milk and Special K as they gasped and ran down the hall faster and faster and so fast they didn't notice they SMASHED THE DOOR INTO ITS HINGE SO IT LOOKED LIKE AN OPEN HALLWAY AS THEY CAME AKROSS A GLOWING ORANGE HEARTY THING LABELED "KORE" WITH ALL THE SPECIAL K FLOWING IN! And then Enoby detected the sauce in the kore was......... KHAOS!  
  
"I... LIKE.... SPECIAL.... K!" Khaos roboted cos he was too braindead to say anything besides that cos the rest of his brain was now the internet.  
  
"BRATJA!" Enoby sayed as she saw the barely alive remains of a once poweful foe. Then Light and Lelouch came in saying "So you know the heart? Welcum deux da future!" and blasted homing Lugers that stunned them in a force field!  
  
But Awesome magiced the force field into a new special K river which made Khaos lurch towards it and caused the other wires to creak. THEN MELLO SHOOTED CHOCOLATE INTO THE RIVER UNTIL IT TURNED TO CHOCOLATE MILK! THE LOVE FILLED IN HIS CHOCOLATE TURNED HIS CYDERY NETSELF INTO CHOCOLATE AND THEN HE MELTED OUT INTO HIS HUMAN SELF AND THE HEART OF THE INTERNET WAS REPLACED WITH CHOCOLATE AND EVERYTHING ON THE INTERNET SPLODED CHOC HEARTS THRU THEIR SCREENS AND EVERYONE YUMMIED IT LIKE VIEWTIFUL JOE EVEN THE ONES WHO DIN'T LIKE CHOCOLATE! Then he regulated it into a proper core becos peeps can't live without the internet and set it on faster so they net was more reliable.  
  
BUT THE INCREASED POWER LEVEL WAS CAUSING THE TUBES TO REARRANGE AND EVERYONE WAS FALLING THRU AGAIN!  
  
(SN: "communication breakdown")  
  
Mello, Ratzy and Khaos freefalled towards Light and Lelouch while setting the rest on safety and sayed "SURVIVE!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" everyone else shooted as they falled thru another portal Ratzy shooted and sayed "YOU MIGHT HAVE KILED MY SON KHAOS BUT THIS IS OF A GREATER IMPOTENCE!" and divekicked Light into Khaos who bit him angering "YOU USED ME AS YOUR DUMB TOY! ME! YOUR SON!"  
  
"You were only needed for my paln! Now I have none of a use for you!" Light shooted and whipped around himself using the pain to wrap around Khaos lik a snake and added to his pains leaving him twisted and streched out!  
  
But Khaos used Pain Split and Light got pained back but Lelouch was now in his RX-78 and shooted a tanksword from its launcher gun which got Ratzy in the eye and held him hanging on it saying "HANGMAN GAME! NOW!"  
  
"Y!" Khoas shooted into RX-78 and blowed his hand off but it wasn't the one holding Ratzy!  
  
"One Y!" Lelouch evilled and hologrammed a :Y__ ____: and Mello spoke "C!"  
  
"WRONG!" Lelouch evilled and killed Ratzy in the other eye and Mello grabed him as Lelouch droped him evilling "Even when he had a human brain he died like a stupid rat LOL!" and Mello tore his shit and plugged the mech's joints in CHOCOLATE but Lelouch supersaiyained the RX-78 so it melted all the chocolate off!  
  
Then Light grabed Khaos and began throwing him but Khaos garbed him back and they were hurling each other so hard THEY WERE ORBITING EACH OTHER until mello made a comet of chocolate shaped like a heart and Light got disctracked by eating it as Khaos spindashed his hair into his mowhawk.  
  
"I'LL CUME AT YOU WITH MY WHIP!" Light sayed in his Belmontiness and did a cat o 9 tales on Khaos but he did a spinguard lik Thousand Year Door and whipped Light back BUT THIS ONLY FURTHER EMPOWERED HAM!  
  
"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Light angered as he drillkicked right through Khaos head and Mello saw the horrors as Light had KILLED HIM HARD ENOUGH!  
  
Mello flow in circles crating a chocoGALXY that spun Lelouch out of the fight and into a tube that shooted him out into a Lelouch fangirl's house!  
  
"NOW IT'S YOU AND ME, DETH EMPRAH!" Mello sayed and got out his Dark Chocolate saber, licking it and nibbling the blade to give it a rugged sharper look as he parried a wave of Light's SWEARSWORD ARMY with a single flick.  
  
"IMPOSABLE!" Light sayed and then saw Melo's shockwave from his flick had made his nose bleed and watched as Mello hurled Light through the walls of the internet and he landed in Lelouch's lap!  
  
 **AT THE FANGIRL'S HOUSE!**  
  
The fangirl NuShinigami was a creepy chick who shipped Lelouch x Light so she dressed them in maid outfits and programmed them to sex each other cos they were future outfits she made for this very occasion!  
  
"OH GOD KILL ME!" they both shooted but no one code here them cos the fangirl squeals OUTLOUDED THEIR PLIGHT!  
  
 **MELLO!!!!!1**  
  
Mello traveled out the net and gave Khaos and Ratzy proper buirals next to each other with a box of Special K by Khaos' grave and a family photo of Ratzy before he was a rat by his.  
  
He then waked into a bar and ordered a chocolate cream soda mixed with IBC cos that is best root beer.  
  
 _(AN: I saw this movie about the internet called Terminal Error to get a better idea on how techno functions! Hopes it done well for this chap!)_  
  
 _ **NECKS CHAPER: CHOCOLATE LOVE NOTE! MELLO UNDIES! THE STORY OF HOW MELLO BCAME COUNT CHOCULA!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36 CHOCOLATE LOUVRE NOTE! MELLO UNDIES!  
**  
  
 _AN: This was sposed tobe its own fic once but BLUDHAVEN was so long that it's a regular chaper now!_  
  
Mello awaked in a cold room but he codent tell cos he was in a chamber that was secret but not the Chamber of Secrets cos there wasn't a Voldemont in sight. He noticed he was in a cryogenic tube floating in chocolate and caramel and he ate it all in one gulp to see he was naked and the tube opened. He grabed some pieces of chocolate for cloths but he was still hungry so he ate them again. He then saw a hokey figure wandering towards him as the light opened into his eyes and nearly blinded him so he covered his eyes in chocolate but it melted and he licked the goopy drips. "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I!?" he shooted.  
  
(SN: "I am Torgo" Manos: The Hands of Fate)  
  
"I aM DaRk ToRgO. I naRRate tHe fIC cOs I hAVe been asSiGned sinCe a fLuX caused bY a braKe iN tHe tiMeLooP yOUr woRLd hAd ExpierienSd." I repled. Then I grabed a note and a bunch of sweet chocolate hearts and smooshed em up in a churner while I went on, "WHY YOU ARE A VEWY IMPOTENT PIESE IN THE FATE OF MY WORD! BUT THAT'S FOR LATER! ..... sO, for nOw yoU haeV to finD your dAd becos he has been sealed away in this palace by Eprah Light and he really wanted to see you!"  
  
"WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!?" Mello shooted as he spittaked hot cocoa, "HOW DO I DO THAT!?"  
  
"hErE in YeEr 2086, I cAn make yOu a spEcial nOTe" I sayed and revealed I had made........... A CHOCOLATE LOVE NOTE!  
  
"AWESOME!" Mello sniffed and nibbled it becos it was chocolate. Then he ate it and absorbed all its powers!  
  
"nOW YOu aR kiNG GoD of ChoCoLatE and LOve.....  _ **COUNT CHOCULA!!!!!1**_ "  
  
Mello unleashed his chocolate wings and folded them then turned into a tiny floating chocolate heart as he began stealthing using his vampie senses to find Ratzy then teleportaled him deep in another prison to hide........ THE PRISON WARE DARK AND CO WERE SEELED! But everyone was asleep cept for Bert and he was like "OMG MELLO LET'S MAKE A PALN TO GET OUT!" and Mello whispered the paln loking at rubber ducky.  
  
THEN SOME MORE SLEEPING HAPPENED AND THEY DID THE ESCAPE IN CHAPTER 35 SO NOW WE CUT TO AFTER THAT JAZZ!  
  
"Well f-ck I never got to tell Ratzy I loved him!" sayed Mello as he buried a chocolate heart to compensate.  
  
Then Ratzy's goast cumed and absorbed the chocolate into his ectoplasm and Khaos' goast rose quoting "AWISE FWOM YOR GWAVE!" but he was talking about Ratzy cos he was an Altered Beast GET IT!?  
  
"So...... bygones?" Khoas sayed with a puppy look and Mello nodded when suddenly ANOTHER OF LIGHT's ARMIES AROSE!  
  
(SN: "Long Dream 1980s" SubaSeka + TWEWY)  
  
An army of Batmen charged as Mello, Ratzy, and Khaos with their fists but they did a spin and caused them to swirl away into a spiral staircase and topple over but then they joined forces to form a giant Batmobile and jousted but Mello made a chocolate construct and Khaos and Ratzy joined hands and heated it so it melted and fossilized them in an ambery caramel.  
  
BUT THEN THE GENERAL SHOWED UP AND SMOOSHED THEM INTO HIS HAND! HE THEN GOT OUT HIS DATA REVOCERY TOOL ON HIS SMARTPHONE AND WAS...........  _ **DOUG MOENCH**_!!!!!!!!111!!1  
  
"BATMAN!" Moench shooted into his smartphone as it went into the permadeleted data of the interwebz and obtained himself in a fuse with......... DARKNIGHT YAGAMI! Also he fused with Shadow in the process and morphed into a light cycle, then the Bat motorcycle, then he shout "BATBOT CHANGER!" and morfed into a GIANT BATBOT WITH BATWINGS AND FANGZ!1  
  
Mello climed the bot like Shadow of the Colossus up to his waste but Moench did a pelvic frust which cossed him to fly bak but he flied by opening his wings. Then Ratzy mumbled like an old man into his fangz which cosed them to short out because he olded them dull with his oldness. Then Khaos downloaded every Atop the Fourth Wall episode involving Doug Moench into his robot core which made him roll over in SHEER AGONY!  
  
Mello then did slash on Moench Batbot with his wings but he wrote a CHOCOLATE SHIELD into his code and got up so now Mello had to fight with PURE POWER! He used Khaos and Ratzy to travel into the circuitry of Moenchbot and reached his MCP like Tron to see even his insides were Batman!  
  
"BATMAN!" shooted the MCP as it shooted Batarangs but Khaos caught them all in his teethand crushed them then machine spatted them out cossing the MCP to sizzle and Ratzy poked a sparky bit AND THE WHOLE MECH EXPLODE~11111!  
  
The sheer energy from the blast materialized Khaos and Ratzy into not ghosts and since Moench had Royal Everything Note data on his phone it was installed into all 3 of them by the splosion as they crashlanded right where they sent Dark and friends.  
  
"ああ、神は、あなたたち: D ！" Egogy cheered and glomped them al. Dark then glazed over Mello's sexy cloths before remembering "WE NEED A WAY DEUX DA MOON!" and Soichiro was lik "I KNOW! WE WILL TRAVEL BY NUCLEAR!"  
  
"BUT WE NEED A ARMY PLACE TO SHOOT THE NUCLEAR!" Awesome.  
  
"THEN LET'S GO FIND AN ARMY PLACE!" L detectived while Near got out a browser and goggled army bases but they were secret so he went all hacky to search and "FOUND ONE!" he shooted and then summoned an airship to travel by.  
  
(SN: "Highwind takes to the Skies" FF7)  
  
The airship crused as Dark gazed on towards a flashy neon base that almost seemed like an amusement park. Meanwhile everyone else was feasting on foods Soichiro coked cos he was chef. Then Awesome camed out to approach Dark and gaze on the neon lights.  
  
"It's...... impressive that a world based on anarchy and death holds such a withstanding structure." Awesome sighed as he loked at the NuShinigamis playing death games in the sky and also a Mile High Club were dudes were betting on deaths in wrestling matches and died then undied then betted some more.  
  
"It seems that.... resauces are infinite. I don't even think there really is an actual reign by the Emprahs. They just sorta let everyone kile everyone else and they play nice about it.... there are no consequences, yet no actual gain. Like a futuristic 80s punk apocalpyse nitemare....." Dark also sighed kestening whether a word of no consequence was so evil after all.  
  
"Hey, Drak. When we beat Light and Lelouch.... can we all settle... as a family?" Khaos sayed with a solemn voice.  
  
"Ya we totes can. It's not like there's some grater evil. EVERYONE IS EVIL NOW AND ONES WE PROVE OUR MAIN CHARACTERINESS TO THEM I'LL TAKE EVERYONE OUT TO BASKIN ROBBINS BECAUSE I AM A FRIENDLY DUDE LIKE THAT!" Dark sayed and messed with Khaos hair while Eclipse skipped around the balcony when he suddenly saw how close they were to the NUCLEAR BASE!  
  
"15 minutes and we're all dropping down!" he sayed while Ratzy judo'd a bunch of diamonds into gritty bits for practice and everyone armed themselves in wepon and spacesuits since they were gonna be heading for space.  
  
 **BACK WITH THE EMPRAHS!**  
  
(SN: "Bulk and Skull Theme" Power Rangers)  
  
"KEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" the fangirl squealed as her shipping desires becumed true and she was so excited she passed out from an orgiasm.  
  
Light and Lelouch let out a huge releaf sigh and throwed off the dresses cos she wasn't awake to control them and ran out but were lolled at cos they had makeup stile on. They wiped it off all lik "F-ck!" cos they had been embarrased IN PUBIC and ran off then portaled bak to Truest Planet Blud.  
  
(SN: ANGRY BOWSER)  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Light angered and pushed a minion to the side out of rage. "I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT DAMNED ARMY OF DARKNESS!" Light stamped his foot and commissioned for his next general.  
  
"Don't get so PO'd it'll make you sex too rough!" his harem teased poked back but he wasn't in a sexy mood so he BITCHSLAPED THEM ALL OFF!  
  
"YOU ARE THE NEXT REGIMEN!" he pointed back. "Looshy get my special serum I saved for this occasion!" Lelouch got out a syringe and a funny jar labeled "Light's special serum of specialty" and curveballed it at Light who did a handstand and caught it in his feet then leeped up and loaded it in midair.  
  
Then he machine fired loaded needles from his sringe as the Reis falled unconscious. Then their hearts beated so hard it tore a heart shape outta their plugsuits as every bicep and mussel bloated out followed by the girly bits so they looked like chicks cos some chicks overdo it and burn those out but Light was smart and used science to make overdoing IMPOSABLE. Then he suited the Ayanamis in techno ninja leather that glowed a blinding light as a special power then armed them with shruikens and katanas that were carved from the powers of the Royal Everything Note and gave them space breathing powers so they could fight in space and also levitating powers so they had control in space.  
  
"We're gonna intercept their route?" Lelouch questioned seeing the Army of Darkness as Light called it on the radar skydiving towards one of their nuclear bases.  
  
"It will be.... the MOST NUCLEAR OF NUCLEAR SHOWDOWNS SINCE THE LAST ONE! A NUCLEAR SHOWDOWN DEUX!"  
  
 **STAY TOONED NECKS CHAP! IT'S GONNA BE SUPER AWESOMELY EPIC BECOS IT WILL HAVE INFILTRATION AND THEN SPACE AND MAYBE SOME TWISTS? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!1**


	37. DAI-YAGAMI BRIGADE!

(SN: "No Way! Only 1m20s To Suck Up" TTGL)  
  
This is the story of a man whose brigade shall tear through the imperialness of his brother. Through a nuclear route for the moon, they shall raid a stockpile of nuclears and blow through the cold vaccum of space. What they expect is a hard round of infiltration, yet are completely oblivious to the perils nested within the very blakness they seek to breach.  
  
 **AN: Yo I beat this game called Bioshock Infinite and I gotted this awesome iDeer for a super attack! Also I'd lik if someone could draw a cover image or two pls since I donut draw that good. :3**  
  
The airship stoped to prepare for docking WHEN THE MICHEAL JACKSON MOONWALKER JET CONFRONTED THEM AND THEY WERE GREETED "It has come to this....." AHNULD BROODED AND SLY MUMBLED "Was fun acting with ya earlier, but.... SEE YA!"  
  
THE NECKS GENERAL FIGHT BEGINS!  
  
(SN: "Battle Between Mehve and Corvette" Nausicaa (AN: Go for the original since it's of a faster tempo than the reorchestration))  
  
Dark got on a skyboard and did a loop while shooting a volley gun and blowed out some grenades which blowed up in flame rows lik La Horde which was kinda like in Independents Day. Jackson did a barrel roll to dodge which rolled some barrels that Sly shooted to explode bak on the other ship which is the Dai-Yagami Brigade but Eclipse just Geassed the explosions to implode and explode and implode again to create an ANTI-BIG BANG and birthed an ANITCLEAR which is a NUCLEAR formed of anitmatter and swirled it at Jackson who was ated entirely away but Sly and Ahnuld leeped out on the Brigade's deck and Sly began punching the air into concentrated blocks while Ahnuld shooted them forward and flung Soichiro skyward but he pulled a shotgun outta his stache and KO'd him with a Bullet to the Head! Ahnuld then went all Terminator on L but he began singing about candies lik a kindergartener and he just went "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" and Near calculated a Lego to his moth and he accidentally chewed on it in his mad and spatted it out during which Near coshed him with a lego cosh SO HARD he was KO'd and blown back and he and Sly felled down into one half of the plant and it explouded so they steered a bit and all skydived down to the other side and barged in.  
  
 **IN THE NUCLEAR BASE FULL OF NUCLEARS**  
  
(SN: "Yell Dead Cell" MGS2)  
  
Dark hid behind a corner while a guard smooshed a Crunch bar into a burger so it was a Crunchburger and sat down to eat it. Then Dark did a stealth kill and snaped his next which awoke 50,000 guards cos the crunch burger flied up and hit the alarm wich he din't prepare fore. He ninja'd up on the ceiling and curved a bullet that exploded one guard and they all blowed up like Dominos so now it was safe and he morphed into a bat cos he was a vampie and so did Enoby and Mello. There was another guard who had the controls for the nuclears so Mello planted a bowl of Count Chocula which he ate and feeled a sleep cos he durgged it. Then Dark hit up the crtls and moded a NUCLEAR so it was also a shuttle and signaled for everyone to get in.  
  
(SN: "Fire Up The Cannon and Blast To the Moon!" PM: TTYD)  
  
"F-ck it's cramped!" L mumboed cos Awesome's foot was stamping his donut while he was eating it which was really annoying!  
  
"WHO CARES!? WE'RE FLYING THE MOST AWESOMELYTASTICBADASSSAUCE NUCLEAR THAT DAMN EXITSED! TO THE MOON!" Just then Awesome gravitated every other nuclear and formed a legion of NUCLEARS the size of Dark Yagami's BIGGEST NUCLEAR IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD AND SMOOSHED THEM FOR THE ROCKETY THINGIES SHUTTLES USE TO TAKE OFF AND THEN DROP WHEN IN SPACE! Drak then made everyone special spacesuits that were super lightweight and not bulky for combat purposes and kinda looked like Star Fleet unfiorms cept Khaos' had a giant K that Dark sayed "was so damn gynormous Light would see it first even if he was hiding it in the back row!"  
  
"INITIATING CUNTDOWN!" Ratzy olded as he set up the config.  
  
 **COORDINATE SET: MOON  
  
ROUTE SET: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!1  
  
T-MINUS 5....  
  
3....  
  
42...............  
  
1  
  
 _LAUNCH GET!_**  
  
So the shuttle lifted off and they were...........  
  
 **IN SPACE!!!1**  
  
(SN: "The Battle" Gladiator)  
  
The shuttle browsed the space and cruised some stars as Enoby glazed at the space and L ate some freeze dried candies cos tshi was space and now it wasn't so cramped cos everyone was floating BUT THEN THE AYANAMI REGIMEN CUMED ONTO THE EXTERIOR OF THE SHIP AND STALLED IT WITH 1001% SEXING! AND THEY HAD AN ARMY OF SONGBIRDS DEUX!  _ **A SONGBIRDEMIC!!!!!!1111!!1**_  
  
The songbirds all made squaky noise and clawed at the shuttle and the alarm went "ALERT! ALERT!" and gave the Red Ring of Death saying "DOOMED! DOOOOMED! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"  
  
 **BUT THEN RAY PEMBER PLUGGED HAMSELF INTO THE SIP's CPU AND MORPHED THE SHUTTLE INTO AN OMEGA MEGAMAID MACH DEUX WITH A BALCK HOLE CANON THAT SHOUTED BLAK HOLES THAT WARE WORMHOLES AND WOULD TAKE HIS SISTERS TO A REHAB TO CURE THEM BACK AWAY FROM LIGHT!**  "You imperial bastard!" Ray shooted and blak holes blowed out but the songbirdemic went all "AIYEEE! AIYEEE!" and clawed the holes to bits but Ray toke the anti-matter from it and made claws lik Wolverine but the Songbirds shooted lasers that cancelled them out so Ray flipped the bird on both hands and the songbirds were flipped back and whacked the Reis in the face.  
  
The Reis were getting SUPER  _ **FRUSTRATERATED**_  and decaded they needed to form a mech to fight back so they all smooshed together and formed MECHA LILITH! They smooshed a supernova with a balck hole and a big band and created a SPLODE OF MATTER AND ANTIMATTER THAT CHAINREACTED TO FUSE INTO ANTI-ANTI-MATTER WHICH IS MATTER THAT CONSUMES MATTER AND CREATES NEW MATTER IN RETURN AND Ray's fist was pulled in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111  
  
But Ray was so determined for his sisters that he reformed his fist with the anti-anti-matter to make his balckwormhole cannon upgraded into a volley balckwormhole gun and volleyed Mechalith's head away BUT FALLED RIGHT INTO A TRAP COS THERE WAS A LASER CANNON UNDERNEATH AND RAY WAS BLOWN AWAY BUT HE DID A FLIP AND POLISHED THE LASER SCRAPE OFF HIS FACE AND WENT ALL "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" and electroshocks blasted out from his shell and formed a thunderbolt and circled the whole asteroid belt then set it on fire and shooted the flamig astroids deux da sun and IGNITED A SOLER FLARE THAT SURGED RAY RIGHT IN THE CORE AND HE POWERED UP ALL SUPER SAIYAN AND LUNCHED DRAK AND KHAOS ON ONE SHOULDER AND AWESOME AND ZANGER ON THE OTHER!  
  
All four of them shouted battle cries so loud IT WAS HERD ACROSS ALL OF SPACE AND SUPERNOVA'D ALPHA CENTUARI WHICH SENT A CRASHING FLAME THAT BLOWED ALL OF LITH'S ROBOTY EXTERIOR BUT THEN THEY ATE THE FIRE AND BECAME  _ **FLAMELITH!!!!1**_  
  
Flamelith then spraded its fire on Songbirdemic to make SONGFIREBIRDEMIC and formed a giant firebird to try and melt Ray but Zanger readied his true Zaber and halted songfirebirdemic but they shaped ito a giant halberd to cunterattack but Zanger lolled "HOT AXE ON HALBERD ACTION!!!1" AND FIRED IT BACK INTO A FLAMING BOWLING BALL AND KNOCKED OVER ALL THE REIS IN A STRIKE SO HE GOTTED A PERFECT SCORE!  
  
But the Reis morphed from Flamelith into a RING OF FIRE like Johnny Cash and rolled strait for Ray! Ray mastered up a dual wielding of Erupting Flaming Middle Fingers and weilded the ring n place and rolled it back after which he grazed the flames down with his sonlite energy to fire SOLARBEAMS from his berds but they ate the sunny bits so Khaos and Zanger spindashed the ring back while Dark and Awesome smooshed fire extinguishers into ammo clips for guns and made EXTINGUSHING GUNZ! Then Awesome and Zanger glided in on Dark and Khaos's vampie wings and looped behind and did a dropkick and Ray shoted a balkwormhole and all the Reis felled in!  
  
"Yay so that was fun!" Ray cheered at win BUT THEN CYDERMORPHS ARRIVED ON THE SCENE!!!1  
  
"F-ck I just finished the rehabby thingy!" Ray mumboed and Drak and Khaos flung Zanger and Awesome into the cydermorph in the center blowing his cydery brain open and then all four of them detonated the cyder with Special K, NUCLEARS, and a load of Cyder geass and morphed the cyder into a massive explosion and they shooted "STU x ANTI-STU OMEGA THROWDOWN BLOWDOWN!" cos that was their attak but the cydermorphs had water bottles that were blowed open and the coldness of sapce froze it into ice then the explosion heated all the water out so it was dry ice and the explosion detonated dry ice bombs that were coated in acid blood and this rusted Ray's joints so the other 4 rapid repaired while Ray shooted eye lasers that curved the cyder into a space crop circle and flung the cyder so hard it bursted all the cydermorphs skulls and exploded all of them and Ray absorbed all the energy and restored all his roboty parts and got a restored new armour and got out spreader guns from Contra and blowed all the bullets forward and then the other fore circled around and shooted their own spreders and bullets were fire and the cyder was cut away into itty bits that were scatter and now cydermorphs were threat no more.  
  
"Well that's over." Ratzy smiled B **UT NOT FOR LONG AS HE SAW A TEAR OPEN SO WIDE THE UNVIERSE TORE LIK PAPER AND MADE THE PAPER MARIO EFFECT**   _AND A GIANT CYDERYMAN SHOWED UP WITH AN ARMY OF CYDERMEN AND DALEKS!_  
  
(SN: "Dragon God" Chrono Cross)  
  
"I AM THE CYDERKING!" said the giant cydery man as he retracted a golden crown from his head. "TODAY OUR CYDERPLAN SHALL BEGIN AS WE INITIATE  _ **THE END OF THE UNVIERSE!!!!1**_ " The tear widened as supernovaes blistered around the tear and then more big bangs and balckholes and Anti-Anti-Matter ated at the very fabric of the unvierse but Awesome programmed spinzaku data into Ray and he spinzaku'd the anti-anti-matter and morphed his feet into extra Spinzakus so he had spinzakus on his spinzaku and reversed the tearing edges so the anti-anti-matter combusted and was now rebuilding the tears.  
  
BUT SUDDENLY THE DALEKS WENT ALL "X-TERMIN8!" and smooshed together into a GIGA DALEK and shooted NUCLEARS that tore the tear father open and mutated it into a supermutant tear and it blowed open and swirled lik a tornado!  
  
BUT OUT OF THAT TORNADO CUMED A TARDIS! It was...........  _ **TOM THE BAKER!!!!!1**_  (AN: It's his birthday toady so I chose he'd show up in this chaper!)  
  
Tom the Baker began to bake an anti-anti-matter muffin and loaded it onto his sonic screwdriver and Soichiro speeded up the cooking cos he was the chef and added some fire and lava for spices as they gloked some cydermen but the cyderking cast a shield with his crown so it wast exactly as planed.  
  
"F-ck!" Tom the Baker shooted and tossed his earl grey tea at the Daleks but this made them short circuit and exterminate themselves and all the cydermen in one  _ **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**_  and the cyderking absorbed the explosion into his crown and shooted a wind up punch he missed and hit his fist into the tear! He fired lightning solar nuclear anti-anti-matter flares from his crown and Khaos was blown off and approaching the tear as the cyderking tried to drag him down as an offering to the tear to escape!  
  
But just as he rushed to kick Khaos his foot tripped up and he spun into the tear and was crushed entirely and IMPLODED! He was tripped by........ RATZY!!!!!1 Who then grabed Khaos and flip jumped back onto Ray.  
  
Soichiro and Tom the Baker then shared a moment of Tea and sayed, "so can you join our Dai-Yagami brigade?"  
  
Tom the Baker however needed to return to do doctory things and sayed something about some doods named Ramseros and Toberos so he parted on his Tardis and Ray unplugged from the CPU. Then the rocket detonated it's remaining nuclears and SHOOTED STRAIGHT FOR THE TRUEST PLANET BLUD!  
  
 **ON THE TRUEST PLANET BLUD!**  
  
"They..... were..... DEFEATED!?"Light scramed and chained his whips all over himself to the point he was cut and bleeding but still whipped tighter cos he needed some relief.  
  
"Well be glad I saved a secret weapon for this!" Lelouch evilfaced. A ghost showed up and made noises all like "OoooooooOOOOOOOOOoooo......" and then sayed "Awesome de Britannia.... kiled me before I finished a sentence. Awesome de Britannia..........  _ **MUST DIE!!!!!**_ " then ate some Rolos  _ **COS THAT WAS HIS NAME!**_  
  
 **OMG THAT CHAPER WAS HUUUUUUUUUUUGE AND THERE WAS SO MUCH GONG ON! IT WAS A ROUGH WRITE BUT NOW I CAN FINALLY GET TO THE REALLY** _AWESOME_  BIT NECKS TIME!


	38. Rolo Roll'd

AN: Yo doods I'm so ready to get all the real 80s stuff out cos I saw Red Dawn and Beverly Hills Cop and RoboCop and Highlander and Road House so now I have LOADS OF 80s circling my head!  
  
(SN: "SHAKEDOWN" Bob Seger)  
  
The Truest planet Blud oozed lava from it's core and blowed a hole to try and melt the rocket but it exploded the main cast onto a mine car which had it's wheels iced so the cooled the lava to stone and rode into the halls which dazzled in neon lights and saw what looked like a floating leather coat BUT IT WAS A GHOST THAT WENT STRAIGHT FOR AWESOME!  
  
"YOU KILED ME YOU SENTENCE STOPPING BASTERD!" Rolo scramed and spat Rolos machine fire at Awesome's feet so he was caramelized to the floor. Awesome leaned to the side tho and Rolo missed. This made him REALLY ANGRY as he chucked a Rolo for Awesome's Geass but he caught it in his mouth.  
  
"Tastes Awesome!" He awesomed and truthed becos Rolos do taste good. This compliment made Rolo even more pissed cos Awesome was lolling and had his Geass on LOL so he was Geass lolling. He got so angey his hair exploded into a spiky biker glam and absorbed the lava from the breakin so his hair was litterally on fire! Then he rose his hands to the sky and walked like an Egyptian which summoned his army of Phantom Leather Ninjas who stealthed Awesome and cut him in the Geass so they were  _ **OFFLINE**_!!!1  
  
Rolo then had his Ninja army cume into him as he activated a Phantom Pirate Geass with Ninja Resistance and Ninja Powers on the Side as he roundhouse shruikened Awesome to the walls and he was on the floor grasping as Rolo madded "REVENGE!!!!1" and stabed him in the face!  
  
"BIG MISTAKE! I HAVE TRAPPED YOU INTO MY TRAP!" Awesome trapped. " **REVERSE STAB GEASS!!!!** " Suddenly Rolo's knife switched from "not Dead dude" to "Dead dude" as Awesome flipped the knife by whiplashing his neck and knifed straight into Rolo's Rolos!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! OUR SNACKS!!!" Rolo scramed but then spat ecto saliva at Awesome which made him punch it off his face back at rolo but he dodge and pulled out Deux stacks of Rolos and ated them for their sugary godness.  
  
Awesome then went to hurl Rolo with his legs in a diving suplex kick but Rolo drained more of the Nuclear lava which mutated him INTO A NOT DEAD DUDE!  
  
(SN: "We Killed You" RoboCop)  
  
"WHAT!?" Lelouch :V faced watching the fight and so did Awesome as they had witnessed great magic of NUCLEAR lava  **UNKNOWN UNTIL NOW!!!!!1**  
  
"And that's not all!" Rolo evilled. He punched in the number 30030 which is the Decatur, Georgia Zip Code and hacked a bunch of machine parts and they teleportaled around Rolo as he swirled in a thundery tornado that knocked Awesome back!  
  
Khaos and Enoby flapped the thunder off with their wings and tried to nibble on him but he used his last tube of Rolo's to fill them with sugar so they weren't bloodthirsty and just went for clawing him but HE ACTIVATED A VOLT GEASS that shocked them out and they felled down!  
  
"YOU SHOCKING CANDYHOLIC!" they raged and tossed fangs at his eyes but missed and hit his cheeks instead so they were dripping blood as he just evilled "LIVE! I AM LIVE! I AM REVENGE! I AM......... AWESOME!" then he fingerpointed at Awesome and sayed "I WILL BECUME THE NEW AWESOME!!! WAHAHAHAHAMUAHAHAHAHA!" then stoped to wheeze a bit cos he was out of breathe. Then the roboty parts cumed together to form a new knightmare!  
  
"What you see is the shining knight that shall grace all the 80s and beyond! BLITZENDEGEN! RICK ROBO!" he flamed as his red hair glowed mad and his eyes also turned red with craze!  
  
(SN: "RoboRoll'd")  
  
Rick Robo did a slide at Awesome only to watch as he barely rolled out of the way into Khaos and Enoby with a Grounder Geass that grounded their voltage so they were recovered and they lifted him so Awesome readied a Sniper Geass and shoted some sniper lasers at Rick Robo but Rolo slapped them all off and they scarred Soichiro's car!  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Soichiro grasped at Rick Robo from the neck area but turned to flick Soichiro off but he stoped in midair to twirl tornados with his mustache so they were stachenados and Dark surfed them as Rick Robo shouted into a mic so loud the shockwaved hurled everyone over like the Kirby power.  
  
BUT L AND NEAR HAD BEEN HURLED RIGHT ON RICK'S FACE which was the face of Rick Astley since he looked like the face of Rick Astley but Gold and with Robo eyes and a Robo body but shaped a bit closer to Rick Astley AND THEY ARM WRESTLED HIM ON BOTH SIDES UNTIL THEY FLIPPED HIM OVER AND NEAR TOKE THE MIC AND SHOOTED "I LIKE LEGOS!" which constructed a giant Lego ROAD HOUSE!  
  
"I used to sex guys like you in dead dude's land!" Rolo one-linered and pelvic thrusted at Near and evilled "WHO'S YOUR DADDY!?" and began to sex him and created a barrier as everyone watched in horror as Rolo salivated over sexing Near all over with 1337% SEXING until he was KO'd and L had to rush him back for emergency rehab using doctory tools but they were all made of Legos cos Near made them cheaper that way cos he could'nt afford a full set.  
  
Dark Enoby and Khaos then got in a triangle form and Awesome spinzaku'd them straight at Rolo while Zanger cut his True Zaber into Rick Robo so he was stunned and he was SPINZAKU'D RIGHT IN THE FACE!  
  
"OWWWW!" Rolo scramed lik a dum babby but he wasn't gonna give up yet as he lit up A TITAN GEASS and now Rick Robo was a Titan and grazed a punch across the floor that raked bits of lava and rock and also a chunk of moonrock that coshed Bert on the head WHICH MADE HIM EVEN MORE PISSED THAN ROLO COULD EVER IMAGINE!  
  
(SN: "ətˈæk 0N tάɪtn" Shingeki no Kyojin)  
  
"YOU FUEL OF FOOLZ!" Bert raged and went Titan and bashed RoboTitan Astley's teeth out and they melted with steam that made the room steamy only premeated by the glowing musk of neon flashing from flame red to ice blue as RoboTitan beat his chest and unmasked a barrage of missiles from his face and Bert was knocked back and made Godzilla roar.  
  
Robo Astley cartwheeled in a loop clouded in steam but Ratzy sneezed so hard he blew away the steam cos it was musky and he was having his nose all itchy and the only steam left was on RoboTitan so Bert leaped up and went "COWABUNGA!" as he slammed his Titan right on Rolo's face!!!1  
  
"Hey hey hey! I said I did that to dead dudes not not dead dudes dood!" Rolo blasted and smashed the ground so hard it used Earthquake but Bert reflected it and volt punched him before he was Earthquaked so the voltage made it supper affective and Rolo fainted for a second before he raged himself awake and went on a kimbo with fists and blowed a gale made of hurricanes but AWESOME SPINZAKU'D IT INTO A HUMAN TORNADO (and vampies deux) as everyone else swirled into a grand vortex as Awesome turned his Spinzaku up to 11 as they tore bits of Astley's evil cyboticness but Rolo sucked those bits up into a giant blob formed into a TITAN FIREBIRD and he sicced it on Awesome and it went all Birdemic on his ass!  
  
"COATHANGER GEASS!" Awesome shooted and drew a rainbow neon coat hanger and blowed it right in the Firebird's eye and it spun out and blew some of Rick's flesh and Rolo was revealed lolling "YESSSSSSSSS!!! SHOW ME THE GREAT POWER OF YOUR TITANNESS!!! I WANT IT!!!!" He sayed in painful joy as his eyes went all googly, "I WILL KIRA ALL OTHER TITANS OR MY NAME IST ROLO GEASS!"  
  
Astley suited up in leather and roundhouse spinzaku'd at Awesome but Awesome Spinzaku'd back and they were in a BATTLE OF SPINZAKUS and began to drill through the floor and formed a deul arena as they began clashing lik Beyblades and LET ER RIP as they throwed themselves at each other so hard it caused them to fly back up on the ceiling but they were still spinning at each other but Mello jammed Rolo's spinzaku with a Belgian chocolate waffle and Awesome grinded him out and he falled and Bert headbutted his Titan body so hard it spontaneously combusted and Rolo was left naked and he ran away lik a dum babby suking his tumb lik a dhumb!  
  
(SN: "Victory Fanfare" Chrono Cross)  
  
"Yay!!!!" everyone cheered except Light who was whiping hamself mad and roaring "OOOOOWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Rolo ran back to Lelouch and they did some whispery thingies but it's a secret for now they're planing the next offense.  
  
Then I showed up to the hero doods and guided them to a special room.  
  
(SN: "Save Room" RE3)  
  
"hErE iS a rRoM i HavE mAiD foR yoUr R&r. That wAy tHe battLeS hErE wilL be mOrE EPIC!" and the Funometer went beep-beep-beep and Dark was lik "WTF was that?" so I sayed it was my cell phone and he was lik "that's a funny text message tone" as he and Awesome gave :/ face.  
  
"aLsO tHeRE arE mOrE oF tHeSe around hEaR! UsE tHeM and BrInG tHe MoSt ePic batTleS in aLl oF tHe univerSe and all uniVeRseS PLS!" I trotted away with :3 face.  
  
"The grand epicing shall begin soon!" I fort. "This thought shall house the fights that shall send us to the most fun and epic of the.... something FUN and EPIC!"  
  
 _ **WHO IS DARK TORGO? WHAT IS HIS PALN!? WHO ARE THE NEXT FOES AWAITING UPON THE TRUEST PLANET BLUD? WHAT ARE LELOUCH AND ROLO UP TO!? SO MUCH SUSPENSE THIS IS UNREAL!!!!111**_


	39. ANTI-VALENTINE CHAP

_AN: I AM BACK FROM BRAKE COS I WATCH MOIVES AND MORE MOIVES AND A BIT OF THE A-TEAM! THIS CHAP ISN'T GONNA BE LAME OR BORING LIKE VALENTINE'S DAY! IT WILL BE AWESOME AND EPIC AND ACTIONY!_  
  
(SN: "Storm the X-Naut Fortress!" Paper Mario TTYD)  
  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOP! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! blowed alarm as Light roared on PA "F-cks are in the base! Get them!"  
  
"I don't see no sexing anywhere around here!" Eclipse lolled and this made Light sad cos he wasted his harem so he couldn't have any sexing.  
  
"THEN I WILL MAKE A NEW ONE!" Light sayed and ordered a new Rei clone to the cloning department of the bass. Then he whipped his manthing so it would be trained for sexing as his daily exercise.  
  
THEN NUSHINIGAMIS JUMPED OUT AND ATTACK but Eclipse slicked his hair so sleekly they squeed and exploded which made Lelouch mad and angered "DAMN YOU AWESOME!" while he showed off his capes which were the flags of China and the USSR.  
  
So the door was open and everyone walked into the urban sector of the base. There were shops and neon and loads of leather jackets BUT THEN THE SECURITY CUMED OUT AT DARK.  
  
"Please put down yor wepons and stuff which can Kira. You have 20 seconds to cumpli." sayed the guard but Dark froze his stopwatch so he couldn't actually do anything and kicked his legs lik a dum babby.  
  
Soichiro lolled at him and decaded to put out of him misery and blowed his stopwatch off so he codent deux his job so he ate himself in shame.  
  
But he ate himself so much HIS MOTH ATE ITSELF AND FORMED A BLAK HOEL CEPT IT WAS SO CONSUMEY IT HAD THE POWER OF A SUPERNOVA GALAXY IN REVERSE!!!!!!1  
  
"I will Awesome it back!" Awesome awesomed cos he was an awesome dood. He Angelic Warded the hole off lik Bravely Default and plugged it with Taro and Mochis cos it was a mouth at heart so the richest foods he code think of plugged it and he codent suck anymore so he began beating lik a heart so Enoby clawed into it so hard IT EXPLODE and painted the walls even more neon but THEN SUDDENLY EVERYTHING WAS ALL PIXLATE AND 8-BIT!  
  
(SN: "Snowfields" Contra)  
  
"WTF IS THIS!?" L textboxed then got some candies from his item menu AS HE SAW CYDERMORPHS ON THE HORIZON!  
  
BUT THEN A TEXTBOX SHOOTED "GET SOME!" as bullets riddled the cydermorphs and they fell over flashed and disappeared and dropped $20 and all went "Barf!" Near turned his head to see the bullets were from........ SLY AND AHNULD!!!!11  
  
 **AN: F-CK THIS CHAP IS A DAY LATE! FUCK! FUCK SHIT FUCK!**  
  
Dark gave :\\__________/ face and Egony gave F-CK face and simaltaneoused "WTFFFFFF ARE DOING YOU HERE!?"  
  
"WE ARE DECOMMED FROM ARMY BUT NOT OUT OF ACTING CAREER!" Ahnuld bellowed so loud it capped a xenomorph in the head and he gave X!X face and fell off the screen.  
  
"AND WE WILL ACT OUR ACTING IN THE NAME OF ACTION!" Sly then toke out a Pepsi and wrapped a cobra around it then chucked it at an alien queen and it exploded carbonated venom which he shotted so it explode and chained with xeno blood and corroded the explosion into acid bomb which blowed out an row of xenos and they all died and acided out the rest and Sly drank a Pepsi.  
  
Then a dude walked along the field of corps and it was...... L RON HUBBARD!  
  
"I see you are good at slaying them xenos... but I suggest you pay me to laser off the evil Xenu!" he smirked nicely.  
  
"Okay." sayed Near cos he had a ton of money cos he could do everything and gave him a sum the size of the global debt before Light was Emprah and revamped the economy on kiraing for currency.  
  
"BIG MISTAKE!" he plot twisted. "I WAS LORD XENU ALL ALONG!" he sayed as he unpeeled his skin lik the cockroach in Men in Blak and turned into Xenu.  
  
(SN: "Sub Boss Battle" Scott Pilgrim)  
  
"THETANS UNITE!" Xenu roared and summoned his thetans into a rainbow neon coat and punched Soichiro so hard a tooth was shooted out into the sky but he jumped off it and platformed Xenu's head which made him red and angry.  
  
"THETAN BEAM!" he shooted giant rainbow laser and did a critical on L but he had a counter candy which multiplied his damage into caramel and caramelized his laser which he ate and got health back. Then Sly jumped over him as he tryed charging over eveyone in rage and Ahnuld used explosion to fly everyone else while Xenu got burned in the flame.  
  
"THETAN EVOLVE!" he cried and evolve wings and claws and grinned blood of xenos as he spatted machine fire and acided Eclipse's monocle off.  
  
"Hey! I paid a yard sale for that magnifying glass!" he pissed off some chandeliers and they falled in his rage and gonked Xenu into pancake.  
  
"THETAN ABSORB!" Xenu ate all Thetans and absorbed all their powes then made a sword arm lik FulMetal Alechemist. Eclipes got out a neon light saber but XENU HALVED IT WITH SLASH!  
  
But then Eclipse brought a shiny rainbow eye and twisted the space around he and Xenu. "GAME SHIFTER GEASS! PUNCH OUT!"  
  
(SN: "Entering the Ring" Punch Out)  
  
(SN: "Fight Theme" Punch Out)  
  
Xenu did a :P face and threw a punch that twirled all the ropes around the boxing ring into a series of lashes that whacked Eclipse but he ducked so it was just a scratch and punched Xenu in the foot and he dropped the ropes in shock so he 100fisted him and he lost some distance.  
  
Eclipse got too excited though and accidentally punched the air so Xenu punched his elbow so hard HIS ARM EXPLODED OFF AND HIS SHOULDER DISLOCATED AND HE WAS KNOCKED DOWN!  
  
(SN: "Get Up!" Punch Out)  
  
1!  
  
2!  
  
3!  
  
"Ahaha! Thou hast fooled to have dared to fit the master lord of unvierse!" Xenu chortled.  
  
7!  
  
Eclipse gotted up and punched Xenu so hard he was floored to the floor and he smacked Xenu in the manthing for good measure.  
  
(SN: "Opponent Down!" Punch Out)  
  
Eclipse punched Xenu for the whole 10 seconds with the referee as a knuckleduster and he was KO'd!  
  
(SN: "Victory" Punch Out)  
  
 _ **"YEAAAAASSSSZZZ!!!!!"**_  Eclipse cheered as the pixels fuzzed out and the 8-bittiness wore off so everything looked normal now.  
  
(SN: "Take on Me" A-ha)  
  
EXCEPT IT WAS ALL PENCILLY AND SKETCHY AS BIKER NINJAS ROLLED IN CHASE AS ECLIPSE GRABED EVERYONE ELSE AND FLIED REEL FATS AWAY TO THE NEXT ROOM!  
  
But in the next room was......... Mikami!!!!!1 Back from the dead as a NuShinigami surrounded be the corpses of all cybermen as he unleashed his wings! "NuSHinigami True Human! Old Human not True Human!" and shoot "DELETE!" bullets but L was a Time Lord and Sonic Screwdrived them into an ASTEROID BELT of DELETES AND HE WAS DELEKTED cept he had a piece left so he regenned and swooped for Khaos but he suplexed Mikami off so he rolled over and Khaos drillkicked him way off course and they drifted 531 degrees in the other direction and he bit some dust that was left over from the cybermen.  
  
Then Khaos saw a Baskin Robbins and the crew stopped and had ice cream and joked and lolled then drove on more roads then ran out of gas then walked on the street then found some bikes and crossed more roads then Soichiro asked "Wait how are there this many roads in a moonbase?" and Mello sayed "I think it's in layers or something." Then Ratzy kung fu'd a door and found a save room.  
  
"yO peEps. cONgraTs on yOUr prOGreSS. HaVe a pREseNT!" I sayed and tossed..... A BLOOD ORANGE!  
  
"KeeP iT.... fOr tHe mOSt FUN and EPIC oF sitUatIOns...." I mystified and drifted off.  
  
"That shape on the orange..." Ratzy gazed to see it resembled.........  **A FUCKSLAYER!!!!!**  
  
 _ **IS THIS THE RETURN OF BUYTT!? WHEN IS THE RETURN OF BUYTT!? ARE THERE MORE 8-BIT STUFFS UPCOMING!? THE LAST KESTEN AND THE FIRST..... YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 TEH SEKUND..... IS A SURPIRSE! :D**_


	40. REVENGE OF THE TSHI

_AN: I forgotted to say this last chap BUT I HAVE 1000 VIEWS!!!!!1 THIS IS A GRAND TIME AND I AM IN CELEBRATERATION!!! BECOS OF THIS I WROTE THIS CHAPER FASTER AND CONGRATULATE EVRY1 4 MACKING IT DIS FAR!!!!1_  
  
(SN: "In the Air Tonight" Phil Collins)  
  
 **IN THE SAVE ROOM**  
  
"Lemme tell you a pome" Dark romanced with Enoby on leather couch.  
  
"Once there a man dead  
  
He was gloked out in the head  
  
-"  
  
"NOW HIS FACE WAS BLED!" Awesome interjected and jumped on the couch and they sexed again in a ball of sexing which is like a cartoon ball of violence but sexier.  
  
Eclipse gave :WTF!? face wondering whether he should "Better make it a foursome!" or peep the sexied action with ninja stealth. So he used a coin geass to flip a coin which landed on its side so he went ninja stealth on the ceiling and stealthly cannonballed the ball shooting "BETTER MAKE IT A FOURSOME!" and the other three leaped off on the ceiling and some dust crumbled and readed "WHAT THE HELL HERO!?" and Eclipse lolled while the other 3 ball of violenced him until he learned his lesson and then went all "Oh okay I get it" and made up with cream soda.  
  
Soichiro was studying the blood orange with L and Near meanwhile as they kestend hau they were going to resurrect Buytt with the Fuckslayer cos something lik that had to be impotent if given so mysteriously.  
  
"I think it will resurrect by energizing it with heat! I say we cook it with duck!" he proclaimed and roasted it on duck as Near used his Lego skills to build a furnace into a grill and L went into Duck Hunt and got a duck and also Kira'd the dog cos no one likes him for good measure.  
  
Soichiro watched the duck grill and grill and grill but it dint do anything so it was just tshi.  
  
Everyone gave >.< face knowing that the essence of Buytt was not properly galvanized so they put it in a fridge which Near shaped like a cannon that would shoot Buytt out when he was ready.  
  
"And then.... I ain't kidding bout this.... VIN DIESEL'S BACK GETS CUSHIONED BY A CAR'S FRONT WINDOW WHICH CATCHING MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ THANKFULLY THROWS HIM INTO!" Vacan bolstered with ecstatic face.  
  
"OMG OMG TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" Bert :O faced.  
  
"Then the evil dude tries to get away on a plane BUT THEY THROW HIM OUT DEAD AND THE PLANE EXPLODES!!!!1" he shooted bulgy eyed lik Nicolas Cage.  
  
"F-CK WHAT IS THIS MOVIE I MUST WA-" Vacan passed a copy of Furios 6 ( **AN: IT WAS AWESOME! THERE WAS ALSO THIS ONE PART WHERE CARS FOUGHT A TANK...... AND WIN!!!!!!1** ) and Bert watch and then had O.O face when movie was done. "HOW MANY OTHER MOVIES YOU KNOW LIKE THIS!?" he excited.  
  
"Well, there's The Rundown. Ya got the Rock doing all his wrestling moves AND THEN CHRISTOPHER WALKEN IS THE BAD GUY and then Dwayne goes all akimbo with shotguns at the end....."  
  
MEANWHILE IN 8-BIT LAND  
  
(SN: Ninja Gaiden DEUX Opening)  
  
Light was wearing a cloak of whips and had it whip himself to comfort his rage as the hero doods were not dead yet.  
  
Then Rei clone walked in cos Light had ordered a new one and sayed, "Your order has arrived, Sir Emprah" in big text that was curly and evil looking.  
  
"JUST AS PLANNED! What about the blood orange?"  
  
"If you are interested in where the driver please." the clone monotoned.  
  
"GOOD! THE PASSWORD OF SUCCESS! AS PALNED!!!1" Light shooted as he evilled grin.  
  
"What happen next?" the clone kestened.  
  
"SEXING!" Light shout and they sex.  
  
"You sex like a 9042% sexer"  
  
"NOW 90421337% SEXING!"  
  
"Oh that is reel sexii"  
  
"All shall evil...." they both fort  
  
"AND ALL SHALL SEE MY WRATH OR MY NAME IST.................................." they still fort  
  
"LIGHT YAGAMI!"/"GENDO IKARI" they fort at the same time.  
  
Then the Rei clone cloked a gun out at Light and put on Gendo shades and Light made :V face but pulled out scythes and smooshed them on a sword so it was scythesord and hit a vibrator trigger and it went all grindy like a chainsaw and it had a Brit voice "COR BLIMEY THE BLOODY 'ELL!" as Light tryed to drill out Gendo's eye lasers from his glases but deflected a laser on a wall which blowed a rock that coshed him in head but he used velocity to headbutt Gendo and they both were KO'D!  
  
 **BACK OUTSIDE THE SAVE ROOM**  
  
"I AM READY! COME AT ME!" sayed Near as he floated on LEGO hoverbord and plant LEGO landmines.  
  
Then............  _THE 8-BIT STRUCK BACK!!!!1_  
  
(SN: "Moskau" Rockman Exhaust)  
  
Red NuShinigamis came with axe and sickle but Near flicked Legos that gutted eyes out and he got points with combo bonus and also a 1UP! Then he got death trapped and his one up was wasted by a Spike Wal Man before he plugged the surface with LEGOs so he was safe and then krageled it so he was secured.  
  
Near then did some cartwheels and got a Wings powerup so he flyed up to the flagpole and flipped it upside down and his high score was maxed and he got to a secret level.....  
  
IT WAS A SUPERBOSS! THE KREMLIN! AND ATOP.... LELOOSH IN HIS RX-78!  
  
Awesome gotted out Tengen Asskickaa Liberty Danger and they flew at each other lik Superman and punched each other's fists so hard the Kremlin shooted all its coney bits like a volcano cept it exploded NUCLEAR instead of lava and out cumed his supermutants with "OORAH!" as they grabed onto Asskicka but Awesome pelvic thrusted them into Louch face.  
  
"GAAAAH!" Lelouch went as he got faced and palmed mutants off face and smoosh into nuclear blood which he used to amp up his gun's powaa and went Spartan Laser with wepon and blowed out bit of Asskicka's stomach face and he got staticy as he got red alerts to Awesome and he gave :O face cos Lelouch actually was DAMAGING HIM!!!  
  
"AND NOW TO END YOU OFF!" Lelouch sayed as he creped Askickaa in a Soviet Flag and rolled him off to the side. Awesome rolled so far he hit the wall and shattered the 8-bit so everything was neon now.  
  
"ROLO! USE IT NOW!" he lolled as Rolo steped in towards Egogy. Then he changed into.... VOLDEMONT!  
  
(SN: "Magus and his Cathedral" kage49)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I KILLED YOU!!!! HOW DO YOU RETURN!!!???1" Egogy squeal and shooted avarra kadavaras and went Vampie Form and PUNCHED HIS HEAD OFF TO THE CEILING.... ONLY TO WATCH IT FLOAT BACK AND REATTACH!!!  
  
"FOOLISH IGNORAMUS! YOU DID AS I PALNED FINALLY! VAMPIRE POTTER IS DEAD TANKS 2 U! NOW I HAVE HIS MAGICAL POWERZ SO I CAN INITIATE MY TRUE PLAN TO BECOME THE REAL MOST POWERFULLEST WIZARD OF ALL BY SMOOSHING HIS SOUL WITH THAT OF...... VERNON DURSLY!" He then toke out wand and it turned all blak and glowed Lightsaber and he swung at Enoby and it made Lightsaber whoosh but she parried with her nails and spun him on the side.  
  
"AH BUT YOU DID NOT EXPECT OF THIS!" Volx smacked Egogy with Lightsaber and burn her face with blak X as she rolled in pane then Voldemont traced XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX across her body then roundhouse meteored her up and lolled her down to floor.  
  
"EGONY!" Dark scramed but Voldemont put force field so it was fight exclusive to DEUX of them as he shish kabobed Enoby through her chesty bits with whirling spin and pressed her against force field.  
  
"NOW YOU SEE THE GREAT POWER OF A LORD WIZARD THAT IS I!" Volxemort lolled then continue "you just can't ESCAPE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"you..... what..... r...." Egogy gasp and then Voldemont pimp smacked lik Juggernaut. "YOU TRULY THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE YOUR ETERNAL ANTI!?"  
  
Then Egogy realized there could only be one answer, loking at Dark and Khaos and Awesome and Zanger..... then SCREWATTACKED VOLXEMORT SO HE POOFED INTO DUST AND ROLO AND A CONTAINER!  
  
"Of course... he was never the anti.... it was always.... VOLXEMORTSERUM!!! Only an object of such mysterious perseverance and powers could have been the true manifestation of anti-studom..... but.... WHAT THE HELL DOES IT REFLECT!?"  
  
"We don't know...." smirked Rolo.... "we just cared that it worked. Eeheehee, ahahaha, FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU~" then teleportaled away as Egogy went to tend her wounds using L's candy treatment which he used to keep his mind in its most detectivey shape.  
  
"Now then... we were where?" Loosh shooted at Askickaa hoping to headshot him out in final blow!  
  
BUT AWESOME JUMPED UP AND REVERSED SHOT AND SURFED IT RIGHT INTO RX-78 AS HE PUNCHED IT RIGHT INTO HIS FACE!  
  
(SN: "The Touch" Stan Bush)  
  
" _ **DAMN... YOU..... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ " Lelouch angered with the anger of a raging bull and throwed a punch ONLY TO WATCH AS ASSKICKA DRILLED INTO HIS PALM AND SPUN HIM INTO FLOOR THEN DID A KICK ON HIS FACE WHICH HE SPRUNG OFF LIKE AN ACROBAT AND LATCHED TO THE CELINING!!!  
  
Lelouch pulled himself out of rubble but he had a loose arm so he tossed it as a Javelin and it jammed Asskicka's fist. Then he made it choke Awesome.  
  
"AHAHAHA THIS IS THE BEST ROBOT EV-" Awesome stoped Lelouch as he outsped him and gave him slash. "You was saying?" Awesome with :P face.  
  
"I'LL JUST HAVE TO OUTEXTREME YOU!" Loosh shot as mech plug into his brain for faster response and skateboarded with a handstand while his feet shooted lasers in lightshow and also did a kalinka but upside down cos he was handstanding also stile on skatebord. He did an ollie on Tengen's hart which grinded into his Matrix and left it open for it to be grabed by his evil hands.  
  
"That is not for your touch!" Awesome sayed as he unlocked his own Matrix and it sayed " _ **FOR AWESOMENESS AND ALL THAT AWESOMES AND IS AWESOME!!!1**_ " and did a wind up punch that smashed Lelouch into a candy wall L had prepared and amberized him in lik a fossil.  
  
"AH BUT YOU DIDN'T COUNT ON THIS!  _OLD GEASS!!!1_ " The amber olded into old amber and then his mech toke it in to gain the flight and speed of Aerodactyl and a rock head made of diamond which he readied a headbutt spiked with nuclears and balckholes and supernovaes and chainsaws.  
  
But Awesome countered with a CHAINSAW MANTHING LIKE ROBOT JOX AND CUT RX-78's head to pieses as he exploded and left only Lelouch running away doing a Kalinka but not fast enough COS AWESOME FLICKED HIS HEAD OFF!  
  
BUT THEN A GIANT DRAGON JUMPED OUT OF HIS NECK! "I AM EVILFACE! THE TRUE SPIRIT OF COMMUNISM AND FOUNDER OF THE LIFE NOTE! He lolled and burned Lelouch's now useless body cos he was beheaded and couldn't posess him so now Lelouch was a ghost with sad face.  
  
"THEN I WILL AVENGE MY BRO IN THE NAYM OF CAPTILALISM!" Awesome boasted as Tengen recolored itself to the flag of AMERCIA!  
  
(SN: "The Star Spangeld Banner")  
  
Awesome smacked a Big Mac onto each of Evilface's eyes! Evilface breathed red communist flames but he burned a cone of ice cream instead. Then Awesome dumped boxes of Tea into Evilface which boiled on his hot body and made him blinded by fumes of Earl Grey tea as he flipped over then tried flying to hurl Awesome into space to Kira him!  
  
But Awesome did a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick followed by a divebomber bomb run so Evilface got pummeled up a ton. Then he shooted in all directions like Commando and crippled all of Evilface's body parts and used a Teleport Geass to send him into the sun where he burned up and refueled the sun so bright it fueled all the plants back on earth and every place of nature became more naturey so the air was cleaner but it dint really matter cos technology had undid global warming anyways.  
  
"IF I CAN CHANGE, AND YOU CAN CHANGE, ANY1 CAN CHANGE!" Lelouch decreed now as vi Britannia cos he was no longer possessed by Evilface's communism and joined the party but only as a ghost cos he was still dead.  
  
Then Vacan went "OMG YOU GUYS SAVE ROOM ON THE LEFT" and they all went in to find this one was all mansiony and had a britishy ghost couple which was......... WATARI AND SHAKESPEER!!!1 Also Lelouch joined them for ghost tae and crumpit and cricket and other Britishy things as the Britished a bunch.  
  
 _ **STAY TUNED FOR MORE GHOSTY THINGS! ALSO BUYTT WILL BE CUMING UP LATER AND MAYBE MORE GHOSTS!!!!1**_


	41. THE REAL REVENGE(?)

_AN: OMG RealDarkYagami is back on Twitter you guys! But he's just retweeting now.... BUT IT IS STILE THE RETURN OF THE GREAT D'ARKYAGAM'I! Also I saw Winter's Tale and it was the best Akiva Goldsman comedy sins Batman and Robin and it had a horse everyone called Horse but he's a dog but still a horse!!!! **Go Horse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_  
  
(SN: "Pompous Adventurer's Club Theme" Henry Hatsworth)  
  
Lelouch poured a kettle of Earl Grey tea for he Watari and Shakespeer in the save room as they pulled out monocles.  
  
Watari began "So there I was in bloody buggering ghostland for f-ckwankers where they wouldn't shut the f-ck up about how stupid the king and queen of Britan war deux fight in the war...."  
  
Shakespeer piked up, "until I tolled them of the greatest movie to have a world leader fight evil......  **INDEPENDENTS DAY!!!!** "  
  
"DId they cower and explode?" Lelouch ask with :3 face.  
  
"NO!" Watari stached. "They all saw Independence Day and claimed all that "brrrh MOATS UNORTHODOX cos they couldn't see the awesomeness of Will Smith!"  
  
"AND THEN THEY CRIED  
AND THEN THEY LOLLED  
AND THEN THEY DRIED  
AND THEN THEY BOWLED!" pomed Speer  
  
"And I got all strikes!" oast Atari holding his trophy which was his teacup and Britished the whole thing down in one go and Shakespeer followed. Lelouch tried but ended up buring his goast throte out and curse "DAMN YOU AWESOME!"  
  
"Yes Loosh?" Awesome sayed with a fresh kettle of tea at the right temperature for him cos he was a cool dude and even poured it for him in his kettle and used a Pouring Geass to make sure none of it spilled.  
  
 **OUT OF THE SAVE ROOM**  
  
"Yay so that was fun!" Dark. "So who's necks?"  
  
"That would be I.... THE FRESH PRINCE OF DARKNESS" ......... _ **WILL SMITH!!!!!!111111**_  
  
Then he began to rap,  
  
(SN: "Fresh Prince Theme Instrumental" ( _AN: Replace the "I know" bits with "AW HELL NO!"_ ))  
  
"Now, this is a story all about how  
My hell got frozed-stopped jelly side down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a Texas town called Hell  
  
In west Kiradelphia born and deathed  
On the kiraground was where I spent most of my months  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shootin some not dead doods outside of the school  
When a couple of kiras who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little death and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your contractor in FUCKING HELL BIATCH'  
  
I begged and pleaded with her day after day  
But she packed my gun case and sent me on my way  
She gave me a nuclear and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my Jimi Hendrix t-shirt on and said, 'I might as well kick some dude'. *kick sound effect*  
  
First class, yo this is bad  
Drinking liquid fire out of a Britishy glass.  
Is this what the people of Hell living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.  
  
But wait I hear their Voldemont got deaded  
Is this the type of place that I could inherit and leaded?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there  
I hope they're prepared for the fresh new prince of  **DARKNESS!**  
  
Well, the plane landed and when I came out  
There was a dude who looked like a volcano standing there with my name out  
I ain't trying to get melted yet  
I just got here  
I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared  
  
I whistled for a dude and when he came near  
A tim loop shattered open and a deed to hell fell here  
If anything I could say that this deed was unfair  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Demon fare'  
  
I pulled up to the house about 66 or 666  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes kira ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Darkness" :D  
  
( **AN: HELL IS A REAL TOWN IN TEXAS I SAWED IT ON GOGGEL MAPS!1** )  
  
Will Smith then toke off his Leather to show off his Jimi Hendrix t-shirt and got on a snowboard as HE SUMMONED THE AVALANCHE OF FROZEN HELL UPON EVERYONE BUT THEY ALSO GOT SNOWBOARDS AND AWESOME HAD A SNOWBOARD GEASS and they al mushed cept for the ghosts who traveleld by snowball.  
  
(SN: "Hard Times" The Jetzons)  
  
Dark shredded a ramp of snow for the snowball to lob up and smash into Will Smith but he melted it off with a suave hand wave. Will Smith flicked all 3 ghosts and shredded the snow so hard it melted and got Enoby wet but she gathered the water and machine fired it at Smith but his skin evaporatized it all off.  
  
"Aw man you gotta check this shit OUT!" he lolled and unleashed an Erupting Flmaing Finger as he traced a red line of bloodfire into the snow and opened a valley but Dark used it to do awesome tricks and kicked Smith with both feet as he coshed Will with his board and then did a 360 on his hair but he spun the board on his finger and punctured through Dark's foot and he went " **F----------------------CK!** "  
  
Dark realized he had to take a risk and SPUN IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION SO HARD HE UNSCREWED HIS PIERCED HE FOOT and the tailspin from his board twisted Will Smith's hand and he PUNCHED THE TWISTED ARM OFF AND SHOOTED HIS FOOT BACK ONTO HIS ANKLE AND HE GRABED WILL SMITH'S HAND AND SHAPED IT INTO AN INVISIBLE GUN THEN IT SHOOTED FIRE SO IT WAS AN INVISIBLE FLAME GUN!  
  
But Will Smith winked and turned the snow to Lava but everyone else moded their boards into Lavaboards and the ghoasts were goasts so they dint feer lava and Awesome gotted out Tengen Asskickaa Liberty Danger and surfed a lava wave onto Will Smith then ice punched the wav into solid rock but Will Smith erupted it but Awesome magiced his fists with Ripple lik Jojo's and did a left jab on his chin and a right hook on his brain and smooshed both fists into his head so hard HE EXPLODED INTO DARK THINGIES LIK SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS BUT AWESOME SPUN HIS FISTS SO THEY DIDN'T GET HIM LIKE IN THE GAME!!!!1  
  
 **MEANWHILE WITH LIGHT AND GENDO**  
  
Light woked up to see Gendo on the other side of the rrom where Gendo was eating his blood bananas.  
  
"You f-ck!" Light angered as he snatched his stash back and saw the stingy poison samples used up and that's how Gendo toke his blood bananas.  
  
"Says the emprah who promised all sorts of awesome shit THAT I DIDN'T GET.... UNTIL NOW!!!" Gendo lolled as he revealed his NuShinigami skin underneath his Rei suit but he stile had a chickly body so Light lolled at him for being a chickly dood but Gendo did a leg hold until he stoped.  
  
"Okay my paln is done and you have what you want so what are we supposed to be doing now?" Lit kestened.  
  
"I dunno..... I say...."  
  
(SN: "Dare to be Stupid" Weird Al)  
  
Gendo put on a sombrero and skated through a loop like Sonic the Hedgehog then shook a maracas and pied his own face.  
  
Light caught onto his game and drank 9042133769420 bottles of vodka and mumbled "Klaatu barada nikto" in a drunk voys then fell on his face into an ice cream cake the size of a tanker and blasted off on a mini rocket which crackled into fireworks and he bungee jumped off the last spark and bounced off the lens flare caused by Gendo's glases.  
  
Gendo responded by getting the afro cop whose name is Shuichi to spiral his arms all out lik spaghetti and opened a spiral tornado from his forehead and the desk lady did a sexy dance that made Light's nose bleed rainbows and desk lady slid on one and Shuichi noodled on the other.  
  
"WTFFFFFFFFFFFFF WHERE DID THOSE DEUX COME FROM!?" Light gasp.  
  
"We met at the Kira Dome!" Gendo  
  
 _FLASHBACK TO THE KIRA DOME_  
  
"I will use this disguise to sneak in and revenge Light!" Gendo fort and then tripped on a record and bumped into Noami and then they tumbled into a giant afro which exploded out upon contact which launched a shockwave that traveled to a shaky record arena and helped set it flying.  
  
 **END FLASHBACK**  
  
"I was gonna win that fight if it wast for dat meddling afro..." Light >:[ faced.  
  
 **MEANWHILE**  
  
"OMG guys save room on the left!" Vacan pointed and they made for save room when............. YOTSUBA! AND YEEZUS WRIST!  
  
"I AM A GOD... OF DEATH!" Yeezus smirk and Yosuba grease his hair "AND I AM THE GREATEST KIRA OF ALL TIME SO WE MUST FIGHT!" he grinned so wide he scarred his lips like the Joker and then split his face in half from how wide the grin was but it healed up cos it was the future.  
  
"THEN" Egogy  
  
"WE" Awesome  
  
"SHALL" British Goasts  
  
" _ **FIGHT!!!!1**_ "  **DARK!!!**  
  
NECKS CHAP IS THE REAL RETURNING OF BUYTT FOR REAL I PORMISS! SOZ THIS CHAP IST THE REAL REVENGE YET!


	42. The Meaning of Buytt

_**AN: OMG! RealDarkYagami is back on twitter, but he claims no sequel can surpass the OG...... CHALLENGE ACCEPT! THIS FIGHT WILL BE MADE AT LEAST TEN TIMS MORE EPIC!**_  
  
(SN: "Blumenkanye - Kanye West vs. Hiroyuki Sawano" Triple-Q)  
  
"I AM THE GOD OF RAP WHO KILLS  
THE ARTIST OF DEATH AND ILLS  
SO I WAS KIRAING UP THE RESTAURANT  
AND THEN I WAS PAID IN FOOL'S CROISSANTS!" Yeezus raped through his Rap Note which was a note-shaped microphone that amped his voice up from decibels to DEATHIBELS and channels distortions through space! Yotsuba then reached for the stars and pulled them into the base on his fist, then slammed it into the ground so a supernova smooshed into an earthquake that was a shockwave and made a SUPERSHOCKQUAKE!!!!!!!1  
  
"AHAHA! LET ME TELL YOU A STORY MY FOOLS!" Yotsuba grin and smashed a flood of blood through Dark's face and headbutted him after he had dizzied.  
  
"WAIT WE ARE BOTH EVIL DUDES WHY ARTE WE FITTING!?" Dark sclaimed.  
  
"BECAUSE I AM THE ORIGINAL RACE OF EVIL DUDES WHO HELPED MAKE NUSHINIGAMI RACE IN ALLIANCE BETWEEN SHINIGAMI AND RPATZIAN! And you are just humens from the preNuShinigami time!" he roared and punched L in the face.  
  
L spat a candy in Yotsuba's moth and he choked long enough for Ratzy to trip him but he did a leap like a Ninja but Awesome had Tengen transform into a pirateship and shooted skull and crossbone shaped meteors and then shoted rainbows from his fingers lik Superman and L fed Skittles to the rainbow and Mello lolled "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHAFUCKA!" and summoned another rainbow out of all the colors of chocolate but Yeezus gotted out his croissant and used it to take in all the chocolate and ated it.  
  
"THAT WAS A DAMN GOOD KWOISSANT  
NOW IMMA BEAT YOU TILE YOR RENAISSANCED  
NUSHINIGAMIS AND RPATZIANS FOR LIF  
YEEZUS AND YOSTUBA BEST KIRA AND SHINIGAMI DUO..... RIP FRESH PRINCE OF DARKNESS  _ **WILL SMITH!!!!1**_ " Yeezus then shooted lazers from the slits in his shades and unleased an eruption and lava from all the ground he totaled and burned Ebony's cloths.  
  
"THAT WAS A LIMITED EDITION!" Egogy raged as she went ON COMPLETE FIRE OUT OF HOW ANGEY SHE WAS AND PILEDRIVED YEEZUS INTO A KEROSENE AND HE WAS A FIRE!  
  
"HEY BITCH THAT SHIT BURNS  
BUT NOT ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND MAH URN!" he sayed as he draged his urn out and it toke out all the fire and magiced it into his white APC T-Shirt which was the shirt of the faith of Yeezus cos he was that famous and even Light had one but he dint wear it cos it wasn't as whip firendly as his Simon Belmont suit.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yotsuba grinned with mad and SUDDENLY HIS HAIR LIT UP ALL GOLD AS HIS DEATH NOTE ALSO WENT GOLD AND REREAD AS "SUPER DEATH NOTE"! "I AM A SUPER KIRA!" he lolled and shooted his teeth out and they smashed Soichiro in his skull but he headbutted it back into his mout and grabed Yotsuba by his har which burned his hand but Soichiro was so angry HE WAS LITTERALLEY BURNING WITH RAGE EVEN FLAMIER THAN YOTSUBA'S HEAR!!!!!1  
  
(SN: "DIE HOLLEN PORZEI" INFERNO COP)  
  
Soichiro's skin burned off into a flaming skull like Ghost Rider and he stared Yotsuba so hard his eyes burned out all blak and Enoby cast a mini fishnet into each one that exploded and gashed his head open............ BUT YOTSUBA'S HEAD RESHAPED INTO..... THE OTHER YOTSUBA WITH THE GREEN HAIR!!!!1  
  
"YOR.... DEAD...." he lolled and summoned Yeezus to skylift him up into the sky as he smooshed the entire asteroid belt with PURE DEATH TO MAKE A KIRA BOMB AND SHOOTED IT AS IT DESCENDED SLOWLY AND WAS GONG TO KIRA EVERYONE!  
  
"NOT!" Soichiro retorted as he deflected the bom back up with the twirl of his stach and the ghost stache of Watari who forced it into actual matter like Ghost and it was CUMING RIGHT BACK AT THEM!  
  
"ORLY!?" Yeezus spat at the bom and it sizzled like greased lightning and it shocked in all directions and kiled a bunch of audience members so Kanye got a money bonus on the side which is how he gets the money to sponsor his T-Shirt.  
  
Lelouch's ghost however toke in all the lightning which made him all staticy and put himself in the battery part of Tengen Asskickaa Liberty Danger which made it go SUPER MECHA in counter to Yotsuba's Super Kira and spun the bom lik a basketball on his finger and threepointered it back but Wrist winged it and flapped his wings so they latched the bom and punched the bom with both of his feet and kicked it with both of his fists so it traveled at a speed that pierced nearby stars and galaxies and planets and caused an earthquake so sharp it decapitated all the pigeons in the save room and then exploded so they cleaned up all the gore cos that's gross and unsettling and save rooms are sposed tobe cleen.  
  
"YOU BERTAYED OUR PALN FOR ETERNAL EVIL DUDES AND DETECTIVES!" Near cried as the bom rained a thousand deths lik Akuma from street fghiter and they cried like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" but Dark sayed "WE'RE GONNA MAKE I-" then the deaths rained on him and it was enough to HAVE THEM ALL KO'D!  
  
(SN: "A Desolate World" Chrono Trigger)  
  
"Well done Yotsuba!' Light applause. 'Now I AM KING GOD EMPRAH OF ALL UNVIERSES AND UNCHALLENGED!"  
  
"I hope you have our award." Yeezus slicked with his glasses glowing in the holes. "I WANT MY FRENCH ASS RESTAURANT!"  
  
"In the save room, door on the left." Light point.  
  
 _ **I HEAR THE WORDS OF A FOOL WHO FORT HE HAD DETHRONED ME FOR GOOD! A FUEL WHO BUILD THIS TECHNO THOUGHT IN A PITY ATTEMPT TO SHIELD HIMSELF FROM MY TRUE KINGLINESS AND UNITING EVERYONE UNDER A SYSTEM WHERE NAUGHT IS OBTAINED NOR LOST, ETERNAL STAGNATION UNDER THE GUISE OF PROGRESS!**_  
  
(SN: "URANUS SYSTEM" Heaven's Lost Property)  
  
Near's cannon began to glow with bloodfire as an arm came out and dragged in........ THE PLANET OF URANUS AND SMOOSHED PLUTO IN THE CORE AS IT SPAWNED A CANNON AND AND AND IT OPENED WIDE WITH AN ICE SHOT THAT FROZE ALL THE DEATHS FROM THE KIRA BOM. Then the cannon shooted out............ BUYTT!!!! Then it self destructed so all the frozen deaths shattered and everyone regained conscienceness.  
  
 _ **BHOLD MY FOOLISH MURDERER, THE URANUS SYSTEM! MIGHTIEST OF WEPONS IN UNVIERSE!**_  Buytt lolled as he attached Fuckslayers so it shooted electro metal ice and stucked Yotsuba's tongue on a pole and Yeezus' wings on his bloody crooked cross of sacrifis!  
  
 _ **I HEREBY DEEM YOU, SO CALLED GREATEST KIRA OF ALL TIME CRUCIFICATIONATIFIED!!!!1**_  Buytt snarled and smacked Yeezus in his shades causing them to explode and burn his face so he had a skull for a fase.  
  
"SO CALLED TRUE KING OF SHINIGAMI HERE  
BUT YEEZUS AIN'T GONNA TAKE YOUR JEER  
NUSHINIGAMI'S THE NAME NOW  
AND YOUR OLD THRONE RPATZIAN TAO!" Yeezus rap noted and Yotsuba decrucified himself. ONLY TO LAND RIGHT IN BUYTT'S CANON AND GET SHOOTED OUT INTO YEEZUS FACE INTO THE AIRLOCK! Then Buytt shotted them back to Rpatz and stared at it so hard it imploded into a balck hole and supernovad AT THE SAME TIME AND THE BITS OF ASTEROID DRIFTED INTO THE GALAXY AND MADE A NEW REBORN ASTEROID BELT. Also some leftover gases and sapce rox smooshed up to mack a nu Uranus and Pluto so Buytt's new canaan woodent distrub da balance of unvierse.  
  
 _ **YOU GUYS OKAY? Buytt ask.**_  
  
"I think but that was way more dying than usual...." Vacan mumbled.  
  
"A human must have strong spiritual strength and conviction to use the Death Note properly..... A NUSHINIGAMI REQUIRES NO SUCH PATSYISMS!" Light trolled to the hero doods and lashed out his tongue lik a whip and flagged himself with his deux wips all over his body and tangled up hanging like chandelier.  
  
"AFRO COP! DESK LADY! GENDO! FETCH ME A DANISH!" Lite squeeld and they gotted him danish from the food court and he munched it full in one bite. "Anyways I stile have one last Kira after this save point before you face.........  _ **ME!"**_  
  
OMG WHO IS THE LAST KIRA!? WHAT POWERS DOES HE HOLD TO PROVE HIS STRENGTH AS THE PENULTIMATE BO-  
  
 _ **"AND ME!"**_  Rolo jumped in at the last moment which Lelouch and Awesome smiled and lolled back "OH YOU!"  
  
 **RIP Vernon Dursly**  ( _AN: I SAW HIM ON A LIST OF DEAD DOODS AT OSCAR'S SIRIUSLY!!!!!_ )


	43. THE CYDER KIRA

-SS!?  
  
 _AN: SO I READS THIS FIC NAME FLOWERS IN A BOX AND I LEANED BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH IS MORGAN FREEMAN!!! Also I decaded this fic will have some stuffs from D'ark's twitter starting this chap!_  
  
(SN: "Minuet ~ String Quintet in E Major, Op.11 No.5" Luigi Boccherini)  
  
 **IN A FRENCH-ASS RESTAURANT**  
  
"WERE IS MAH GODDAMN KWOISSANT!?" Dark slammed on the restaurant in the save room which Yeezus named BLOODY FRANCISH and had a special made of French Earl Grey Tea and Crumpits with a British Kwoissant and Krapes on the side. Also they had a dessert that smooshed Eclairs with Fish and Chips duex mayk Fish and  _ **ECLIPSE!!!!1**_  (GET IT!?1)  
  
 _ **IAMAGOD!**_  Buytt snarl at the clerk and he ordered the corsaint real fats cos he was scared of the giant Fuckslayers for horns and crapped his pants so hard it shaked all his teeth out so he needed to shower it off and get a full set of denters.  
  
So Bert got a table with Vacan when the table necks deux dem tumbled cos they were lolling tons and they were.........  _ **CKIRA! WHO WAS NOW A CYDERY KIRA AND NOT OLD COS LIGHT HAD RESTORED HIS YOUNG TO MAKE HIM AT HIS MOST POWEFUL! AND HIS FRIEND WAS >>>>>> MIKAMI1 HE WAS RESTORED BY CKIRA WHEN HE USED SUM YOUNGENING CYDER AND NOW THEY WAS TEAM!**_  
  
Vacan readied his magic guns with the long barrels like Kid Icarus when Mikami sayed "you can't wait a damned meel for your fight? Come on, we don't have to be opponents YET" and opened deux seats for them to share.  
  
So they stared and ate and dint know what to talk about until Bert borked some ice and Ckira sayed "So, any of you know how this game even works?"  
  
"I gues we just fight dudes until we beat Emprah?" Vacan.  
  
"Hmmmm... but why so many epic fights between brakes.....?" Bert questered. "If he was really going to win why would he give us so many leads to get to this base?"  
  
"Well to be fair most of this Emprie was actually builded by Dark Torgo but he letted light take the credit for sum reasun...."  
  
"iT'S a mYsTERy tO yOu aLl, eH?" I bursted out of teh dark side pogoing off my hand cane.  
  
"Ya siriusly, like, what's the point of this society where eveyone dies and doesn't and all the presidents fight wars in Rock 'em Sock robots cos it's now the #1 sport in unvierse?" Ckira assed.  
  
"bEcaUsE........  _ **fUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_ "  
  
"Uh.... I have no iDeer what that shall acumplish." Bert retorted with :V face.  
  
"fUn iS tHe sAVinG elEmEnT fOr uS aLl... yOu..... sHAll........ sEe" then I did bow and teleportaled away.  
  
(SN: "The Glitz Pit" Paper Mario DEUX)  
  
 **LATER AFTER EVERYONE ATE AND GOT INTO THE WRESTLING RING WHERE THIS FIGHT WOOD BE!  
**  
  
"BEHOLD THE PENULTIMATE BATTLE AUDIENCE PEEPS!" Liht announced on the mike and the whole audience did the wave even Watari Lelouch and Shakespeer cos they codent fight but their ghostiness turned the wave into a swirl which made an AUDIENCE HURRICANE and swapped everyone's seats randomly but they were to busy cheering to noice.  
  
  
Ckira and Mikami did a team pose and bum rushed their side of the ring so they bounced offand leeped onto a spaceship and fired lasers but Titan Bert pinched them all rapid fire with his arms in a million spots and cancelling a bajillgazillquintiltrillion lasers in 12 seconds. Then Vacan tossed a boat through the ship lik a harpoon and shooted the hole all BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG lik Deadpool so it sunked and made explosion into balck hole bom and suked all the fighetrs in as the fort while swirling and stretching and twisty thingies and odd colors lik 2001 in blak hole.  
  
Then Eclipse shooted a wave of rainbows from his hair that flooded balck hole and broke it open so everyone spilled out and the timer went DING! so they took a time out. Then Eclipse pressed the secret select button in the ring and got a free Fish and ECLIPSE which he shared among evey1 and they got all their health back but Ckira and Mikami also discussed a plane and went into the necks rouned with :) face.  
  
(SN: "We Built This City" Jefferson Starship)  
  
"ROUND DEUX!" Light announce as neon rainbows blipped all over the stadium and they clapped but Warti, Shakespeer and Loosh did one hand claps on each other's hands which twisted everyone's claps because they claped so hard it caused an ecto shockwave and tangled all their arms lik spagtheti but they clapped their feet to untangle out.  
  
Mikami then grabed Ckira like a bazooka.... COS HE USED HIS CYDERDOM TO SHIFT INTO A SPACE BAZOOKA AND SHOOTED SPACE VACUUMS INTO THE ARENA WHICH SUCKED ALL THE HERO DOODS INTO SUSPENSION ALL OVER THE ARENA.  
  
Mikami then jumped for Zanger and began doing slash on him........ ONLY TO WATCH AS ZANGER CUT THE SPACE HOLDING HIM IN HALF TO SPLIT MIKAMI AND CKIRA!  
  
"I LOVE TURRET SECTIONS!" Zanger lolled as he moded Ckira from a space cannon to a backspace cannon so he could remove shooted space and backspaced all the space so Mikami crashed and Ckira coshed him and Bert slammed on both then L then Near then Dark then Ebnoby then Tengen Asskickaa then Mello then Ratzy but Mikami jumped up AND SHOUTED ALL THE WEIGHT OFF while Ckira morphed back but with claws that shooted guns at the tips and the guns were equipped with NUCLEAR bullets that shooted when they hit.  
  
But Awesome had an Awesome idea. "I have an Awesome paln! ANTI-NUCLEAR GEASS!" and triggered the claws and toke all the guns and drained all their nuclear rounds then melded all the guns ino a nu set of armor that was cyder so it nulled any damage from Ckira.... "ANTI-CYDER SORD!" Ckira shouted cos he knew something lik this wood happen so he had anti-cyder wepon in prepare as he gotted out a big sord that was lined with sowrds and those swords were lined with reinforced diamonds for hardnes. Then he stabed into Tengen's reactor and he staticed out. BUT AWESOME SPRANG OUT AND KARATE CHOPPED HIS SORD SO HARD IT EXPLODED AND LEFT HIS HAND BLOWN OFF LIK ROBOCOP!  
  
"WTF WAS THAT!?" Ckira sayed spitting out some cyder teeth in shock but Dark flicked them off to the side and some NuShinigami ate em cos they landed in his popcorn but he dint notice.  
  
"KARATE GEASS!" Awesome kung fu'd and kick Ckira in the foot so he got stucked to the floor while Awesome did DEUX CHOPS ON HIS NECK SO HARD HIS NECK FLIED STRAIGHT OFF AND HIS HEAD ROLLED OUT OF IT'S SPOT.  
  
But Ckira lolled as his neck gelled and traveled back to his sopt and he screwed his head back on. Then Mikami rolled deux red dice with white dots and they hit Ckira's leg with a double six which restored his leg with a flying kick that smacked Awesome in the face so hard he got pushed back into his meks ccokpit but the energy from the hit recharged Tengen so he could fight now.  
  
"TENGEN FU!" Awesome chant as he had Tengen plant his feet in the ring so hard they caused an eartquake so Egogy flied everyone untop and they shooted all the nuclear rounds awesome saved right into Ckira and gave him headshot! Also Mikami tried to headbutt the bullets lik Mask de Smith but Near headbutted them back with LEGO heads but Mikami rebutted with the back of his head but L stuck them to a bunch of candies to make  _ **THE BIGGEST NUCLEAR ROUND IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!**_  Then he throwed the round at Mikami and he exploded and Ckira got TKOd out the ring. Then Mikami unexploded cos this was the future but his team already lost and they shaked hands cos it was a good fight.  
  
(SN: "Brace Yourself" Parasite Eve DEUX)  
  
"JUST AS PLANNED!" Light grin. "NOW I AM THE FINAL BOSS AND YOU WILL BE READY TO MAKE THIS THE MOST EPIC BATTLE OF ALL TIME AND EVERYONE WILL HAVE FUN COS THAT IS WHAT IS THE GOAL OF UNVIERSE!"  
  
Then I grin watching as the fun meter I carried spiked higher.  
  
 _ **THEN LET US HAVE A BATTLE AS OLD KING AND NEW EMPRAH!!!!**_  Buytt rocked as fuckslayers sent notes so hard he spun the audience in orbit even the goasts.  
  
" _ **THEN WE SHALL FIGHT! IN! SPACE!**_ " Light pointed his finger up and the arena erupted a volcano which erupted a staircase that pierced the ceiling and VACCUMMED EVERYONE OUT INTO SAPCE and the lava froze and made a new stadium out of asteroids and a bunch of seats from obsidian and everyone settled down. Then Rolo and and Light took poses and Rolo revealed he had....... ANTI-GHOST NUCLEAR which was a special nuclear that made him not a ghost as he pulled out a gun lik Robocop and twirled it like the moive while Light summoned the stache robot from the internet.  
  
"What a fuel Leloosh, NOW I WILL BECUME MAIN CHARACT-" LOOSH SWIPED HIS ANTI-GHOST AND WATARI AND SPEER AND LEL WERE UNGHOSTS! Then Afro Cop and Desk Lady and Gendo joined Khaos' side!  
  
"WTF HOW COULD YOU BERTAY ME!?" Light squeal as he chained himself in rage.  
  
"BECOS I WANTE REVENGE FOR BEING USED IN THIS PROJECT AND I DIDN'T GET THAT NUSHINIGAMI PROMISE YOU GAVE AND YOU ASKED FOR A DANISH WITHOUT ANY TEA!" Gendo retor as Afro Cop's afro reshaped into a gun and cock at Ligh and Desk Lady revealed her pen was a sword and jab it in a have at thou motion and Gendo (still a chickly dood cos of the new body) put on his glasses and stared at the sun so hard it pulled a solar flare to him which he made into a flame whip lik Castlevania.  
  
"I DIDN'T LIKE BEING THE INTERNET!" Khaos raged and swooped for Light.  
  
"AND I DON'T LIKE KONWING MAH DAD IS BDSM!" Egogy cry and double swooped with Khaos!!!1  
  
 _ **OMG THE EPIC FINALE BEGINS!!!! BUT WHAT IS ALL THE FUN TRULY FOR!? :O**_


	44. BLUDBATH

_AN: OMG GUYS NINJA BASEBALL BATMAN IS **THE GREATEST ARCADE BEAT EM UP OF ALL TIME!!!1**  ALSO I WRITTED DON SOM EPIK TWEESTS FOR THIS CHAP COS I NOTICED I DIN'T ANSER SUM THINGS FROM b4. :)_  
  
(SN: "Knight of Fire" Xenogears)  
  
 **BEHOLD THE STACHEBOT IN ITS FULLEST GORY!**  boast Light as Belmont whil he wraped whips around his face in manner so tight it was lik sexing but with extra blood and did a handstand and a backflip and spun on his head lik a top cos it was THE HAPPY SHINIGAMI DANCE!!!1  
  
Light pushed another button and it outputted more GFAQS anti-logic:  
  
"Inbreeding isn't exactly wrong if you really like the person.  
  
Sure. It when you sex and you have "a chance" of gaining a child with recessive traits. That shouldn't stop them from having a child though. It's not like we're talking near extinction.  
  
Ah so now we're making the kid look like mutants? Did you miss the part where there was "A chance" meaning it's not set in stone.  
The consequences become more apparent if it's continually done into future generations. Chances are if you're a first cousin couple with no history of inbreeding, your child won't be affected."  
  
" **WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!?** " echoed everyone else and the audience and the asteroids exploded from teh shear mindf-ck Light had just taped indeux.  
  
"ANTI-STUPID GEASS!" Awesome awesomed as he cast a destupifying aura to calm his team while the audience got so confused they all sexed each other and themsleves at ones.  
  
"AND NOW.... SHAVER GEASS!" Tengen's hands whirred lik Norlecos and he scraped the paint off the stachebot BUT THEN THE SHAVERS CROAKED COS THE STACHIUM WAS REFINED WITH SHEER MANLINESS!!!!  
  
AND THAT IS WHY I AM EMPRAH OF THE NUSHINIGAMI! Light rorred and snaped whips duex himself as a mustache of whips grew on him and plugged in to it's control ports so he could manuever it with his stache.  
  
Rolo then manned the turret on top the stachebot shaped lik a stache and was all lyke "GET SO- wait why are you Gendo and not Chumpit?" cos Light told him of the bet.  
  
Gendo's eyes went red as he shooted a pair of suns from his eyes "Becos Jedah wrote a contract that if you kiled both us ONE OF US WOOD GET RELIFED IN FINE PRINT AND I BETTED IF I WON AND GOTTED A CHICKLY BOD I'D GET MY NAME BACK AND I WON SO I NOW HAVE MY NAME BACK!" and supernoaved the suns against each other but Rolo shooted the slpode back into a comet which carried the blast around earth's atmoshpere and cut a line that split it in half which caused the moon to shoot out of orbit and blow right into Light's face so it was smooshed with blood.  
  
Light wiped the moon off and it catalyzed into the planet of Venus and rose its gravity so high IT MADE MERCURY ITS OWN MOON! Then some gases pushed the earth halves and Light extended the stache bot so it now had the Earth halves for its fits.  
  
Light did an uppercut trying to crash the Great Wall of China into Khaos but Buytt deflected it with the rings of Uranus and shooted a cannon blast that blowed Rolo off to Venus and he curse "DAMN YOU AWESOME!"  
  
(SN: "The Final Countdown" Europe)  
  
Venus letted out a steam of gas when Rolo crash and swriled a tornado but Buytt wrapped it around uranus and hit stachebot's earth halves so hard that he poisond the atmosphere so it looked gross and he sayed  ** _HOWZ YOR PEEPZ BACK ON EARTH LOL!?!?!!!1_**  
  
 ** _WHAT PEEPS!? THEY'RE ALL WATCHING!!!_**  Light lolled and the whole race of NuShinigamis cheered so hard they cleansed the Earth by forcing the gasses into a giant ball but Buytt grinded it into nothing by spinning the rings of Uranus lik chainsaw and used the cannon part to shoot thru and slapped the stache clean across.  
  
 ** _EEGAH!_**  Light angered as the stachebot whirred but he smashed a button and the stachebot twirled as light twirled his stache and he did a wind up punch so hard it SENT A SHOCKWAVE TROUGH SAPCE but TENGEN JUMPED IN AND AWESOME AWESOMED "TITAN GEASS!" as Tengen reinforced A STACHIUM ARMOR AND ITS CHEST FACE GREW A STACHE WHICH HE TWIRLED WITH BOTH HANDS AND SHOTTED A LASER THAT BLOWED STACHEBOT TO VENUS AND AWESOME PERSUED!!!!1  
  
Venus was acidy in the gass and Titan Toppa Liberty Asskickaa's chest shades got creased but he slapped them bak into order and did invisible gun pose like Metal Gear Solid 4 and shooted bits of the air and bent Light's stachebot into a banana BUT ROLO CUTTED HIMSELF AND SACRIFISD SUM BLOOD TO MAKE IT A BLOOD BANANA!  
  
 ** _AH BUT YOU DO NOT KNOW THERE IS A BLOOD FRUIT ABOVE THE BLOOD BANANA............ TEH BLOOD ORANGE!!!1_**  Buytt roared and ate the blood orange then revealed his other arm was armed  **WITH THE PLANT OF JUPITER!!!1**  
  
Buytt used the sauce of teh blood orange to energon the Great Red Spot and slammed it into Rolo and drained the rest of his blood. Then the rings of Jupitar and Urenus lined with all his Fuckslayers and grinded the stachebot to a bunch of tinny bits which left Light floating with a bunch of whip tentacle thingies lik Dr. Octopus cept he could fly cos he was a NuShinigami then grabed Rolo's cropse and ated it so he drained the rets of his powees and shotted electrowhips for Asskicka's chest stache but AWESOME SNAGGED IT IN and twirled it until the chains exploded and rocketed him into the core of the plaet. Then BUYTT GRINDED THROUGH THE PLANET AND IT ESPLODED INTO PLATFORMS WHICH GOT COVERED IN LIT'S BLUD AND THE SPACE FORMED A SHAPE OF A BATH SO TWAS A  **BLUDBATH _GET IT!?_**  
  
Buytt and Titan Asskicka floated back to the stage and the NuShinigamis all had :\\_____________________? face cos they codent beleave they saw their Emprah explode while Watari Shakespeer and Leloosh cheered and so did all the other fighters in the ring.  
  
(SN: "MUSICA MUNDANA" Parasite Eve)  
  
 ** _BUT THEN MERCURY CRASHED INTO MARS WHICH COMETED INTO NEPTUNE AND THEY SMOOSHED INTO AN IMPLODE AND MADE BALCKHOLE THAT TRIED TO GO FOR PLUTO but that was made into the Uranus system's cannon SO IT EXPLODED ON ITSELF COS THERE WAS NOTHING TO SUK AND THEN IT OPENED A PORTAL THAT REVEALED........... BLUD!!!!!1!!!_**  
  
Blud was wearing a suit of lava and had the skulls of all the dead dictators for his mowhawk and had a big spiky manthing that gravitated the stars to orbit around it. Also he had ULTIMATE NOTES for his claws that amplified his everything power from the Royal Everything Note by writing the everything he was doing automatically so it was made more epic. He opened his moth to reveal he had NUCLEARS for fangs and angel wings made of whips and chainz but they had satany points so they were neither and both heaven and hell powered AT THE SAME TIEM and cried out lik a babby but in a deep satany voice as if 9042 Wakamotos were shouting at the same time. He also had legs made of leather with neon nails and had ULTIMATIUM for bones which is the evolution of stachium when it gets reinforced through a balckhole and gets twisty but comes out stronger and also had an exoskeleton made of electrium so it electrocuted to the touch caus iTwas eklekric.  
  
 ** _I! AM! ULTIMATE! BLUD!!!1_**  decreed and all the asteroids disintegrated and he ated the whole audience like in Thousand Year Door and healed up all his damage.  
  
 ** _OH F-CK!_**  everyone else went but readied battle stance.  
  
 ** _OMG THIS IS THE MOST EPIC FIGHT YET! NECKS CHAP: U.B. ~ ULTIMATE BLUD1_**


	45. U.B. ~ ULTIMATE BLUD1

_**AN: HERE IT IS THE GREAT BATTLE IN THE FUTURE THAT'S KINDA 80s and other non 80s things and also futurey BUT THIS IS THE LAST AND MOST EPIC FIGHT WITH BLUD AND THEN MY BIG TWIST I HAVE PLANED ABOUT 20 CHAPS AGO!!!1 ;)**_  
  
(SN: "U.B (First Movement)" Parasite Eve (AN: Cos this battle is so epic I need a boss theme in parts cos this boss is in parts so you need to keep looping a movement until I call the next which you finish the one loop you were in the middle of and seemlessly bridge to the necks! :D))  
  
 _ **HELLO! EVERYBODY!**_  UltBlud roar and grabed Ebony by the chesty bits and chained her in neon whips.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU UNFLOWER MY WIFE!?" Dark angered and began climbing his hand like Shadow of the Colossus.  
  
 _ **YOR!? WIF!?**_  Blud lolled and eleoctrotutd his skin so Dark got shocked in place.  _ **FUEL! SHE! YOR! NEPHEW! MY! DAUGHTER! OUR! TRAITER!**_  U.B. pelvic trusted and sexed Egogy while Dark was tortured on his neon nails and blinded so hard his eyes supernovaed and scarred his face.  
  
"URAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dark roared as he spawned his fingers into doctory tools and raged so hard he SURGERIED HIS EYES BACK TOGETHER! " **YOU FORGET YOU DESIGNED THE VAMPIE, SHINIGAMI, AND NUSHINIGAMI GENE TO ADAPT AND PREVENT INBREEDING YOU PR-CK!** " and pointed his finger so hard it flicked an asteroid in Blud's moth which chain detonated all the nuclears in him but he breathed nuclear out and mutated the sun green and it collapsed into a nuclear hole that ate all the other stars across all the unveirses and made a nuSun that glowed in rainbows and and colored everything rainbow. Then the remaining planets from all the other unvierses gathered up and formed a new galaxy and all the NuShinigamis born upon them fired cannons at Titan Asskicka but Awesome went Spinzaku with not only his legs but also his arms and hands so he deflected them all on UltBlud's electroskeleton and grounded it and all the cannons ran out ammo then they tried throwing the cannons as ammo but Awesome magnetized them and loaded them with his own invented element AWESOMIUM and loaded the cannons up attaching them to the stomach face's teeth and grinned as he AWESOMED UltBlud in the manthing causing it's exterior to turn inside out and spike him so hard he scamed and his neon whips loosed grip and Egogy readied slash at where manthing was being KO'd!  
  
(SN: "U.B. (Second Movement)")  
  
BUT THEN ULTBLUD REVEALED THAT HIS MANTHING WAS ACTUALLY A KATANA AND PULLED IT OUT AND DID SLASH AS IT GRAVITATED ALL THE NEW ASTROIDS AND MADE IT INTO A ROCK KATANA WITH AN AXE ON THE END! So he did a spin attack lik Zelda against Awesome's spinzaku but he broke his stance by rapid firing Awesomium at Blud's baled but he cut the bullets in half and swirled them into a basketball and shooted it into a hoop shaped rock formation and scored a 3 pointer.  _ **THIS IS MY EPIRME!!!1**_  he shoot and spat a balck hole galaxy but Awesome shooted back with AWESOMIUM and made an A-shaped axe and Zanger loaded out his True Zaber and they choped into Ult's eyes and made them splode out in neon and they used the splosion to ride acorss his face until he punched the deux off but this left his hart open as Dark and egogy made a heart shape and rode a Fuckslayer into Ulimate's hart and drove straight through so it exploded!  
  
But then Ult's heart healed instantly with a bunch of space rocks cos his sploding hart made a balck hole that regend it after consuming enough mater to alchemize one. Then he reinfoced his whole body with spikes even his axetana and then sum whips and spiked some cables into Khaos and Mello and Ratzy. YOU WILL BECUME MY NEW NET THAT WILL DRAIN ALL NEW NUSHINIGAMI SOLES AND I WILL BECUME THE ULTIMATE EMPRA- Mello turned the cables to chocolate and ate them and L ate the remaining bits cos Near used a LEGO machine to make them into candies. Then Near made a LEGO titan and had it punch Ultimate Blud in the face so hard it exploded and got LEGOs all over his face.  
  
Then Near used his Master Builder skills to make the blocks reassemble into a bazooka and shooted lava so it crucified UB to a cross made of lava then kicked it into Neptune so the clash of hot and cold made it crack like teeth when you keep doing that (AN:  _SIRIUSLY I HERD DAT HAPPENS BUT IT DINT DEUX ME BOAT I GUES IT DOES?_ ).  
  
Then Bert and Vacan drove sportscars across the asteroids of space into the cracked palnet of Neptune and leaped out at the last moment and used the explosion to escap- BLUD STOOD RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM WITH HIS NUCLEAR BREATH AND THE PLANET OF PSYCHLO WICH BLOWS UP WHEN IT GETS NUCLEARED CEPT IT IMPLODES INSTEAD COS OF SCIENCE AND BREATHED NUCLEAR ON IT SO IT IMPLODED RIGHT ON THEIR FACES- Vacan blocked implosion with his Vacan and Eggs when UltBlud sicced Kyubey on Vacan but Titan Bert tore him in half and Vacan rapid fired the rest with his guns and he gave :\\_____________________________________________________________________________/ face then :F-CK face then he die and Blud grabed another galaxy and spun it lik a razorblade wielding it as a swirly shield.  
  
Awesome then piked up his own set of galaxies to deuxl weeld lik chakras and razored UB's galaxy shield but he spun his galaxy faster and TEHY ALL EXLODED INTO BALCKHOLE GALAXYS AND SUKED EACH OTHER IN AND EXPLODED AS AN ONSLAUGHT OF PIGEONS CLOUDED THEIR VISION.  
  
Watari, Lelouch, and Shakespeer then got on the back of Blud's neck and pomed at ones  
  
" _ **BRITISH TEA IS BEST BREWED  
  
WITH THE MANLIEST STACHE  
  
AND CHUMPITS FOR FOOD!**_" then Leloosh grew a mustace as he activated a REVERSER GEASS that he got from Awesome reverse all of Ult Blud's spikes and he shout  _ **DAMN YOU AWESOME!**_  as all the spikes cutted him to bits.  
  
(SN: "U.B. (Third Movement)")  
  
BUT ALL OF BLUD'S BITS RECONNECTED BY LEATHER AND HIS LEATHER HARDENED AND COPIED THE ELEMENTAL DURABILIY OF AWSOMIUM AND PRESSED A BUTTON ON HIS AXETANA AS A KNCKLEDUSTER SPAWNED AND HE DUSTED HIS KNUCKELS WITH IT THEN PUT IT ON AND SMOOSHED THE AXETANA FOR A BAYONET AND THEN A GUN GREW OUT SO IT WAS..................  _ **AN APACHE REVOLVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111!!!!11!1**_  
  
BLUD LOLLED  _ **I LOL AT YOU FUELS FOR TRYING**_  AND SHOOTED GALAXIES AND THROWED HIS GALAXY SHIELD AT BUYTT BUT BUYTT ROCKED IT DOWN WITH HIS FUCKSLAYERS AND FLICKED IT AWAY WITH HIS MOWHAWK. Then Awesome smooshed a galaxy with Uranus and another with Jupiter and smooshed them together so they made URANITER DUEX GALAXY BIG BANG and big banged UltBlud on his neon nails ONLY TO WATCH HIM HOLD BACK THE BLAST AS HIS NAILS GROWED TO NEON LIGHTSABER CLAWS AND DID SLASH AND THE SHOCKWAVES DSTORTED SAPCE INTO THE SHAPE OF A PAPERAIRPLANE WICH HE FLOWED TOWARDS DARK AND SHOOTED A STREAM OF BALCK HOLE AND BLOWED UP SOME GALAXIES ON THE SIDE AND THE FRAGMENTS POKED KHAOS BUT HE FLAPPED IT OFF AND RATZY RODE IT BACK TO KUNGFU BLUD IN THE CLAWS AND CHIPPED THEM ALL OFF IN ONE KIK!!! **1**  
  
Khaos then punched Blud where his manthing would be ONLY TO WATCH A BIGGER SPIKIER ONE STRIKE OUT AND HURL HIM AWAY but Mello caught him in a box of chocolates which he ate and then began climbing the spikes on his new manthing and gotted up to his abs but Blud tightened his abs to try to crush Khaos inside but KHAOS WAS TOO STRONG AND PUSHED HIS ABS APART AND RAN UPSLOPE LIK SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND GRABED ALL THE LIGHTSABER CLAWS TO MAKE THEM ALL INTO A LIGHTSABER THE LENGTH OF THE SUN THAT WAS RAINBOW COLORED AND HAD A K ON THE TIP SO HE BRANDED LIGHT WITH A K ON HIS MANTHING THEN CUT OFF ALL HIS SPIKES IN  _ **ONE. FEEL. SWOOP!!!!!1**_  
  
Then Khaos attached all the spikes to Titan Asskickaa and did a spike punch into Ult as custard gored out of his face and L ate the custard cos it was sweet like candy and detectived a craked spot in Blud and leaped in and CUSTARD FOUNTAINED OUT LIK A VOLCANO AND HIS EYES GOT COVERED IN CUSTARD SO HE BEGAN SWINGING BLINDLY WHILE HE SPAWNED LIGHTSABERS EVERYWHERE FOR HIS SPIKES AND ALSO HE SPAWNED NEON SHADES AND SHOOTED NEON BEAMS FROM HIS EYES BUT GENDO FOUGHT BACK WITH HIS GLASSES AS NEON GOT ATED BY THE SUPERNOAVES THEN AFRO COP EXPLODED HIS AFRO OUT SO IT WAS LIT BY THE AFRO AND DESK LADY THROWED A DESK FOR HIM TO RIDE AS HE SMOOSHED A BURNING AFRO RIGHT ONTO HIS FACE WHICH ABSORBED THE HEAT FROM THE LIGHTSABERS AND BURNED BLUD'S FACE SO HARD IT TURNED TO A FLAMING SKULL LIKE GHOST RIDER!!!1  
  
 _ **WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**_  Blud lolled and pained as his neon shades went fire lik mad and then the flames went green with nuclear and then rainbow with neon. He then pulled from his ass a second Apache pistol with an axetana baynonet and did slash by cutted thro sapce so hard it opened a TEAR IN THE FABRIC OF TIM WHICH HE PULLED OUT SOMETHING FROM THE FUTURE FUTURE FUTURE WHICH WOULD BE MAYBE 20 YEARS FROM 2086 WHICH IS 3005 I THINK AND IT WAS A HADRON ION CANNON WHICH TERRAFORMED THE SPACE BLUD HAD ALREADY SLASHED AND INVERTED IT SO IT OPENED A TEAR THAT MADE A BLAK HOLE NOVA WHICH IS A BLACK HOLE THAT SUPERNOVAS AND IMPLODES AND EXPLODES EVERYTHING ON SIGHT BUT AWESOME STOPPED IT COS HE AND ZABER STALLED IT WITH 9042 GALAXIES TO EAT AND THEY CAUSED TO TORNADO ON ITSELF AND IT FELL INTO THE NEW GALAXY ULTIMATE FORMED AND TOKE THAT OUT INSTEAD!!!!  
  
 _ **NUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOT THE NEW GALAXY I JUST BUILT AND WILL HAVE TO REBUILD FROM SOME OTHER SCRATCH!!! DARRRRCUS!!!!!!!!**_  Blud shattered the rainbow sun with the anger of his voice so now everything had gone dark until it reassembled as a series of smaller scattered lights. When the lights went back on they saw.........  
  
(SN: "U.B. (Fourth Movement)")  
  
Ultimate Blud now had vampie fangs stickin out like an orc and had axetanas for claws with the Apache Pistol barrels on his palms and his lightsabers shifted shape into fin-lick blades and scales and grinned nuclearsabers for teeth and his leather legs were now lit on bloodfire and his mowhawk of skulls evolved into an afro of skulls adding in the skulls of the dead world leaders and it was also fire and his skull got a new skin like Hades in Kid Icarus but it wasn't blue it was blak and also burning in bloodfire and he was covered in fishnet whips that glowed in neon rainbows and opened his mouth and shout _ **THIS IS MY SEKRET WEPON**_  and opened his core to fire a rainbow and tore another tear in sapce......... WHICH SALMONED A GIANT SHIP SHAPED LIK A NAKED LADY WHICH MADE WATARI GIVE A NAUGHTY FACE!  
  
 _ **GO! EMZ!**_  Blud commanded as the ship challenged Titan Asskicka by punching it in the fist but Awesome caught it in the other fits and spun thenaked lady ship and punched her in the chesty bits.  
  
"9042% SEXING!" Emz sexiied as she charged the ship in its naughty bits and the orgasm MUTATED IT INTO A TITAN and it grew really huge mussels and chesty bits and hurled a galaxy of comets at Asskicka and blowed its arms off!!!!!1  
  
"F-CK! TOTALLY UNAWESOME!" madded Awesome as he saw her take his Awesomium reserves form his arms and then wore them over hers and then did a jab that blowed Asskicka's core!  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Awesome cry as he falled with the burning wreckage on the moon but gotted out a Repair Geass to make repairs.  
  
Then the nakked female titan ship toke a vial of Volxemortserum and toke on the form of..............................  _ **EGOGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**_  
  
(SN: "I'll Face Myself" Shoji Meguro)  
  
Enoby "Is.... that siriusly sposed deux intimdate me? Cos like I was already over that issue." and gave :/ face.  
  
 _ **THOU HAST NOT YET TRULY FACED THYSELF, MY DAUGHTER! NOW FIGHT!**_  
  
Titan Egogy shooted a fishnet web like Gothic Spiderman if that is real but Ebony used her fingernails to cut it out and swooped onto the Titan but it grabed her by the face.  
  
BUT EGOGY KICKED THE HAND SO HARD IT LOOSED GRIP and Emz "f-ck! NOW 90421337% SEXING!" and the mussels bursted a star and her fists went aflame with supernovaes and readied uppercut BUT GENDO RIDING ROBOT RAY PEMBER CAME INTO HER NAUGHTY BITS AND ORGASMED HER TO THE POINT SHE FLOPPED DEUX DA SIYD!1  
  
"I FIGHT FOR SISTER!" roboted Ray with Gendo on top cos he dint yet calculate it wast Rei cos his calculator was kinda slow past face recognition.  
  
"ITS ACTUALLY GENDO BUT YEAH LETS FIGHT!" sayed Gendo and gotted out DEUX guns that were 3 Desert Eagles connected on one trigger and shiny gold and machine fired an unvierse of Supernoaves and lit the Titan with Egogy's form on fire and burned its face so it was the nakked lady ships on one half and was melted lik Two-Face in The Dark Knight.  
  
" _ **SUCH IS THE FOOLERY OF A CHICKLY CHICK, THOU HAST NOT EVEN CONFRONTED THE TRUE SAUCE! THOU NEVER HAST CUMED CLOSE TO THE WORLD OF ORIGIN!**_ "  
  
"WTF IS SAUCE YOU DISCUSS WUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?1" Egogy tried to say but it came out wrong and went "Soy sauce 1?" instead and Soichiro raised an eyebrow with :? face and tossed a bottle rocket powered by soy sauce and cheerios and it lit the other half of Emz ship's face so now it was all burning burned but she pulled out a fire extinguisher and cleaned her face with it then grabed Egogy in her hand but she slipped out from the bottom and went vampie form and flaped real fast so she staticed out " _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!**_ " and froze with >_X face.  
  
 _ **MEANWHILE ON THE MOON WITH AWESOME**_  
  
(SN: "Libera Me From Hell")  
  
 _ **SO YOU THINK YOU WILL REPAIR THAT PUNNY SHIP OF YORZ!?**_  Blud roared as he toke out the moon's core and ate it then breathed fire as the moon caved in and broke into platforms while Awesome parkoured like hell away carrying Titan Asskickaa and rebuilded it and jumped across say "Just did lol!" and did a spindash like Sonic the Hedgehog in midspace which he used to shave some of the lighsabers off and made with alcehmy into lightsaber skin and punched against UltBlud's skin to drain all the lightsabers off and brand  _ **AWESOME**_  on his nose which made Blud real angry so he opened a space tear and made a tear in that so it was a double tear which cracked the space around it and shattered lik glass.  
  
Then the funometer climaxed. "rEaDy tHe pOrTAl..... wE aRe alEmoST teHRe...."  
  
Blud wore the shattered bits of space as claws to open more tears but Lelouch gotted in Titan Asskicka and manned one of the compartments "I C THE POINT IS NOT ABOUT BEING A MANE CHARACTER! IT'S ONLY ABOUT BEING....."  
  
"FUN!" Awesome  
  
"EPIC!" Lelouche  
  
" _ **AWESOME!**_ " they both shout so hard and punch a giant cavity balck hole which blud tried to reverse but his space claws only dug deeper and cut the lower half of his body so now he was using bloodfire to fly about while L pickpocketed the candies in Blud's pants and detectived a chink in the blodfire and had Near stealth in a crack and stabed Blud with a pointy bit of a LEGO and he spouted custard fire instead shooting  _ **WHAT PURPOSE DO WE HAVE AS THE BUTT MONKEY!? NONE! IF YOU DO NOT WIN WITH ME NOW YOU SHALL FOREVER BE SECOND FIDDLE COS SIDE CHARACTERS NEVER GET AS MUCH LOVE!!!!!!!1**_  
  
"That is where you are wrong!" point Lelouch. "If you was write then why have we side characters helped in getting the leads this far!?"  
  
 _ **I NEVER FORT OF THAT!**_  blud brainsploded  _ **BUT I MUST FIGHT AS EMPRAH AND SEE IF I CAN WIN ALL YOU AND DARCUS COS ISPENEDED ALL THIS TIM WITH NARRATR DOOD DEUX BUILD THIS EMPYRE AND HE SAYED THERE IS ONE PHASE BEYOND THIS BUT WE HAVENT BULIDED IT YET!**_  
  
Blud then sawed the shocked cold Emz and smooshed the ship with himself and then sewed Emz into his balck hole of a heart and spiraled a series of space tears and supernovas and galaxies and unvierses into a giant mech of sorts and spun his buzzaw galaxies on the bits of his claws from his lightsaber exoskeleton.  
  
(SN: "I'll Libera Myself From Hell" BotanicSage)  
  
 _ **NOW WE ARE IN FOR THE EPICEST OF EPICS! BRACE THYSELVES FOR THE MOST ULTIMATEST BLUD OF BLUDS!!!1**_  
  
 _ **AS THE FORMER KING OF TEH SHINIGAMI I SHALL GURANTEE YOU SHALL FACE MY MOST FUCKSLAYING OF FUCKSLAYERS OR MY NAME IST BUYTT ORANGE VON FUCKSLAYER SHINIGAMI!!!!**_  retort and fuckslayed his own gap into space which he used to counter Blud's space tear blades and they made supernovae galaxies for sparks that turned all the holes from the tears into firepits and Buytt fueled them with his blood oranges so they were bloodfire pits cos they were blood oranges made of blood and had bountiful trees when Buytt was king until Blud replaced it with the blood banana. Buytt then peeled another blood orange and used it as the finish on his fuckslayers as he impaled them all into Blud's body and threw the last one thru his manthing and curved it so it came out of his eye.  
  
 _ **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**_  Blud curse loud so his space tear calws jagged extra sharp and stabed into Buytt as all his blood came out and froze in the coldness of space so it slowed him down so Blud could flick him away BUT DIDN'T COUNT ON TITAN ASSKICKAA uppercutting him up the ass while Egony used a torch of bloodfire to melt the frozed blood and inject fresh burning blood for fool.  
  
 _ **NOW IS TIME FOR MY GREATEST OF HIDDEN KINGLY SKILLS: ANCIENT KINGLY FUCKSLAYER ROYALE!!!!1**_  Buytt returned with a battleship armored with Fuckslayers and shooted the cannon while Awesome got his good ol' Pirate Geass on to make the space cannonballs more piratey as they exploded with each other and smooshed to fuse AND CREATED NUCLEAR FUSION WHICH STAPLED BLUD'S HANDS TOGETHER but he clubbed it into a pit of bloodfire and shooted a wave of bloodfire by chucking his fist which caught Dark's vampir wings on fire but Mello healed them with white chocolate cos it melted into the shape of his new wings which Ratzy used to make a wing mold that Near converted to Legos made of Awesomium and had some Technic bits to make it flap as Dark shooted "SECRET VAMPIE FIGHTING TECHNEEK: SONIC WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" and grated Blud's ears so hard they supernovaed and left him with O_O face as his eyes bulged out in shock even the penetrated one but he then unglued in hans which he made into space tear axetanas with a True Zaber on one axe and the Awesome axe from earlier that was shaped lik an A and holded the head of AZ from earlier and he only had ? face lik "Wait what am I doing in this fight?" while Blud tossed him as a boomerang and he coshed Near on the head and back but AZ din't feel any of it cos he was in a jar and Near had a bunch of legos to shield although they all came apart from the impact so he had :/ face cos he really liked building that so he grabed the bricks to build something else  
  
 **MEANWHILE ON BLUD'S BACK**  
  
Dark was studying for a vital spot to stab indeux while L detectived with him on where the core would be based on the most shaky bit cos that's where his hart wood be sealed.  
  
 _ **GET OFF OF MY BACK**_  Blud shook as he tried to shake them off with more space tears and balck holes but L noticed there was an eye in the storm and he and Dark jumped like Super Mario Galaxy and ran so fast they out did the blak hoels gravity and pounded straight into his hart which made it explode and not just hurt him a little like Kid Icarus cos that boss sucked and that bit was POINTLESS but this one was cool because it was a galaxy of unvierses of supernovas and balck holes and nuclear fusions and splosions from the fusions!!!!1  
  
 _ **NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! HOW COULD I AS EMPRAH OF ALL NUSHINIGAMI BE GETTING STABED SO HARD!?!?!?!?!1**_  
  
 _ **BECOS NUMETAL WAS INVENTED BY FRED DURST WHO IS AN INSULT TO METAL AS WE KNOW IT!!! IT'S LIKE A BABBY FROM INSANE CLOWN POSSE WITH SLAYER AND FUCKSLAYER GOT ITS NAME FROM FUCK SLAYER COS SLAYER IS A DUM BAND THAT CAN'T SING FOR SHIT AND THEIR INSTRUMENTALS EITHER MASH A NOTE REALLY FATS IN MONOTONY OR MASHES SOLOS WITH NO FLOW OR RHYTHM!!! DUHHHHH!!!1**_  
  
 _ **"NOW! AWESOME!"**_  They all chant and Awesome followed  _ **"8-BIT GEASS!"**_  
  
(SN: "Sorario Days" Mega Man Time Tangent Version)  
  
Everything went 8-bit as every hero dood's sprite jumped into Titan Asskickaa and it evolved by getting a face for every person and had Gendo's glasses on its face and had fists for fingertips and had a solid gold and platinum and rainbow finsh as all of its shades glowed in neon.  
  
 _ **EVERYONE CHANT "FINAL MECHFORM: ULTIMATE TITAN PERFECT OVER-THE-TOPPER ASSKICKER mk-V1337.42!!!!!"**_  and the letters for that came up in Japanish only to watch as Blud was STILL STANDING DESPITE GUARDING HIS BROKEN HART IN PAINE!!!1  
  
Blud then loaded up one of those Megaman health bars on the right side of the screen and boast  _ **I'LL STILL HOLD TOGETHER ON PURE INSTINCT! THIS! IS! MY! LAST! STAND!1**_  
  
"LET'S FINISH THIS IN ONE SHOT!" Awesome commanded as they lit up Gendo's shades and the A-shaped axe with the True Zaber and the A-Shaped axe broke the Blud True Zaber and the True Zaber exploded the Blud A-Shaped axe while Gendo's glasses fired drill supernovas through Blud's head and used the pause trick to add extra damage which also made the pain slower and painier and Dark and Enoby shooted out "FINISHING STRIKE LOUVRE'S DEUXET!!!!1" and latched their wings onto each other in drill form then dug straight through the core as it attempted to regenerate and blowed apart every cell then Buytt regurgitated the Royal Everything Note while Near sniped it perfectly with a sniper built from the Legos he had saved earlier cancelling out everyone's everything powers so Blud couldn't regenerate AND EXPLODED SO HARD THE ENTIRETY OF SPACE GOT WIPED OUT SO THE 8-BIT WORE OFF AND NOW THEY WERE ON A BLANK WHITE SCREEN!  
  
"Yay so that was fun!" sayed everyone except Light even Rolo who was a ghost and in the background so no one noticed but he was stil having fun.  
  
"Well that was lame" moped Light with :( face but then saw THE ULTIMATE BLUD BODY WAS CHASING THEM STILL IN THE EXPLOSION AFTERSHOCK BUT A PORTAL OPENED UP!  
  
(SN: "Escape from U.B." Parasite Eve, but with the syllables "Blood Ba•na•na" chanted throughout)  
  
 _ **RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!**_  everyone gasped and then ran real fast and their legs went in circles like Sonic and this made Asskicker run like that on a blend of Awesomium and some more supernova drills which Gendo shooted to use the recoil to boost forward and leaped into the portal which closed right as the explosion aftershock passed and then it was just an empty screen.  
  
"wElL dOnE. YoUr wORtH is ProVeD...."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?" all the characters kestened.  
  
"We aRe iN.... DuBaI!!!1"  
  
" _ **WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?**_ " Egogy scramed as the glass broke from a vase and the janiotr who used paint to paint things with cleaned it and painted a vase where it was instead.  
  
Then a bright poppy chick who looked like those chicks in high school who really like to watch Tim Burton films ( _AN: At least I totes had a bunch of them! Cept they didn't see Big Fish..... then again I still need to see that. Heard it's really good, and Ed Wood DEUX which I may need to see even more cos its about one of the bets comedy directors OF ALL TIME!!!!1111_ ) and reached her palm out for Enoby. "h-hi...." she awkwarded.  
  
"U R.....?" Enoby askeded.  
  
"This may sound purely implausible (or maybe not considering what I just saw in that last battle), but  _ **I'M TARA GILESBIE!**_ "  
  
 _ **A PLOT TWIST NO ONE SAW COMING! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?**_  
  
"Uh hey I can totes hear your narration cos yor rite necks to us!" Eclipse intercepted who was eating Skitles during the fight cos he was a kid who liked Skittles especially with Cinnamon Toast Crunch cos he believed that Skittles going well with Cinammon Toast Crunch was the reason why kids liked it in the commercials.  
  
 __ **WE NEED A BREAK FOR NOW COS THIS ARC JUST ENDED AND I MAY WANT TO WORK ON SOMETHING ELSE OR MAYBE NOT BUT THIS CHAP WAS REALLY LONG GUYS BUT I'LL EXPLAIN OUT THE NEXT ONE NEXT CHAP!**


	46. Luc and D’ark

_AN: IT’S HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!1 THIS IS THE REALLY SUPER MEGA AWESOME EPIC PART WHERE THINGS GET REAL **EXTREME** FOR REALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11_

“TARA!?” shocked Enoby as she fall over and give shock face.

“HOW CAN THIS BE!?” mad Light and punch table to the point his hand was blood and made the blood into a banana so he made a blood banana.

“iT bEs..... bEGInNiNg fRoM yOu!” I expose.

**“HOW CAN THIS BE!?”** WTF Light and hurl table which almost hit Suda51 but he suplexed it ( _AN: They’re in a council of autery peeps and other artist peeps and I gave some deets in MGSVI Fight of Metal Gears which is my other fic but I’ll deet them again in this one but it has to not sound overexposey when there is LOADS of expose for this chap to lay out a really big foundation for this really awesome part I writ in my head and now writ here cos if you overexpose then that makes you a Star Wars prequel I think I dunno that’s what the Plinky dood rednecked and it was like REEL FUNNIES YOU GUIS SIRIUSLY_ ).

“wElL,” I narrate, “We hAvE rEaL bIg eXpOseY thInGs tO gEt oUt fIrTs sO I ask yOu to rEtS fIrts So yOu taKe iT aLl iN, K?” I question.

“K.”Everyone else nod and took a break at table which was still blood from Light and drank drinks and ate food for an hour or so and then Light burped all like “Okay now srsly how did this all begin with me dood?”

“WeLl....” I main screen turned on and then the building lit up to show a bunch of council with councilly peeps grabing popcorn and Dibs cept they weren’t cos they were made with Lindt chocolate and Cold Stone ice cream so they were Dobs which was totes better and Brad Jones riffed “Well this is gonna be a long one!” and slurped a Crystal Pepsi while Doug went “BORING” and hammered himself with some Beer brand beer in the head and drank the trickle down so he was drunk then got out Stephen King’s Thinner to play the Stephen King Drinking Game with it.

(SN: “Psych-Lock” Feenicks Write)

Light grinned a bit blood and lolled, “SoIm the bets dood evar deux have bean da coss rite?”

“Hmmmmm...” I hmmmmed. “WeLl....” I putted in a video and it was........... THE ENDING TO DEATH NOTE1!!!

“WTFFFFFFFFF!” Light spittaked as he saw he did.

“tHiS wAs wHaT yOu sAw..... BUT IT WAS ALL IN YOUR HEAD, **AKIRA WRIGHT!”**

Light gasp and spasm on name, “NO! THE DEATH NOTES IS RAEL! WE ARE ALL HEAR! IT’S TRUE1”

“iT’s tRuE nOw, bUt nOt alWayS. yOu wANt a sweEt or SomEthInG to cALm yOU?”

“Uhhh.... blood banana!” snapped Light and I tossed a tree which he gobbled in one bit.

Then it passed some after the c-kira bit and cut to a dood who looked like Light in asylum and the door sayed “Akira Wright” and he was a feel asleep in a coma.  Then he woked up and evilled

“JUST

AS

PLANED!”

“lOnG aGo yOu bELiEvEd in the DeaTh NotES anD sHiniGamIs aNd mAdE uP tHe DeaTh NoTe sErIeS in yOr hed and tHat wAs teH DeAth NoTe seriEs bUt yOr miNd woN yu sO yoU comad cos you did in yOe mid!” (AN: It’s a creepypasta but there is no pasta for some reason. Maybe they forgotted it. Anyways that is an actual story and it’s really cool YOU GUIS!)

“tHeN.... yOu tRiEd to unDiE in hEd... sO yoR mNid aCtIvaTed a nEw sTory as Yor obsession wIf da shInIgamI... AND AFTER BEATED BY NEAR YOU WANTED A NEW STROY WHERE YOU HAD A BETTER RIVAL AND HE WAS DARK YAGAMI AND THEN YOUR OBSESSION WITH THE SHINIGAMI AND THAT IS WHY LIGHT WAS BLUD ALL ALONG!”

“HOW IS THIS BE!? HOW IS THE DEATH NOTE AND DARK YAGAMI MY HEAD! HOW IS IT ALSO SOME SERIES THINGY!? WHAT AM I!? WHEN AM I!? 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111” Light scrame and fall on floor in cringe and O.O face.

“wE nEeD bRaKe NoW?”

...................

“wE nEeD bRaKe NoW.”

“THIS WAS THE STUPIDEST STEPHEN KING I’VE EVER SEEN! THE CHARACTERS ARE STRAIGHT UP ASSHOLES! THE HERO HONESTLY FEELS LIKE A VILLAIN IN KING’S TALES! AND THAT ENDING IS JUST A FINAL KICK TO THE BALLS IN THIS MEAN, STUPID, SPITEFUL PIECE OF TRASH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Doug scramed while hammered and droped to floor with -.- face.

Then a sign cumed up and sayed “I’m the Nostalgia Critic I remember it so you don’t have to

(SN: “Fire and Wind” Killer is Dead)

It was later and Light had a nappy and blood cocoa made of blood and then burp and won a single-player game of Candy Land. “Okay so where was we in how I am the Death Note TV Show and stuff?”

“eHHHhhh... i’LL lEt taRA exPlaIn tHiS....”

Tara opened with :| face and sayed, “Well like I suppose we need to start with how Dubai here went out..... MAIN SCREEN TURN ON!” and a cideo begunned playing.

**IN THE VIDEO**

**Tara just arrived at Dubai and was lik “Okay Chapter 45 here we g-“”**

FWOOSH! **A shjokcwav blasted out and shaked around her hose so she wnted out haus and found a place labeled “CRAZY ASYLUM DO NOT BREAK OUT” and waked in deux see.................... AKIRA WRIGHT! AND A GIANT SHJOCKCJPULSE SHOOTED FROM HIS BRAIN AND HIT THE JAPAN PLACE BUT WAS SO POWEFUL IT LEAPED A BIT BACK IN TIME AND HIT SOME JAPANISH DOOD AND GAVE HIM THE IDEA FOR THE DEATH NOTE SERIES (THE FIRST HALF COS NEAR WAS MADE BY SHONEN JUMPY DOODS COS THEY NEEDED TO MAKE THE SERIES LONGER ;]) THEN AKIRA WRIGHT FEELED A SLEEP AGAIN!**

**“wut” gave Tara O.O face.**

**SCENE**

**AKIRA SHOOTED ANOTHER BUNCH OF SHOCK WAVES ONTO SOME DOOD WHO WAS D’ARKYAGAM’I AND HE WROTED LIGHT AND DARK  THE ADVENTURES OF DARK YAGAMI!**

“We tested yOr bloOd aNd fOUnd sOMetHIng mAGicAl...... **_MAGIC!_** ”

“IMMA WISERD!” lolled Light. “I AM DA BETS MAGICAL DOOD EVAR AND STUFF!” he crazed and jumped table.

“yEs yEs wE oWe a lOt tO yOr bloOd....”

**TARA THEN LOKED AT AKIRA BUT WAS SEALLED IN RROM BY ASYLUM DOODS COS THEY WANTED TO SEE HOW SHE MADE AKIRA SHOOT SHOCKWAVES AND STUFF!**

**“Uhhhhhhh.....” Tara uhhhhed in rrom until Akira was moved to council in next scene and Dark Torgo used shocks to eastablsh protal labeled “fic world portal EXTREME CAUTION” and was typing Light and Dark DEUX and watching as the chapers he wroted becumed actual fic and sometimes even wroted fic within fic using protal lik!**

“OMG WE WAS THE STROY ALE ALUNG AND NOW WE IS RAEL SUMEHAU COS MAGIC BLOOD!?” The whole fic world cast :V faced.

“wE doNuT knO wHy tHiS mAgIc bLoO- wE aCtUaLLy cAlL it Stusium as it creates the same powee eFfEcT sEeN in STUs. We SuSpEcT a WiZuD dId iT”

“So like yeah, locked up with you and stuff. Kinda lame.” Tara eyerolled.

**THEN THE SCREEN SHOWED THE COUNCIL WATCHING THE LAST CHAPER WITH ULTIMATE BLUD AND AKIRA WRIGHTS HEAD OPENED TO LET EVERYONE OUT AS THEY LEEPED PORTAL THAT WAS AKIRA’S HEAD ANDAKIRA FINALLY BECUMED WITH HIS FIC SELF..... _LIGHT YAGAMI1_**

:V face Light and then everyone else from fic did :\\________? Face.

“uHHHH... hi?” sayed Enoby finally reelizing she was her maker and askedshe, “so are you my maker like the Akira dude and why are we seperate while he is become?”

(SN: “Namikaze Satellite”)

Tara breath. “Well, there is a TARA in your name.... I don’t really know what I was thinking during that. See, I was starting this fic back in my Hot Topic phase but grew out of it sometime in the middle... it kinda shifted from a fic to a trollfic but I don’t even remember where.”

“A troll what?”

“In this world there are two types of fics, you got the standard ones which we simply know as such, much like what your tale begun as, and then you have trollfics, like Darcus’ tale up to now as well as yours.”

“And HAU did these bolty thingies even shoot from Akira’s head....” :? Egony.

“I have a theory....” Tara sayed and opened up some clips at the bolty parts and zoomed on his stache to show IT WAS THE SAUCE OF HIS CHARGE AND LATER SKIPPED TO A PART WHERE THEY ALL JUMPED OUT THE FIC WORLD AND HIS STACHE FORMED INTO A KEY THAT OPENED HIS BRAIN AND MADE ALL THE FIC PEEPS JUMP OUT!”

“So the Stachium....” Ebony ellipses’d.

“Yep.......  your efforts made it carry to our reality. That and your Stu/Suedoms......” Tara exposited elipsis.

“What’d we carry with tha-“

“It’s real long and it’d be best for you all to explore it firsthand..... ehehehe.... so.... any diversions?”

“Uhhh... The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Enoby randomed.

“Beetlejuice” Tara reply.

“Batman”

“Batman Returns”

“BATMAN RETURS OMG YEZZZZ! FANGS 4 DA CHOICE!” and they went into a teheater room.

“The world will end someday... the world will end someday...” Bennett the Sage calmed to himself in a corner as Tim Burton and Trent Reznor were in a nearby studio making a moive about Hot Topic and stuff as a thanks for all the munnies they made from teh shop and Danny Elfman was also there trying to figure out how their styles would work together.

“If you want me to join on, I’m not gonna be some dumb self-parodic quirk.” Johnny Depp complained cos he was reely trying to get work as an actor again like Donnie Brasco and was jamming to Disco Inferno to prove it which is one of the sexiest basslines ever like srsly yu guis1

“Well Futterwacken ( _AN: It’s the real F word now he sayed_ ) me a Tim Burton movie where Johnny Depp isn’t a quirky character!? **FINALLY!** ” Jones’d Brad Jones.

“OMG I JUST REMEMBERED I DONUT KNO HOW COUNCIL WAS FORM!” Awesome asked awesomely.

“well, obviously we needed funding... and with Tara being in contact with Akira I wAs aBlE tO gEt iN sOmE sAuCe fOr MonEys....”

**_ VIDEO FLASHBACK TO L. RON HUBBARD BEING SENT INTO FIC WORD _ **

“By... dIsPoSInG oF xEnU..... wE...”

“We used his munny to get us all in here together! Whole Scientology thing was some crazy-ass bullshit, but man did it payoff once we could finally take the dough!” WILL SMITH WHO WAS STILL DEVIL!

Light gasp “WE BEATED YOU UP I FORT OR MY NAME IST BLUD LIGHT YAGAMI SHINI- **(SN: “DR. ORPHEUS DUNNNNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN THEME SONGY” VENTURE BROS.)** **CHOKE GAG AGH ACK ECK!”**

 “Are you impressed by your daughters magics like I sayed?” Lite turnd rund deux see..... a reel sexah vamprye with dark teal skin and ripped biceps and thighs and 12-pack abs and other mussels all over and wide hourglassy curves and chesty bits bigger than her head and blak nails for claws and pointy elfish ears and blak eyes with red circles lik Metal Sonic and had a set of 3 curvy wavy-shaped spike arm blades on the lower parts of her arms. “I HAVE BEEN WAITING YEARS TO SEE WHAT YOU HAD WROUGHT UPON ME AND YOURSELF? YOU LIKE!?” and pushed him on the floor and began sexing him on top.

“OH DEAR GOD KILL ME!” Light scarmed as Raven ( _AN: She’s Enoby’s mom and Light banged her and made her real hot with his manthing but now she’s even hotter becos of the shinigami powers settling within her over all those yeers. Read my stroy Bludhaven for teh deets :P_ ) grabed his manthing and drove him up to 111% sexing as Light’s eyes went to blood and also Raven unleashed here wide blak bat wingies and cloaked over ham to be even tighter to him and sexed more and more until Light scramed like a babby when he blooded out as Raven scarmed in joy cos she was getting revenge and it was sexah revenge and began licking his blood all over with her fangs which made her look even hotter to Light but he was also getting oversexed so he blooded out and then pased out while Raven hit 111% sexing and maxxed off her sexing so she doned and lolled at the sleepy once-king of teh Shinigami.

“Anyways, I should introduct myself.” Raven sexiied still panting from 111% sexing. “Serenity Darkmoon Raven Way. I’m expecting a gasp form someone here so please just come up instead.”

Ebony walked towards her mam while Frank Miller quoth “Hot Momma” over and over in the bakegrund until Linkara herd hem and punched all his teeth out to the side and one ricocheted off Raven’s wing bak into his moth whil he put the rest back in his mouth and then got kicked out cos he stowawayed into the council cos no one wants him LOL!

“Hi.... mum. Seeing as to how this is our first time meeting, I have little else to say beyond that. So tell me, what’d I miss?”

“Nothing impotent.”

“I’M BORED HERE!” detectived Near and L. “WHY ARE WE HERE AND PLEASE GET TO THE ACTIONY BUTS SO WE CAN DETECTIVE AND STUFF!!!!1”

“Fair enough. FIC WRITERS TO YOUR POSTS!”

 (SN: “DOA” Shingeki no Kyojin)

**MR. VACAN:** Fic Writer using magic to access boundaries between fic and real. Is the magicest.

**TARA GILESBIE:** Once mega goffik. Now a quirky chick who was loked in a crazy dood place in Dubai.

**KINGAURTHR2:** A deux of King Artur, harrowed by visions regarding the Holey Grail and End of Unvierse.

**SUIRAHPLA:** Is awesome.

**D’ARKTORGAM’I** : Aided in upholding the legacy of D’arkYagam’i, and chief founder of council.

**_ D’ARKYAGAM’I: THE GREAT REBEL LEADER WHO TAUGHT THE WORLD THE ART OF THE TROLLFI- _ **

“hEy wHerE iS d’Ark?” I asked when SQUIRRELKING: Brother of all and master of wepon barged in with Jake Snake as planed ( _AN: Read my other stroy METAL GEAR SOLID VI: FIGHT OF METAL GEARS for da deetz!_ ) and then this bit already happened in my other story so you can read that there in Chapers 5 and 6 of dat fic and everyone was watching that so all I can really add was when Lelouch stowed away he was all lik “Revenge!” and Sage lolled “Says the twerp who lost in a mech battle using the **_RX-FUCKING-78!_** ” Also squirrelking now narrates so I can do more charactery things...... **_NOW!_**

(SN: “Sdatcher (Main Titles)” Akira Yamaoka)

dark yagamI who was Licht Yagmai’s brother question “So why is Terrence Malick bad man?”

dark Torgo who is not brother ansewer, “He was not always bad man. Long ago he was odd man. Then very bad things happened for moives when theatres crashed cos Hollywood overstaturatify market which mean too many bad moives so te hthetaers di cos nothing to watch. It was bad men Orci, Kurtzman, Lindloff gotted too much work so people gaved up on Hollywood moives and pushed better moives to Oscars. This bad for Harvey Weinstein who is bad man who sometimes throw money at good moive like Pulp Fiction but rule Oscars but now people rule Oscars so Oscar bait bait Oscars no more cos we use Stusium which is derived from Stus and Sues to make humens bron with college brain so hack adolescent media no longer profit cos peeps to smart so bad men Orci Kurtzmann Lindlof get no work and hobos and Harvey Weinstein also mad cos he no longer rule Oscars so they attack indie film doods and odd mans. Malick was victim who react by seeking to remove trollfic thinking it is porblem cos it is art of dum which makes it art but his own pain blinded him into bad man. He then capture D’ark and challenge us to prove trollfic is art in BIG EPIC WAR OF FILMY MAKERS AND OTHER ARTY PEEPS FOR ART!”

“OMG THAT WAS SO LONG AND BORNG LOL OMG ROCKET LAUCNHER LOL!” lolled D’ark as he piked up rocket launcher and saw door so he fort that’s where rocket launcher shoots.

“Now tO fIgHt aWr wE mUsT fInD dA bEtS dIrEcToR eVeR sO wE nEeD aN aCtiOnY cOuNcIl pErSoN tO wOrK wItH d’ArK iN **_ADVENT-“_**

**_ D’ARK SHOOT ROCKIT LAUNCH AT DOOR AND BLOWED THROUGH WITH EXPLODE! _ **

**_ MEANWHILE AT AMORGOS, GREASE!!!!!1 _ **

It was calmy but only cos it was gonna be stormy and there was a cafe and that’s the important bit.

“Huh... they really do get boring after the openings.” Sayed a Gary Oldman to some Beethoven while deux other doods mumbled some other stuff.

**_BOOM!_** (SN: “Cruise Of The Dolphin Tribe” Le Grand Bleu)

Dolphin alarm wented off and dolphins with rocket launchers on heads leaped up and readied while the two mumblers grabed Oldman and ran towards the exploded opening with a leap all lik FWOOSH in a comic book panelly shot and then a storm cumed by but the cafe was okay cos it didn’t really get that part.

**BACK AT COUNCIL** _(AN: THE MUSIC STAYS BETWEEN THESE SCENES IT MAKES THE MOOD YU GUIS)_

“Well, if we need action” saged teh Sage, “CLEARLY you want Gareth Evans so we can get some Raid stuff a-“

“D’aRk aLrEaDy mAdE hIs cHoIcE wHeN hE fIrEd hIs rOckEt laUncHeR....” Dark Torgo speeched with :/ face cos he din’t know how D’ark would handle councilly business but needed to fight moive battle with Terruns Malick and prove the art of trollfic for all that is fic!

The door opened to show a dood and another dood and Gary Oldman and the tanny dood cumed in all like “ WE ARE HERE TO MAKE MOVIE AS WE CAME!” with O.O shady glases and tilted his head a bit up to see the whole council cos it was real big and stuffs.

The other dood was riding in his army of rocket launching dolphins and Sage gave X.X face.... “he chose a director who probably uses less than 10% of his brain.... KILL ME!” he snaped and unconscioused.

“I remember when I used to have an indie theater where I first saw Leon The Professional... AND NOW WE HAVE A BIG LEON REUNION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” and Brian Lewis in Admiral Crackers garb and the rest of Team Snob lolled in joy.

“OMG DAT IS THE BETS MOIVE EVAR!” OMGd Light cos that was his favoirte moive.

“OMG DOS EQUIS MOST ENTERTAINING MAN! I LOVE YOUR JOSE CUERVO CEPT I DUNT DRINK IT COS MY MUM WOULDN’T ALLOW IT BUT I BET IT’S AWESOME!” D’ark gasped and rose up to the seat where the selected director was commision cos the council cycles them (AN: It means every chap has a focus director and maybe some assists and other doods who make cool stuffs who may be focused or assistant but siriusly It’s reel cool yu guis1)

“Most.... entertaining.... man....?” frenched the non tan director. “So this is the D’ark who we are supporting?”

“yEs, Mr. Luc. NoW tHaT we CaN bEgIn, yOu hAvE tHe sCrIpt aNd dIrecTioNs rEadY?”

Mr. Luc then tossed a script to D’ark and he readed... “Cinema **DEUX** Luc: A Luke Bezzon scripped wif directions foR D’arkYagam’i / Starring John Renno, Gary Oldman, Jason Statham, Liam Neeson, Fic Cast, Parko.... uh the Assassin’s Creed thing, **_CAR CHASES WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_** AND THAT BIT IS IN COMIC SANS! BEST FONT EVER WHY DIN’T I TINK OF DAT! **AWESOME1”**

“We cAn bEgIn nOw.... ALL FILMMAKERS AND FIC AUTERS IN POISONS... uh POSITIONS!” Dark Torgo motioned and the whole council assembled while the screen rolled up and all the actory doods lined up and transported to the stage WHICH IS REAL LIFE COS STUSIUM MADE IT POSABLE TO MAKE FIC IRL AND THAT MADE MOIVES MORE AWSUM COS NOW PEEPS COULD FIC UP EFFECTS FOR MOIVES!1

**MOVIE BATTLE INITIATE: Paris, France**

(SN: “Speedway” Subway)

A CAR BURSTED THROUGH ROWS OF TRAFFIC AS ARMED TANKS WITH ROCKET LAUNCHERS BLOWED UP TONS OF ROAD WHILE JASON STATHAM SUAVELY DROVED ALL FORWARD AND RAMPED OFF A CHUNK AND DROVE OVER ONE TANK’S ROCKET LAUNCHER BUT IT WAS NO ORDINARY CAR IT WAS AN F-ZERO CAR BUT WITH A SHOTGUN SEAT WITH A SHOTGUN AND LIAM NEESON!

“The usual day huh?” Statham chuckled while Neeson WTFd “IS PARIS BURNING ALWAYS LIKE THIS!?” and beaded sweats all over while Statham drove on the sides of the cars in the traffic and misled some more rocket launchers. Also one of them blowed up a door.

“You learn to live. It’s really not so hard when you get in the driving mood.” Statham chuckle while Neeson nervously laugh and shotgunned a tank’s rocket launcher so the rocket blowed up deux and then blowed apart a row of tanks which made a trench to drive for cover and then Statham leeped out again doing parkour with his car on the streetlights so that made it CARKOUR and then crashed a building.

“Okay class, today we are reading an example novel, a book made solely to see what kind of muck people would publish for money, a bold experiment in failure” sayed a man without a body who was the teacher WHEN A BIG F-ZERO CAR BARGED A HOLE THROUGH RROM but no one was injured so they all laffed and then the cops mobilized in maybe 9042 or so and began chasing F-Zero car in their own coppy F-Zero cars.

“WELL HOW DO WE LOSE THEM NOW!?” Neeson gravelled.

“Not hard. Had cases where they showed up in the double digits.” and then had the car do a baral role which made the cops try it to gain faster but they accidentally corkscrewed eachother and crashed apart all the tanks while all the army guis and cop guis loked at their wercked vehicles with :\\________________/ face.

“VIRGINITY!” scramed bad man Orci who invaded on set and ated the guis for their blood and did magicy stuffs which made blood lightning chase Statham and Neeson some more.

“Oh look, the big bad has already invaded.” And droved Orci into a billboard for #MSFTSRep, which are also bad mans who bad man bad man things.

“The fuck is a MSFT?” Neeson olded.

“VIRGINI-“ Orci scrame but pass out and fall floor unconscious.

“I tried looking into it once. They sell anti-commercialism in the most commercialized manner I’ve seen.”

**MEANWHILE**

(SN: “The Monastery of Amorgos” Le Grand Bleu)

“#JUPITER #MSFTS ## #HASHTAG #TWEET!” hashtagged Jaden Smith to his EVIL republic of MSFTS who are like misfits but have no “I”s cos they gave their soles and that made them bad mans and bad chicks and all had really bad fashion deux. ( **AN: LOOK AT THAT SHIT SIRIUSLY GOIS EES SO HILARIOUSLY COMMERCIALIZED IN IT’S ANTICOMMERCIALISM LOL1** )

“Yes my #MSFTS” hashtagged Jaden as he raised a Fruit of Life to the air and his MSFTS also raised theirs and a giant Fruit of Life formed over the building.

“Yesssss... we shall prove the strengh of Amercia us MSFTS” sneered Eric Roth as vice manager to Jaden Smith of the MSFTS.

**MEANWHILE**

**“WAIT I THOUGHT ORCI WAS THE ONLY INTERFERENCE HOW IS THIS INTERRUPTING!?”** questened Jean Reno who was still getting ready for the moive.

“OMG JADEN SMITH HE IS REAL FUNNY TWITTER YOU GUIS HE SHOULD BE STAND UP COMEDIAN! Maybe twitter is new stand up comedian stage thing and that is why he is cumedy?” D’ark questen.

“His ideas are bad. I’ll put them into this script.” Noted Mr. Luc.

(SN: “Please Help / Fleeing From Cops” The Fifth Element)

**BAM!** Raven and Enoby were thrown into F-zero car and mumble “MSFTSRep!” and pointed to location of Fruit of Life.

“Who the hell are we fighting!?” baffled Neeson.

“Hey, Rule 1: no crashing through this damn glass.” Stathammed Statham. “Now I have to replace that.” And push button which eject glass out and eject glass scrape giant fruit of life logo and reveal glowing core and then installed new glass. “So what do I do with that shiny core?”

“Get us up close to heart of MSFTSRep and attack Jaden Smith!” enoby lolled.

“What about that ‘VIRGINITY’ lunatic from back there?” gravelled Neeson.

“We’ll..... take care of him afte-“ tons of coppy cars returned with Fruit of Life logos and MSFTS in place of Police. “Oh no....” Raven :V faced.

“ **OH NO!** ” Jon Tronned in the council audience.

“OMG ALL THE FUNNY COPS ARE FUNNY BIGGER CAR CHASES WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” lolled D’ark and directed **_“BIG MEGA ACTION!”_**

(SN: “Racked Animal” Subway)

“#MSFTS” MSFTSd the Jaden Smith cops and chase but Statham activated CARKOUR while Neeson shotgunned one coppy into spinning a bunch more out but they chipped his car so now they was spinning like the airplane in Transporter DEUX.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” everyone in car scramed cept Statham cos he was a cool dood and jumped the car up and ejected Enoby and Raven so they blowed straight through the core and all the coppies falled and all the MSFTS stopped being MSFTS cos they kiled the Fruit of Life which made them all MSFTS so they went and camed Honors students lik River City Ransom so now it was just Jaden Smith and Eric Roth.

“Uh.... dad?” Jaden Smith

**POOF! “Hey son! How’s that whole MSFTS of Life thingy gone?” WILL SMITH IN A JIMI-HENDRIX T SHIRT AND FRESH PRINCE PANTS.**

**“I need a new fruit of life #Jupiter”**

“Ya sure? Dem MSFTS didn’t really seem willing to do that Fruit of Life until you flashy thinged them.”

“BUT DAD I WANNA FRUIT OF LIFE AND A MSFTS REP!”

“Listen son, lemme tell you a story. Once I was in a movie named Wild Wild West...”

“And?”

“It was Wild Wild West. We all have our own Wild Wild Wests! A-ha-HA!” lolled Will Smith.

“....uh....”

“Come on son! Also here’s a suggestion to get a new twitter. Don’t delete the old one though cos people are gonna wanna preserve that after we help find your own Men in Black” and the deux walked into horizon.

“NOOOOOO!!! HOW WILL I CONTINUE TO BAIT OSCARS WITH AMERCIA!?” whined Eric Roth cos now that Stusium changed Oscar bait he codent Oscar bait no more.

(SN: “Dark Passage II” Subway)

“VIRGINITY!” bursted Roberto Orci with a rocket launcher to the door. Then he smooshed into Roth to make.... **_ROTHBERT ORCIC_** 1

“ **AMERICANITY”** bellowed Rothbert as he waved out a US flag but Awesome leaped out and sayed “YOU ARE NOT AMERCIA!” and parkoured on his face so he pushed through another door and Neeson toke the shot gun that was actually deux barrels with one trigger and blowed him in half so the Orci part was split out and Neeson then shooted Orci more and grumbled “THIS IS FOR STAR TREK!” **BAM! “THIS IS FOR YOUR 9/11 TRUTHING BULLSHIT!” BAM! _“THIS! IS! FOR! SPIDER-MAN!” THEN MACHIN E FIRED ORCI INTO BITS WITH SHOTGUN AND IT WAS REAL FUNNY COS HE WAS GETTING SMACKED ALL OVER TEH BUILDING INTO GOOEY BITS!_**

“Y’know, I always wondered how much better Abrams stuff would be if he didn’t have such awful writing alumni...” Raven noted and the whole council argued in the background.

Kurtzmann and Lindloff then gave :V face at watching Orci did and Kurtzmann then leaped into the ocean with a dolphin and no one saw him then but Lindloff parkoured in only for Neeson to blast his legs off and then pointed the shotgun to his head.

“If it weren’t for you, Prometheus would’ve actually been, you know, **_GOOD!!!!!”_** and shoved his shotgun indeux his eyes and then blowed them out.

“Wow, we have quite the opinionated fellow here.” Joked Statham.

(SN: “Last Mission” La Femme Nikita)

“Ah... but you forgotted me.” Slimed Eric Roth and his slimy face from all the sweat from watching all the shoot.

“What, some harmless Oscar bait writer?” lolled Neeson.

“Not just Eric Roth....” AND HIS FACE MELTED INTO............ **_DINESH D’SOUZA!!!!_**

“Oh look,” smirk Leon Thomas back in council. “Forrest Gump was written by a man insistent on America being a perfect whitewashed nation of no sins. What surprise.”

“AMERICA HAS BEEN BETRAYED BY HER OWN PEOPLE IN SOFTNESS! WE MUST MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD AMERICA TO GRANT ALL THE WORLD FREEDOM!” Souza insaned as his army of insanes surrounded him with their own shotguns but none having awesome deux guns on one trigger.

“THAT’S IT!” Mr. Luc directed. “Monseiur D’ark, you must push that dolphin button! **_NOW!”_**

**_ PRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 _ **

(SN: “Let’s Welcome Victor” La Femme Nikita)

“It is a good day to appreciate the dolphins... maybe the mermaids if they show up today.” Jean Reno back from Amorgos in the cafe which was Le Grand Bleu and fired a set of cannons that shooted the dolphins with rocket launchers on their heads out flying.

“AND TODAY AMERCIA THE PROUD SHALL STAND AS IT WAS MEANT TO BE: THE WOR-“ D’Souza’s whole army got KO’d by doors and then Reno flew in on a plane which slapped D’Souza all up close with propellor and he smacked into wall.

“We do wonderful job.” He remarked. “Let us celebrate with a meal!”

**_ AT A RESTRANT _ **

(SN: “Fall” La Femme Nikita)

The restaurant was Spanish and Raven was all like “Shouldn’t we be at an Italian place or something?”

 “Italian... Spanish... they are similar enough..... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” and laughed real jolly like Santa Claus for 20 seconds. ( _AN: It means 20 seconds in real time so lol like that in real time. It’s a Luc Besson thing_.)

“I’ll take a hard Irish brew please. I need something to tune myself out after this clusterfuck of a day.” Neeson again gravelled.

“It is not such hard time when you work hard enough at it. Strange, but not hard.” Reno quipped as Enoby gargled down a whole bottle of wine. Then she feel asleep from the drunkyness.

“Earl grey tea with some fish and chips” Britished Statham while Reno ated some spaghetti del mare cos they also served Italian food cos it was similar enough.

“Uhhhhhh....” ummmed the waitress who was a foxy chick with a chupacabra tattoo on her arm while a sharky-skinned dood oogled her but she slaped him through a row of tables and his moth was stuff with halapeeno so now on fire so drink water but that dint help so he ask waitress for milk but she mocked all lik “OH YOU STILL WANT TO HARASS ME!?” taking it the wrong way cos she was still angry and beated him into a bear dood and got scraped on his bear claws then pass out. “Anyways, I could TRY to get creative and see if we can get that...”

(SN: “Masquerade” Subway)

“Inspectors... they are here.” Called waitress and bad guys cumed in and shooted tables while waitress did a kung-fu kick for Reno but he disappeared and she give WUT face and Reno came up back and sayed “Who is inspectors and what is in plan for us?” with a knif to throte and then waitress foxed “I dunno I just got paid a big tip from them Inspectors over there and they waved all like “Hi” and drawed wepon which was automatic rocket launchers while Raven flaped them off with wings and Enoby dodged one with a table. Then Reno stealthed back into the center to find lead Inspector....... **_Frank Miller_**!

“I’M **THE** GODDAMN MILLER! YOU **SHOULD** BRACE **YOURSELF** FOR **MY** GODDAMN FIGHT AS I **PUMMEL** YOUR **PULPS** TO.... A **PULP**!” Miller roared and then tryed to punch Reno but he blocked with his glases and Miller crazed “YOU DO **NOT** KNOW THE **GODDAMN** PUNCH OF... MY **PUNCH**! YET!” and went on to kick Reno in the shin but he took it okay and blasted him with a pistol so he flied into his spaghetti del mare.

“It tastes good doesn’t it?” Reno questioned about the taste and he and Miller shared some and lolled bunch then Reno ask “why you send Inspectors after us?”

“I **AM** ACTING ON MY GODDAMN **INSTINCT** FOR MY **CITY** AS I CARESS HER AND **RUB** HER ON THE **REAR**! HOT MOMMA! **HOT MOMMA!** ”

“This man is clearly insane. Let’s not have him take up too much of this, eh?” Mr. Luc CODEC’d cos Kojima made CODECs to command the actors and that’s why they could do the moives so good despite being in big council that was far.

“MY CITY IS **THE** GREATEST OF WATCHERS **FOR** ME AND I WATCH FOR HER MY GODDAMN **CITY**!” then Reno punched him out so hard his teeth flew out horizontally and he feel asleep. “That should take care of this man. What a funny mad fellow.” The inspectors loked with O.O face “Why did we work for this man again?” a goon ask.

**LATER**

(SN: “Rico’s Gang Suicide” La Femme Nikita)

The whole gang walked on the asphalt all cool and then Raven pulled out a Baretta while Enoby pulled out a sniper pistol like killer7.

“OMG THERE’S A FICCY GUY HIDING IN THE EYFAL TOWER” D’ark radared and guided crew to Eiffel when GOONS ATTACK!

“IN NAME DU ARTISTE” sayed evil goons who were holding fic authr hostage at top of Eyfal.

“tHe MpaA!?” shock Dark Torgo. “IT CAN’T BE!” and slam table with fist and hand cane so hard deux hand impressions were dented in.

“Eh?” quester Enoby and Raven while Neeson blowed out a row with shotgun but got a bullet in head so he needed to take cover and heal. “Hey, how did you get the idea for this gun anyway?” passing to Statham.

“Well dual welding is awesome” Statham parkoured and shooted a head off while kicking other doods out with PARKOUR “but impractical” and did some more “so I wanted to make a single welding dual-welder, but I didn’t” BANG another goon gotted Statham in the foot so he codent parkour and covered with Neeson wile Reno was all ninja and hurled a gon indeux many others so they was all dizzied.

-“I had no idea how... until I saw the Green Hornet. Movie wasn’t very good, but Waltz was. The best part was easily when he was telling James Franco about all the effort he put into that damn gun of his. Thing shoulda been his film.”

“Green what? Did I even watch that film.” Neeson try to remember cos it was real forgetable outside of Kristoff Waltz but he dint do no Waltz.

“That takes care of the bunch.” Reno breathed as he pushed over last goon. “Quick we must go to last floor.”

“We still need some time to heal here.” Go on and we’ll wait” “Statham british and order a baguette with butter from the restaurant.

**ONE ELEVATOR RIDE LATER**

“O hai sexah vampie chicks. Am I save?”

**_ MaximumPower: Wrote legund of lik. It was teh legund. Evil doods on faffikshen dot net remove cos they are bad and he is good and know the art of trollfic is good fun and lol. _ **

“Yeah I geus-“ **_BANG!_**   (SN: “THE FIGHT PART 3 ‘BRING ME EVERYONE’” Leon The Professional) Jean Reno was toked a rocket launcher to the door on the Eyfal and the sharpnel knocked him to knees!

“Listen....” bleed Reno “You must.... save Max... he is of a hunted... kind...” and then began teetering on edge of Eyfal.

“OMG WTF JUST HIT YOU!?” holded Enoby and Reno waver “It must be him... the big bad man of all....”

“TELL ME WHERE YOUR BASE IS IN NAME OF OSCARS” **_HARVEY WEINSTEIN!_**

“Eh....?” quester Raven who was totally lost.

Weinstein dual wielded Oscars and tried to smack Raven with the standy bit but she toke it juts fine so he reverted back to rocket launcher which blew her to Reno and she loked at him and ask “WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?”

“Long story short, movies crashed, Oscars changed, he wants to change back, thinks we did it.” Reno quip.

“WHAT!?” Raven shock while kicking Weinstein’s next rocket shoted but she bloked this one while Reo explain “We explain more after this. I think” while Raven loked a him and his pain from door shrapnel while detecting Weinsten’s next attack with vamprie senses and Enoby flung his rocket launcher into the sky and it clunked against some other dood’s door.

“THAT’S IT!” Mr. Luc CODEC’d to a secret unit he saved with D’ark for big bad man Harvey Weinstein.

“ ** _EVERYONE!_** ” shout Gary Oldman and his doods shooted machine rocket launchers that incinerate Harvey Weinstein and explode the gang all the way into the Thames and they hit a boat which rushed more into Amercia and parked into a house with a symettric gate and symmetry children’s letter blocks saying “ANDERSON”

“THAT WASN’T MY ENDING!” Mr. Luc WTF’d/

“BUT MY ENDING WAS!” lolled D’ark.

“OMG THAT WAS **_LEGUND”_** joyed Max and lolled deux.

“Oh. It’s you.” Phoned the voice from the mic. “I see you took my blacklist in good care.” Deadpanned further as steeped out from a symettric hallway into a symmetric pavement..... **WES ANDERSON!**

**“bEsT dIrEcToR eVeR” cHeErEd** Dark Torgo.

“REALLY!? Suddenly I regret joining this place.... my tastes are clearly TOO SUAVE FOR HERE!” as Sage went Suave to ease his insanity.

“Yay so that was fun!” D’ark and Mr. Luc same timed then loked at each other.

“WHAT THE HELL  WAS I SPOSED TO DEUX DURING THE WHOLE THIS!?” shout Dark.

“....ops.” D’ark.

“Mr. Anderson may now take director’s chair.” Dark Torgo motion. “Also D’ark, try to get the fic cast more involved. We get your enjoyment at finally getting to make a moive, but remember we hired you for your cast as well.”

**OMG THAT WAS HUGE AND HAD TONS OF ACTION! NECKS CHAP WILL HAVE MORE PEEPLY THINGS COS THIS ONE HAD TO ACTION UP TO MAKE EXCITE!**


	47. The Awesome Yagamis

_AN: O MAI MANOS GONE GIRL WAS AWSUM! THE FINCHER 3RD ACT TWITS CUMES IN ERLIER WICH IS SPOILERS BUT IT’S REEL KEWL COS IT GETS LIK THE FINALE OF FIGHT CLUB FOR A MUCH LUNGER TIM AND EVEN MORE EPIC!!!!!!!!!!1Also I now has Blu-ray player for moives on shiny TV that shines. :}_

(SN: “Leftovers from the Dreams of the Strong [Re-Orchestrated, from Xenogears]” zunbar)

“OMG BECK HANSEN!” D’ark greet. “Can you sing the loser song about you kill me and pair of Noids? Also when did Domino’s Pizza get DEUX Noids!?” gave :O face.

“......” The council pause at D’ark getting mixed name again.

“Dude, we should, like go world tour!” Beck told Dos Equis man from a corner and Dos Equis repled “Most Entertaining Tour YES! I don’t always world tour, but when I do, I tour it with Beck for our motto!” and they went on word tor.

Deadpanned Wes Anderson from his symmetrical blue rrom on his symmetricl yello chair, “So you are Sir D’ark, champion of the trollfic for which we have been hired to provide? You seem... odd.”

“I’m awesome to meet you Mr. Anderson! You even do the Matrixy talk IRL LOL1” D’ark lolled.

“....” Anderson pause and then lightbulbed on head, “Why yes our most excellent client, for today I have prepared you a most totally non-bogus script with which I expect a completely radical direction under your directing!” and did the air guitar from Bill & Ted.

“OMG YES THAT IS A GOOD FILM ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY MEET SIGMUND FROOD!” D’ark OMGd. “Some script for D’arkYagam’i THAT IS ME YAY by Wes Anderson.”

(SN: “Hooked on a Feeling” B.J. Thomas)

_Dark Yagami was Light Yagami’s brother and REAL AWESOME and had a GF named Ebony and they did stuffs LIKE RIGHT NOW1_ narrate a narrator dood while Dark awesomed on the set in some towny town.

“AWESOME I AM ACTUALLY IN THIS CHAP- er I meen YO ENOBY THAT WAS AN AWESOME PLAY!” Dark awesomed.

_Dark Yagami flashed back to Ebony’s play which he just saw_ the narrator farthered and flashed back to a play where Enoby was playing Dracula in a student’s retelling and then applause and flashback to now.

“I believe it is my awesome role to do the awesoming” awesomed Awesome walking in Titan Toppa Liberty Asskickaa and tripped a car while Watari ate fish and chips at a chippy while some peeps gave weird looks at him like :?.

Dark and Enoby then rolled sexing to their next destination and hit a ramp which they flew in through an open door and was in destination which was a hall and they landed with a perfect 10 and gave O.O face each in symmetrical shot.

Awesome then jumped into hall with mech and put a tape into its player and had the mech headbang while he picked a number from the number picky machine and orderd a coffee.

(SN: “Avalon no Oukan” Nana Mizuki)

“I say, they tell the tale they told of the tale. The crown of Avalon gleams with sheer awesomeness for those possessing the awesome to handle it....” storied the barista who was KingAurthr2.

_KingAurthr2 was a dood questing for the Holey Grail which he found secretly hidden under the remains of the last Circuit City to close. He then tried to drink from it only to watch as it bled out from its holes, then drank from the holes instead_ the narrator mumbled trying to narrate but he din’t really know what to narrate with cos he wast given much directions other than “Narrate stuff DO NOT SHOW FACE”

“One AWESOME roast would be awesome” but he got a :/ face and KingAurthr2 kinged “my unvierse only contains Holey Roast from the Holey Grail.”

“Awesome?” confused Awesome as whether to awesome.

“Ya” and poored some and Asskicka sucked it in so he got a straw from his cockpit to drink the coffee from- BOOM! Jean Reno rushed in from an explosion in the hall!

**“WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A WES ANDERSON SEGMENT! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU GET YOUR STYLES MIXED UP WHEN YOU HAVE CLEAR DIRECTIONS PER DIRECTOR!?”** critic’d  Adam Johnston ( _AN: who is seriously one of the best critics ever siriusly you guise_ ).

“Clearly he wanted to get his Luc Besson in your Wes Anderson,” snobbed Caligulous Snobulous.

“WESSON PUFFS GETIT!?” geddit’d D’ark.

“The crown is calling...” Jean Reno. “It seeks.... AWESOME!” and a gold shine shone on Awesome awesomely.

“I’m a fraid that I shall possess that crown within my posessions. I seek its awesome as one would seek all awesome things,” deadpanned big terrorist leader..... BILL MURRAY!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

BOOM! A symmetrical door got blowed open symmetrically with a rocket launcher to reveal.... BRUCE WILLIS! But he was real old and there was old doods in the background like Alejandro Jodorowsky who magiced  Bruce a set of hair and he olded “Yippie kay-ey mothersomething! Also OLD HABITS DIE HARD I think is the one-liner?” Then pointed rocket launcher at Bill Murray but he poked the launcher out his hand with his pinkie cos he was more into the film.

“O-okay, I’ll die now. GUH!” Bruce Willis staged as he did and Bill Murray rocket launcher which made poof and Bruce teleported out of a picture so now he wast in the film.

“I guess I’ll fill in now?” popped up Jason Statham from a symmetrical elevator behind Bill Murray and did his kung-fu and flung him but he FLUNG STATHAM WITH HIM AND THEY LANDED IN A SUITCASE WITH DARK’S NAME ON IT **_BECAUSE THEY WAS LANDED IN DARK’S SUITCASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** 1

(SN: “SEARCH AND DESTROY” IGGY POP AND THE STOOGES)

Dark helped Statham and Murray out then kicked Murray back in and shoot “YAGAMIS ASSEMBLE” and Day and Night and Light and Soichiro and Eclipse punched the suitcase and it opened to show Bill was punched all over and pass out and pass back in and say “okay you win the crown because you are awesome enough.”

_And upon saying this, he realized it was true_ burst in the narrator.

“AWESOME!” awesomed Awesome and all Yagamis.

Back at the council Adam Johnston was still WTF over the Wesson Puffs bit while Mr. Luc was reading the Pygmalion for the 42 time and had :? cos he didnt no D’ark wood keep stylistic aspects from directors he worked with and other council had :V at.............

“ ** _BUT I AM AWESOMEST!!!!!1”_** ...............BAD MANS ORCI AND MPAA GUIS

“OH WE ARE NOT DOING THIS SHIT AGAIN!” MaximumPower rorrd and grabed the script and scribled lik Jaxxon Pollock “Raven fucks major shit up fast!”

Raven opened a symmetrical door with deux knobs that opened from both sides and rammed Orci so hard all his blood camed out so he lost his blood magic and then turned all his blood against him while Awesome did a spin lik tornado to whirl a bunch of MPAA guis but one of them tried to cover Raven up cos she was too sexah but she flung him into Awesome’s fist which crunched him into a bar so that made him **_A CRUNCH BAR GET IT!?_**

But Orci grabed a pile of MPAA corpses and ate their blood and gained his blood magic back. ”YOU DO NOT KNOW THE TRUTH! THEY ARE GOVERNMENT WHICH IS BAD MENS! WE CRASHED THE PLANES TO SAVE YOU FROM GOVS!”

“ ** _WHAT!?_** ” baffled everyone at the plot twits that **9/11 WAS ACTUALLY CAUSED BY 9/11 TRUTHERS ALL ALONG BUT HEY SCIENTOLOGY WAS ACTUALLY RUN BY XENU SO NOT THAT SHOCKING RLLY YU GUIS!**

But then everything turned orange as a voice bellowed “Ohhh.... SPOOOKY!” **HALLOWEENIE!!!**

** (SN: “DARK SIDE OF TIME” ERIC SERRA) **

At the council Liam Neeson was handing script to  Ridley Scott cos he was now his agent for picking scrips cos he rely needd 1. “Written by Charlie Kaufman, the best of the best.” Neeson gravelled while Scott gave O.O face cos he was stile loking at him with his action face that was tense and loked lik he was gong to kile hem.

Raven particularly WTFd when Orci shooted planes at them all in symmetric shots forward across the walls which were matte painted sky as she opened her eyes wide and the planes bulleted into her chesty bits and made her rage.

“HALLOWEENIE IS TIRED OF STUPID ORCIWEE- Halloweenie admires brave Orciweenie” Halloweenie tried to anger but censored by his producer while Orci lolled and twitched strings COS HE WAS HALLOWEENIE’S PRODUCER ALL ALONG BUT RAVEN NOTICED THE STRINGS AND HALLOWEENIE TOSSED A LONGBOX AT HIS FACE WHICH OPENED..... **_MOARTE_**!!!! ** _1_**

“Greeting my children... er child” seeing all the MPAA guis downed and noticed he was Orci. “Let me tell you the sad tale, of the writer who loved blood.”

Raven bit his manthing and drained all his blood out.

“Once there was a writer who loved blood. He loved blood so much his own blood turned to magic thanks to a certain company of aliens. But in return said aliens would have to find a vessel to feed them, IN HUMANS LIVES, and a form that could easily kill. So the writer helped with a nother person to work for the aliens which made him somewhat..... strange. Also somewhere along the way they tried to stop a business deal that would expose them and that was 9/11 so I guess there was some brainwashing involved to create human blame to cover them. And maybe some people belived and joined BUT THAT IS ANOTHER STORY MY CHILDREN! **_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** ”

“HALLOWEENIE DOESN’T WANT ANOTHER STORY” he angered as Moarte returned to his longbox and smooshed Orci into human paste. “HALLOWEENIE WANTS TO KNOW OF STUPID ALIENS AND WHO IS THE OTHER PERSON!?” but he was already return.

Raven meanwhile cleaned herself in a shower while Light tried to sneek off but she grabed him and sexed him hard in the showe rand he was gasping from the steam.  Also Radu walked acorss the screen but there was nothing else written for her in the script.

And then a treasure chets showed up lik Zelda and opened.......... **_CROWN!!!1_**

Awesome toked the crown and sayed “I am the Awesome King!” because he was awesome and had a crown and that made him a king.

(SN: “Ryoushin yo, Chisei yo, Hakaise yo!” Valvrave aka VAMPIRE GEASS)

“But I seek that crown more!” guttered a voyse as Awesome’s man-thing felt a bit twisty.

“WTF is that!?” everyone else :V

“It is I...... MAN-THING!” and Awesome’s manthing exploded out and growed a set of jaws but Awesome gotted back in his mech and tried to wrestle it down but IT HURT TO WRESTLE HIS OWN MANTHING!!!!1

_Man-Thing was a vile creature of vileness who could turn peeps manthings against them_ the narrator concised to maximus horror.

“WHAT IS THAT!?” the council :V.

“WHEN THE FUCK WAS MAN-THING A LITERAL CONTROLLER OF MAN-THINGS!?” Adam Johnston critic’d/

“Uh he’s the Man-Thing... so he does the manthing?” D’ark :O

Man-thing then got every other manthing to bind every other dood in the rrom BUT RAVEN PUNCHED HIS MANTHING WHICH WEAKENED CONTROL ON LIGHT SO HE WENT BLUD AND UNLEASHED HIS SUBWAY INTO MANTHING!

“I do not fall like that!” he leeped and twisted  Blud’s manthing into an actual subway track and he begun riding on it lik a subway while Raven did kung fu atop with Manthing until she grabed him by the manthing and sexed him so hard he hit 101% sexing and all the manthings he controlled were set loose **_BUT HIS OWN MANTHING WAS RELEASED WHICH WAS THE BIGGEST MANTHING IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!_**

but awesome gotted out his mech and spiraled up his manthing so hard it exploded inside and made his whole body explod and everyone “yay” as bits of manthing flied on everyone as they revealed a manthing controller leaded by...............

**_ Q-VIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 _ **

Back at the council Suirahpla jumped up to assist D’ark in directing but an exploded bit knocked Awesome out cos he directed it to and Suirahpla “F-CK!” while D’ark lolled and evilled and then Suirahpla jumped in anyways and got someone else in INSTEAD!!!

(SN: “KAKUMEI DUALISM”)

“ **MAYBE I HAVE LOST MY MAN-THING CONTROLLER BUT I STILL HAVE THE POWER OF NAZI-COMMUNISM!** ” He wide-eyed and and evilled his evil loyalty or evilty.

“ ** _BUT I HAVE PURE LOYALTY!_** ” back from the graved.......... **_ORANGE-KUN!_**

Orange-Kun gotted into Asskicka and infused it with loyalty while Q-Vier pulled out a knif and clashed its fist which unleashed sparks of clashing loyalties that EXPLODED INTO EXPLOSIONS OF CLASHING LOYALTIES which brought Blud’s subway to a brake on the tracks and unleashed a volcano from it which infused the mech with lava fists while Q-Vier sliced the lava into a tsunami which began burning the head of Asskicka but Orange-Kun activated his Loyalty Geass which cooled the lava into armor with SHEER LOYALTY but Q-Vier used SHEER EVILTY to break it and began flying with his Nazi-Communism Geass and throwed Swastikas made of hammers and sickles that got stuck in Asskicka’s legs and shorted them out but.......... SUZAKU!!!

“SPINZAKU HELICHOPPER!” spinzaku’d and got Asskicka into sky and they began fighting in the sky and shook off the swatsikas and Q-Vier just sliced them all in one swoosh with his evilty but AWESOME RECONSCIOUSED AND PARKOURED ON ALL THE FALLING BITS UNTIL HE WAS ATOP Q-VIER AND PULLING HIM DOWN WHILE ORANGE-KUN DID THE 100 FISTS OF LOYALTY AND Q-VIER “lame” and falled KO’d.

Later he woked up and Awesome being an awesome and friendly dood offered him his coffee from earlier. But it was cold and dirty and grainy and he spat it cos it was gross and Awesome gave him :P face.

Then everyone gotted up on the stage and the credits named off each one of them as the SN keeped playing throughout all this and the council cheered and applaud. Also it was the end of the day so they all gotted in their rroms and sleeped cept me cos I have to narrate.

**_ MEANWHILE AT THE SCREEN AT SOME TIME AROUND MIDNIGHT WHICH MEANS SOMETHING SOMEWHERE WAS HAPPENING _ **

“....you have feeded us souls well” said bad guy voice which was bad voice.

“The fic world had feeded more than enough. All we need is enough epic and fun to make into energy..... **AND WIN!** ” slimed a silhouette which is a shadowy thing of a slimy dude who loked familiar but I only noticed late at night after adult swim so I dunno who that is. O.o

OMG WHO WAS THAT!? AND HOW WILL THEY WIN!? AND WHAT IS BAD VOICE!? AND WHO IS NECKS DIRECTOR! ALE! **NECKS! _CHAP!_** 1


	48. The Rockawskiing

_Author’s Note: Fuck Big Hero 6 winning Best Animated Feature. Fuck the Academy who labeled the foreign pics as Chinese cartoons and fascistly determined their own nation’s superiority. Fuck the fact we allow such narrow-mindedness to still exist and declare awards of ignorance for the masses. Fuck this safe conventional marshmallow fluff that only did one relationship really well and took no chances elsewhere, resorting to chart-tested conventionality. FUCK ALL OF IT!  Also boo on Imitation Game winning over Inherent Vice for Best Adapted Screenplay._

_O rite guis Im bak 4 moar fik 4 BOXING DAE wich is late but stile cool cos BOXING1 so HEAR... WII... **GO**_

(SN: “Encounter! Battle Girl” Pokermons ORAS)

“OMGZ THAT IS BAD VOYSE SAYS BAD THINGS” I omgz’d and ranned around across rroms and repeated so everyone walked up and Keanu Reeves waked up to da screen and “Whoa” then D’ark planed “we need a director 2 fite bad voyse!” and everyone else yayed cos D’ark had a plane and traced the location DEUX.... da Acadummy and the council was lik “who do we pick for director to save word and fun?” and D’ark pointed his finger randomly and it was....... **_SLY STALLONE!!!!!!!!!!!!1_**

“ _D’uleh we gotta figure out why they doin’ da funny business with our fun!_ ” Da Sly guy slyed and grabed a chare so he was directing with D’ark in director’s pose.

(SN: Rocky Theme)

**_ AT THE ACADEMY! _ **

Darcsen crashed a plan into the Acadumy and the jet engines flied off and gave a big Oscar balls so now he had an Oscar with balls lik Birdman or Deer Hunter and not like those lame non-balls Oscars lol!

“SON!” Volxemort shouted to Vernon Dursly from the crash and Vernon WTFd “I fort I was dad” and he quipeed “O rite. DAD!”

“VOLSEMORT! YOU LIV!” and both hug and happy!

“So glade you return....” HARVEY WEINSTEIN whose only good thing was making Tarantino career and maybe Kevin Smith but he ruined Richard Kelly so maybe not I haven’t seen his films yet so how good are Clerks and Chasing Amy guis and chix?

Darcus used his big ball oscar to pound Harvey in the balls wich hurt so much his spin blew out his eyes while his man thing flew off ripping his spine out in the prosess then his brain noodled out and Daarcus grabed his manthing to slice Harvey in half with his spyne so hard his arms exploded off and his manthing exploded in Darcus hands from the impact causing his spine to shater and swiss cheese holes into Mr. Weinstein then EXPLODING KNEES then Gary Oldman “EVERYONE!” again and rocket launchers blowed up doors that turned the rest fo him indeux SMOOSH so he was ded then the remains were burned up by more rocket launcher explosions so he was gon 4good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 **:D**

“Wait shouldn’t there be an evil voyse around hear?” Enoby quester.

“IT LEAVED!” Near and L dectetived with OH NOES fayse!!!!! :V

“WE MUST RETURN TO HQ AND FIND NEW PLACE OF EVIL VOY-” BOOM THE PLAN WAS EXPLODED BY A GIANT SWATSIKA!!!!1

(SN: “Lascia ch'io pianga (G. F. Händel)” Tuva Semmingsen)

“Ello mein men and frauleins!” LARS VON TRIER who is pedo Nazi bad man as he toke a cros and twisted it upside down and summoned hellfire from the hell CAUSE HE WAS ALSO THE ANTICHRIST AND THAT’S WHY HE DIRECTED ANTICHRIST (that’s actually a really good torture porn if you can stomach it, with great acting and cinematography and even some interesting rambling philosophy)!!!!1

“CHAOS REIGNS!” he shooted and Khaos putted on a crown cos he fort that’s what he was talking about but he dint say it with a K so no so he aimed for Khaos first but Raven punched the lava away wich burned a little but her skin was flam resistant and she flexed the burns off after wich was reel hot and sexah.

Lars then loked at Egogy wich made him feel reel sexah cos she was stile a kid and he was pedo and drooled “You look hot like HELLFIRE!” and used hellfire to make her hotter wich made his manthing up and he shooted more fire from it but she stoped droped and rolled right into Lars manthing and bited it so hard it draned ale his fire out which she channeled indeux her fits and punched his balls to ash and his manthing was burned 2 a stik and he tried to blowjob it back to helth using Stusium but Egogy culd fly so she flowed him up and hung his stick of a manthing on a chandelier so it snaped off and he falled on hisface but he gotted up and grabed his anticross which he aimed for the ground to cause an earthquake but Enoby and Raven shielded with Satnist powez  so the anticorss just earthquaked itself and Lars went on to Box darcus with a box and he was boxed in the box which he boxed away with his boxing gloves for boxing BUT LITTLE MAC SHOED UP TO BOX HIM DOWN!

(SN: “Punch Out fighty music lik the last time”)

Little Mac did punches at Lars who bloked and dodged and punched back a lot and little mac got beat up a lot but he then beat up Lars a lot and carried over to the final round but Lars judged himself win but Mac punched him out anyways so he really won lol.

(SN: “Final Bell” Rocky)

Little Mac toke a trophy wich was another Oscar with balls cos he punched out Lars Von Trier and championed “I am win and it is grate hooray!” and council cheered and applaud and eberyone moshed and carried him up like “Lil’ Mac! Lil’ Mac!” BUT THEN LARS GOTTED UP ON A CHAIR!

“You do not understand our dying state of this world,” as the Stusium went up to his brain. “Look at the foolish nature of your inability to comprehend your feeble, uneducated state,” he sayed with lotsa choppy editing and very philosophy so everyone felled on the floor all “WUT” from his super phiolsophie poweez.

“ _D’uleh I don’t do the thinky thing reely good!_ ” Sly problemed but then two voyses “ **WE MUST DIRECT WITH A PURPOSE TO PHILOSOPHISE FOR THE WORLD AGAINST THIS DARK PHILOSOPHER!** ” ................... _THE WACHOWSKIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_

“OMG IT’S THE MATRIX PEEPS!” jawdroped D’ark as the Wachowskis bullet-time parkoured into director’s seat and began writing into script.

(SN: “Youth’s Rhapsody”)

 “I cannot see the supposed dying state of the world. I think with a purpose towards the self, am the self, feel the self, purpose the self with meaning, AND AM THYSELF!” **dark PHILOSOPHED 1,** “I feel the urge of the blood banana like the blood coarsing in the self. I sense the love cookies need lik the luv of the self needed for the self to purpose its meaning for the meaning for the purpose of life that is fun and epic and awesome. That which is why we have arrived to proclaim our desire and will to know because I do know that I know I am. **_AND THAT IS WHAT IS MOST IMPOTENT OF AL!_** ” A giant kung-fu robot rose from Darks voyse and lunged at Lars form tha powaa of his pihlosohpy.

Lars shooted hsi cunterphiloposhy, “Ah but you are as this world as is we are wrecked cos now the Academy is wrecked and you have helped clean its last vestige as when the Stusium emerged-”

“Stusium?” detective L.

“The great element harvested from fics as they create fun which we have used as a great salve curative to benefit ourselves, yet the film world around it collapsed from glut and excess. The Academy and MPAA then tried to take us non-studio folk out, so we fought back. Then we discovered Stusium was the element that formed magic and used it for science.” And showed rrom of genetic modifys and spaceship and cured obesity/cancer. “Then we went at war and your council formed to try and find a zone between our two warring ends, which is why you are here.” Lars summaned his own kung-fu robot with philosophy and they were even fighting each other.

“K.” everyone else.

“K? You only say this ‘k’ in reply to this grand truth of your world. I had never seen your response to this alternate world of ours, and yet you adjust so easily. I ask, why is it that you take it in so easily?”

Dark repled, “I take it in because.... it is very cool.” Lars robot triped and Dark kung-fu’d it in to pieses.

“I must admit I am...... impressed by your philosophy.” Lars final speeched and did cos now he had his philosophy KO’d and the whole council applaud. BUT TERRENS MALIK SHOED UP WITH WTFFASE!

“I have not seen such poweful wods before” he Texas’d on a dinosaur. “I suppose I need a new right hand man.” he impressed......... GUS VAN SANT. just walked across the floor which was sand for a long time and then showed up all lik “Uhhhhhhhhhhh”

BUT THEN BRAD JONES CAMED IN ALL KUNG TAI TED AND KUNG PUNCHED HIM OUT AND HIS MOTH ATE HIS EYES AND MANTHING AND THE REST OF HIS BODY FALLED APART INTO SAND AND HE WAS ALL LIK “ **THAT WAS FOR GERRY! UGH!** ”

(SN: “testament” Yuki Kajiura)

“You have fott well” shcoked he. “Now ale that is left is............. **_ME!!!!!!_** ”

**OMG THE BIG BATTLE WITH TERRUNS MAILICK IS HERE!!!1 Soz this is earlier but I decaded it wood be better to get all the other filmy doods lal inDEUX this big epic final battel!!!! NECKS TIEM!**

**NOT YET COS THERE WASN’T ENOUGH BOXING FOR A BOXING DAY CHAP!**

Dark started with a box and boxed him in with some boxing gloves but Malick used his nature to make it back into tree so he gotted out of it and reboxed Dark in trees. Enoby bitted the trees out and Terry Gilliam gotted in2 director’s chair so the trees distorted in2 tubes and pined mALICK done but Malick brought in cosmos of dinos and they clawed the trees out of tubes and he rode a dino while Sly boxed one so hard its teeth blinded it out so it falled and did from a spike pit made of leftover Oscars. Ahnuld then machine gunned all the others expect the one Malick rode and parkoured off the trees while Blud metalled the dino and Buytt rocked Malick but he natured it off and flied on an army of hummingbirds so he was flying against Buytt and they divekicked EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME and then flied back and did it again with the same result so they began slapping each other epic but then Raven sexily hurled Malick so hard his hummingbirds dispersed so he tried to throw his now metal dino but L had a magnet to guide it away and then Near who was near anvilled it on his manthing but he had nature to shield it so that dint damage much. Then he got out a terodaktill and flied on it whiel it breath fire and stuff which toasted Soichiro so he smelled of toasted soy sauce Cheerios but he stached it off and shooted an RX-78 whick Leloosh hoped in2 and piloted so he began taking on Malick but his mech wast fighting hard enough so David Cronenberg and Katsuhiro Otomo cumed in and did a sequance where his mech began fusing into him from the cockpit inside from his manthing u to his brain so he was one with his mech and grabed Malick by his Manthing and swang him around lik tha Hulk but then he slipped out and used sap to seal the mech in place but Blud gave Malick a blood banana so he did. Then they chained him up and Life Noted him for interrogate.

**_WTF_ DOES TERRUNZ MKALIC HAV 2 REVEEL! _FIND OUT MORE!_ LOL**


	49. Malky Malickings of Malik!

_AN: Big time wait since last chape cos I wanted DEUX watch Night of cupps cos is a Malicky flim! The wait so long I am nwo a shitlord which is like a timelord if he forgotted to go to the bathroom I geass?_

(SN: “Discussion -HOPE VS. DESPAIR-” Dangitbobbah)

“TELL ME ALL!” Siochorio bellod to Terruns cos this is the big exposey part of exposes!

“okay, it begunned a lung time ago but after the dinosaurs when the fic met with the real world in.... TW-TW-TWENTY SIXTEEN!” he sayed with a ghana at the end.

“As people reached farther to the internet, Lord Volsemort took his magic to the greatest level... MEME MAGIC! He then used the meme magic deux form stusium, a chemical produced by Stus and Sues wif da engery DEUX cross memes beyond the dreams! When da word saw they could do anything they wanted by da poweez of meme magic... dey installed a God President of da word deux lead dem indeux da future.... and he was HARAMBE!!!!!”

“Das me!” Harambe gorillad as da god president of da word who ran da counsel and the globe and the united notions until it was pedo noted wich is a death note that kiled all pedos with a shiny red button on top and they had too many to survive lol!

“Den Harvey Weinerstain tryed to take his society away from da meme magic into da private cumpennies of Panama! I visited it and I sawed people pumped in with feces! Kebabs raepd peeples until they turned brown from an ugly mix of feces and degenerate Cman! Then they blobbed up moar chins Dan Egoraptor and was centrifuged into an ugly demon beats wif fecal tendrils pustuling from its eyes and chets and brain and all over... and then an evil man lolled as he announced his wepon.... DA CUCKOLD!”

“OMG WTF IS DAT!?” Soichiro intensed cos he was a normie who had no memes ( _AN: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ ).

“It is the ugliest hate breed of hate. All failures of man and femunezatiuhn mexed togetter DEUX maek an ugly careture that constantly seeks a mother to guide it in lowly passive aggressive ways... expect that mum is........... GEORGE SOROS! who is da ebil man I sayed earlyer btw but then HARAMBE DEUS VULTED DA CUCKOLD BY THE PRAISAL OF KEK AND SAVED DA WORD AND NOW EVERY DEGENERATE IS DED!” (AN: DEUX DEUX moi not foreseeing prior characters in this series to become pedo apologists, cucks, or degenerates they have been retconned inDEUX being da cuckold Harambe killed and will have dey’re rolls filled in by memes, Gochiusas, and Harambe becos they are pu’erh)

“It was a dark time we had to recover frum. Praise kek!” offered the God Prime Minister of Japan Place Syaro Kirima along with and served herbal teas for dem all cos it was a tense story and she feeled dey need a relax.

“Many keks! Shadilay!” concuil kekked.

“Wait if George Searos is ded why are there still evil doods?” D’uaqrus questerd.

“Moloch.”

“Oh right. That.”

(SN: “Testament” Xenosaga 3)

“THAT IS I!” Moloch BLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHD lik Lavos in Chorno Triger.

“IT IS YOU MOLOCH! DARK BAD DEMIGOD FIEND OF KEK!” Council raised their rarest pepes for da sheeld.

“TITO DICK DICKMAN BABY!” Tito Dick who is lord of the manthings cumed out and pointed his Tito Dick at Moloch with his samri sowrd. “HE RAISED PHIL AND LOVES THE LADIES!”

“I have planetd more evil acorss tha palnt for our final fight with da counsel. Shall you fite!” He mooed and slobbered a pizza with lobster risotto on da side. “I am in da volcano where L Ron Hubarbd hu was Xenu was cos that is really cool arena. Bring da fite!” he sayed as feces and seman and manthingies dangled from him as he contorted lik da degenrate he wuss.

“We have the greatest meme of all, GOD PRESIDENT HARABME!” Council as Harambate his chest Harambae. ( _AN: He was the best RIP tha kang we wuz I fink_ )

**AT MOLOCH’S BASE**

“Hahaha I have achieved peak degnracy I feed on the mush of manthings, semen, and feces!” Moloch garbled as he gorged down and pustuled like the degenerate ape he was ( _not Harambe he wuz kang ape lol!_ )

“ONE PUNCH HARAMBE!” (SN: “HERO ONE PUNCH MAN AT THE HERO COS HE ONE PUNCH THE BAD MOLOCH IN ONE PUNCH”)

“KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!” Moloach scramed as the frog in his throte croaked and it was KEK who leapt up to his brain and DADE IN ANTERNAL HEDSHOT TO GO WITH ONE PUNCH SO HE DED

“We saved da word!” Soycheerio.

“ALL FOR THE TAKING FOR US!” THE EVERYTHING NOTE!?

**THE DEATH NOTES ARE THE BAD GUYS ALL ALONG!? THE TWITS COM NECKS CHAP! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN LONG WAIT AND THE CHAPTER IS SHORT AND WE ARE GOING INTO THE LAST ARC I PLANED AND 2016 IS A WEED YEAR BUT I TRY TO MAKE THIS FIC WIREDER! _SNOW HALTION!_**


	50. DE NOTESIANS!

_AN: DA NEW STAR WARS HAPPENED AND I MIGHT FIND A WAY TO WRITE THIS IN OR NOT I DUNNO BUT IT WAS COOL COS IP MAN WAS A STAR WAR! ASLO I WAS PLANING THIS TWITS FOR YEARS EVER SINCE THEY HIT THE FUTURE WITH DA CELEBRITES AND E-CELEBS WHO ARE NOW RETCONNED MOSTLY COS THEY WERE CONS AND I DIN’T LIK THEM ANYMOAR1_

(SN: “THE CREATOR” FAIRY EMPRIYAH)

**_ A TIME TRAIN CRASHED THROUGH TIME AND COSHED SOICHIRO ON A CLOCK! _ **

“IT’S 2016!” He current year’d cos he was coshed on a clock which forced time into his mind!?

“NO.... THEY WAS UNGUARDED BECOS!?” Khaos shocked.

“Yes, we specifically left them open becos we knowed you would take them back and becom so poweful D’arkYagam’i would realize he had writted himself into coroner. Upon so he did a retcon that left it from that timeline like data that was dereferenced but never actually deleted cos the fic was still there. From there I was copying your poweez and more lik Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes!” Everything Note lol’d.

“If I was a note being like you... was that!!?” Khaos

“YES! YOU WERE OUR PAWNS TO USE US SOLELY TO EMPOWER US AS WE GREW CLOSER TO YOU AS SHOWN!”

Royal Death Note then becomed a Notesian and came into Blud so he got a bloodrush and got that power load he got in bludhaven my other story with the deets but now was fully posessioned cos it was no longer just a Note so that made him the ROYAL BLUD BANANA NOTESIANIFIED KANG OF DA SHINIGAMEY!

“FREE AT LAST!” Royal Blud chuckeled as he toke a big guy and ated it’s manthing and chewed up all the blood in the nut so he nut some blood that acided out a building like Alien.

“BLUD NO!” Dark and Enby cried cos he was der freund.

“I AM NOW ROYAL BLUD AND YOU SHALL WITNESS OUR POW-”

Khaos fisted him in the manthing so hard he fell dead.

LIFE NOTESIAN REVIVED HIM THO AND ADDED EXTRA LIFE POWEEZ SO THEY WASN’T SO FRAGILE!

“Oh dear every Note is a Notesian so they are going to fight with all there powers!” Soichiro reelized.

Nuclear Notesian showed up with a bullet hell lik Touhou but it was all nuclears and radiated the planet’s shit up but Buytt used his godly powers to denuclear our characters cos he’s the OG god-king who can do that.

Everything Note was smart tho so he began distorting the planet lik Doctor Strange and let lava eat and bury his opponents from the core and then teleported away to his neo-galactic fortress on the sun so just about anyone who wanted to face him would burn then he supernovead the word and the unvierse and remadeded it in the Notesians image but in that remaking the Yagamis and co survived cos they was carbonited in the lava and now they were on the new Notesian Earth where they were at the same original location but new cos it’s A WHOLE NEW WORD!

But something else was new, Watari Matsuda and Sa~y’u had fashy N-suits that sayed N-Section cos they was one now which is cool but you’ll see soon enuff why.

(SN: “Omen” Xenogears)

Notesians was walking the streets and the characters had to ware disguises by buying cloths from the internet and have them delverd to the alley. The maleman was suspicious so Watari coshed him out and they ran to the necks city out of his delivery range.

“Okay now we need a way to get on the ship to get to the sun and not die” Torgo the ex-narrator or maybe still but in third person who is me that is still telling the story I think stated with a big map plan that read “BENIS!”

(SN: “Lunar Whale” FFIV)

“WTF is this!?” Near logicked cos he had no understanding.

“But I do,” sayed ex-God President Harambe. We shall survive on the same meme magic which got us here and meme our way into vitorcy!” He then memed a ship like Kingdom Hearst into realty and it had cabins for da whole crew.

“WE SPACE NOW!” da cast assembled and blasted off in da space that was full of assteroids and all the planets were like Death Stars with lasers that began shooting at them so they barrel rolled that shit off. Then a giant space boss showed up.

(SN: “It’s A Sin” PET SHOP bois)

“ALLOW ME TO SUMMON MY STAND, PETTU SHOP!” Harambe turned his cap back and had Pet Shop gash the giant space ship a black hole but that just reshaped the ship like the Egg Carrier in Sanic Adventure and then shooted the hero ship so it exploded lik Legos but they meme’d it into a Pepe ship with the praises of kek.

Space Boss Ship then did a multi-track space drift so he slammed Pepe in the face but he wraped his moth around and chewed and spat out lik Andross in Star Fox so it did massive damage and left the ship sparking but it wasn’t out yet and turned again into a mass of blackholes and now was sucking Pepe ship in.

“WE MUST INCREASE THE MEMES” Harambe Monsooned as Pet Shop polished the ship and the meme magic advanced it into a Supreme Gentleman ship Mk. DEUX that shooted straight into tha balk holes until they was all full then Pet Shop beaked them all so they broke and blowed up the ship and then the Supreme Gentleman sucked it in as a bulletinto its meme gun and shooted it into the sun so it had a meme layer they could walk on and reach the fortress then they hyperdrived the sun and got on the entrance.

(SN: “To the Last Battle” Xenoblade)

“Welcome to my lair” Everything Note sayed. “ I have built a sepcial challenge for you.... NECKS CHAPER!”

“IT CANNED BEE!” The rest of the cast.

“YES! I CAN DO EVERYTHING WHICH MEANS I CAN EVEN CONTROL THE VERY SCRIPPED OF DIS FIC! AND THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL RUN UNDER SOME VERY SPECIAL RULES IF YOUWANT TO REACH ME!”

**_ YOU THINK I WRITE THIS FIC ANYMORE!? NO, IT IS THE WRITER OF ME, TROLLFIC! _ **


	51. KIRA7

_AN: THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAP COS IT’S NUMBER 51 SO IT’S GONNA BE LIKE SUDA51 LIKE KILLER7 AND THAT’S WHY IT’S NAMED KIRA7! GET IT1?_

**IN THE CASTEL**

(SN: “A Fierce Good Fight” ECE-SMZ Remix)

“This is my domain, and my rules!” everythinged the Everything Notesian as the castle layout loaded and Soichiro was in a rocket wheelchair but that’s okay cos he was with a sniper rifle.

“NOW YOU MUST FIGHT SOMETHING YOU COULD NEVER BEAT! POST-SHAKESPEER KOHAS!” Khaos hand began glowy with godly poweez lik a God Hand and he was flying back on a real long corridor while the wheelchair was on autopilot.

“I am sorry Khaos but I must fight you as boss now.” Soichiro sniped for his hand but Khaos grabbed it and flew a bunch of feet back from the recoil and almost hit some statue but it wasn’t enough so he recoverd.

“Did you truly thing that would stop us when we now have power to the Declaration of Independents?” Nuclear Notesian came in all glowy from his nuclearness.

“AHA!” Soichiro lightbulbed as he shooted the Notesian in his heart and that made him NUCLEAR so Khaos was damaged but the mutation also cossed manthings to grow from his eyes and his brain like From Beyond but that also blowed Soichiro’s head off into a paper bag.

“Well I gotta pick that up,” Ruyk sayed and grabed the bag for resurrekshun lik Ray Pember.  Also they weren’t rushing on a wheelchair anymore and the rrom was emty.  “Okay time to explore this place and find the Notesians,” and he switched to Mr. Vacan.

(SN: “Tecks Mecks” killer7)

“Okay I am the magicest!” Vacan shooted a door and that blowed it oppan.  THEN NOTESIANS STRUCK AND MADE THE SPOOPY LAFF FROM THE HEVUN SMILES IN KILLER7.

“MAGIC SHOOT!” Vacan shooted toothpaste bullets at the Death Notesians and that got their pages sticky so they couldn’t harness their powers as effectifely.  Then he brushed them so their skin chipped away until their hearts showed and he blew those open and tasted the blood and it lit up his vials so he went on a shooting spree and blazed a real long hallway until he was back with Ruyk who now had Soichiro fixed then switched to Tara cos there was some leftover blood.

Tara then used blood magicks to channel the blood on the walls to smack another Nuclear Note from the distance so no one else got hurt. That opened a swewer she hoverd inDEUX and then switched to L for sewer stealths when they saw……………… A LIFE NOTESIAN!

“This man gives life support to the other notes, I must stealth him so he doesn’t revive!” L stealthed as he did a luchador headbutt that tore a whole in the Notesians binding then gummed it up with candies, switched to Mello for chocolates, then Near for Legos and that jammed him up to the point his life note skills were disabled.  Then switch to Buytt and rocked him to pieces with Fuckslayers.

**RAVE PARTY HALL ROOM ENTER**

(SN: “Rave On” killer7)

Switched to Mello cos he is the sexah dude with the hot cloths and also D’arcus and Tara. Also Sa~yu Near and Watari were there as the N-Section to do backup support like the Elite Beat Agents while a bunch of dancing Notesians cumed in.

“GET THE HUMENS THEY ARE NOT US AND WE HAVE NO FURTHER NEED FOR THEM!” they guttered like zambers and then rushed in a circle but Mello glued their feet with chocolate and struck a pose with a cherry but IT WAS A CH-CH-CH-CH-CHERRY BOMB and dissolved them all indeux chocolate like the Mummy 3 but not as disappointing.

“THERE ARE STILL MORE OF US!” one last Notesian came and blowed up Mello’s head into a paper bag that was also stuffed with his favorite chocoates.

“I will fix that,” Soichiro sayed as he got out some surgical tools but he was now on adhesives so he used chocolates instead.

“DO NOT FORGET I AM THE MAGICEST!” Vacan brakedanced and shooted bullets in circles that chain reactioned some more notesians but they did a fusion dance and deflected a headshot into his gun which exploded so hard it blowed his head into a paper bag on a toothbrush pike.

“That can be fixed with magic,” Soichiro magicked and that fixed him deux.

“NOW WE RETALIATE AS A DUEX!” Vacan and Mello joined as Mello posed chocolate cherrybomb rounds into Vacan’s guns and made the Notesians all sticky and fall on each other and then blow up some more and there was note shreds all over.

THEN THE SHREDS SUDDENLY ALL CUMED BACK INDEUX A BIG NOTESIAN MUNSTER WHO HAD ALL THERE POWEEZ COMBINED!

“Just as planned” the everything notesian evilled “you have given me all the proper materials to build a superweapon!”

“BUT I HAVE WEPON TOO!” it was……. Squirrelking and John Freeman! Masters of wepon!

John Freeman took his trusty crowbar and dipped in nuclear note remains from the super wepon using stealth and struck him which stunned him but he was part nuclear so he absorbed it.

SQUIRRELKING GOT OUT HIS OWN WEPON AND DID SQUIRRELFU LIKE EQUILIBRIUM SO SOME HOLES WERE LEFT THAT SHOWED THE BINDINGS!

“PAGE 8!” ( _AN: That’s where the bindings are like the stables in FOP_ ) Near neared in and acided the bindings so it split into pieses but they were using magic to float together as one.

“Well that was poitless” I narrated then used the hand cane to grab it by the hart then crushed that so he explode and the disco ball shoot crazy seizure lights like Jew Goldstein then they break down and the door open cos the room was cleared.

“Well that was dum” I narrated next.

(SN: “Sweet Relief” killer7)

“Masta… you fucking fool Masta… this is fucing evolution masta. Do you really want to press on you fucking fool?” Creepy dude which was blud hanging in sexah cloths like the kind you do the sexah beatings in reprimanded the awesome scene cos he is still possessed.

“Off corpse!” Soichiro mustached and shooted his chain so he crashed deux da flore in blod. Then he vanished with a teleport and Tito Dick Dickman Baby did a moon walk and pelvic thruist wearing a Hustle shirt.

Soichiro reloaded his rocket wehelchare and flied through some more halls at Sanic speeds and tore the notes off some notesians while Near dissected thom to mak sum super ammo that could kira them faster and also filled some blood vials and used the rest to buff all their guns and other wopen.

**_LET IT DIE!_** ( _AN: It is his new game and actually really good even though I expected the worst from it <3 Detox LOL!_) Soycheerio then pulled out a bowling ball pitching gun as some other notesians combined into a blobby note mass and pulled some other notesians to form wepon of its own like a gun and a sniper and shooted a bullet that jammed his bowler so he threw it at his head and it bowled them in a strike so they all falled apart!

“BLEARRRRRGARAGEARGGGHHHHHHH!” the Notesians Lavosed as a series of note tendiecals blow out of their brains and fuse into one big Notegoloid brain and then tied together to fuse into a giant Note! ( _AN: It doest have a name for its Note but it has many other cool poweez I gonna rite now_ )

**_ AN: THERE IS A DEATH NOTE MOIVE ON NETFIX BUT IT DOEST LOOK LIKE DETH NOTE MAYBE IT’S ABOUT NEAR!? _ **

**BANG!** Dark alchemized his hand into a gun using the magic in the notesian’s paper which is like their blood and shooted them all ded in one bullet lik Wanted.

(SN: ROOKIEZ IZ PUNK’D “FIGHT N’ BLEED”)

The floor then crumbled indeux ass and the heros failed thru….. INDEUX A MOIVE THEADURR!!!!!1

**HISTORY OF THE NOTESIANS in big title letters as the title of the moovee**

Long ago sum aliebns was invaded erth and dyed deux wadurr and wud. JUST AS PLANED!

FOR YOU SEE THEY WERE FALL ALIEBNS TO INVEST R&D INDEUX OAR NEUX FRORMES, THE NOTESIANS

ONES WE MADE OURSELVES OF THE SAME MATERIAL WE WAR WEEK DEUX, WE CHOSE A NEW FORM FER COLLEKTIN SOLES AS ENGERY…. DEATH NOTES! WE PLAYED THE SHIKIGAMMY LIKE DAMN FIDELS!

“Dat souds lik da aleebnz frum Signs” soycheero postured

**_ “THEY ARE THE ALIENS FROM SIGNS” I POLT TWITSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1AN: I’VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS TWIST HOLY SHIT GUYS SEE THE REST NECKS CHAP _ **

“NOW I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT THE POWER OF EVERYONE’S SOLES HERTZ LIKE!” EVERYTHING NOTESIAN, **FINAL BOSS!?**


End file.
